Blessed Plot
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: Due to the intervention of the Soul King the world changes into something completely different. Ichigo and Orihime are the only two human who are left intact, everyone else have been reincarnated into the new World of Ice and Fire. See how the changes have affected the past, present and future of the Games of Thrones. (Inspired by A song of Death Gods and Direwolves). Spoilers.
1. Prologue

A god watched his surroundings as he began to die. The Soul King, ruler of the Soul Society, who regulates the passage of souls, killed by his son and a tricked young man.

Orange healing energy surrounded him, he sighed and turned to the young woman in his midst 'Trying to restore me? Orihime Inoue, you sweet maiden, I thank you, but I wish to move on.', the energy shattered.

The son Yhwach, the Quincy King smiled as the other stared shocked "It's futile! No matter what you try, there is no way to revive the Soul King."

The tricked young man, Ichigo Kurosaki, looked away in turmoil 'Everyone's dead thanks to me.'

Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue stared devastated 'I, I couldn't do it, it's like Hueco Mondo again, I'm not strong enough.'

'Your words are true my son.' the Soul King thought, 'but you should not assume that things will go your way.'

A hand of darkness, as if made of shadows, appeared from the floor and held the encased and sliced body of the dying Soul King. Yhwach's eye widened "What is the meaning of this?" and the question on everyone else's minds "What the hell?"

A single eye opened from the hand and Yhwach understood "Mimihagi, the one being that can escape my eyes." he muttered before bellowing out "Why is the Right Arm of the Soul King himself meddling in this affair? Is this out of your attachment for the Soul Society you have protected? Answer me." the Mimihagi narrowed its eye, as if to look smug.

Yhwach charged but a black barrier appeared. Mimihagi sighed 'Now master we have some time to talk.' he spoke through telepathy so no one else could hear.

'Quite old friend, you don't wish for me to leave my duties, do you?'

'Of course not, to give it up will cause this reality to change dramatically, you know I live to keep things the same.'

'Yes, but in this case it is unavoidable, I am dying, the realms will change no matter what, it is only a matter of who takes my power, and if possible restore me to my previous state of being.'

'Yhwach is your son, thus your heir, and his changes will not be too drastic.'

'I'm afraid I have chosen another, someone I deem more fitting.'

Ichigo grabbed Yhwach's hand and the two battled.

Yoruichi Shihoin jumped before the two gods and created a barrier. The Soul King ignored her plans and watched Kurosaki as the boy spoke to the Quincy King "I'm here to stop you and protect everything I hold dear."

The Soul King smiled, the Mimihagi saw its master's expression 'Kurosaki? He is the one who cut you in half.'

'Because my son took advantage of Ichigo's Quincy blood, I do not blame him, and now he fights my arrogant and ignorant son for a cause you would agree with, I cannot think of anyone else more capable of being my heir.'

'But a human, one so distantly descended from you, the change to the realms will be massive, more or less a complete reform.'

'And the realms as they are now, are they really worth saving? If I had not decided to become what I am now, then this… It's too late to dwell on regrets. Do you agree with my decision?'

'You are my master, in the end I move to your command, though I feel sorry for Kurosaki, he will be alone in the new world.'

'Thank you my old friend, do not worry about that, Kurosaki's soulmate is easily within reach.' the Soul King and the Mimihagi closed their eyes as they overheard Yhwach and Ichigo's argument.

The orange haired young man held the larger of his two black blades "I already know I'm descended from you blood. And what of it? It doesn't mean I'm going to let you have it your way."

"My thoughts precisely." a new voice said, a low soothing benevolent voice with a tone of authority to it. Yhwach eyes widened "No, how can this…" Ichigo turned as seeing Yoruichi backing away eye wide and bowing, to the Soul King back in one piece, a set of black bandages around his torso. His right hand place on the floor holding himself up, black as well, the contrast with his pure white body made it look like the most advanced prosthetic limb ever devised. A pair of leg materialised from the stumps and the creature stood up before looking at his son. His eyes black abysses with a pair of lights like stars shining deep within.

Everyone beheld the sight, Yhwach stared his hands trembling and eyes darting "How can this be, I saw you, you died and I would absorb you, every possibility…"

"Now that the Mimihagi is a part of me once more I can escape to your powers. You will boost how your power "The Almighty." gives you the ability to change the future, but I have the power to change reality." a flock of feathers appeared and encircled the Soul King, then Ichigo and Orihime, the wind storm blew fearsomely and the sound almost deafening.

Yhwach growled and pounced at the three. Some of the feathers left the flock and stabbed the Quincy King repeatedly, his screams only just heard over the full flock of feathers.

"Orihime," Ichigo called as he grabbed his friend "keep close." she nodded burying herself into him, trying to muffle the sound, and fulfilling a longing she carried, she loved Ichigo and savoured the moment feeling his muscles through the unique texture of Ichigo's Shihakusho, the uniform of Soul Reaper.

The Soul King grinned. He raised he arm as white energy appeared around him. It wisped around like smoke, he blew the smoke and it covered Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo closed his mouth and covered Orihime's but the smoke seeped into their skin and clothes turning black for Ichigo and orange for Orihime as it did so.

The world around the feather storm disappeared in a flash of light, the ear piercing flutters stops and the whirlwind died. When the two opened their eyes they found themselves in a forest. The whistling of birds and the rustle of leaves made the place the complete opposite of the war they just fought in.

Ichigo let Orihime go and looked round "What the hell?" a second wave of confusion hit, however this did not come from him, he turned to Orihime instinctually knowing it came from her 'I can feel her emotions? How the…' Orihime flinched and turn to him wide-eyed and month trying to speak.

"Orihime? What's wrong.", then it happened 'I heard him, how?' Ichigo jumped himself almost fainting. He focused only this new and alarming connection between him and her and spoke in his mind 'Orihime? I can hear you too.'

"Ichigo, you," she stepped back, Ichigo rushed up and held her tight "It's okay Orihime, it's okay." the healer smiled softly and once again savoured the moment, herself forgetting momentarily and letting her thoughts and emotions get the better of her 'Oh Ichigo, I love you.' he froze, she felt it and realised. Shaking a little she slowly gazed up, their eyes met, a moment that felt like an age passed and then his lips swiftly met hers. She squeaked into his mouth, then felt his love, as real as hers for him and she moaned, both wrapped their arms around each other, they filed through their memories, some good some bad but it didn't matter, they shared memories of love.

Finally, their lips parted and they look into each other's eyes, in a rare moment Ichigo smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile, and felt emotion he never felt since his mother died.

A deep chuckled echoed closed by, shocked out of their content exchanged and turned to where it originated.

The Soul King stood next to a white tree, with a face with a sad smile carved into it. Still chuckling the Soul King walked slowly towards them, his appearance changed again. He now wore a pair of grey hakama and an equally grey tight fitting coat, with touches of lance here and there. He looked like a prefect mix of Japanese and European nobility. Still without his left arm, the sleeve attached to the front of the coat by its cuff.

Ichigo noticed something else 'His clothes are like mine in Bankai.' except not black.

The Soul King finally spoke "Forgive me, but I was just thinking about all the possible times you could have been together, it took the reforming of this existence and a Soul Bond to do actually achieve it."

"Soul Bond?" Orihime asked.

"Reforming of existence?" Ichigo followed. The Soul King sighed "The first one will be quickest to answer, two souls that are so perfect for each other they connect, for powerful individuals as you two have become it more or less joins your souls together allowing an empathic and psychic link."

"Perfect for each other?" Orihime repeated under her breath, tear forming in her eyes "Like soulmates?"

"Not just like Miss Inoue but literally soulmates." Ichigo blinked and he heard Orihime sob, he checked and felt her happiness, he smiled and held her tight. He sighed as returned her gaze to the Soul King "What about this reform?"

"Yes, since I am no longer the linchpin, the world changed."

"You mean, what you did to us, are we?"

"Actually no, I gave you many of my powers, but you are not the linchpin like I was. The realms returned to one, however not as my son wished, he wanted a world without fear, but without fear, where does courage come from? As for you two you have become what I was and am again, a Kami. So only you two are able to see me and my brethren, unless we choose to reveal ourselves. I could only do a reform like that once, so I have lost the majority of my abilities, every action has consequences, that was mine."

Both the orange haired teens eyes widened but the Soul King continued "Unlike me, right now you are in human bodies, so you will be seen by humans and shall shuffle off your mortal coils and then you become proper Kami." Ichigo both smirked and frowned his eyebrows appreciating the use of Shakespeare but confusion over how the Soul King knew about him.

Orihime spoke "What about are friends? Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Miss Yoruichi, Mister Urahara, Uryu?"

"And my family?" Ichigo added, thinking about his twin sisters and his Socratic father.

"They have been reincarnated into this world, the powers I gave you means you will recognise them if you do meet them, they will look different and their personality could drastically differ."

A wail of a man's voice originating from the edge of the forest. Ichigo took a step forward, but the Soul King held out his arm and stopped "Just a moment Kurosaki."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Someone could be in danger."

"Yes, but I don't think Zangetsu in his current state would be suitable, sealing is all that is required." in an instant the two black blades disappeared and in the place, on Ichigo's back rested what looked like a Japanese attempt at a broadsword, an oversized katana with a black rectangular guard and a black wrapped hilt, a chain connected to the end, with an equally large black sheath.

Ichigo examined the sword, which looked similar to its first form before returning his gaze to the Soul King who smiled back "There will be other matters to sort out but that can be until later." he stepped aside and Ichigo rushed forward to where the cry sounded, followed closely by Orihime.

The Soul King slowly followed as well thinking 'This world could have formed on its own as a separate dimension. A little different. Just our presence here has probably created ripples effecting this reality's past, present and future.'

* * *

The Soul King reached the edge of the forest and surveyed the scene. Inside the overgrown courtyard of a ruined castle Ichigo swung the sealed Zangetsu into the chests of two men, more bodies laid around while Orihime stood with her dome shield around herself as well as an old man and an eleven-year-old boy.

The final enemy man fell, Ichigo swiped Zangetsu down hard and fast sending the blood off the blade and sheathed his Zanpakuto. He turned round as Orihime let the shield go.

The old man stood up and pulled the child to his feet, his face held no emotion but his eyes gave an intimidating glare, but with a hint of respect "Impressive boy, I thank you and the women, tell me what are your names?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this lady…" he turned to his soulmate 'what do you say Orihime, will you mind being my wife?'

'Oh no Ichigo, not at all.', she did her best to hide her joy, Ichigo looked back to the two "she is my wife Orihime."

The old man raised an eyebrow "And why then does your wife dress like a whore?"

Orihime blushed and covered her exposed cleavage "I was tricked by a friend to wear this, he said Ichigo would be happy if I wore it.", Ichigo sighed and held her tightly to him 'I do like it Orihime, I was saying it was too revealing in a practical sense, I mean we were going to face Yhwach, it's not exactly the best thing to wear.' she smiled.

The boy looked at her with awe in his deep blue eyes "How did you do that? I know the Greenseers had magic but…"

"It's just one of my abilities.", the boy nodded before blinking and looking swiftly at the old man "Grandfather, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"I had noticed that," the old man said with a small smile on his face he looked back at the couple "I am Lord Tywin Lannister, and this is my grandson Prince Asher Baratheon.", the couple bowed low, Ichigo recovered and looked at the bodies lying around them, some wore armour and helmets, other wore cloaks and common clothing, "Sorry for being blunt but who the hell were these men and what did they want with you?"

"Bandits most likely, apart from my guards, I shall make sure to have a Clegane next time. As for the reason I am rich and Asher is the twin of the Crown Prince." Ichigo nodded before taken Orihime's hand "We should be going."

"Wait, we have matters to discuss, you saved us and so we owe you, and a Lannister always pays his debt."

Unseen by Tywin or Asher the Soul King raised his eyebrow "This should be interesting."

* * *

It took a day to get to Casterly Rock, the Lannister ancestral home.

But once home and in his study Tywin check the map as Asher talked with a more modestly dressed Orihime about the continent of Westeros and its history. Ichigo leaned on a wall looking down through a window to Lannisport.

The wall of the port city stretched along the bay from the headland which the castle sat on down south for miles to the next, a building occupied almost every bit of space. Ichigo faintly made out the sound of commerce, the arguments other expense, the shout of people at stalls and man on ships. The heat from the summer sun started to make him sweat so he walked into the cooler shadow.

The Soul King looked over Tywin's shoulder.

When seeing a map, they claimed their homeland, Japan, laid further east then the Grey Waste of Essos. With the Soul King's help they wove a story saying Yhwach and his Vandenriech destroyed Japan and they were the only known survivors.

Ichigo turned to the black haired boy and the boy looked back at him, within the stare memories hit him, of someone he fought against, someone he at first hated until close friends said otherwise, now he felt indifferent to the cunning fox. 'I hope this kid's different.' Orihime agreed.

"Very coincidental," all eyes turned to the Lord as he explained "the only land I can give you that fits this situation happens to be Castamere, the ruined keep of which you saved us in."

"So you're making us nobles?" Ichigo said his eye wide.

"Yes, due to the fact you save me, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West as well as the second in line to the Iron Throne, plus the size and history of the lands you will be one of my main noblemen."

"So a Marquess then?"

Asher looked up "A what?"

Ichigo sighed "In Japan we have specific names for each level of nobility, the highest are Dukes and non-royal Princes…"

"Like House Martell?" Asher asked "They've at the same level as Grandfather, Uncle Renly, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Eddard Stark, but they call themselves Princes and Princess."

"If you say so," Ichigo said before continuing "a Marquess directly below a Duke, originally they guarded the borderlands so had high responsibility and power, it just became a fact that a Marquess was the second most powerful noble. Below a Marquess is an Earl and the lowest below the Earl is a Baron."

'Ichigo,' Orihime asked with her mind 'what about Viscounts?'

'I don't really get why Viscount is a title, I'm streamlining it.'

Unaware Asher turn to Tywin "I like the idea," Tywin raised an eyebrow so Asher continued "I sometime get confused about which House is more powerful the another."

"It would make it simpler to understand." the Old Lion mussed nodding "But it would mean a large amount of work to determine which House had which rank, plus changing documents, also it would take a long time to get used to calling you Marquess Ichigo."

"Actually apart from Duke the oral address is still Lord."

"I see, and Duke?"

"Your Grace."

"Really, that is an address to the King and Queen."

"I think Mother prefers Highness."

"And for the King we would use," he paused as the thoughts of Yhwach came back, but only briefly "the term Majesty."

"Really, I shall see what I can do, whether the noble houses of the other Kingdoms will take to it is a different matter but I will make sure it is done here in the Westerlands."

"Send a message to Jon Arryn," Asher said "he's a sensible man, I'm sure he can get it passed Father." Tywin grinned "Very well, as for you Kurosaki, you and your wife will return to Castamere," he handed a piece of paper to Ichigo "find Ser Florian Rainhill, ever since House Reyne came to an end he has claimed control, so be warned he may not like this change." Ichigo glanced back at Orihime before looking back "I think we can handle it.", he put the message into his kimono looked again to Orihime and the two, followed by the Soul King left the room.

Walking out to the bridge between the headlands of the Rock Orihime turned to Ichigo 'How do we get back to Castamere?'

'If I Flash Step at full speed we could be there in a few minutes, but you'd better hold on tight.', she smiled.

The Soul King tapped Ichigo on the shoulder "I will meet you at Castamere, I sense another Kami nearby, perhaps I can learn more the world from him or her." Ichigo nodded, pulled Orihime onto his back and Flash Stepped away.

Ichigo stopped on instantly on instinct and the couple found themselves in Castamere, Ichigo looked around surprised "I knew I've gotten faster, but, three-hundred miles in one second?"

 _"Dam King,"_ and new voice said, catching Ichigo by surprise _"I clocked you at ten million miles an hour."_ , the voice sounded like Ichigo, but distorted.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said shaking while she breathed slightly faster with herself horrified by the voice she heard "Was that you're…"

"My Inner Hollow? Yeah, but I learned something in the Soul King's Palace, my Inner Hollow is Zangetsu.", she gasped as he showed her his memory, the being he thought of as Zangetsu from almost the start, turned out in truth to be the manifestation of his Quincy powers, and bore the looks of a younger Yhwach.

Zangetsu spoke up _"The Old Man's hiding away, I think I know why."_

'We'll sort this out later, right now we need to find this Sir Florian.' he put Orihime down and looked to the nearby town 'Come on', he took her by the hand and they entered the settlement called 'Reyne's Ruin', a guard stood at the gate "State your business.", Ichigo put on his trademark scowl "We've been sent by Lord Tywin Lannister to speak with Sir Florian Rainhill."

"You'll find him in the town hall, but be warned, he's in a foul mood, something about a group of bandits failing a simple task or something." Ichigo looked at Orihime before turning back to the guard "Thank you." and the two walk in.

The town hall stood in the centre surrounded by streets filled with mud, crumbling homes with wooden planks covering up holes in the wall. The town hall appeared to be the only building in good condition 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Ichigo thought before pushing the door open.

Inside the hall sat a man on a wooden chair with hastily made and poorly placed accessories to make it look like a throne. The man dressed in dull armour, his face puffy, big nosed, going bald with an attempted comb-over to hide the fact. A shield sat beside the chair, with a rampant blue lion on a gold field.

In the middle of the room stood a man playing an instrument similar to a violin. When the fiddler finished the armoured man clapped "Good, play it again."

"Ser Florian, I hoped I would be allowed to play an original composition of mine."

"You will play what I say, another day perhaps, play on." then he noticed the orange haired couple "Actually no, we have guests, perhaps they can entertain us." he eyed Orihime, but Ichigo stepped in front of her "No one lays a finger on my wife."

Ser Florian scoffed "Who are you to give me orders?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Ichigo said nothing but walked up to the makeshift throne took the letter out and held it to Ser Florian's face "Just read it.", Ser Florian narrowed his eyes at Ichigo before reading the letter, muttering out the word as he did so, loudly enough for all to hear "I Tywin Lannister Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West," he rolled his eyes "and pompous idiot, hereby give the keep of Castamere and its attendant lands once ruled by House Reyne to Ichigo Kurosaki," he blinked and his eye darted up to Ichigo and meet the young man's scowl, Ser Florian continued "as such the now formed House Kurosaki shall be a main house, such as Banefort, Crakehall, Lefford and Prester…" he gritted his teeth and gaze up "Add what did you do to get the Old Lion's favour?"

"I saved him and Prince Asher from a group of bandits."

"You can't prove anything."

"I never even mentioned you were involved."

"Now look," Ser Florian stood up, however Ichigo still towered over him "I'm charge here, and…"

" _And who are you, the proud lord said,_ " the fiddler began "that I must bow so low?

" _Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

" _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere._

" _But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear._ "

The room remained silent until Ser Florian blustered an order "Someone throw Zachary out, I will not have him undermining me." a man stepped from the corner and escorted Zachary the fiddler out.

Ser Florian returned to Ichigo "As for you, I'll send you back to Casterly Rock in pieces. Someone kill him." a few of the man sat around the room quickly moved in however Ichigo, with his black belt level of karate, plus his enhanced strength speed and agility quickly took them down.

Ser Florian ran to the door and tried to grab Orihime, however she kicked him squarely in the head knocking him out, Ichigo looked back proudly 'Tatsuki would be proud.', and she smiled.

A load clap broke their thoughts, a man sitting next to canvas by a pillar clapped with a massive grin on his face "Very well done milord," his bellowing voice filled the room "and you as well milady, that was quite a sceptical." his words were followed by murmurs of agreement by from those gathered.

Ichigo looked to the man and felt recognition 'The Monk?' referring to Ichibe Hyobuse, the commanding officer of the Soul King's Royal Guard, now a man wielding a different type of brush. Ichigo walked closer and examined the painting "You're quite the artist sir."

"Hugh Dean, painting's just a side job, sometime sell them on to nearby lords or the occasional passing merchant, Sir Florian commissioned me to do a portrait of him, could never get his face right, doesn't matter, he's no longer in charge. What are you going to do with him?"

"Imprison him till further notice, I'll ask Lord Tywin if his knighthood can be taken away."

"Should be, he was proclaimed a knight by Lord Roger Reyne, what about that bandit business?"

"If anyone has any information on that matter give it to me and I'll put it in a message to Lord Tywin."

"As you command milord."

"First thing is to construct a new castle."

"Please milord," Hugh said bowing "Don't build over the ruins of the old keep, it should stand as a reminder of what Ser Florian forgot."

"I never said I was, Prince Asher told us the significance of the old ruin so we'll keep it that way, and in fact persevere it. Pride goes before destruction and haughty spirit before a fall."

"A very good way of describing the Reyne's and Ser Florian's story, I'll be sure to remember that, so where do you plan to build?"

"The other side of the Godswood."

"As you say milord."

Knocking came from the doors and the musician Zachary followed by a few other men stormed in, they stopped right in front of the unconscious Ser Florian, Zachary look at Ichigo wide-eyed "Forgive me my Lord, but I thought you would need help."

Hugh laughed "Always the valiant one brother?" Hugh explained the short fight, Zachary Dean became far more impressed by the new nobles.

Ser Florian and his loyal entourage were placed in jail. While Ichigo and Orihime took up residence in the town hall until the completion of the new castle.

* * *

Ichigo woke the next morning, he decided to wait until Orihime felt ready before they move into any further stage of their relationship, to the world they were married but both still virgins.

She continued to sleep so it gave him the opportunity to talk to Zangetsu and his Quincy spirit. Remembering the instructions his father gave him Ichigo sat down in the lotus position with his Zanpakuto resting on his lap, he focus on nothing but Zangetsu.

Before he knew it he entered his inner world, a place made within his mind. But this time it changed, before a group of sideways skyscrapers, now an upright castle on a large lake "The hell? What happened?"

Someone spoke "Things have changed in your head as well as outside." and Ichigo turned round. The spirit of Zangetsu stood there, a completely white version of Ichigo, aside from the black and yellow eyes. He grinned smugly "Hey King."

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said with slight venom, still the Zanpakuto/ Hollow hybrid smiled widely showing his black teeth "You don't know how pleased I am to hear that. You finally acknowledged me."

"You didn't give me much chance to trust you, constantly trying to talk me over."

"The Old Man suppressed my Zanpakuto side, so my Hollow traits were dominant, most of my threats as you would call them were just to keep you on your toes, to make you get stronger, and as the Old Man said after crazy old Oetsu let the cat out the bag, I've been the one saving you when you bit off more than you could chew."

"And scared Orihime half to death."

"I do regret doing that, seeing your soulmate scared of you is extremely heart-breaking."

"I thought Hollow's didn't have hearts."

"I'm not just a Hollow, remember? Just are you're not just a human, you're a Soul Reaper, a Quincy, a Hollow and now a Kami too."

"I'm still getting used to that fact." Zangetsu put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "I'm here if you need any help, a King needs advisers, think as me as one of them."

"You're a lot calmer with you Zanpakuto side, but what do you mean I'm a Hollow?"

"It's complicated, your Hollow hole is actually on the blade that represents me." he glanced up "We'll have to continue this later, your princess is waking up." at that moment Ichigo felt Orihime's happiness so left his inner world.

He opened his eyes and looked to the bed as Orihime rose from it, he smiled "Good morning Lady Kurosaki." he said with a little chuckle. She giggled "Good morning to you my Lord."

"Come on let's get dressed, I imagine the townsfolk want to formally meet us." then her stomach growled, he laughed "and I'd be a bad husband if I didn't tend to your needs."

'Ichigo,' she continued the conversation in their minds 'I don't know if it's right to say we our married, I'd love to call you my husband, I've dreamed of marrying you, but I haven't.'

'Perhaps I was a little hasty, but to be fair, we had just learnt we're soulmates, but how can we have a ceremony? There's no shrine anywhere here.'

'You're Shinto Ichigo?'

'I believe in it, more so since I became a Soul Reaper, but I rarely visited the shire in Karakura Town, what about you?'

'Pretty much the same, though I visited the shire sometimes, mostly to ask the Kami there for help in many things, I would like a ceremony Ichigo, but I see your point.'

'We'll think of something Hime don't worry, if anyone asks we'll say we follow the Old Gods, we just call them Kami.' he kissed her on the forehead, then her stomach growled again, she blushed before getting up "Is it alright if I make breakfast." Ichigo hesitated, Orihime carried an infamous reputation for cooking unusual meals, many of which put people off.

He felt her sadness and guilt surrounded him, he sighed "Alright Orihime, I give it a try." she smiled "Thank you Ichigo."

* * *

One of the townswomen walked into the hall and towards the kitchen, then she heard activity and a couple of shadows cast from the lit fire. She frowned her eyebrows and crept to the doorway, she peered inside and gasped.

Both Ichigo and Orihime turned round as the twenty-one-year-old women step back and bowed "Forgive me my lord, my lady, I didn't realise you were both awake." her light blue eyes shook slightly.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows a little shocked, Orihime mentally voiced his amazement 'Tatsuki?' only her flat none spiked hair showed any different between their old friend and this new woman, Ichigo sighed "It's alright, you weren't to know, what's your name?"

"Tysha my lord, Tysha…"

"Yes, do you have a family name?"

"…Kershaw my lord, my name is Kershaw.", her uncertainty made the couple look at each other, Ichigo look back "Alright Tysha, we were just about to have breakfast you're alright to join us.", the woman's eyes widened and she stepped back "I don't wish…" Orihime walked over and took her hand and looked kindly into her eyes "You won't be intruding, we're the ones that invited you." Tysha nodded.

Soon the three start to eat, at first Ichigo didn't know what to think given Orihime's description but took his first bite and hell broke loose in his head 'God!'

'Don't you mean Kami Ichigo?'

'Well yeah, I guess so, but wow Hime, this is better then what Captain Hikifune gave me and Renji.', she held in her excitement, his praise wanted her to wrap her arms round him and kiss him for ten minutes straight.

'Perhaps later Hime.'

'I never thought you'd be flirty Ichigo.'

Tysha broke their thoughts "You make some very interesting meals Lady Kurosaki. Where did you learn?"

"I live alone since I was nine, before I meet Ichigo." she said looking down remembering her late brother Sora, Ichigo wrapped his arms round her, she smiled slightly and continued "I learn to cook by myself."

"So you're an orphan?"

"I guess so, my Brother took me with him when he left our abusive parents and raised me, then he had an accident and…" tears formed, Ichigo turned her to him and wiped the salt water from her eyes before hugging her tightly.

Tysha watched and sighed looking away slightly 'He's devoted to her. I wish…' she looked back as Ichigo let Orihime go. Tysha plucked up courage and spoke again "I can relate slightly, I never knew my Mother and my Father died of an illness, I travelled by myself, when I was thirteen name days old some men tried to rape me." Orihime gasped and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Tysha saw the reactions from the two 'Should I tell them, what if he tells the Old Lion?'

The Soul King appeared beside and whispered in her ear "You can trust them you did in another life, you can again.", a twinge of recognition hit her and she looked at the couple once more 'Have I met them before? I remember something.' she sighed "That's not the worst of it, you remember I hesitated over my House name? In truth it should be Lannister."

"You married into Lord Tywin's family?" Ichigo asked, she nodded "Tyrion, his youngest son, the dwarf."

"What happened?"

"Tyrion and his brother Ser Jamie the Kingslayer saved me from those men, he took cared for me and we fell in love, I looked passed his appearance and height when so many nobles had not, and saw a kind sixteen-year-old man, and one who respected those outcast and mistreated" Ichigo laughed lightly "He sounds like someone I'd like, so you married him?"

Tysha dropped her head but a small smile crept up her lips "Yes, for two weeks we were happy, I would sing "The Seasons of My Love", something my Father taught me as a little girl." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Orihime giggled, Tatsuki never sang, but then again Tatsuki did not sit next to them, Tysha continued her expression dropping "Somehow Lord Tywin found out, he made Jamie tell Tyrion a lie, that I was a whore hired to take his virginity away," she shut her eyes "and then had his guards gang-rape me, ordered them to give me a silver stag, and made Tyrion pay a golden dragon to me, after that I was sent away."

"So you're still technically married to him?", she nodded "Annulments after consummation is impossible, and I don't think Lord Tywin wanted to risk this getting out, so I think he's convinced himself the marriage was invalid as the Septon who married us was drunk and did it after Tyrion bribed him. I hadn't flowered at that point so no baby came of it."

Orihime shed tears after hearing all that then she asked "What's your view?"

"I'm still married to Tyrion and I still love him, but I get his actions after I was sent away, all I want is to talk to him, but…"

"I understand." Ichigo said "We'll think off a way."

"You don't have to…"

"You've had a terrible injustice happen to you, it should be put right, it's just I don't know, Lord Tywin's given me this land, I have to remain loyal to him."

"If it weren't for the fact I'm related to Lord Tywin through marriage I'd sneak into Casterly Rock and slice his throat." her fist clenched tightly, Ichigo back away slightly 'Kami, I can almost see the fire coming off her.'

Orihime gulped and took Tysha's arm "Septons are priests then?"

"Yes, you don't know about the Faith of the Seven?"

"Not really, we only came here recently, Prince Asher only mentioned the religions of Westeros in passing."

"So you don't follow the Seven or the Old Gods?"

"No," Ichigo said "we do follow the Old Gods, but we call them Kami."

"How come you follow the Old Gods if you're foreigners? The Old Gods were worshipped by the Children of the Forrest over twelve-thousand years ago."

The couple turned to each other, Ichigo thought of something and Orihime agreed.

"It's actually a little odd, we have a form of knight, we call them Samurai, we created a similar feudal form of society. Until a group of powerful warlords united our island home Japan was fragmented into small states, from what we glimpsed of the blacksmith, you have tempered steel, there's a type of Katana that uses it."

Tysha looked amazed at how many things in Japan matched those in Westeros, having a religion similar to the Old Gods now didn't seem so outlandish among some many other similarities "Then have you visited the Godswood?"

"Briefly, we plan to build the new castle beside it."

Tysha opened her mouth to speak when the doors to the hall opened and Hugh and Zachary, "Lord Ichigo!" Hugh shouted out in amazement "You're never going to believe what we found milord!"

"Found?"

"Yes milord, we started surveying the area for the new keep on and found something, come see."

* * *

Ichigo stared at the large metal door built into the mountain side besides the large hill and hidden within the vegetation, a red lion painted on the door, he looked back to the brothers Dean, Zachary spoke "The red lion was the symbol of House Reyne, they must've hide something before Lord Tywin got rid of them all."

Orihime put her hand to her month "Even the children?" both brothers nodded. Ichigo sighed "Regretfully it makes sense, so how long has this door been hidden?"

Hugh shrugged "All we know is it must be over thirty-two years old."

"Well," Ichigo said "Let see what's inside." he looked down at the lock, a combination lock to his surprise, and very ornate, he turned back to the brothers who shrugged, Hugh spoke "Looks like I was made in a Free City in Essos, haven't a clue how it works." Ichigo side and looked at the lock, he noticed some of the numbers seemed worn so he moved the wheels to 5-3-8 and it unlocked.

 _"Nice little detective work King."_ , Ichigo ignored Zangetsu as he removed the lock and pulled the door open. He stepped inside and stopped in his track "It's like the Cave of Wonders." gold, silver and precious gems filled the room from wall to wall.

After a careful count the riches inside made House Kurosaki the second richest House in Westeros. Hugh picked up some "With this milord, you could pay off the almost three million golden dragon debts the crown has and still have more than half."

"True." Ichigo said "But that people would wonder how we easily give away three million gold coins; we keep this a secret."

"Yes milord.", the group walked out. Ichigo shut the door and put the lock back in place, then muddled up the combination. Orihime walked up to him 'To think that's all ours.'

The Soul King appeared next behind Orihime and spoke, naturally causing to two to jump, "I recall you talking about the fact you say you're married when you have not had a ceremony.", when the older Kami finished talking Orihime lowered her head "I just feel like we're lying."

"What is marriage but a formally recognised partnership?", her remained unsure, she spoke "I'd still be lying to myself," she turned to Ichigo "I really want to be your wife, but not if it means…", Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

The Soul King sighed and spoke again "If you wish a ceremony we can discuss this in the Godswood."

* * *

Ichigo stared at the sad but smiling face carved within the large central bone white tree sap falling from its eyes, near to a small pond, the Soul King explained "The Weirwood is sacred to those who worship the Old Gods, as my counterpart in Casterly Rock told me, that and so much more. I can sense the remaining spirit energy of the Kami that lived here, presumably House Reyne's guardian, but it seems to have gone."

"What does this have to do with a possible marriage?" Orihime asked.

"Those who follow the Old Gods marry before the Weirwood, a practice past down from Kami, down the ages to today. But we also have other matters to discuss and I thought we should do it in a more private place."

Ichigo frowned his eyebrows "Like what?"

"Well, you need to balance your powers, more specifically your Hollow powers." the raise of the young man's eyebrow signalled the god-like being to continue "Your Hollow and Soul Reaper powers have constantly been in conflict despite them being the held by the same being, a very unique situation."

"So?"

"So Ichigo, you must permanently solidify the divide between those two powers, in the Ying and Yang sense the division will bring balance, to do this you must let yourself become an Arrancar." Ichigo turned to Orihime 'Are you going to be okay with this?'

'Of course Ichigo, you'll still be you.' her confidence amazed him, after her terrible experience with the Arrancars under Sosuke Aizen's control, and the point in time Ichigo himself became a Hollow. With her approval looked back to the Soul King "So how do I begin."

"Simply by being willing it the process has started." Ichigo blinked, the Soul King pointed to the pond, so Ichigo checked his reflection. The left side of his face portrayed his Hollow nature, his eye black with a yellow iris like Zangetsu and a single maroon line, like a tattoo going from his hairline down the left side of his face, his Hollowfied eyed and lips made gasp in the lip which stopped beside his chin. Also he sported longer hair that reached down to just touch his wider shoulders.

He felt Orihime's surprise and turned to her passing his slight confusion to her, to which she responded "I thought you'd have some form of mask fragment." she showed him what she presumed he would look like, the left side of his face covered by a bone like material, the same red line passing down, but over a featureless black eyehole and a row of sharp teeth, the most striking part, a large sharp horn, made up of straight lines and harsh angles.

Ichigo's eyes widened 'Kami, I must have been terrifying when I fought Ulquiorra.' Orihime looked down and nodded, she then showed him, but then looked up 'You did it to protect me, and Zangetsu saved you by turning you into that form, I can't thank him enough.' Ichigo smiled, then he turned to the Soul King "How are people going to react to this." he said indicating to the changes.

The Soul King raised his hand in defence "Only those spiritually aware will see you like that, but don't be surprised if both of you get taller in the coming years."

Both nodded a little confused, the Ichigo commented "A lot of my close friend became spiritually aware thanks to my spiritual pressure."

"True, even though you have control of it, given the potency of it since I gave you and your soulmate most of my power, we could see a good few spiritually aware people here."

"I guess we'll just have to explain if it happens." Ichigo said. The Soul King suddenly face palmed "Why did I not see this before?"

"See what? And how could you not see whatever it is, you can see into the future?"

"Yes, but it is different now, with most of my original power now within you and the different laws governing this reformed world it is not as good as it was, I only get small parts. Enough to be of crucial guidance, and what I have seen is from five years into the future, I see an army of about six thousand men and women defending this lands of Castamere and the rest of Westeros in a civil war."

"We'd better start on that, what are their weapon?"

"Zanpakuto."

"How? Oetsu was the only one who could make it."

"I remember the process of making them, I can pass it down to you, perhaps forging Shun Shun Rikka into a proper Zanpakuto as a test."

Orihime titled her head "Shun Shun Rikka is a Zanpakuto? I thought it only acted similar to a Zanpakuto."

"To put it simply your Zanpakuto spirits, you being an extremely rare individual for having a spirit that divided into more than two aspects, manifested into your hairclips at a time when you needed them, protecting your friends from that Hollow."

"Can I ask if their okay with this?", The Soul King nodded, Ichigo then spoke "I've got some things to do with Zangetsu.", Orihime nodded and Ichigo began to Jinzen for the second time that day.

* * *

In his inner world Ichigo meet with Zangetsu and the two searched for Ichigo's Quincy spirit.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the water of the lake and Flash Step up to him, swiftly followed by Zangetsu. The stood on the water's surface as if solid.

Zangetsu crossed his arm spoke "Alright Old Man, the King wants a word with you."

The Quincy spirit emerged from the water and held his head low before speaking "Forgive me Ichigo. I did not know Yhwach would take advantage of me."

"We were all caught off guard by that trick, but why were you hiding."

"I do not think you will react well to this. I wish to resign as the second half of Zangetsu." he pulled out the smaller of the Shikai blade and put down at Ichigo's feet. He held his head even lower than before he sighed "I don't deserve it after what happened, I am apart of you, but I cannot have this much control, especially with how things are now."

Ichigo sighed himself "I understand." he picked up the blade and handed it to Zangetsu, who grinned and put the blade in his pocket "I'm going to need straps like yours King."

"We can figure that out later." he returned to the Quincy spirit "I can no longer call you Zangetsu, and don't want to dignify Yhwach."

"I glad you do not wish that, am I to receive a new name?" Ichigo nodded "Quincy terms are similar to German and as you were a part of Yhwach."

"I survived by being part of you."

"Yeah, I think the name Kaiser is fitting."

"I shall carry that name respect. If you wish any advice you can come to me as much as Zangetsu." Ichigo nodded before turning to his Zanpakuto Spirit and Inner Hollow "Did you know those fairies of Orihime's were Zanpakuto Spirits?"

Zangetsu grinned "Let's just say that we Spirits have secrets.", Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but knew nothing would come if it, a new thought crossed his mind "Do you have a release command now?"

"Yeah, but as a Dual Blade Zanpakuto it's too long to say in battle, for that just say my name, anywhere else you'll need this poem."

* * *

Opening his eye, he saw Orihime talking with the Soul King. He got up, she looked over "Everything okay Ichigo?"

"Not what I expected, but it's sorted out, your fairies agreed on something?" she nodded "There all willing to be forged, Tsubaki said it would help me learn to fight."

"You don't have to Hime, I'm here to protect you."

"But if the King of this land or Lord Tywin calls you to fight, I need to defend myself?"

"True." Ichigo look to the Soul King "I'm ready to learn the secrets of the Zanpakuto."

"That will have to wait," the Soul King "for now we have a few visitors."

Two figures walked up, one a very short woman carrying a couple of cloths, and the other, a man with a proud expression.

Orihime blinked, he looked like an older version of her late brother Sora, only with long black hair tied in a horsetail. They both stop and bowed. The man spoke first "Greetings, especially to you Orihime Inoue."

"Hello," she said nervously "forgive me but, who are you and how do you know me?"

"My name is Taro Inoue, the Kami of your family line, that is to say the first Inoue in Karakura, your accentor, and a cousin of Masanao Inoue."

"The last head of the Inoue Clan! Sora told me of him, but, wow."

Taro smirked "To be related to him, yes quite a shock."

Ichigo blinked before turning to the woman "And you are?"

"A bit blunt boy. I am, well your soulmate's namesake, the Weaving Princess, the daughter of the Sky King, and wife of the Cow Herder. The Soul King ask me to give you these." she held up the cloaks to an amazed Ichigo. He took the cloak before bowing low "I hope the weather holds well for your next meeting with your husband."

"I do as well." she said before walking away.

Taro walked up and took hold of a cloak, the colours changed into a deep purple-blue and the Inoue Clan crest appeared on it, before putting it on Orihime.

The Soul King stood next to Ichigo, "The cloak is part of Southern Westeros marriage tradition, and it signify family, when you put it on your bride you bring her into the protection of your House. It must include the coat of arms. Think for a moment of what you want to represent your family for the rest of time."

Ichigo thought, initially he thought of his combat pass, however something else caught his imagination.

 _"I like the way you think King."_ , with his Zanpakuto's approval Ichigo put focused his idea on the cloth and it too changed colour, black apart from the white skull, with angular horns, sharp teeth and a red stripes going down the front.

The Soul King nodded "Good to see you really have accepted your Hollow nature."

Ichigo put the cloak on and stood in front of the Weirwood. Taro put his arm around Orihime's and walked her up to Ichigo.

The Soul King spoke "Who comes before the Gods today?"

Taro spoke "Orihime of the Inoue Clan comes here to be wed. A woman, grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Me," Ichigo said firmly "Ichigo of House Kurosaki, Lord (possibly Marquess) of Castamere. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Taro of the Inoue Clan, her accentor and Household Kami."

The Soul King turned to her "Lady Orihime, will you take this man?" she smiled "I take this man.", Taro let her go and she took hold of Ichigo's hand, the two knelt and bowed their heads, both prayed the same thing 'A happy life together.' before they stood. Ichigo removed his cloak and placed it on her shoulders over the Inoue clock.

The Soul King grinned "You wished to be wed, according to the traditions of the North of Westeros you are now, all that is left is to consummate the marriage."

Orihime blushed, Ichigo saw and felt her uncertainty and nodded "Will wait until were ready."

"Very well, thank you Taro.", the Kami nodded and turned to Orihime "I will visit every so often."

"I'd like that and thank you.", Taro nodded and walked away.

* * *

The secretly newlyweds re-entered the town hall, Hugh sat by a pillar "Ah Lord Ichigo, Lady Orihime, I was hoping we could discuss what you want for a design of this new castle."

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I realise the castle is primarily a tactical place for refuge and defence but does it have to look so plain, Highgarden is the only one I like, but barely."

"Well," Ichigo said turning to Orihime who nodded in agreement "perhaps we should tell you of are native architecture, the Japanese style." Hugh nodded and the two began explaining.

A few hours passed and Hugh began a sketch based on the descriptions "Does this look like it." he handed the page over and the orange haired couple examined it amazed, Ichigo spoke first "This is exactly what it looks like." Orihime smiled widely "It's prefect."

"Well," Hugh said blushing and looking away "I wouldn't call it prefect," then he looked at the couple "Are you serious? You want that built?"

"Why not?" Ichigo said, "A little reminder of home, do you know where to find builders?"

"Let me think."

* * *

Lord Tywin and Prince Asher rode into Reyne's Ruin. Lord Tywin looked to the seemingly completed castle, made of stone and wood, the frightening banner of House Kurosaki flying in the wind 'Two years.' Tywin thought 'That strange castle built in two years.'

They reached the town hall and got off their horses.

Entering they found the nineteen-year-old Marquess sat at a table discussing with a group of individuals, including Orihime, dressed similarly to the Marquess, but with long white cloaks, a diamond shape with numbers sown onto the backs, one number for each individual, which started from one and ended with thirteen.

Beside the Marquess rested a bone white helmet, that made even Lord Tywin shiver, it looked like a human skull, but with a row of fang teeth and two angular horns jutting out forward 'The boy could easily spear someone with those.' the thick red stripes, one on each side of the mask, only interrupted by the eye-holes and the jaw, 'The boy made his sigil into a helmet.' One thing confused him, the mask didn't seem to be made of metal, and in fact it looked more like bone, which made himself shiver even more.

The Duke of Casterly Rock and the Prince walked in. Ichigo looked up and nodded "Lord Tywin, your Highness, what brings you here?" the thirteen turned to face the two, Hugh among them with his cloak saying nine and another wearing a skull mask, but obviously female with the number two on hers, Orihime wore one with the number four.

Lord Tywin sniffed "I wanted to see for myself the claims of this part of the Westerlands, the city of a thousand artisans, a miniature King's Landing, and the trade of luxury goods to Essos?"

"Most of its true, the thousand artisans thing is just a nickname, but you'd be surprised at the amount of talent the people of Castamere have, even traders from Braavos are impressed."

"I see." Tywin's voice hinted some interest.

Asher walked up closer and looked at the notes on the table, something about iron imports from House Humble of the Iron Islands, but the map of the settlement caught his attention "What's with all the red marks?"

"Points for improvement," Ichigo said, "we've been asked to rebuilt the Sept in the style of the castle, I want to improve the streets and update the roads to the new port." Lord Tywin raised an eyebrow "Why do you need to build a port?"

"Unlike you with Lannisport or House Westerling having their Crag right next to the sea there's about fifty miles between us and the ocean, the merchants are complaining about have to travel the other ports, then here and back plus the cost of loading and unloading their goods."

"That is their problem," suddenly the faces of everyone apart from Asher centred on Tywin. He eyed each of them, then he noticed each carried a sword, even Lady Orihime. He gulped.

Asher seeing something rarer than a smile from his grandfather turned to Ichigo "So what is the port going to be called your Lordship?"

Ichigo turned to Asher still scowling "We're naming it after the settlement that neighboured Karakura to the west, Naruki."

"Karakura?" Lord Tywin asked. Ichigo nodded "It was the town Orihime and I were born and raised in, we're naming the castle after it."

"I see; I notice it is complete."

"Not quite, the last pieces of furniture are being put in place, and Hugh here need to finish the portraits for the family shire."

"Family Shire? Like a tomb? Like the Hall of Heroes?"

"I guess," Ichigo said leaning back "It's a tradition of ours to have an image of loved ones in your home to pray and converse with in the hope their spirit can hear you."

"You mean their ghosts?"

"Similar, there are Kami that are supposed to help them pass to the next life."

"Next life?" Asher asked "Like one of the seven heavens?"

"No, we believe a person is reborn as a new person, reincarnation we call it, one of the smallfolk could be reborn a noble and vice-versa, sometimes those who have done great things are made Kami, so I wouldn't be surprised if people like Bran the Builder and Lann the Clever became Kami" Asher looked wide-eyed "That's amazing."

"An interesting theory." Tywin said.

Just then the doors opened and a group of workmen enter, the leader bowed when seeing Lord Tywin and the Prince "Forgive me, but we came to inform Lord Ichigo that all the furnishing are in place, the castle is ready to be occupied."

Ichigo and Orihime smiled and nodded their thanks, both stood up as the Marquess spoke "I call this meeting done, Hugh get those portraits down as soon as possible."

"As you command milord."

Tywin looked at the two young nobles as they walked up to him followed by Asher, Tywin himself stood at six foot three, but in a mere two years Lord Ichigo grew to rival an Umber at six foot and eight inches, only Ser Gregor Clegane stood taller at almost eight feet, and much to his own surprise Orihime became statuesque, just two inches below her husband and three inches taller than Duke of Casterly Rock himself, people called her "The Tallest Woman in Westeros.". It made him think of the stories of Ser Duncan the Tall and Tanselle too Tall 'Perhaps there is some truth in this reincarnation theory.', Ser Duncan, a former commander of the Kingsguard died along with King Aegon the Fifth and Prince Duncan Targaryen in the fire of Summerhall, and it would be impossible for Tanselle to be alive as she would be over a hundred years old.

Most of the people in the white cloaks left, the only one remaining stood at the door. Ichigo looked at him a little annoyed "Really Illyrio, you know we can take care of ourselves."

"Yes milord, but it is my duty.", Ichigo sighed "I guess so.", and he shook his head 'Loyal as ever, just like Chojiro.'

Tywin frowned his eyebrow "What's this about?"

"Sir Illyrio Seymour here is the Captain of Squad One, the castle guard and staff, and by extension, the family guards."

"I see," Tywin said before the four nobles existed the door before he continued talking "With the riches you've amassed Ichigo what do you plan to do with it?" their horses were brought and Tywin help Asher onto his before mounting his own.

Ichigo simply looked and said "First I'm going to pay off the Crown's debt to the Iron Bank.", Tywin blinked, however he simply kicked the side of his horse and rode off.

* * *

Robert Baratheon, the King of Andals and the First Men, smiled in his chambers as he read the scroll from his son Asher.

The boy made sure Robert didn't bankrupt the throne. Whenever in King's Landing on a visit home first he would check with Lord Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, how the economy, as Asher called it faired. He refused to have the tourneys or feasts Robert proposed whenever the boy came, his reasons "They cost money that the crown doesn't have.", which Robert began to agree with, his own fault. Thankfully as proper father Robert did not need to entertain himself that much, the three million golden dragon debt he amassed in his reign could have been double without Asher being born. 'With Asher helping Lord Baelish with the money the debt should be paid off by the time I'm gone.' Although did Asher have to refuse hunting? The boy said it would be disrespectful to the Kami, as he sometimes called the Old Gods, according to Ichigo deer are considered the messengers of the Gods.

Two years ago Asher went to live in Castamere, under the watchful eye of Lord Kurosaki, a man who may have saved Robert's rule.

* * *

On one visit Asher arrived with Lord Ichigo and a group of Castamere troops and number of crates. When Robert saw this he went straight to Baelish's quarters to find the Master of Coin slack jawed and wide-eyed as the Prince and the Marquess 'Still need to get used to that.', said they'd raised enough to completely pay off the debt of the Iron Bank. Ichigo explained "I heard from the Braavosi traders that come to Castamere that the Iron Bank is ruthless in it collecting. "A Lannister always pays his debts." is a phrase that I owe my title and land to, but "The Iron Bank will have its due" is a phrase that could end King Robert's rule."

"Baelish?" Robert exclaimed, taking all three by surprise "Why did you take a loan from the Iron Bank?"

"Forgive me your Majesty but your spending on tournaments and feasts lead me to."

"Which," Asher said turning round "is something both myself and Lord Arryn have said a few times Father."

Robert lowered his head and walked off. He heard Lord Ichigo state firmly if the money did not go to the Iron Bank then the King would need to find a new Master of Coin.

* * *

'To have my own son scold me, seven hells.' he thought, he continued reading. Asher wrote about the dog he recently adopted.

Queen Cersei watched Robert laugh, she knew exactly why, her black haired son. The boy she initially never wanted, but then loved. She kept Joffrey close to her so that she could influence and control the Crown Prince, but Asher, she left him to his own devices. Robert took the boy under his arm, taught him as a Baratheon, no doubt to have him inherit the Stormlands unless Renly found a wife.

Her father Lord Tywin requested that one of the twins go to Casterly Rock, and she sent Asher, who pleaded with Robert to go, which he reluctantly agreed. Every month for the last four years did Asher write and Robert would be first to read, then she would read, amazed at how proud she became and astounded at her father's apparent praise of Asher 'Next time I see father I will have to ask him.', although she frowned whenever Asher mentioned he helped the servant inspecting the drains and cisterns of Casterly Rock, he wrote 'A leader has to understand the lowest before commanding all as the highest.', which aroused her suspicions.

When she read that Asher would be spending a year or two in Castamere her interest spiked. She heard the rumours from traders about the changes made to that area of her homeland and its unique culture, all the members of the Castamere forces, roughly six-thousand carried the title of Ser, or as Lord Kurosaki spelled it, Sir, but they used the name of Samurai not Knights. Also about how rich Castamere became, not though gold or silver as her House and House Reyne became wealthy by, but through goods, whether for the lowborn or for the nobility, high agricultural production and constant construction, improving infrastructure as Kurosaki said.

It baffled her how someone as intimidating as Lord Ichigo Kurosaki could be so popular with the lowborn, his scowl rivalled her father's and his sigil made her blood run cold just by looking at it.

She hoped Asher would be alright.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is a complete story I started in January. I would have published it earlier but I was waiting for a proof-reader, sadly their busy.**

 **Anyway this is based off** ** _A Song of Death Gods and Direwolves_** **, especially with Ichigo becoming the Lord of Castamere, but as a devoted Ichihime fan I paired the orange-haired couple together.**

 **Now this might deter a few fans, but Ichigo sadly isn't going to be the main character. Asher is.**

 **And before you ask how can Asher and Joffrey be twins when they have different fathers, it is possible in humans, look up superfecundation. And as to why Cersei would love a child of Robert's, Asher is still her flesh and blood, a mother will always love her children.**

 **As for the rank noble titles, I just liked the idea.**


	2. Asher 1

The young member of Squad Eleven fell down on the marked ground, before he could get up Asher put the tip of his wooden sword to his opponent's neck "Do you yield?"

"I yield your Highness." the adolescent solider said, Asher grinned and stuffed the sword into his sash-belt before reaching down and pulling the man up "A very nice fight Nap." he said.

Sir Napier Waverly brushed himself off "And here I thought I'd added another tattoo."

"So they're marks of achievement?" the Prince asked as the two left the clifftop fighting ground and walked down the stairs to the castle and the barracks. They passed a locked gate with a wall running along the edge of the cliff leading to Lord Ichigo's forge.

"You could lose a trophy or sheet of paper."

"Must be painful."

"No worse than those scars of yours.", Asher looked away.

When they reached the Squad Eleven barracks a member of Squad Eight walked up "Excuse me your Highness but a raven arrived with a message for you." he handed the Prince the scroll and walked away.

Asher opened up the piece of paper and examined it, he sighed "I knew this was coming, Father wants me back in King's Landing for my sixteenth name day."

"Why so sad?" Nap asked.

"Because it was agreed with Grandfather that I would stay in the Westerlands until I turned sixteen.", Nap lowered his head "So you won't be coming back?"

"You're correct, bye Nap.", the Squad Eleven member nodded his head before returning to his barracks.

* * *

Asher opened door to his chambers within Karakura-jo and a large dog pounced onto him and began licking his face "Gatsby," Asher laughed "get off, down boy." Gatsby stepped off and barked happily. Asher scratched the pointed ears, most of Westeros would called the dog an Elkhound, but Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime called him an Akita Hound.

Whatever his breed, people called Gatsby unusual when compare to any other dog in Westeros, primarily his fur, red with black stripes, merchants from Essos called him the "Tiger Dog." not only for his fur but for his fierceness to anyone other than those he deemed pack, very much a predator like the wolves he resembled.

Asher got up and stroked his unique fur. He saw the plate on the ground with the bones of a boar and he grinned "I see you and Sora have eaten, you did give Sora some of the meat?" Gatsby barked happily again and Asher grinned widened.

A squawk sounded catching his attention, a black raven turned round on his preach near the window. Asher walked over and scratched it "My, my Sora, you rarely want attention." Sora the raven shock himself violently, Asher shock his head and rolled his eyes "Listen, I need you to deliver a message.", Sora perked up and nodded.

Asher then sat down at his desk and began to write a message 'Father, by the time you read this myself and Grandfather Tywin will be on our way to King's Landing. I will note that as this is an important day for myself and Joffrey I will allow a tournament, and I would like to compete in it. Do make sure Sora is feed for his troubles, but please tell the servants who feed him to be careful, he does bite. Asher.'

The Prince rolled up the scroll, put a wax seal on it and tied it to the bird's leg, "Take this to King's Landing and wait for me, do you understand Sora?" the raven nodded, Asher grinned and slid the window open, glancing at the ruins of old Keep of Castamere "Good man, now go." and with that the raven spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Looking out the window he saw one of the Samurai guards of Squad One performing a Soul Burial, he couldn't quite see the ghost in question. He got used to the fact he could see ghost now, he began to see them soon after he started living in Castamere, quite why he didn't know 'I wonder if I'll see any ghost in King's Landing?' at the same time he started seeing ghost he also noticed Lord Ichigo's face differently, the left side looked inhuman.

At that moment said Lord Ichigo walked in with his hand behind his back "I saw Sora flying off, something important?" Asher nodded "Yes Lord Ichigo," and he explained "… didn't Grandfather tell you?"

"He did tell me, so I thought I'd give you your birthday present early.", Asher chuckled internally, though tradition meant he must say name day, he felt birthday made more sense, as both terms meant the same thing, but a person could easily change their name, like how the Maesters and Faith priests drop their House names, and he knew some members of the Thirteen Castamere Squads who changed their names to Japanese ones. But everyone is born, celebrating a person's birth seem more sensible then their name.

Still Asher wondered what Lord Ichigo made or acquired for him, his wondering ended when the Marquess brought his hand to his front and held out an Asauchi, a blank Zanpakuto. The Prince went wide-eyed before returning gaze to a smirking Ichigo "I hereby dub you an Honorary Samurai, Sir Asher Baratheon." Asher knelt before the Marquess and took the sheathed blade "My Lord, I don't deserve this honour."

"It's because you said that, that you do deserve it. The Asauchi also comes with this." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, made of wood, in an unequal pentagon, a weird skull carved in the middle in front of a saltire cross. Ichgio explained "Use this before any member of the Castamere forces that they'll stand down seeing you as an ally, a seal of my approval if you will."

Asher put his sword on the table before taking the badge and examined it, then tied the rope it hung from to his belt, then he picked up his Asauchi again and unsheathed it.

"Remember," Ichigo said "keep it on you at all times, you've got to bond with it, you know how?"

"I have seen you and Nap do it before, I got to listen in case there is a voice, the spirit trying to communicate."

The Marquess nodded "That's right, now before you go at least say goodbye to Orihime." the Prince smiled and followed the Lord out the door, Gatsby quickly at his heals.

* * *

Lord Tywin arrived with a party of his troops riding into the courtyard of Karakura-jo.

Asher sat already on a horse, Gatsby laying in front of him, just behind the horse's neck.

Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime stood at the entrance into castle along with some of the captains of the Thirteen Castamere Squads. Lady Orihime a little teary eyed.

Tywin rodded up next to Asher "Your Highness." he nodded.

"Your Grace," Asher nodded back, Gatsby barked and Asher chuckled. He turned back to the Marquess of Castamere and his wife and nodded once more, Ichigo nodded and Orihime gave a small wave.

With that the groups of nobles and soldiers rode out of the courtyard towards the camp on the border between the Westerlands and the Riverlands, in roughly a weeks and three days' time they would reach the capital, King's Landing.

* * *

In the camp Tywin and Asher shared a tent. Asher took his tunic off revealing a bare chest riddled with scars. Gatsby came up and licked the Prince's fingers as his sighed.

"Seven hells Asher" the Prince turned round to see his grandfather in the entrance "Where did you get those scars?"

"I really shouldn't admit this," Asher said "but Joffrey," Gatsby began to growl "sometimes attacks me, and Myrcella and Tommen."

Tywin's eyes widened and they stared with a twinge of anger, he could tell from the way Asher spoke he told the truth "Why? Why would your twin try at kinslaying?"

"I have no idea Grandfather, if it was me alone I would say jealousy for being father's favourite, or that I inherited the Baratheon eyes, hair, height and strength, more young ladies of the court look at me longingly then they do Joffrey, he thinks he should get all the attention for simply being the Crown Prince."

"But he attacks your younger siblings as well?" Asher nodded "I fear he's somehow gained the Targaryen madness, but it's only suspicion."

Tywin's eye narrowed in thought, the madness of the former Royal House became legend, especially through the action of Aerys the Second, and maybe the bit of Targaryen blood in Joffrey's veins made him mad "Then why have not you told your Mother?"

"Joffrey's her favourite, I don't want to ruin her feelings, and she seems to be the one with the most power in the family."

"How so?" Tywin held the power of House Lannister.

"She uses her cunning, she intimidates the court thanks to Uncle Jamie, and her beauty gets her what she wants. She is defiantly a Lannister."

"You've become very observant." Tywin said a grin appearing on his face "If she is a Lannister then there should be no problem."

"Well, I fear Mother may not be able to handle power affectively because she's had little training in politics, primarily because she is a woman. Women don't usually get to do politics, in the current stigma they're in court to look beautiful and produce heirs."

"You have become quite a gallant person."

"Castamere is quite a different place, it's a lot like Dorne in its freedoms for women, although men still inherit first."

"So if you were king, how would you run thing?"

"Now there is a question, first off I wouldn't spend money on tournaments and parties, I would make sure infrastructure was sound, I would try and make the Seven Kingdoms better from the ground up."

"You would improve life for the lowborn?"

"We are all human, why do the smallfolk starve when we nobles can afford to feed our dogs on venison?" he said scratching Gatsby's ear as an apology "You know as well as I do that the Kingdoms benefitted from the laws and rights Aegon the Unlikely instituted, you only removed them because the nobles threatened to rebel, which happened quite often during Great-great-grandfather's reign. Not to mention the Mad King hatred of his father for unhappily marrying him to his sister. Then again it did happen just after Duncan relinquished his claim to the throne to marry Jenny of Oldstone."

Tywin chuckled dryly "With such charity you could have been a Septon. But remember what I told you, use fear to control those who want to rebel."

"Of course, for me only when necessary, popularity and love for a person can yield great results. Just look at how many Houses sided with Daemon Blackfyre when he rebelled. As to being a Septon I find myself worshiping the Old Gods as much as I do the Seven, in fact until Lord Ichigo told me about Yin and Yang I questioned how the Seven could have three male aspects and three female aspects, I wondered if the true form of the God of Seven was a hermaphrodite. And I still question how the Stranger fits in."

"Yin and Yang?"

"It's a hard concept to describe, opposing sides are in fact relative, and balance each other out, two sides of the same coin, so the Seven have an equal number of male and female accepts, but the Stranger?" Tywin nodded but scratched his stubble, "And does this have anything to do with the Old Gods?"

"Not really, it was a part of other religions in Japan." and Asher proceeded to explain what he had learnt of Taoism, Shinto, Buddhism and the brief medieval histories of Japan and China.

* * *

The royal family stood in the courtyard of the Red Keep as the Lannister troops rode in followed by Lord Tywin and Prince Asher. Again Gatsby rested in between the horse's neck and the Prince's lap.

Asher sighed looking at the palace of his birth. The red stone contrasted the clear blue sky, with the rising sun behind it the castle appeared to have a halo of light around its edge, Asher kept blinking as his eyes stung from the light. The high spiked towers looked like spears ready to piece the clouds, the winds trapped by those towers flowed into the courtyards on brushed against his face like a welcome home.

He took his eyes off the castle and he stopped his horse, jumped off and helped Gatsby down.

A raven squawked and Sora circled round, Asher held out his arm and the bird landed on it, before hoping onto his shoulder.

Almost immediately after he reunited with his second pet, Princess Myrcella ran up closely followed by Prince Tommen, Asher knelt down and embraced the two. Sora squawked again and flew over to stand on Gatsby's head.

King Robert laughed and walked up. Asher let go of his sibling and embraced his father.

"Ah," Robert said as his son let go and look at him "it's good finally have you home my boy."

"Thank you Father, although I will miss the Westerlands."

"You've gotten taller."

"A bit."

"A bit? You're as tall as me.", Queen Cersei walked up and placed her hand on Asher's shoulder and smiled.

Asher smiled as well "Mother.", he looked over to where Joffrey stood watching, uninterested "Brother" Asher said, silent colder than before, Joffrey simply nodded.

From the doorway into the keep Stannis and Renly Baratheon, Robert's brothers walked out followed by the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn and Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard, and Asher's last, and favourite Uncle, from his maternal side Tyrion Lannister, often referred to as the Half-Man or the Imp.

Then Robert noticed the sword "Unusual blade you have on you boy."

"It an Asauchi, a base Zanpakuto, Lord Ichigo gave it to me and named me a Samurai as an early name day present, I am Sir Asher Baratheon now."

Robert laughed with joy "Congratulation my boy."

Jamie smiled as well "Yes, a very fine thing Sir Asher."

Joffrey sniffed "And what could a sword like that do?"

"Well then Brother since you asked." he looked around and spotted a log of wood. Asher walked over and rolled it over, with the help of some soldiers put it up to stand like a tree.

Asher stood back slightly, unsheathed his blade and held it in both hands, breathed in, and raised it up over his head. With one flew swoop, sliced the log down the middle, both halves parted slightly and one fell to the ground.

Wide eyes stared all around, until Robert laughed loudly and Renly exclaimed "Seven Hells, where can I get such a sword?"

Asher laughed and placed the Zanpakuto back in its scabbard "Only Lord Ichigo forges them, to have one Uncle you either join the Thirteen Castamere Squads or you win Lord Ichigo's favour, which is rare, I'm the first to do so."

Joffrey just stared at the piece of wooden in horror, then his mood turned bitter and the Crown Prince stormed off. Asher caught this and frowned 'What poor animal is my Twin going to torture this time?'

Tywin cleared his throat "Now that pleasantries have been exchanged my King, with your permission I wish to speak with the Queen and Ser Jamie with Prince Asher as well."

Robert frowned his eyebrows before nodding. Cersei and Jamie shared a quick exchange before their father passed them followed by Asher, the Queen and the Knight of the Kingsguard followed on.

* * *

Lord Tywin sat at the desk in his guest chamber with Asher by his side staring at his twins "I need to speak to you about Joffrey…"

"Whatever it is Father," Cersei said immediately "it must be false."

"Not when the evidence is on Asher's skin." he turned to his grandson "If you could Asher, please remove your tunic."

"Yes Grandfather," the prince said before doing so. Once the wounds around his body meet his mother's eyes she gasped "Joffrey did this to you?"

Asher nodded, before proceeding to explain what he told Tywin a fortnight before.

Jamie blinked, and his eye darted from side to side, and slowly he lowered his head "How very much like Aemon the Dragonknight of you Nephew."

Tywin spoke "Jamie, I want you to keep a close eye on Joffrey, I don't care if Sandor Clegane is there as well, if he comes close to striking his siblings for whatever unjust reason you will tell Cersei and the King."

"Yes Father.", Tywin looked to Cersei "Should Asher get another scar from his twin then Joffrey shall pay dearly, you will keep Joffrey for harming his siblings."

"Yes Father."

"Good, that is all I have to say you may go.", the Lannister twins got up and walked out, Asher looked to his grandfather "What will happen to Joffrey should he strike me?"

"I would not have him executed, perhaps Kingsguard."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, if I become King after Father then Joffrey could slay me, maybe the Night's Watch?"

"Actually that is not a bad idea."

"With how that order's become it would be quite a punishment, and he'd more than likely hate it, would dissert and be executed.", Tywin smirked.

Asher left and headed towards Lord Baelish's office, in the distance he heard moans, two thoughts crossed his mind, the voices and how sharp his hearing became since he time in Castamere, which were heightened further since receiving his Zanpakuto.

He returned to the voices 'Mother and Uncle Jamie must be letting off some stresses' he shook his head and shivered slightly. During his walk, memories came back.

* * *

A storm raged through the capital, the eight-year-old Asher woke thanks to a thunder crash. Remembering the last time this happened he got out of bed and made his way to his mother's chambers.

At the door he reached the handle, the thunder crashed again as tried to open it, the noise of the weather drowned out the sound of the metal turning but failing to open the door 'Locked?' Asher thought 'Mother never locks her door for us' he knew Joffrey often visited her when scared, as did Myrcella and Tommen on occasions.

Wondering why and if the Queen needed help he did something he thought he'd never do, he looked through the keyhole.

He saw two people on the bed with their backs to the door, the sheet covered most of the man's back, but he could make out the short golden hair on his head 'Uncle Jamie?' he walked back to his room and thought 'Mother must be scared as well, Uncle Jamie must be comforting her.', he climbed back into his own bed and put the pillow over his head to muffle the thunder.

* * *

'Comforting was right.' Asher thought bitterly, only a few years ago when his Uncle Tyrion told him about the pleasures of women and the ways to pleasure them did Asher suspect what the Lannister twins did under those sheets. He knew the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods held incest as an abominable sin, however… 'It makes Mother happy.' He saw his mother contempt for his father, and he didn't like seeing his mother sad.

'Why was I even scared that night? I'm a Baratheon, Father like Grandfather Steffon ruled the Stormlands.'

He reached the study of the Master of Coin and let those thoughts go. He stood up straight and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the voice of Lord Baelish called and Asher entered. Littlefinger looked up and smiled "My Prince, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask if you knew about the tournament for myself and Joffrey's name day."

"Well, well a historic day for you, to allow the King to indulge himself."

Asher grinned "My, my Lord Baelish, to forget it's the day me and Joffrey become men. I want to prove it, by jousting in the tournament, not necessarily winning just jousting."

"I pray to the Gods you don't get as fight happy as the King."

"I have been duelling against Castamere Squad members for two years, and yet I still try to convince Father not to constantly hold tournaments, I think I can remain level headed."

"You have quite some wit to you your Highness. If you do win, what will you do with the prize money?"

"Give it back to the treasury, we need as much money in the vault as we can spare.", Lord Baelish grinned.

* * *

Asher sat in his tent readying his armour.

Outside a horse screamed and men yelled.

Asher opened the flap and his eyes widened.

A large black Destrier stallion bounced up and down much to the annoyance and worry of those around it. The trainers shouted, almost blue in his face for the creature to control himself, but the horse would not listen. The Prince walked out "What in the Gods' names is wrong that horse."

"Your Highness." the trainer said bowing "This one has always been trouble, almost as bad as the Hound's, the knight I trained him for refused him and has gone off."

"Have you considered the horse's feelings? Maybe he didn't like the knight, and now doesn't like you."

"I've raised him since a fowl, trained him for Ser Edwin Hamell."

"Maybe he no longer trusts you, you made him think Ser Edwin would be his best friend, and he snubbed him and now thinks you lied to him."

"Well my Prince," the trainer said putting his hand to his waist "if you know so much about horses…" he didn't finish the sentence before Asher took the reins from one of the other men and held out his other hand "It's alright, I will not harm you.", and looked into the stallion's blue eyes. The horse stopped and calmed. Slowly it pressed its white striped noise into Asher's hand and nickered, the Prince grinned "That's right, I knew we could come to an agreement." he moved his hand higher up to the mane. He then turned to the trainer "Does he have a name?"

"No your Highness, it's my family's custom to let the owner name his stead."

"Well since Ser Edwin," the stallion snorted, causing Asher to laugh "refused to take him can I pay for him?"

"Ser Edwin payed for him in advance."

"And even then refused upon seeing him," the Prince sighed before muttering "typical from a Westerland Baron House. So I can take him for nothing?"

"Of course your Highness."

"That is very kind of you." he pulled the reigns and the horse gladly followed.

When he reached the tent he explained the situation to the Kingsguard members before turning to the horse "What do you say, want to be my jousting partner?" the horse nodded, Asher grinned "You need a name, something mighty, Stranger is Sandor Clegane's so I cannot call you that." he gave the stallion a better look over and snorted with a thought "Some antlers and you could pose as the Baratheon stag." 'Though Orys more or less took it from the Storm Kings,' he blinked and grinned "I've got it, Godsgrief." the horse nickered and nodded almost like a bow. 'Thank the Gods I told Father to forgo the forfeit of horse and armour.'

He handed the reigns to a guard and re-entered his tent to put his armour on for his first ever joust.

* * *

Once on the back of Godsgrief he rode into the jousting ground, he kept his Zanpakuto on him as Lord Ichigo instructed.

The crowds cheered and a tinge of fear and embracement hit him.

He rode up to the Royal Box and removed his helmet, which unlike his father's did not have antlers, he thought they looked silly. He thought the same of crests, fine on sigils, but a helmet? Something he agreed with his Great-grandfather Lyonel Baratheon, called the Laughing Storm, he sliced the crest of any opponent wearing one of their head. Asher didn't agree with such action however. But he needed to focus.

His father, mother, siblings, uncles, grandfather and indeed his pets all sat together. Gatsby rested next to Tommen, who scratched his ears and Sora stood on a perch beside Lord Tywin.

A man Asher presumed to be Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight stood behind his Uncle Stannis. Near to them sat the Hand of the King, his wife and young son, the aging Lord Walder Frey, along with one of his numerous sons and Lord Baelish.

The Prince returned his eyes to his father who grinned broadly before taking another swig of his wine, causing Asher to role his eyes.

The knight he faced trotted in. Asher thanked the Gods he drew up against a Hedge Knight and not someone like Ser Gregor Clegane. He looked as his opponent, his horse a brown Courser, smaller than Godsgrief, and far older, with the colour red draped on it with a yellow horn sown on.

The Hedge Knight lifted his helmet's visor and he spoke "Your Majesty, it is an honour and a privilege to allow me, the humble Ser Lucifer Hornsby to joust in this tourney to…"

"Yes, yes," the King said waving his hands "enough with the flattery."

"Just before we start," Asher said turning to Ser Lucifer "can I request that you give it your all Ser Lucifer, I may be a Prince, but that does not mean you should go easy on me."

Queen Cersei inhaled sharply, and both the King and Joffrey grinned.

Ser Lucifer stared shocked before nodded "As you command my Prince." before letting his flap down, Asher nodded his thanks and put his helmet back on, pulled at his reigns and rod to the far end of the track.

A Kingsguard member gave him his lance. He gulped. The trumpet sounded. Asher kicked his heal and Godsgrief shot forward from a standstill. He held his lance up. Ser Lucifer came closer and closer. Both lances hit and shattered. He gripped the reins to Godsgrief. Both horse and rider fell to the ground. Loud gasps filled the air.

Asher blinked at the sand on the track. Godsgrief knelt on his front legs, whereas Asher laid on the grounds with his hand still on the reigns. Both horse and rider stood simultaneously.

Once up Asher saw Ser Lucifer getting up himself, but with no horse, he bowed to the Prince.

Asher sighed and raise both fist in the air. The rules of the tourney said if both fell off their horses, but if a knight falls with his horse, that knight loses, though Asher did regret this slightly, the blame of the fall would be put on Godsgrief.

The crowd burst into cheers. He looked round to see his father, mother, younger siblings, standing and clapping, his father laughing loudly. His uncles and grandfather still seated but grinned and clapped.

Then he saw Joffrey, slowly clapping but glaring.

* * *

The final jouster.

To his amazement he made it to the final, and his opponent Ser Loras Tyrell defeated his Uncle Jamie. The Knight of Flower rode a grey Stallion, surprising the Prince, rumours among the tents said Ser Loras often rode Mares, especially in heat, 'Maybe Ser Loras does not want to risk his head using such a trick on a Prince.'

The trumpet sounded. The two closed the gap. Asher felt pressure on his shoulder. A lance broke. The Prince looked back, Ser Loras slowed victorious, his lance broken while Asher's remained intact. Asher reached the end of the course and handed his lance to one of the men before riding to meet Ser Loras in the middle.

He removed his helmet and Loras did the same, Asher held his hand out "That was quite a victory Ser Loras.", the Knight of Flowers took the Prince's hand "Thank you your Highness, you're quite the natural for a first time jouster."

"I really put it to Godsgrief here." the black stallion nickered. Asher chuckled before with his hand still gripped with Ser Loras's raised it. He saw his Uncle Renly quickly stand, the Prince noticed the enamoured face on the Storm Lord and how his eyes meet those of the Tyrell. Asher nodded to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Good grief.**

 **Thank you to everyone who are following and favourite and reviewed this story. I published the prologue and then went out with my family on a walk for a couple of hours and suddenly I find over two-hundred views and half a dozen followers, and it kept going. Then after a few hours of watching this I had to go to sleep, then I walk up this morning and now over five-hundred views and twenty-three followers and counting. I thought this would be more popular than other work but, just wow.**

 **I will note, I will remove review guest reviews with swearing.**

 **To answer a couple of guest question on why Asher is the MC of this story and not Ichigo, is because since I made Ichigo and Orihime quite literally gods in human form their too OP. Of course you going to ask why make them OP to begin with, to answers that, Deus vult (the Soul King will it. (and yes the Latin means God wills it, it's a joke)).**

 **Also I really want to write the story of Game of Thrones, and with Ichigo as Marquess of Castamere, he can't be involved until the War of Five (number will be different in this story) Kings. But don't worry Ichigo and Orihime will be a very important supporting character.**

 **But I will ask everyone a question, should I change the description to better reflect the story?**

 **Lucifer Hornsby is a reference to the Two Ronnies, may they both rest in peace, and one of my favourite sketches. The Hieroglyphic Sketch. Watch some of their sketches, some of joke may be a bit old but I'm sure you'll enjoy them.**

 **As a final note, I have dyslexia, so spelling and grammar will be off at times.**

 **Next chapter we truly begin the Game of Thrones. Farewell for now.**


	3. Asher 2

Asher shivered and pulled his furs over him, still summer, though according to Grand Maester Pycelle the days did get shorter, and the Prince needed to wear layers. The cold breeze stung against his ears, he tried covering them with his long hair. He looked at the sky, overcast, he hoped snow wouldn't fall, not while they still journeyed. His thoughts went to the road Godsgrief trudged along, frozen mud made the ground bumping and full of holes. He patted his horse. He looked up again and pulled the stallion to a halt. After a month of riding Asher stared at Winterfell.

Nowhere as tall as the Red Keep, but larger overall with dozens of courtyards. Asher liked the circular buildings, different to the square, almost uniform look of most other castles on the continent. The massive Weirwood tree stood out it's blood red leaves almost shone compared to the dull grey clouds. Asher then squinted, only just able to see a small figure walking about the high points like a tightrope walker.

A person whistled and Sir Napier stopped beside him, a lieutenant's symbol on his white headband "That's an impressive castle."

"Indeed." Asher said as the Baratheon and Lannister guards with their sigil banners galloped passed followed by Joffrey and Sandor Clegane, the Prince kicked on Godsgrief and he and Napier joined the party of Thirteen Castamere Squad Members following behind the Crown Prince but in front of the Kingsguard and the royal carriage.

One Squad Member carried Lord Ichigo's banner with his terrifying skull, another held the banner on the Thirteen Castamere Squads, unlike the common banners with the swallowtail, or the swallowtail with tongue in the case of some of the royal banners, this one consisted of a simple rectangle with a white background and a black diamond shape.

As they neared the village of Winter Town, where the main gatehouse into the keep of Winterfell stood, Gatsby, who for the majority of the journey sat on Godsgrief, as he normally did, jumped down and walked beside the stallion. Sora stood as usual on the horse's head.

The procession entered the village and Napier tapped Asher before pointing to a young girl standing on a cart wearing a helmet and garments too rich for a smallfolk child, "Unusual, but what's the problem Nap?"

"Nothing, just, I feel like I know her from somewhere.", Asher scoffed "Maybe she happens to be the reincarnation of a friend or even a lover?"

"Could be.", before any more talk could be exchanged between the pair, a Squad Captain, his cloak saying number eight spoke up "Stop gossiping, we've got to look impressive to the people.", both young men rolled their eyes, and Asher looked back at the Captain of Squad Eight 'I think more people will be confused by your looks Captain Kojiro Kamioka.', he dressed nearly as flamboyantly as Ser Loras or his uncle Renly. Most notably his wide brimmed hat with a peacock feather. 'To be fair,' Asher thought 'I'm wearing the colours of House Baratheon, to some I may look a bit pompous.' then his thoughts turned to things confusing him during the journey.

Lord Ichigo for a strange reason decided to arm the Night's Watch with Zanpakuto, and ordered the Captain, with a number of Squad Members to make sure the blades travelled safely up the Kingsroad. This coincided with the death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, the head adviser, and King Robert's decision to name Lord Eddard Stark as the new Hand. When Asher wrote to Lord Ichigo about the trip up to the North, Ichigo decided to send the recently appointed Lieutenant Napier Waverly of Squad Six to join the escort for the blades and they met the Royal Procession in the Riverlands.

Gatsby's bark broke his thought as he rode into the gatehouse the Tiger Dog gathered more speed to run in front, upon reaching the archway of the courtyard he gave a load howl.

Asher emerged with everyone's, especially the Stark's attention on him. His attention however focused on the young red haired girl 'Sansa Stark, no doubt.' quickly he manoeuvred Godsgrief next to Sandor Clegane as Napier and Kojiro came up on his left, Nap tapped him again and whispered "That young girl next to the redhead, she's the one we saw in Winter Town." Asher wrenched his eyes from Sansa to the girl standing next to her and he blinked "Your right Nap, she must be Arya Stark.", he returned his eyes to Sansa and met hers directly, both of them inhaled slightly, her eyes conveyed sense of awe, hopefulness and curiosity, emotions he felt at the moment as well. Sansa quickly looked away from him, but he grinned and tears began to form 'My, my.' Other emotions crossed him, familiarity and guilt 'Do I know her? It's like my very soul wants her forgiveness.'

Pulling back his tear of joy the Prince look to the other members of House Stark, Lord Eddard, stern, Lady Catelyn, elegant, the eldest son Robb, imitating his father, Arya seemed to focus on Napier of all people with fascination, Brandon's eyes looked over the Kingsguard, their decretive armour and pure white caps, and the youngest boy, Rickon held the same sweetness as Tommen and Myrcella did at his age.

Looking back further he saw two men of Robb's age, one appeared as much a Stark as the Duke of Winterfell 'No doubt Jon Snow,' his eyes narrowed 'something about him is not quite right.'

Asher then looked to the man standing next to Snow, more thinly built then the Starks and slightly gaunt, Asher bit his lip and his fists tightened 'Theon Greyjoy.' after learning about the ways of the Ironborn and their failed rebellion, when they claimed his father weak, Asher held much contempt and little sympathy for House Greyjoy.

His fury disappeared as Lord Stark knelt, followed by his family and every Northman in the courtyard. King Robert rode in. A set of stair were placed by his horse and the King, with a little struggle dismounted and stepped down to the ground before trudging to the Duke and rest of House Stark. He motioned with his hand for them to stand and they all did so.

"Your Majesty." Lord Eddard said bowing slightly. Robert observed his old friend before uttering "You got fat."

Asher lips curled, he saw both Robb and Sansa look on nervously. Ned Stark nodded to the King's stomach, and Asher heard Napier contain a laugh, just before his father hissed and laughed and the two men embraced. Asher leaned back on his saddle and shook his head smiling.

As the King and the Duke exchanged pleasantries, the Queen and Asher's siblings step out from the carriage. Cersei then walked to the Starks, putting on her heirs and graces.

From where she stood Arya turned to Sansa and asked "Where's the Imp?"

Captain Kamioka snorted at that as he dismounted and then again as Sansa told Arya to "Shut up."

Asher frowned his eyebrows 'My, my, what a way to treat your sister. Actually,' he turned to look at the carriage 'where is Uncle Tyrion?'

"Take me to your crypt," Robert called "I want to pay my respects."

Cersei turned to him "We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait."

"Mother," Asher finely said, eye's fixed on him, especially those light blue eyes of Sansa, who's widened when he spoke. The Prince as usual jumped off Godsgrief and continued "I think it would be best for Father to get it over with and let go of his wanting, before it gets annoying, besides I wish to pay my respects to Lyanna Stark as well."

Both Cersei and Ned Stark's eyes widened before Asher spoke again "Think about it. If Lady Lyanna had not lived and been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, then Father's Rebellion would not have happened, you would not be Queen and Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella and myself would never have been born. In a small way I owe my life to Lyanna Stark, so I want to thank her for that."

Both Cersei and Lord Eddard looked stunned as the King grinned. Asher held out his arm as Sora landed on it before hopping to the Prince's shoulder, he walked to his father closely followed by Gatsby. Once the Prince stood by the King, Robert called to Ned and the three walked into the tomb of House Stark.

Asher grinned, he spoke the truth in the courtyard but not the whole truth. He wanted to speak with his father and Lord Stark about Jon Arryn. The late Hand took a small moment before him untimely death to speak with the Prince. He spoke about his private investigation, though he did not disclose what he researched. Not to mention Asher carried the suspicions of foul play within the Court of King's Landing, Jon Arryn's death appeared far from natural.

Lord Stark looked to the King and asked about the Hand, the King responded in much the same way Asher would have describe it, one minute fine, and the next whatever he got burned through him. Asher opened his mouth to speak, but his father continued "I loved that man."

"We both did," Lord Stark added, the Prince remained quiet as the two older men conversed about their younger days, so he began to look around the candle lit crypt. Every member of House Stark laid there, statues of the Kings of Winter, the Kings in the North and the Lords, re-titled the Dukes of Winterfell adorned a number of tombs sat upon thrones, a Direwolf, the symbol of the House sat beside each them. The wax of the candle formed stalactites, some even dipped onto the floor.

Turning back to front he almost ran into his father, the two old friends stood still as they talked. Robert named Eddard the Hand, the Duke knelt "I am not worth of the honour.", the King scoffed "I'm not trying to honour you. I'm trying to get you to run my Kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave."

At this Asher rolled his eyes as the King told Eddard to stand, then gave him a small speech about how they won the Iron Throne together, and how with Eddard's help Robert could keep it "…If your sister had lived," the King said "we would've been bound by blood, well it not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter, we'll join our houses." and the King walked further into the tomb, leaving both Asher and Eddard stunned, but Asher quickly recovered and smiled, he looked to the Duke who merely eyed him, then the two followed the King.

The Prince turned to the Duke "May I ask why some tombs have a Direwolf on them? Did you ancestors have them as pets?", Ned chuckled "I asked my Father a similar question the first time I walked the crypts, no there just statues, my children I believe are the first Starks to have Direwolves in such a way, but it's seems their not the only ones with unusual pets."

Sora squawked and look away, Asher chuckled and scratched the raven "You've offended Sora my Lord, he does not think himself a pet, more as my faithful servant, Gatsby on the other hand…" the dog barked.

"He gave us quite a start when he howled, my daughter Sansa had her eyes on your twin before it, then you arrived."

Asher looked away slightly 'If Joffrey thinks she admired him, then, oh Gods.', he heard Gatsby growl 'My thoughts exactly.'

"And your horse?", Asher explained about Godsgrief.

Presently they reached the tomb of Lyanna Stark. Robert sighed and pulled out a feather, putting it on the statues hand. As Asher looked at the statue he noticed movement behind the tomb. A woman walked out and Asher standing behind Lord Stark went slack jawed, the ghost of Lyanna Stark walked up and smiled sombrely at both Robert and Eddard as they spoke to each other, she turned to the Prince and tilted her head.

His father said something and broke Asher's trance "Uh, forgive me Father I was miles away."

"You wanted to pay Lyanna respects did you not?"

"Yes," Asher walked to the statue and bowed, his eyes darted briefly to the ghost who blinked in surprise, he regained posture before repeating what he said in the courtyard, before adding "I know somethings would be better, your father and brother would not have died, but we cannot change the past, but so far I've had a good life, I hope it will become wonderful, thank you again." he turned to the King and Lord Eddard "If you don't mind I'd like to spend time in the Godswood." he rolled his neck as if to loosen it, when in fact he mentioned the ghost of Lyanna to follow, he learnt to disguise his gestures from the Captain of Squad Two. Both men nodded and Asher proceeded out of the crypt.

* * *

Sitting next to the Weirwood Asher scratched Gatsby's ear while Sora hoped about looking for insects. The Prince lowered his hand into the hot spring pool in front of him and sighed in relief feeling warmth in his fingers again. He never truly appreciated the hot weather of the South until entering the North.

Lyanna smelt the blue winter roses before sitting down herself "You looked a lot like Robert at your age."

"Forgive Lady Stark…"

"Lyanna, like Arya I don't like being call Lady."

"Alright, but still forgive for asking Lyanna, but why are you still here?"

"I'd like to know how you can see me."

"For over a year I have been able to see ghosts, and lot clearer since Lord Ichigo gave me my Zanpakuto, though you're the first ghost I've seen outside of the Westerlands."

"Lord Ichigo? Zanpakuto?" the Prince explained, Lyanna nodded as he finished, he added "You've yet to answer my question."

"Promise you want say any of this to your father."

"It must be serious, you have my word.", she stared him down Asher felt himself going numb then she spoke "Break this promise and I'll beat you to a pulp, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, as for why, I'm watching over my son."

"You have a son here?", she nodded "If Robert learned I had a boy that wasn't his he'll be livid."

"When did you have this son? Who's the father? And what's his name?"

"I had him during my time in Dorne, Rhaegar Targaryen fathered him, and I called him Orys, after your ancestor as a plea for Robert's forgiveness, but to keep him safe from Robert's fury my brother raised him as Jon Snow."

Asher blinked wide-eyed "So a new Blackfyre live among wolves?"

"My son is not a bastard, me and Rhaegar married in secret."

"Why? He kidnapped you."

"That's what everyone thinks, including knows who know me better. I went with and married Rhaegar willingly."

"What about Father, you were betrothed to him?"

"Robert and I were friend through Ned true, but I just couldn't love him as my future husband, and he recently had his first bastard, I had a feeling he would be unfaithful. When Rhaegar placed the crown of flowers on my lap, Gods." she smiled and closed her eyes, then her face turned sad, "But Father and Brandon were murdered and Robert killed my love, and I lived long enough to look upon my boy, name him and made Ned promise to keep him safe."

"And thus to keep Father from killing your boy Lord Stark sullied his honour by claiming him to be his illegitimate son." Asher nodded, before looking to her "So what do you think of Orys Targaryen?"

She smiled and put her hand to her heart "I'm so proud of him, a great fighter like his father, he even has his cheek bones and chin."

Asher's eyes widened and he clicked his fingers "I thought something was odd with him," Lyanna grabbed his tunic and pulled him to her face "Don't call my son weird just because he's a Targaryen."

"I'm not, promise," he gulped "I just realised his facial feature reminded me of the statue of Baelor the Blessed in King's Landing.", the spirit let the Prince go "Alright I forgive you" she sighed. Asher brushed down the wrinkles on his tunic but caught the sadness "Something the matter?"

"My boy wants to join the Night's Watch."

"Surprising, with how that order's become, still and man gets what he earns, your Orys could earn some deserved respect."

Lyanna smiled slightly. Then Asher continued "Besides if he went to King's Landing not only would he be ostracised as a perceived illegitimate but also some may recognise his Targaryen features, Varys, the current Master of Whisperers comes to mind, can you imagine what would happen if word got out?" her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth.

Asher saw the beginning of destress so decided to change the subject "So, what do you think of Lord Eddard's children?" she smiled "Robb is very much like Ned, he'll be a fine Lord of Winterfell…"

"Actually the title has changed to Duke.", the Prince then explained the ranks and how they came to be, how in the North, houses like Bolton, Karstark, Manderly, Mormont, Reed and Umber carried the title of Marquess, Earl Houses included Dustin, Locke and Ryswell. And the Mountain Clans and the other Crannogmen House ranked among the Barons.

Lyanna's eyebrows frowned but she said nothing, nodding once she understood.

"As you were saying Lyanna, about your nieces and nephews?"

"Oh yes, Rickon's just so sweet, I just want to hug him forever, Brandon, Gods that boy can climb, he makes me as worried as Catelyn, Arya, somehow she took after me, doesn't want to be a lady at all, she wants to fight, explore, Gods just like me at her age, and older really."

Asher chuckled "Lord Ichigo has a term for girls who act unwomanly, not to say it a bad thing, both he and I agree women should be allowed to do what they like just as much men do, and Ichigo had a sister and best friend who acted that way, he calls them Tomboys, quite why it's that term I do not know." A smile crossed his lips "That only leave Sansa."

Lyanna smiled knowingly "She's a proper girl, a little naïve to the real world, I'm sure you can teach her some truths." the Prince looked away and felt a blush come on, Lyanna chuckled before regaining herself "Why did you want to come here to the Godswood?"

"Partly as a private place, and not a sombre one like the crypt, and also because I want to see as many Godswoods as possible. I worship both the Seven and the Old Gods, or Kami as Lord Ichigo calls them."

"Really? Sansa keeps both faiths as well, that's one thing you have in common."

"I shall be sure to mention it when I get to talk with her, before I go may I ask what you plan to do?"

"Do?"

"If Orys does go to the Night's Watch, will you follow him?"

"Of course I will, he's my son, I will go wherever he goes."

"I was merely asking, but thank you, and I won't tell Father, should I tell your son?" her eyes moved fast and she bit her lip "No," she finally said "I don't think he'd believe you anyway."

"That's true, forgive me but I must be going." he held out his arm, Sora flew onto it and hopped to his shoulder and Gatsby quickly got to his feet. The Prince took a first step toward the exist when he stopped and turn "You know your talk about the uncertainty of love for my Father reminds me a little of Lord Ichigo, he detests arrange marriages, personally I'm indifferent to them, but I do think smallfolk should be allowed to marry nobility and even royalty, we are all human after all."

Lyanna titled her head before smiling, with that Asher left the Godswood.

* * *

The Prince existed from the archway into one of the smaller courtyards. Gatsby stopped and smelt the air before barking and running off 'What's gotten into him?' Asher thought before quickly following his dog.

Rounding a bend, he found Gatsby loaming over a Direwolf pup his tongue out panting. A lead knotted around the pup and Sansa Stark held it. Asher gulped and quickly came into pull the Tiger Dog away "Gatsby down boy, leave the pup alone." Gatsby whimpered but return to his master's side, said master looked to Sansa but didn't look straight at her "Do forgive me, Gatsby's never acted that way before."

"No," Sansa said keeping her eyes from Asher as well "it's alright, I was just taking Lady out for her walk."

"Unusual name for a Direwolf? Wolves are not graceful creatures."

"She'll be, I'm training her to be so.", Asher looked down the pup and noticed that Lady's eye focused on Gatsby, and Gatsby looked at her, Asher could just make out a low purring from his dog 'Do they realise how big she'll be in the coming months?'. Silence fell other the courtyard, a cold breeze passed, but Asher ignored it, his embracement and, joy at finally meeting Sansa properly warmed him.

Finally, Sansa spoke "Father told me the King wants me to marry one of you.", the Prince nodded "I was there in the crypt when my Father said his intentions, who do you wish to marry? Father said a son, he didn't mention which."

"I," she paused "I don't know, I like both you and your twin, you're both handsome like the princes Old Nan tells us about. All my life I've wanted to be Queen, but," she looked down as a blush went across her check "I like you more than Crown Prince."

Asher's eye widened slightly and his lips cruelled into a smile and stumbled on his word "Thank you, Lady Stark, I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You, don't, but my dreams."

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you want to be Queen?"

"I," again she stopped "I dream of leaving this place, I don't like Winterfell."

"You were born in the North."

"That doesn't mean I belong here."

"Maybe so, but being Queen and leaving the North aren't necessarily the same thing, can we sit down somewhere?" Sansa nodded and the two walked to nearby bench, she picked up Lady and put her on her lap, Gatsby jumped on his hind legs to rest his front paws on Asher's lap so he could still look at the Direwolf pup. Asher chuckled and scratched his dog's ear.

More moments passed before he sighed and continued his point "Even if you don't marry Joffrey you'll still be a high ranking member of the Court of King's Landing, and potentially of Storm's End. And as an Honorary Samurai I have a place in the Court of Castamere, I was Lord Ichigo's ward for two years."

"I here Castamere is an interesting place, I wouldn't mind going there one day."

"May I ask why you don't like the North?"

"Old Nan's stories, they told of great men, knights in shining armour, beautiful women and of great romantic love, here it's nothing like that, we don't even have knights."

Asher sighed "The world isn't really like those stories, Varys the Spider, the Master of Whisperers made a good point about the Age of Heroes, the legends of Bran the Builder, Lann the Clever, Durran Godsgrief, Sharra the Witch Queen, they all sound magnificent but in those four thousand years countless Kingdoms rose and fell, with an even greater number of Kings and Queens, and what a King fear the most is another King, just look at the historic rivalry between your House and House Bolton.

"Not to mention being Queen has its responsibilities, King Jaehaerys's Queen, Alysanne Targaryen acted as the Conciliator's most trusted adviser, it was her who convinced the King to abolish a Lord's right to the first night of a bride. When Jaehaerys wasn't sure on something he would ask Alysanne's advice first. She was his right hand, if the Hand of the King could have been given to women she would have been made the Hand."

Sansa blinked and looked down, Asher heart pained with guilt "Forgive I shouldn't have said…"

"No, you're right, I've been here all my life, as far away from King's Landing as anyone can be, you've got the experience," she sighed "so what is King's Landing like?"

"The city itself, crowded, unorganised, poorly built, I'll never forget the terrible smell. I feel so sorry for any smallfolk born in the shadow of the Red Keep."

Sansa nodded wide-eyed "What about the Red Keep?"

"I will give Aegon the Conqueror credit, he knew how to build a mighty castle, and Maegor the Cruel knew how to improve it, parts of it just do not sit well to me, the history of it, the only place I find peace is the Godswood. Other people rarely go there, so I haven't got Varys's, Lord Baelish's or Mother's spies eyeing me." 'And it's not a real Godswood without a Weirwood.'

Sansa gasped "Spies?"

"If you are betrothed to one of us you will most likely be brought to the Keep with us even if your father doesn't accept the position of Hand. So I warn you, never fully trust anyone in the Red Keep. Forgive me I must go," he got up from the bench "I need to prepare for the feast tonight."

"Thank you for talking to me your Highness."

"The pleasure is mine Lady Stark, a beauty such as yourself deserve finer company then myself." He bowed low before looking at her again "Before I forget I can I ask what Faith you follow?"

"I follow both my parent's faiths, the Seven of Mother and the Old Gods of Father, I image you worship the Seven?"

"Yes, but I also follow the Old Gods as much as I do the Seven, so we at least have one thing in common, farewell until later Lady Stark.", the Prince turned and walk to the Guest House and sighed 'Thank the Gods that went as well as it did.' Gatsby barked happily at Lady before running to Asher's side and Lady barked back, Asher grinned 'My, my, another crush appears to be starting.'

* * *

People packed the Great Hall of Winterfell. Asher sat next to Joffrey at the end of a table filled with similar aged noble children.

The King stood among the tables calling for a servant girl to fill the pints up, before proceeding to kiss her.

Asher looked away embarrassed and caught his mother's contempt from where she sat at the head table, he sighed and turned to where Captain Kamioka and Napier sat.

Sir Napier refused the drink offered to him, but Kojiro quickly took it off the servant's hand and drank it, in one go, the men on their table watched in silence. The Captain of Squad Eight put the pint jug upside down on the table, no wine spilled and the table erupted into a cheer, Asher rolled his eyes 'Gods, don't let Father, Kojiro and Uncle Tyrion start a drinking game.'

The doors opened and a man, a Stark by appearance, thinner than Lord Eddard and dressed all in black walked in, Asher watched as the he went to the table with Kojiro and Napier, he started talking to them 'A member of the Night's Watch? No doubt here to discuss the matter of the Asauchi.' Captain Kamioka said something, the Watcher nodded before walking over to Lord Eddard, the two talked, Robb soon came over and embraced he, the Prince tilted his head 'Close relation perhaps.'

Asher looked back to his father still having fun with the serving girl, then he saw Sansa get up and walk to speak with the Queen, he focused in on listening.

"…How old are you?" his mother asked.

"Thirteen your Majesty."

'Gods,' Asher thought 'she's tall for her age, only a year younger than Myrcella.', his mother said much the same, when asked if she was growing Sansa replied positively however unsurely. The Prince blushed as he imagined what Sansa would look like at eighteen, a few more inches taller, he saw he hair loose instead of tied up, her body a curvaceous hourglass figure as Lord Ichigo called it and a massive pair of breasts. Asher blushed further and crossed his legs as he removed the images from his mind. However, they didn't feel like mere fantasies of a young man's mind, in fact they felt more like memories.

Upon regaining his thoughts, he looked at Sansa taking her seat once again and glanced at him and Joffrey before talking with the girl sitting next to her.

Moments later a splodge of food smacked her on the check, Sansa looked to Arya annoyed. Asher quickly got up and walked over to the younger Stark girl "You know," he said, putting on an intimidating tone, Arya turn to him in surprise as he continued "Lord Ichigo of Castamere says you should never play with your food." Robb came up beside him and lifted Arya from her seat "Time for bed." he said before escorting her out.

Asher sighed and shook his head, he looked to Sansa who gazed at him thankful, but the stain on her cheek still remained, Asher reached into his sleeve and pulled out a cloth "May I?" she nodded but lowered her head, Asher plucked up courage and rested his left hand on her cheek before cleaning the stain. Their eyes meet and they smiled.

A bang on the table drew their attention.

Joffrey glared at Asher "You think you should marry Lady Stark?", the hall slowly quieted as he spoke "I'm the Crown Prince I should marry her."

Asher looked down and contemplated. He then looked at his twin and stood straight "Tell you what Joffrey, tomorrow we shall have a duel, you use your Lion's Tooth, I use my Zanpakuto, the one who claims first blood earns the right of engagement to Lady Sansa Stark."

"Fine." Joffrey spat out before leaving. Asher sighed and looked around the room. His father looked proud, Lord Stark appeared stern, he looked at Sansa, fear in her eyes, then he turned to his mother, she carried the same look as Sansa, but amplified.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So the game is a foot. And already Ichigo is changing things.**

 **I give you a challenge dear readers, try and figure out who are reincarnations of Bleach characters, sometime I will leave hints and other times I will flat out reveal it, but that's the game, who's who?**

 **Next time we have the duel and a number of changes to the story of the Game of Thrones.**


	4. Sansa 1

Snow fell in the courtyard and onto the head and shoulders of the gathered crowd. Sansa sat with her parents, Lady to her side with Gatsby sitting next to the Direwolf pup, and Sora sitting on Gatsby's head.

The King and Queen plus Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella sat beside the Starks.

Sansa looked on worried as the twin princes walk onto the designated field of honour, Sandor Clegane as Joffrey's second and Sir Napier as Asher's. Captain Kamioka grimaced and muttered as he marked out a cross in the muddy snow followed with two lines both a foot away from the cross. The princes stood on opposites sides of the cross facing each other.

Once the seconds stood beside him Kamioka spoke "Gentleman," he said in a slightly disgruntled tone "I must ask you both to acknowledge that the outcome of this contest will determine who shall be betrothed to Lady Sansa Stark." both nodded, Joffrey with a small smirk, with acknowledge Kojiro sighed "Then stand your ground.", the Hound handed Joffrey his blade, Lion's Tooth while Asher unsheathed the single-edge curved blade he called a Zanpakuto, doing a slashing motion. Joffrey held Lion's Tooth in one hand stretched out, and Asher held his sword in both hand. The Captain sighed again stepping back "Go."

Joffrey raised his sword. Brought it down. Asher blocked. Joffrey stabbed at Asher. His twin dodged. The black hair prince took an upward swipe. Lion's Tooth hit the Zanpakuto. Asher pushed into the blade again. Lion's Tooth got sliced in two. The Zanpakuto nicked the side of Joffrey's face, blood seeped down.

Sansa's eyes brightened and she smiled as Captain Kamioka called out "First blood goes to Prince Asher.", she looked around at the crowd, all wide eyed at the speed of the duel and skill of the black haired Prince.

Asher grinned, he swiped his sword, a small streak of blood mixed with the snow. The victorious prince sheathed his sword and turn to look at her, his smile widened, and Sansa put her hand to her heart. Her prince stepped forward.

Then everything happened at once.

In the corner of her eye she saw Joffrey wipe some blood off his face before reaching into his tunic and drawing out a knife. Gatsby got up and Sora flapped his wings. Joffrey quickly closed in on Asher but the two pets tackled him. The blade went quite a way into Asher's right shoulder. The black haired prince screamed as did Sansa. She ran to him, closely followed by the Queen.

The Tiger Dog howled and Lady followed suit as did the other Direwolves.

The Hound grabbed Joffrey and held him back as Sir Napier, Captain Kamioka and another Castamere Squad Member took hold of Asher and carried him inside. Gatsby and Sora followed on. Sansa began to follow, tears forming in her eyes but her father grabbed her and held her tight as her tears began to flow.

Her tear misted eyes saw Cersei walk up to Joffrey, the Crown Prince order Sandor to let him go "Mother tell this dog to let go of…" he didn't finish as the Queen gave her son a strong slap in the face before screaming at him "How could you do that? To your own twin? And when you lost the duel you agreed to?" Joffrey stared hurt, both due to the pain of the slap, which happened to be on the side of his face Asher briefly cut, and from how his own mother slapped him.

Sansa grimaced 'If only I could do that.' Cersei told the Hound to take Joffrey to his room. As Sandor manhandled Joffrey the Queen joined the King and both walked in the direction of Asher, leaving the Starks in the courtyard.

* * *

Lady rubbed her head against her mistress's leg as Sansa sowed a black stag onto a piece of tear soaked cloth.

Arya and Myrcella waited in the room as well. Arya tapped a blunt knife on the table. Myrcella sowed as well, not a black stag, but the symbol of the Thirteen Castamere Squads.

Sansa finally looked to her sister "Arya will you stop that."

"Why? I bet you want to hurt the Crown Prince." Sansa put her needlework down and closed her eyes, she nodded, but then she looked to Myrcella "Forgive us, we shouldn't be talking about this in front of you."

"It's alright," the Princess said "I know Joffrey, he's cruel, vile, and at times stupid."

Both Stark girls looked amazed at how Myrcella could speak of her brother in such a way. The Princess continued "When I was younger the kitchen cat became pregnant, Joffrey killed the poor thing and then cut it open to look at the unborn kittens." Sansa put her hand to her mouth and Arya just stared, the Princess nodded, "Father was so furious he punched out two of his baby teeth," she sighed "Joffrey's the opposite of Asher, it makes me wish I was born looking like Father, because I look in the mirror and I can see Joffrey looking back at me."

Sansa fell onto the back rest "If, if Joffrey is like that then if Asher," more tears formed "dies, then I'll refuse to marry."

"I can understand," Myrcella said "I'd imagine Father would too, do you think Brother will die?"

"I pray not," Sansa said covering her head with her hands, Lady whimpered, Arya picked her up and changed the subject "Your wolf's taken a liking to Asher's dog."

Myrcella giggled "Gatsby's some much fun, sometime me and Tommen pretend he's a Tiger and hunt him, he enjoys playing with us, and he's nice to our cats too. Although Sora scares me a little."

"Sora?" Arya titled her head, the Princess nodded "His raven, he said he's named after Lady Orihime Kurosaki's late brother, the name means sky."

"And what does Gatsby mean?", Myrcella shrugged "He told me when I asked that it comes from a story from where Lord Kurosaki comes from, and not even Lord Kurosaki knows the meaning, Asher just liked the name."

Sansa chuckled 'I wonder if he'll do the use the same excuse when he names our children.' she frowned and sighed, before taking Lady from Arya "You've got your own Direwolf."

"Nymeria doesn't like being in here.", Myrcella put her needlework down fast and smiled with her mouth open "You name your wolf after the founder of Dorne?"

"I love the story of the Ten Thousand Ships, Nymeria was a great woman."

"She's a role model to me too, it's not all about great men, and I hope to make a name for myself, other than being the daughter of the King."

Arya eyed the sowing in her hands "I'm not sure you'll do that if you spend forever sowing."

"It's just a hobby, anyway I'm doing this to please Asher when he recovers."

Sansa looked at the Princess's work and frowned her eyebrows "Why the symbol of the Castamere Squads?"

"Asher's a Samurai, he loves Castamere, he once told me he prefers Castamere over King's Landing, the only reason he came back was because we're his family."

Sansa looked down at the black stag, almost finished "Would Asher prefer your gift to mine?" Myrcella cut the thread as she finished, she looked up "No, he'll defiantly love your work, he loves the history of House Baratheon, and he always wanted to visit Storm's End."

Arya titled her head "Samurai?"

"Think of them as knights, but anyone can be a Samurai, even women." Arya's eyes widened "Really? How can someone become one?"

"You have to join the Castamere Squads, or you could get Lord Kurosaki's approval, but Asher's the only one so far."

Sansa turned to Arya and eyed her "I did notice you looking at that boy with the white cloth around his head."

"Sir Napier Waverly." Myrcella said "He's one of Asher's friends from Castamere."

The door opened and a guard walked "Forgive the intrusion but Prince Asher has recovered, he has requested to see Lady Sansa in private, but he said you can bring your wolf." Sansa almost leaped from the chair and walked fast down the halls to the guest chambers.

* * *

Sansa stopped at the entrance to Asher's room, Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn existed, when they saw her they both smiled, her mother hugged her before the two left.

Sansa gulped as she stood before the door, unsure of what would happen, Lady barked and she plucked up courage. She pushed the door open and her eyes widened.

Asher stood with his back to her as he put his tunic on. He wore no undershirt so she saw the bandaging around his shoulder and gazed the strong back muscles of the young man, the ends on his long black curled hair just touching where the collar would be.

Lady barked and jumped on the bed where Gatsby rested, the Tiger Dog rubbed his nose over Lady's muzzle. The bark caught Asher's attention and he turned round "Oh Lady Stark, forgive me for not being dressed proper, I didn't think you'd be here so soon.", Sansa only partly listened as she looked at the exposed skin from the open tunic, the central valley of his abdomen, flanked by six mounds of muscle, his almost square pectorals, the edges of his nipples just showing. Her mouth watered and her lips started to dry. Though the visible scars made her want to weep.

Sora squawked and she shook her head, Asher grinned at her before buttoning up his tunic, she blushed, he chuckled, she smiled 'He's got the nicest chuckle I've ever heard.', he walked up closer "If Joffrey hadn't stabbed me I would have done this in the courtyard," he knelt to one knee "Lady Sansa of House Stark, may I have the honour of marrying you? Will you be my wife?" he held out his hand.

She smiled at his proposal, acting much like a prince of Old Nan's stories, her heart ached at his word. She took hold of his hand and nodded "Yes my Prince I will marry you.", his smiled widely and got to his feet, her cupped her face "Thank you." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Both Gatsby and Lady barked causing the two to looked and both laugh, Asher's hands left her cheeks and caused some of her hair to come loose, she saw some of her bangs fall past her eyes, she gasped and began to put her hair back in place but Asher gently took her arms and lowered them "It's alright." he whispered, then drew his hand over her locks, more of her hair fell before her face, he then parted it to frame her face, "Wear it like this, I prefer it this way."

"But people may think I look silly."

"If people ask tell them it was my idea, you'll find people start changing their minds", she chuckled. Her eyes went to his shoulder "Should you be moving your arm?"

"I'm okay to move it, but not vigorously, so no sword fighting until it heals properly. The wound was deep, but didn't hit anything vital." He sighed and shut his eyes 'The wounds always hurt.'

"How did you cut your brother's sword in half?"

"Zanpakuto are extremely sharp, sharper than Valyrian Steel some claim.", she grimaced "Maester Luwin said the knife he stabbed you with was Valyrian Steel." The Prince nodded before going to the side table, and picked up a knife, her eyes widened and they looked to Asher who sighed "Somehow Joffrey stole it off Father, the King commands never to see it again."

"What will happen to your twin?"

"I told Mother not to tell Grandfather, and told Father to keep Joffrey as Crown Prince, I can forgive him."

"Why?"

"After losing a beautiful maiden, what man wouldn't be furious? I looked Father straight in his eyes and said he of all men should understand." He put the knife back and returned to her "Right now my love we should go to our families and tell them the good news."

* * *

Weeks passed and they went down the Kingsroad to the capital. Sir Napier left with them, Lord Ichigo gave him permission to leave the escort, quite why Sansa didn't know.

Something convinced Lord Eddard to take the position of Hand so Arya, Bran and Sansa went with their father, plus their Direwolves. Asher mention he didn't believe their engagement changed his mind, but something else.

Sansa thought about what her fiancé said, and remembered he mentioned spies.

Soon after they crossed into the Riverlands they stopped for a rest bite, as the King and Lord Eddard talked at a table, the couple walked far from earshot of anyone, Sansa asked him "You mentioned spies in King's Landing, what about assassins?"

"Not unheard of," he looked around before leaning into her ear "don't tell anyone but I believe Lord Jon Arryn was poisoned.", she gulped and began to tremble, she felt his hands on hers "Don't worry my love, I'll make sure you're safe, Lord Ichigo taught me the importance of protection and plan to do so." He kissed her on the forehead. He then got up and walked towards his father and future father-in-law.

* * *

At the Crossroads Inn Sansa walked Lady, the Direwolf nearly two-third as big as Gatsby by this point.

The Lady from the North looked at three girl sitting at the carriage doing their hair. The girls looked at her and then looked away in disgust, Sansa shook her head 'My Prince wants me to look this way, I must be faithful to him.'

Looking forward she gasped and stopped in her tracks, a bald man with a look cold enough to freeze her solid stood before her. "Pardon me Ser." She said. A metal hand took her shoulder, turning she found the Hound behind her "That frighten you so much girl? Or is it him there making you shake? He frightens me too, look at that face."

Sansa turned back to the bald man "I'm sorry if I offended you Ser." the man twitched a nod before walking off, eyeing Sandor. The Lady from the North watched the man go "Why won't he speak to me?" The Hound answered before she finished "He hasn't been very talkative these last twenty years, since the Mad King had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers."

"Although," Asher said, Sansa smiled "he does makes up for it with his swordsmanship.", Gatsby and Lady reunited again making Asher chuckle, looking to the mute man in the distance "Ser Ilyn Payne, he's the King Justice.", her smile faulted slightly before Asher spoke again "The Royal Executioner, Sandor if you could please leave us.", Sora squawked and the Hound bowed before walking away.

Asher took in a deep breath and looked up to the sky "Nice to see the sun again, come on, we're both taking our companions for their walks, and so why not do it together." she nodded quickly, as they left she glanced back at the three girls, their faces conveyed both surprise and jealousy.

They headed south toward the river, more specifically the Ruby Ford. As they near it the sound of wood hitting wood filled the air. Soon they came across Sir Napier leaning against the trunk of a tree watching Arya and a local butcher boy fighting each other with sticks.

Sansa blinked "Arya!" her sister turned and the butcher boy smacked her. Asher hissed "That must've hurt. Having fun Arya, and I didn't get you name?"

"Mycah, milord."

"No need to be afraid just because I have a title, any reason why you're pretending to swordfight?"

"I, want to be a knight someday."

"Well then," a voice called and Joffrey walked in holding a leather wine skin and pulled a familiar knife from his tunic "pick up your sword let's see how good you are?", Asher walk in front of Sansa as Sir Napier walk closer, Gatsby began to growl. Mycah backed away "She asked me to milord, she asked me to."

"I'm your Prince, not your Lord, and I said pick up your sword."

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick."

"And you're not a knight, that's a Stark you were hitting you know that?"

"Joffrey," Asher called gritting his teeth "the wines affected you, you're asking a smallfolk boy to fight with a stick against a Valyrian steel dagger, a dragger you're not meant to have."

"I won't hurt him, much." At that moment Arya smacked her stick into Joffrey's back, Joffrey turned and Mycah ran off. Joffrey began attacking Arya, the young Stark fell to the ground Joffrey held out the dagger "I'll gut you, you little…" Nymeria pounced from the bushes and dug her fangs into his arm. He let go of the knife. Arya got up and pulled her Direwolf from Joffrey, Gatsby came up and growled at the wolf bitch, who whined and sat.

Asher quickly took the dagger before turning to Napier "Nap, go get Father, Lord Eddard and a healer quick.", the Samurai nodded and went.

Sansa looked to her fiancé "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I was about to before Nymeria appeared."

"You were going to let you twin hurt the butcher boy?"

"Of course not, I expected you sister to do something, and she did."

Soon the King, plus the Queen, Lord Eddard and a few others arrived. The healer pushed Joffrey's sleeve up to examine the damage and the Queen became outraged "What happened here?"

"One of the wolves attacked me." Joffrey said, Cresei turned to the two wolves with Gatsby, Asher then spoke "Arya's wolf Nymeria only attack Brother because he pointed this knife at her."

The King saw the knife and readied a fist.

"Robert," Eddard called "don't.", the King sighed lowed his fist but spoke with gritted teeth "I said I never wanted to see that knife again, how'd you get it?" the Crown Prince remained silent, then Lord Eddard spoke "Why did the Crown Prince point the dagger at my daughter."

Sansa spoke and explained, as best she could, the situation, Asher, Arya and Sir Napier all nodded.

Cresei looked to her son, then to the wound "The wolf needs to be killed."

"No you can't." Arya said hugging Nymeria tightly, Gatsby began to growl again and Sora squawked, Asher scowled "Mother, Nymeria attacked Joffrey for the same reason Gatsby and Sora tackled him back in Winterfell, I will admit she didn't need to bite him, maybe we should put a muzzle on her?"

The Queen glared "We should put a muzzle on all of them."

"Mother, Lady and Summer are different to Nymeria, Gatsby held Lady back encase something bad happened and Bran and Summer aren't even present so they should hold no blame."

Both the King and Lord Eddard nodded "Ned, take you daughter and her wolf and discipline them, I'll discipline mine once he's healed up." Lord Eddard nodded and took Arya, Nymeria followed her mistress. The King turned to Asher who nodded and threw the knife into the river, he smirked "With how people are still trying to find Rhaegar's rubies that knife with remain property of the river for ages.", the King nodded and walked away.

* * *

Sir Napier left the King's column to head back to Castamere.

The rest went to King's Landing. Sansa watched with growing awe as the capital came closers and close, the three largest buildings caught her eyes first, the Red Keep, the ruined Dragonpit and the Great Sept of Baelor. Slowly however the majesty of the capital faltered.

First the smell, she held her noise to begin with until Asher pulled Godsgrief back and rode next to the cart carrying the Stark Children, the girl's tutor Septa Mordane, plus their luggage and other important items, Direwolves included, he spoke "I would try and get used to the smell, depending on how things go you may be spending long time here."

She nodded and let her fingers go, the rancid air filled her lungs as she understood what her fiancé talked about, Arya could possibly return the Winterfell in a few years' times, but she as wife to be for the Prince would more than likely live in the capital and as Bran wished to be Kingsguard it stood to reason he would stay too.

The state of the smallfolk homes went further to dulled her awe, outside the city walls lay hundreds of hastily build homes out of stuff other people threw out, a town made of rubbish. The homes inside the wall while better did not seem impressive either, she remembered the better built homes of Winterfell, people there did not risk their house collapsing.

Speaking of Winterfell on closer inspection of the Red Keep, while taller, it seemed smaller in compassion, in Winterfell she could give Lady a walk just by going from one end to another. Here she would need to make a round trip.

The entered the Dragon Gate the gold clocked man on the City Watch opened the massive doors, and raised the portcullis, Sansa focused on the three dragon statutes that adored the archway, Asher leaned in and muttered "There always seems to be three dragons.", and Sansa nodded, but only partly got what Asher said.

They rode through some city streets, the house tightly packed and haphazardly arranging with dead end streets and small alleyways. People stopped and watched as they passed, none of them looked like the people of Winterfell, all Andals, dressing in thin cloth of many colours, no fur about them. She wondered what the people thought of her, she would be a princess to them after all.

They reached the gate into the Red Keep, the stone head of a stag looked down on them. Once inside they stopped. Her father and fiancé got off their horse, she mused on Asher how unhooked both legs from the stirrup, bring his leg over so he sat sideways on the saddle both pushing off with his hands and landing feet first, a bizarre way to get off Godsgrief, but if it worked for him and his horse didn't complain.

A steward walked up to her father "Welcome Lord Stark, Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council, the honour of your presence is requested." Lord Eddard turned the cart and looked at Septa Mordane "Get the children settled in, I'll be back in time for supper, and Jory you go with them."

The captain of the Duke's household guard acknowledged the order.

Asher stood next to the Duke "I'd better go with you, I think I know what this meeting is about." he looked to his dog "Gatsby make sure the Direwolves don't get into trouble.", the Tiger Dog braked and then he turned he eyes to Sansa "I'll see you later my dear." she smiled and nodded.

The steward eyed the two "If you'd like the change into something more appropriate." Lord Eddard simply took his gloves off, but Asher spoke "I'd much rather get this meeting out the way before I do anything else Marcus, lead the way.", the steward nodded, turned round and walked. Sansa sighed as her father and fiancé walked away.

* * *

She entered her chambers within the Tower of the Hand. She tested the bed, softer than her one in Winterfell, she rubbed her hands down the silk sheets, smooth as water.

Lady barked, she looked back as her Direwolf and Gatsby snuffled each other before the Tiger Dog forlornly left causing the wolf to whine. Sansa frowned before knelling and scratched the wolf's ear "Come on, we need to unpack." She picked up her trunk, put it on the bed and unpacked, Lady taking the thing handed to her and put them down. Sansa glanced but at her wolf "You really do like Asher's hound.", Lady's tongue stuck out, Sansa grinned "You do realise you're going to be at least a foot taller than him." Lady gave her a stubborn look, she laughed and scratched her ear "I'm just saying it might be difficult for him, you're not going to reach pup baring age for a few years, I'll have to ask Asher how old Gatsby is."

Soon she finished packing and put her case under the bed. Lady then jump on the bed to rest on it, Sansa immediately tried to pull her off "You can't sleep on the bed Lady, Asher told me that Maester Parker from Castamere discovered the illnesses in animal can be fatal to human, and they can be spread if they share beds.", Lady titled her head before jumping off, and lying down in front of the bed and whined.

Sansa sighed "We'll find something for you to sleep on don't worry."

A knock came from the door and Septa Mordane entered "Your supper is ready, but I am afraid your Father has not arrived back yet."

Sansa sighed 'It's something I'll have to get used to.' And with that she followed the Septa out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Of course I'd have Asher win, he's a trained Samurai so he's got far better skill then Joffrey. So we have a second pairing now.**

 **The duel and the aftermath meant Cersei missed her meeting with Jamie in Winterfell. So yes, Bran is walking, forgive me but I'm not a fan of his storyline, I know it's important, but it's still this is one of the changes I made. So sadly no Hodor.**

 **Speak of which Arya keeps Nymeria, and Lady isn't killed. I really hated how the Direwolves were dropping like flies.**

 **Also I gave Myrcella some character, she's a smart girl and I wanted to give her some small connection to Dorne, as another reason why she would love her time there.**

 **I updated this slightly to add a bit of detail a guest commentated about, why Asher screamed at the stabbing when he has a pain tolelarance, first off it's a Valyaria Steel drager so it good fairly deep, secondly it was in the moment, it would hurt.**

 **Until next time, farewell dear readers.**


	5. Asher 3

Asher jumped off of Godsgrief, Sora flew off the horse's head and onto the Prince's shoulder as he helped Gatsby down.

Marcus Caldwell one the stewards walked up to Lord Eddard, "Welcome Lord Stark, Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council, the honour of your presence is requested." Lord Eddard turned the cart and looked at Septa Mordane "Get the children settled in, I'll be back in time for supper, and Jory you go with them."

The captain of the Duke's household guard acknowledged the order.

Asher stood next to the Duke "I'd better go with you, I think I know what this meeting is about." he looked to his dog "Gatsby make sure the Direwolves don't get into trouble.", the Tiger Dog braked and then he turned he eyes to Sansa, "I'll see you later my dear." she smiled and nodded.

The steward eyed the two "If you'd like the change into something more appropriate.", Lord Eddard simply took his gloves off, but Asher spoke "I'd much rather get this meeting out the way before I do anything else Marcus, lead the way.", the steward nodded, turned round and walked, the two followed on.

Asher shook his head 'Brilliant timing Grand Maester, here was I thinking I could get to my chambers, take a bath and change.'

The doors to the throne room opened and Asher looked at the familiar Iron Throne. The monstrous symbol of conquest as order by Aegon the Conqueror, forged in the fires of his mighty dragon Balerion the Black Dread, made of one thousand blades of the first Targaryen King's defeated enemies, the King of the Isles and the Rivers his family and troops in Harrenhal, last King of the Reach, and those troops of the King of the Rock before said Lannister bent his knee. 'It's a good thing the dragon fire fused those swords solid, with the asymmetrical design it looks like it's going to collapse.'

Jamie Lannister at the foot of the massive sharp seat, dressed in his Kingsguard amour "Thank the Gods you're here Stark, about time we had some stern Northern leadership."

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne." the Quiet Wolf muttered. Jamie brushed it off before mentioning a vulgar saying about the King's actions and the Hand's duty. Lord Stark mention about the brilliant quality of the Lannister's amour, not a single scratch on it.

"I know, people have been swinging swords at me for years, they all seem to miss."

"Chosen your opponents wisely then.", Jamie's expression dulled "I have a knack for it. Must be strange for you, coming into this room, I was standing right here when it happened, he was very brave your brother, and your father too, they didn't deserve to die like that, nobody deserves to die like that."

"But you just stood there and watched."

"Five hundred men, just stood there and watched, the great knights in the Seven Kingdoms and this room was as silent as a crypt, expect for the screaming and the Mad King laughing, and later when I watched the Mad King die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned. It felt like justice."

"It that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my Father when you shoved your sword into Aerys Targaryen's back?"

"Tell me, if I stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back would you admire me more?"

"You served him well, when serving was safe." With that the Duke of Winterfell walked where Marcus went to. Asher place his hand on Jamie's shoulder "Don't worry Uncle, what you did save countless lives, you're a good man in my eyes." and the Prince followed Lord Stark heading north towards the great outer gate.

Asher looked to the Quiet Wolf "Lord Stark?"

"Yes my prince?"

"A word of advice, the same advice I gave Sansa back in Winterfell, don't trust anyone in the Red Keep."

Lord Stark's eyebrows frowned before the doors opened. The two entered the chamber of the Small Council, the King's most trusted advisers. A simple table around which sat four other men.

One got up and took his Lord Eddard's hand, a bald man dressed in exotic colours showing his origins from Essos "Lord Stark."

"Lord Varys." the Hand greeted. Asher knew the Duke of Winterfell didn't like the Spider, both he and his Uncle Stannis advised the King to remove him from power. Varys served under the Mad King, and when the Prince's grandfather Tywin appeared outside King's Landing the Spider advised said King not to allow the Old Lion in, but Aerys Targaryen didn't listen.

"I was grievously sorry to hear of the troubles you encored on the Kingsroad," the Master of Whisperers said "we are all praying for Prince Joffrey's full recovery."

"It's in the past." Eddard said before moving on. Asher stopped before Varys "Quite frankly I think Joffrey needed to be taken down a rung or two, a little humility builds character, let hope the right character."

"Renly, you're looking well." The Hand called and the two dukes embraced.

"And you look tried from the road," the Master of Law said "I told them this meeting could wait enough day, but…"

Lord Baelish spoke "We have a Kingdom to look after. I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark, no doubt Lady Catelyn has mention me."

"She has Lord Baelish," the Hand took off his clock and set it on his special seat "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well?"

"All too well," the Master of Coin humoured "I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collar bone."

"Perhaps you choose the wrong man to duel with."

"Well, it wasn't the man that I choose my Lord, it was Catelyn Tully, a woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you would agree.", Lord Stark expression sullied and Asher grew suspicious, he respected the Master of Coin as a practical and intelligent man, however he did not trust him, nor anyone other than his kin or the Starks, who would be his kin as well in time, speaking of his kin "Where's Uncle Stannis?"

"I'm afraid nephew," Renly said "that my elder Brother left for Dragonstone shortly after you left for Winterfell."

'That does make sense, Lord Arryn said he was researching something Uncle Stannis told him, and maybe he thought he was in danger too.'

"I humbly beg your pardon your Highness, my Lord," the oldest man in the room, Grand Maester Pycelle spoke, Asher always wondered how his word did not get muffled in his beard. Lord Stark smiled "Grand Maester."

"How many years has it been? You were a young man."

"And you served another King.", the room became silent until the old man blinked and reached into his clock pocket "How forgetful of me, this belongs to you now." He handed to Lord Eddard the badge of his office, before leaning back in his chair "Should we begin."

Asher nodded "Let's get it over with.", Lord Stark looked bemused "Without the King?"

"Winter is may be coming," Renly replied "but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my Brother."

"That's why I came along." Asher said sitting down in the King's chair between Lord Stark and Grand Maester. Sora hopped off Asher's shoulder and onto the table. The Grand Maester began stroking the bird.

Varys continued the train of thought about the King "His Majesty has many cares, he entrusts some small matters to us, that we might lighten the load."

"We are the Lords of small matters here." Lord Baelish said as Renly handed a parchment to Lord Eddard, the Hand of the King sat and opened it as Renly informed the Council "My Brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honour of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King."

Asher rolled his eyes and sunk into the chair 'Just as I thought. Father will use any excuse to hold a tournament.', his father wanted to hold tourneys to celebrate every one of his visits to King's Landing during his time in the Westerlands, however Asher convinced him not to primarily because these tournaments were for him and could simply say no. Not this time it would have Lord Eddard to say no, and he didn't know if the Quiet Wolf would say no or not.

Lord Baelish shared Asher's uncertainty "How much?"

Lord Stark read it out "Forty-thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty-thousand to the runner-up, and twenty-thousand to winning archer."

"Not to mention the cost organising and holding the event." Asher grimly added 'Still no Melee this time that's good.'

Pycelle turned to Lord Baelish worried "Can the treasury bare such expense?"

"We can afford it," the Master of Coin said "although I was hoping to save the money to pay off the Crown's debt."

"Debt?" Lord Eddard looked at Baelish "What do we owe and to who?"

"Two million gold, one and a half to House Lannister, the rest to the Faith."

"How could he let this happen?"

"The Master of Coin finds the money, the King and the Hand spend it."

"I will not believe that Lord Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm."

The Grand Maester spoke up "Lord Arryn give wise and prudent advice, but I fear his Majesty doesn't always listen."

"Counting coppers he calls it." Renly added before Asher give his two cents "Be thankful Lord Stark, we could be much more in debt. If it weren't for Lord Ichigo of Castamere's donation of one million gold dragons, then we'd still owe the Iron Bank of Braavos."

Lord Eddard sighed "I'll speak with him tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford."

"As you will," Lord Baelish said "but still we best make our plan."

"There will be no plans," the Hand said "until I speak to Robert." Silence fell until Lord Stark spoke "Forgive my Lords, I had a long ride."

"You are the King's Hand Lord Stark," Varys said "we serve at your pleasure."

"Perhaps, my Lords." Asher said "I can think of a few methods to afford the tourney."

"And how," Lord Baelish said leaning back "do you think we can do that?"

"It occurs to me there are several businesses that benefit from tourneys like the inns and, the brothels yes?", Baelish's smile became more fixed, more fake, Asher knew Lord Baelish owned a number of those brothels, but needs must. Renly grinned. Varys raised an eyebrow. Pycelle frowned in contemplation. Lord Stark gestured to the Prince to continue.

"Those business will profit greatly, probably a few thousand dragons along with their usual profits." He looked to Baelish before continuing "I suggest we put a tax on those business, Lord Baelish should know how much they make, let's put a thirty percent tax on the extra income they make thanks to the tourney, with it we should be able to afford half."

"My Prince," Lord Baelish said "I don't think…"

"My, my, Lord Baelish, don't you want to save the crown from debt?", Baelish remained silent but glared at the Prince.

"And," Asher continued "why not have the participants pay into the prize money, that way they have incentive to fight at their best, it'll defiantly make it more entertaining. Don't look at me like that Lord Baelish, if it goes ahead I'll be jousting as well, so I'll be paying out of my own pocket too."

Eddard nodded "See what you can do. Anything else we need to discuss?", the four council members remained silent and Eddard rubbed his hands over his face.

Asher nodded and turned to the Grand Maester with a glare. Lord Stark got up and walked out. Asher held his arm and Sora hopped onto him before he said "Well then gentlemen, I think we can this meeting done for the moment." And the council dispersed.

* * *

Asher walked passed the throne and out into the courtyard, he headed for his chambers and bed in Maegor's Holdfast, the royal apartments, a castle within a castle.

On the way he saw Brandon Stark talking with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, and Gatsby stood by Summer, so Asher decided to join them, "Afternoon Ser Barristan.", the Lord Commander could claim a place on the Small Council but the King never wanted advice from the man who killed for the Mad King 'But he'll take advice for two who served the Mad King.', "What is the young Stark here asking about?"

"Asking if any Kingsguard member is willing to take him as a squire."

"I think you should ask Lord Stark first, both of you.", the Lord Commander nodded and Bran looked away, towards the building of the Red Keep, Asher chuckled "You're not thinking of climbing that are you?" Bran look to his feet before saying "No of course not."

"Look me in the eye and tell the truth.", Bran looked up and paused "Alright I was thinking of climbing it."

"I wouldn't if I were you, one slip and you could end up like Helaena Targaryen. The Red Keep is fiercer then Winterfell.", Brandon nodded before running off with his Direwolf back to the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

Entering his chamber and immediately began to change, ready for a bath. When he took of his tunic Sora flew to his stand. Gatsby took the garment and placed it in the basket for the servants to wash.

His personal chamber, his bedroom from almost since his birth rested at a far corner, the view of it from outside would show a window close to a turret. However, from the inside no indentation within the room showed itself, in the corner where the turret should have been stood a bookcase.

Now as a young boy Asher looked at the record of the Holdfast and who slept where, Maegor built the fortress as a safe haven for the royal family should King's Landing ever be invaded. He made a separate room for each of his wives, all six of them, and according to the records his second wife Tyanna of Pentos lived in his room, and since her death at her husband's hands no one else lived in it. Quite why his mother gave him the room remained a mystery to him.

Once he learned of the history of his room Asher knew it held secrets, Tyanna served as the Mistress of Whisperers for her husband and she would have known secrets of the Red Keep, just as Varys supposedly did now, and probably the first person to use said secrets.

So he tried the unusually placed bookcase, taking out the books left on it one by one, the last one about Tyanna's home city, triggered a mechanism, the bookcase opened out to reveal as spiral staircase, which led into a cave and a hot spring. Asher kept this a secret, but it meant he could have a warm bath without calling a servant.

Asher having strip and pulled out a towel and a new set of clothing, plus his sheathed Zanpakuto, opened the secret door and went down the stairs, making sure to close the bookcase after him, and took a bath in the spring.

He looked up at an opening in rock formation that he presumed led to another cave, perhaps those secret passageways Maegor made. He knew they existed if the cave did, as well as hearing Varys muttering as he went walk about, probably going to other entrances to be in rooms to get information. Little concern of his, but on a few occasions he heard the muttering of House Targaryen and mention of the Usurper, a title many of his father's critics still used, after many years of hearing Varys say such things he determined the man to be a traitor, 'Someday Spider, I swear to the Gods I will stop you.'

His thoughts turned to the spring itself, he wanted to keep it a secret, however 'When we're married I'll show Sansa this, I've got a feeling she'll like it.', Winterfell housed hot springs as well, so something familiar to her so far from home. He sank further into the water and simply let the warm water take the stress from his muscles.

* * *

After his soaking in the water he went back up to his room and began practicing his Zanjutsu, the swordsmanship of the Castamere Samurai, Lord Ichigo and the captains, baring Orihime and the Captain of Squad Twelve, Naerys Stansfield, ranked as Master Swordsmen, and his Zanpankuto spirit told him train to their level, in conjunction with Napier. He mastered simple techniques like the Hozuri or Cheek Stroke; a simple but precise slash technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds. He used the technique on Joffrey in their duel at Winterfell, only milliseconds, a tiny number of sand grains within an hourglass after putting almost all his force into cutting Lion's Tooth in two.

As he swung his thoughts turned to why Lord Ichigo decided to supply the Night's Watch with Zanpakuto.

His spirit gave him a lecture on the history and powers of the Zanpakuto. Most notably the Hollow, a corrupted soul that lost its heart and thus devours souls to fill its hunger for completion, not just one legendary creature, but in fact countless and the ancient Samurai, calling themselves Soul Reapers used their Zanpakuto to purify Hollows.

The legend of the Long Night plagued his mind, a darkness that lasted a generation, decades of constant winter, having only been born at the tail end of the last winter the thought scared him, the cold of the North shocked him, 'Snowfall in summer, imagine what winter would be like in the North and imagine that here in King's Landing for Gods knows how long.'

Then he thought of those monsters that caused it, the White Walkers, maybe they were some form of Hollow? It would theoretically explain why Lord Ichigo put so much time and effort in to such an endeavour to supply the Night's Watch with more than twice the number of Zanpakuto they needed, could the White Walkers be purified by the blade in his hand? Legends told Dragonglass could kill them, but what if they could be purified, what were they before they became White Walker?

'This all of couse begs the question if the Walkers ever did exist.', the Long Night supposedly happened over eight-thousand years ago, but there needed to be a reason for the Wall to exist, and the so called Wildlings didn't seem sufficient a reason to create a wall as tall as a mountain and stretching from coast to coast 'and Bran did mention a message from the Wall, Wildlings rushing south, for some reason.', the young Stark boy also mention rumours from roaming rangers making their way south to recruit, a ranger escaped a White Walker only just thanks to a person dressed in black, but not a ranger or even a brother of the Night's Watch, sounded either like a mysterious knight or a member of the Castamere Squads, most probably Squad Two.

'If it was a member of Squad Two then that would explain Lord Ichigo's sudden interest in defending the Wall, but how did he or she get that far north and past the Wall?'

At that moment a knock sounded at the door, Asher finished his swing "Just a moment." He said sheathing his blade "Come in."

A servant opened the door "Your Highness, the King wishes you to have supper with him in his chambers."

"Alright, thank you." he left the room his pets following quickly.

* * *

The King took a massive swing of wine as Asher took the plate with the leftovers down on the floor for Gatsby and Sora hopped off the table to join in the meal.

His father put his glass down "So," he said wiping off the dribble of the purple liquid from his chin "I heard Ned had his first Small Council today."

"Yes, I not sure if you would have liked it if you had attended."

"Why not?"

"Because Lord Eddard learnt of the debt the realm is in, at some point tomorrow he will be speaking to you."

"About what?"

"Guess Father."

"Why is it you leave me to think boy?"

"A King is supposed to be smart." He then sighed "Honestly I don't think I should've been their myself, both Lord Eddard and me had only just arrived from the ride into King's Landing."

"Why did you break away with us?"

"I want to make sure my betrothed was okay.", the King nodded "She'll make a fine women of the court."

"I hope so, if not then I could easily arrange both of us to return to Castamere."

"Leave us again?"

"You know my views Father."

"Yes, yes and the sky's blue, you can be stubborn at times you know that."

"I learn from the best." He smirked, his father remained silent for a moment before bursting into laughter "Away with you boy, before I die laughing."

"We defiantly don't want that," the Prince got up but smirked again "but my, my, isn't that a bit hypocritical? Didn't you say you wanted and I quote "to eat, drink and whore your way to an early grave"?"

"The way you act boy I'll never have the chance."

"I only do that when you've got prostitutes, I just don't want that to be a part of your legacy." and with that the Prince and his pets left.

* * *

Asher started again with his Zanjutsu, making each slice precise, and fast, unlike a Knight, trained to put strength in his attacks first, Samurai training focused on speed and precision, strength took second billing, as Lord Ichigo once put it "What's the point of being able to crush a man's skull single-handily if you can't move that hand fast enough to keep it from being cut off in a fight."

With speed and precision Asher didn't need to waste his strength, especially on opponents he knew he could not out match in strength, Ser Gregor Clegane came swiftly to mind, he knew one day he would fight that man, and he needed to be ready for it.

Another knock sounded and Asher sighed sheathing his sword once more "Yes?"

The door opened and Lord Eddard walked in "Forgive me my prince but I wanted to talk with you about what you said on trust in the Small Council."

"I see, take the chair I need to rest my arms," so the Prince sat on the bed "alright Lord Stark, who should we start with?"

"Is there anyone in King's Landing I can trust?"

"Well, a part from Uncle Stannis, and he's left, Ser Barristan is the only one I recommend, though he never sits on the Council, it's curious that Uncle Stannis left without giving us notice, you two would have work great together, I mean the Council was more or less run by both him and Lord Arryn."

"What of the other council member, Grand Maester Pycelle seems a good man."

Asher shook his head "Pycelle though he's meant to serve the whole realm is loyal to House Lannister above all others. Nearly every Council meeting I've attended he subtlety speaks in the interest of my maternal House. He was in fact the one who advised the Mad King to let Grandfather Tywin into the capital, thus starting the Sake of King's Landing. Also he pretends to be frail, he's lot fitter in body and mind then he lets on, I play along with him."

The Duke of Winterfell nodded before the Prince continued "Uncle Renly I'd say is a trustworthy man, however he's unsuitable to be Master of Law. He had no administrative skills, leaves his duties to those directly below him. That's how Janos Slynt became corrupt, Uncle Renly gives absolutely no oversight. Father simply gave him the position to keep a Lannister loyalist from filling that chair."

"I see, Varys?", the Prince's face turned grim "He's up to something, I've got my suspicions he's still a Targaryen loyalist. We need to watch him."

Lord Stark frowned and looked away briefly "And Baelish?"

"He's a fine Master of Coin I will give him credit for that, especially with some subtle suggestions from me, but I digress, you of all people should be careful about him, he's got a web of espionage nearly as extensive as the Spider's."

The Hand got up and paced the room "My wife trusts him; they grew up together. He'd to honest to her."

"To her maybe, or perhaps he wants to manipulate her, he doesn't have the skill of a Northman, his scar proves that, but he has the skill of a Southerner in excess. Lord Baelish's loyalties are to him alone, everything he does is to his own benefit."

Lord Stark clenched his fist, Asher understood, if someone did that to Sansa he would beat that person to a pulp. The Hand sat down and rubbed his temples "Thank you your Highness it's given me a lot to think about."

"That's how we do things down here.", the Duke nodded "Can I ask for your help?"

"In the Council? Of course."

"Well yes, I would like your help there, but this is about Arya."

"Oh?"

"I found her practising with a sword in her room, I'd like someone to train her in swordsmanship, and from what I saw with your time in Winterfell you've got the best skill."

"You mean train Arya as a Samurai? It's possible, however I'm just an Honorary Samurai. You need a proper one to train her."

"Send a message to Castamere."

"I'll do that but I'm not sure if Lord Ichigo will send anyone."

"At least you've help. One more question, do you think Jon Arryn died naturally?"

"That's something I've wanted to talk to you and Father about since Winterfell. No I don't, I'm sure he was assassinated."

"Can you be sure?"

"He spoke with me a few hours before he died, he stood perfectly straight, had no trace of illness in his voice, and never suffered from anything. Healthy men don't suddenly die naturally."

The Quiet Wolf nodded, got up and left.

Asher got up from the bed and sat at his desk to write his message.

Night fell by the time he finished so he wouldn't send Sora until after the raven got breakfast the next morning. Asher sighed and laid back on the bed putting his head to his pillow 'What a day.'

Gatsby whimpered and the Prince looked over, the Tiger Dog rested on his bed of made of deer pelts and the furs of other creatures from the Kingswood, all of whom Asher and Gatsby killed, in fact they kept many spare in a large cupboard space in the chamber, as well as a large old book and a finely made chest, two things he obtained in Braavos with Lord Ichigo.

"What the matter?" Gatsby got up and peered at his bed then back to Asher.

"Something to do with your bed?" the dog patted a pawn down once for yes.

"Don't you like it?" two taps of his pawn, no.

'Then what?' what could involve a bed for a dog? Then a new thought hit him "This is about the Direwolves isn't it?" Gatsby barked and let his tongue out.

"The Starks didn't bring any beds for Lady, Nymeria or Summer, you want to give them beds." the Tiger Dog nodded vigorously. Then the Prince smirked "I bet you want the best one to go to Lady don't you?" again enough bark.

"Tell you what, we get all the pelts and furs of animals you've killed single handily and make that Lady's bed, I bet she'll be impressed." Gatsby's tongue licked the Prince "Stop boy, down, we'll start tomorrow after breakfast and after I said Sora to Castamere, that okay." the dog barked.

With that Asher changed into his nightclothes and went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Part of Asher's discussion with Lord Eddard comes for Aldon Blackreyne's stories, which I'm following and took some inspiration.**

 **I've established an antagonistic relationship with between Asher and Baelish and Asher's secret distaste for Varys and Pycelle, Asher views loyalty, honest and hates corruption. When it comes to myself as Game of Thrones fan Varys is my favourite, but do respect Baelish as a character, thought I do dislike him and I enjoy Julian Glover in any of his role, be it Donovan in** ** _The Last Crusade_** **or Count Scarlioni in** ** _Doctor Who: City of Death_** **.**

 **Farewell dear readers.**


	6. Tyrion 1

The Imp sat at the fire next to Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard as his Uncle Benjen Stark brought a couple of the new recruits to sat with them, both had their hands tied "Ah," he said looking to Jon "rapists. They were given a choose no doubt, castration or the Wall, most choose the knife." Jon stay quiet and looked away, Tyrion smirked "Not impressed by your new brother? Lovely thing about the Watch, you discard your old family and get a new one." he returned to his book.

"Why do you read so much." the bastard asked.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." came the swift response.

"This a trick?"

"What you see is a dwarf. If I'd been born a pheasant, they might have left me out in the woods to die. Alas I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock, things are expected of me, my Father was Hand of the King for twenty years."

"Until your brother killed that king." the Imp look up both hurt and amused "Yes, until my Brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him. I must do my part for the honour of my House wouldn't you agree? But how? Well my brother has his sword, and I have my mind, but the mind needs books like a sword needs wet stone." he reopened his book "That why I read so much Jon Snow. Any you? What's your story bastard?" he felt a shiver down his skin, like a cold knife being drawn down his back.

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf."

Tyrion chuckled "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch," he turned to the captive recruits "alongside his valiant brothers in arms."

"The Night's Watch protects the realm…"

"Ah yes, against all the monsters your wet nurse warned you about, you're a smart boy you don't believe that nonsense." the boy remained silent as the Imp grabbed a wine carrier, he took a swig to warm himself after the shiver both throwing it to Snow "Anything's better with some wine in the belly." Snow took it and down a good portion of the purple liquid. The Imp grinned and returned to his book. However, he then looked up to glimpse the Thirteen Castamere Squad members.

The all sat around their own fire close to the large carts. The only Captain, the man Asher identified as Kojiro Kamioka sat with a bottle in his hand talking. Every now and then they would look towards him and the others going to the Wall, but never directly.

Jon give the wine carrier back and Tyrion test the weight, he would not have enough to last him to the Wall. He closed his book and walked over "Would you care for extra company?"

"Not a lot Lord Tyrion." Kamioka said shifting slightly to give the dwarf some space before turning back "As I was saying in the dream there was this man who could pass off for a Stark, he wore white and had a number one tattooed to the back of his hand. I tried to negotiate my way out of a fight but in the end we did battle, although halfway in this lovely lady named Lisa appeared and pulled me out so two of her friends could finish him off, for some reason I knew her."

"That's your most vivid dream Captain?" one of the members said, Kojiro nodded "I swear it feels more like a memory, anyone else? No?" he shrugged and took a swig from the bottle. Tyrion saw the clear liquid dribble and his eyebrows frowned "What's that you drinking?" the Captain of Squad Eight looked down before handing the bottle over "It's called Sake, made from rice malt." Tyrion took the bottle took a sniff, then a swig "It tastes like ale."

"Wow, my Lord you are no lightweight, most first time Sake drinkers would react more aggressively, and humorously."

"Can I ask what you're doing up here? Asher mentioned something about swords."

"Lord Ichigo commands we arm the Night's Watch with Zanpakuto."

"And why?"

"Something tells him they'll need them." Tyrion frowned his eyebrows before getting up and walking back to Snow.

That chill came back and he looked around, since his talk with Jon Snow the night before Asher and Joffrey's duel he felt like eyes stared at him, and always when around the bastard. 'Something about this boy don't fit.'

Just then a member of the Castamere forces sat down "Beg pardon but do any of you mind, the Sake's beginning to take hold on Captain Kamioka, his lieutenant isn't here to knock him out." both shook their head and he sat down before looking to Snow "Beg pardon sir…"

"Jon, Jon Snow, I'm no Ser.", the squad member looked up and to the side before looking back "Beg pardon Snow but does your family have any history of being Wargs?"

Benjen Stark looked up "The Night's Watch talk of a Gaylord Stark who could control the mind of ravens."

Tyrion held in his laughter "Gaylord?" Benjen rolled his eyes "When he served on the Wall he shortened his name to Lord Stark" he looked to the squad member "Why do you ask about this?"

"Well, we have one or two Wargs in Castamere and the signs they give of match those in your brother Brandon Stark."

"You can't be serious," Tyrion blurted out "men can't just put their minds in other animals, there's no such thing as magic.", the Squad Member grinned and pointed his finger at Tyrion "Hado Number 1, Sho." suddenly Tyrion felt a force hit him and he fell over into the snow. As the Imp got up as saw another Squad Member quickly rush over and smack his associate on the back of the head "What did Lord Ichigo say about using Kido outside of Castamere?"

"Only use it in emergencies, but the Imp was asking for it."

"It doesn't matter, you'll be hearing about from your Captain and Lord Ichigo when we get back." Tyrion shook the snow of him and look around everyone just stared at what occurred 'Magic does exist, maybe there is some truth to what the Night's Watch are saying.'

* * *

Tyrion looked down from the balcony of Castle Black beside Lord Commander Jorah Mormont and Captain Kamioka as Jon Snow fought off every recruit he went up against. One of them bled from his nose after being hit with a training sword and another got knocked to the ground. The next Jon literarily threw.

"Next." The trainer called and another walked up, Jon blocked both attacked and then used his opponent's sword to bloke the oncoming attack of another recruit, Jon kicked the second down and then punched the first to the ground. After that the trainer called it a day.

"Charming man." Tyrion said about the trainer.

"I don't need him to be charming," Lord Mormont said "I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and runaways into men of the Night's Watch."

"And how's that going Commander Mormont?"

"Slowly."

"If you want," Kamioka said "when we return to Castamere we could send a seated officer of Squad Eleven to help train them."

"I don't think that'll help, Ser Alliser wouldn't like another man doing his job."

"I get you.", a Squad Member walked up "Captain we've finished unloading the Asauchi."

"Good, care to see them Lord Mormont."

"Alright, I'll send for Maester Aemon and a blacksmith, let's see your Lord's craftsmanship."

Tyrion stayed and watched as they left, before noticing a bunch of the recruits who Ned Stark's bastard took care of followed said Jon Snow into the supplies hut. He quickly followed.

At the door he heard a struggle, something about throwing someone off the Wall so Tyrion opened the door and walked in seeing the recruits holding Snow with a knife at his throat, a cold breath brushed against his ear and the Imp knew what to do. The recruits looked back.

"What are you looking at Half-Man?" the one with the broken noise said.

"I'm looking at you. Yes, you've got an interesting face, very distractive faces, all of you."

"And what do you care about are faces."

"It's just I think they would look marvellous decorating spikes in King's Landing, perhaps I'll write to my sister the Queen about it."

"Or," a Castamere Squad Member said walking in "I should tell Captain Hills of Squad Eleven that you've killed a bastard, he gets angry at people mistreating bastards, he believes them his spiritual kin."

The recruit's eyes widened, Tyrion smirked, the reputation of the fearsome Hills of Castamere, the third most feared warrior in the Westerlands, behind the Mountain and Lord Ichigo reached across all the Seven Kingdoms. Quickly the a few of the recruits let go of Jon one ran out the door followed by the Squad Member.

Tyrion walked up to the bastard who finally spoke "Everyone knew what this place was, and no one told me. No one but you. My Father knew, and he left me to rot at the Wall all the same."

"Grenn's father left him too," Tyrion said looking the one with the broken nose "outside a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp," the other one looked up "was caught stealing a wheel of cheese, his little sister hadn't eaten in three days. He was given a choice, his right hand or the Wall. I've been asking the Lord Commander about them, fascinating stories."

"They hate me because I'm better than they are?"

"It's a lucky thing none of them are trained by a master-at-arms like your Ser Rodrick. I don't imagine any of them have held a real sword before they came here." With that Tyrion left.

He walked to where the Lord Commander went. Finding him with the aging Maester of Castle Black, Aemon and the Castamere Squad Members standing before an open crate with a countless number of swords. A blacksmith stood inspecting one wide-eyed "You say Lord Ichigo made each one. His skill is better than anyone else I know."

Captain Kamioka nodded "He averages thirty-five a week, he's done that for almost five years.", the blacksmith just starred.

Tyrion almost mentioned the impossibility, forging a single sword could take days if not weeks before remembering the spell used on him 'Magic swords? What next?' he then listened to the Captain talk to the Lord Commander and the Maester.

"Each and every member get his own sword, which is their sword for life, they must keep it with them at all times, all times. No other man may have it, not even hold it." He then gave Mormont one "Also if men start say their hearing voices coming from the swords, just ignore them, it'll make sense at some point.", Aemon, Mormont and Tyrion all frowned their eyebrows. The Imp looked at the swords 'The more I hear of Castamere the stranger it becomes.', his curiosity over the land of House Kurosaki just increased 'I am going to have a long conversation with Asher when I return to the Red Keep.'

The Samurai began picking up the blade and carry them to the armoury.

* * *

Later in the dining hall both Tyrion and Captain Kamioka spoke with a Night's Watch recruiter named Yoren, they discussed the strangest things they ate in their lives, Yoren started "Bear's balls."

"You're joking." the Imp laughed as the Captain of Squad Eight took a swig of his sake.

"And his brains and his guts, his lungs and his heart, all fired in his own fat. Well when you a hundred miles north of the Wall and you ate your last meal a week ago you leave nothing for the wolves." He took a drink.

"And how do bear's balls taste?"

"Bit chewy." the two laughed, then harder when the Captain swallowed his sake hard and began to cough. Once the joke tailed out Yoren look to both of them "And what about you milord, Captain, what's the strangest thing you've eaten?"

Tyrion thought for a moment "Do Dornish girls count?", the three laughed long and hard. Kamioka wiped a tear "As for me?" he said still chuckling "I've nothing against Lady Orihime, but her cooking? Acquired taste is an understatement."

Yoren laugh as his eyebrows lifted "Your Lady cooks her own meals and you've had some?"

"She was lowborn herself and as she's Captain of Squad Four she considers me an equal."

"Much the same can't be said round these parts." Yoren said "Is it true what they call her?"

"The Tallest Woman in Westeros, oh yes, she's six foot six.", Yoren's eye widened.

"So," Tyrion began "you roam the Seven Kingdoms collaring pickpockets and horse thieves and bring them here as eager recruits?"

"Aye, well it's not all of them done bad things, some of them just poor lad looking for steady feed, some of them highborn lads looking for glory."

"Better chance finding food then glory." Tyrion said as Benjen Stark entered the room, "The Night's Watch is a joke to you is it?" The First Ranger asked as he stood before the Imp "Is that what we are Lannister? An army of jesters in black."

"You don't have enough men to be an army and aside from Yoren here none of you are practically funny.", the Wolf Pup sat down "I hope we've provided you with some good stories to when you're back in King's Landing. It's something to think about when you're drinking your wine down there, enjoying your brothels. Half the boys you've seen training will die north of the Wall. Might be a Wildling's axe that gets them, might be sickness, might just be the cold, they die in pain, and they do it so plump little Lords like you can enjoy the summer afternoons in peace and comfort."

Tyrion turned Yoren and Kamioka "Do you think I'm plump?" neither said anything so Tyrion looked back to the First Ranger "Listen Benjen, can I call you Benjen?"

"Call me what you like."

"I'm not sure what I've done to offend you, I have great admiration for the Night's Watch, and I have great admiration for you as First Ranger…"

"You my Brother once told me, that nothing before the word but really counts."

Tyrion smirked "Until my journey up here I would have said, but I don't believe in White Walkers, and I'm still going to say the only difference between us the Wildlings is that when the Wall went up our ancestors happened to be on the right side."

"Your right," Benjen said "the Wildling are no different from us, a little rougher maybe, for there made of meat and bone, I know how to track them and kill them. It's not the Wildlings giving me sleepless nights, you've never been north of the Wall, so don't tell me what's out there."

"First Ranger," the all turned the Captain Kamioka "this is the truth, Lord Ichigo greatly supports the Night's Watch, that's why he's sent the Asauchi."

Benjen nodded and got up.

"You going below?" Yoren asked putting his drink down and embracing the brother of the order "Keep well, keep warm."

"Enjoy the capital brother."

"Oh I always do." And with that the First Ranger left.

Tyrion watched the Stark go "I think he's starting to like me." The three men chuckled before Tyrion asked "Going below?"

"Aye," Yoren said refilling his pint "into the tunnel and out the other side, he'll be north of the Wall for a month or two."

"So, your heading down to King's Landing too?"

"Aye, day after tomorrow, I get about half of my recruits from their dungeons."

"Let's share the road, I could do with some decent company."

"I travel a bit on the grubby side milord."

"Not this time, we'll be staying at the finest castles and inns, no one turns away a Lannister."

"Me and others we'll join as far as the Crossroads Inn, after that we head back to Castamere.", Tyrion nodded, he wondered if he could talk with the Captain about the oddities of Castamere "Captain am I permitted to…"

"If you want to know about those the things you've seen us do sorry, Lord Ichigo wants it kept quiet and secret.", Tyrion's face fell, 'Knowing Asher he won't talk about this either, and I can't get him drunk.'

* * *

The next morning Tyrion and Captain Kamioka sat in the dining hall with Lord Mormont and Maester Aemon, through the ajar door he saw Snow fighting with Grenn telling him what he did wrong and what to improve.

Maester Aemon spoke "How many winters have you seen? Both of you."

"Eight," Tyrion said "no, nine.", then the Captain spoke "Four for me."

"All of them brief?"

"Well," Tyrion said "they say the winter of my birth was three years long Maester Aemon."

"This summer has lasted nine, but reports from the Citadel tell us the days grow shorter, Starks are always right eventually. Winter is Coming. This one will be long, and dark things will come with it."

"We've been capturing Wildlings," Lord Mormont said "more every month, their fleeing south, the one who flee say they've seen the White Walkers."

Tyrion nearly made a comment about mermaids being seen by the fishermen of Lannisport, but he remembered the magic, so he remained silent as the Lord Commander continued "One of our own Rangers swore he saw one kill his companions, and still does."

"How did he survive then?"

"He claims a man dressed head to toe in black with a strange sword stabbed it in the back and disappeared in a flash of light. We lock him up thinking him mad until we got the message from Lord Ichigo."

"That man," Captain Kamioka said "was a member of Squad Two, they travel all along the Seven Kingdoms gathering information."

"He must have gotten past the Wall." Mormont said bitterly. And Aemon spoke again "The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the Realm and what lies beyond, and it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than a thousand of us now, we can't man the other castles on the Wall, we can't properly patrol the wilderness, we've barely enough resources to keep are men armed and feed."

"Your sister," Lord Mormont said to Tyrion "sits by the side of the King, tell her we need help."

"When winter does come," Maester Aemon said "Gods help us all if we're not ready."

Captain Kamioka stood up "Lord Commander, Maester, if you need assistance just call on Castamere, Lord Ichigo respects your order greatly. You protect Westeros from Gods knows what, Lord Ichigo greatly approves of that."

"Really?" Tyrion said "You weren't just saying that to Benjen Stark?"

"Of course not, he believes in protecting those dearest to him, if he could he'd extend it to anyone, his first name means "The One Protector" and he made it clear in his House words, it's not a boast like "Hear me Roar" or "Ours is the Fury" or a warning like "Winter is Coming", but a promise; "I will Protect"."

As the Captain left the room the three left stunned. Tyrion laid back in his chair 'Those are the words of House Kurosaki? If keeping his people safety is his goal in life, then no wonder he's so popular with the lowborn. Now I see where Asher gets it.' he took a swig of his drink.

* * *

Night came down fast, the Imp look out the world north and wondered, what lied beyond, if the White Walker did exist, then the Night's Watch need as much help as possible, 'If they do exist I bet they won't like this.', with that thought Tyrion pulled down the waistband of his trouser and started to urinated off the edge of the world.

He finished and readjusted his clothing and turned round to find Snow and Kamioka standing there, Kamioka smirked "I bet it hasn't reached the ground yet."

"When it does" the Imp said walking up "the piss will probably be frozen."

Snow finally spoke "I'm sorry to see you leave Lannister."

"It's either me or this cold, and it doesn't appear to be going anywhere."

"Will you stop at Winterfell on your way be."

"I expect I will, along with Kamioka and his men, Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing."

"Tell Robb, Theon and Rickon I miss them, and I'd visit if I could."

"Of course." he held out his hand "Take care Snow."

"Farwell my Lord."

"Goodbye Snow," Kamioka said "take care of that Direwolf and when you get your Zanpakuto, bond with it, and listen carefully." And the Captain of Squad Eight followed the Imp back to the barracks of Castle Black.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Short Chapter I know. Not much I could do with this chapter other than play it out with the additions and changes here and there.**

 **I am kind off proud at the House Words of House Kurosaki "I will Protect", I don't know why anyone hadn't thought of that.**

 **After this point we'll be having chapters with events coinciding.**

 **I may not be able to update at my usual time, if at all tomorrow since I'm going down to London for the day.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Sansa 2

Septa Mordane brought Sansa into the throne room, called the Great Hall "Someday your Brother-in-law will sit there." She said as they approached the jagged and sharp Iron Throne, "And one day before too long you will present you son to the court, all the Lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince."

"What if I have a girl?"

"Gods be good you'll have boys and girls and plenty of them."

"What if I have only girls?"

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Jeyne Poole's mother had five children all of them girls."

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely."

"But what if."

"Then," said a voice she loved, both women turned round as Asher with both Gatsby and Sora walked in as the Prince continued "we go on Japanese and Dornish tradition, something Lord Ichigo plans to do with his future children." He put his hands to Sansa's cheek "The husband of our daughter will marry into our family, he will take the name Baratheon, not our daughter taking the name of House Manning or Caron or Marbrand or whatever other House you can think of. We are the Royal Family, House Baratheon of King's Landing, and we will not marry into another House, the other Houses will marry into us." He kissed her on the forehead "Forgive me for leaving my dear but I'm needed in the Small Council."

Sansa watched him go, quite out of touch so Septa Mordane decided to bring her out of the trance "Can we go over your lessons?" the young Lady turned to her tutor.

"Who built the Iron Throne?"

"Aegon the Conqueror."

"And who built the Red Keep."

"Maegor the Cruel."

"And how many years did it take to build…"

"My Grandfather and Uncle were murdered here weren't they?" the Septa looked away "They were killed under the orders of King Aerys yes."

"The Mad King."

"Commonly known as the Mad King."

"Why were they killed?"

"You should speak to you Father about such matters."

"I want to leave." the Septa nodded and the future princess walked away back to her room in the Tower of the Hand. She took one last glance back at the room and bit her lip 'I hope I don't have to come here often.'

* * *

She past Arya at the top of the stairs, she moved her feet and arms slowly in a precession of moves, Nymeria watching at the foot, "What are you doing Arya?"

"Practising for my art lessons."

'Arya, art lesson? What kind of art could Horseface make?' she shook her head and inside. Lady run up to her so she rubbed her, she growled happy.

Then Sansa noticed something new in the room.

A fur rug, it looked like deer pelt and very large, large enough for a full sized Direwolf. Lady barked and ran to it smiling it happily. Sana noticed a letter on the desk she opened it and read it.

'My dear Sansa, forgiven for not giving you this in person but you were not here and I am needed at the Small Council, this bed is for Lady, made with the pelt of the deer Gatsby killed by himself, I hope she likes it.' she smiled "That takes care of that problem doesn't it Lady." her Direwolf barked happily.

Sansa grinned, but now she didn't know how to pass the time, so she went to her default and started sowing, working on something Asher suggested.

After a little while a knock came at the door "Yes?"

Her Father walked in "Arya said you were here, just checking you're alright.", her expression changed and she put down her sowing "Actually Father, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Septa Mordane took me to see the Iron Throne, but in the throne room I wondered about Grandfather Rickard and Uncle Brandon," she looked up "why did the Mad King kill them?" her father sighed and gestured for her to move, she sat on the bed so her father could sit on the chair "As you know, the Crown Prince Rhaeger Targaryen took your Aunt Lyanna," she nodded.

"Your Uncle Brandon became enraged and rode here to King's Landing to demand her return, and maybe in a fit of rage demand Rhaegar's death, Aerys arrested him for treason."

"I can see why, demanding the Crown Prince's death."

"He was never one for good decisions, the King called your Grandfather down the capital for ransom, he complied but the Mad King arrested him for treason too."

"Why? He did nothing wrong."

"Apparently Lord Varys told him to treat us Starks with caution, which made in paranoid, when the Mad King got paranoid bad things happened." He sighed "Father demanded a Trial by Combat, and the King agreed, choosing fire as the champion of House Targaryen, he was burned alive in his armour, for my Brother a leather cord was wrapped round his neck and a longsword placed just out of his reach, the cord tightened the further he reached, he was strangled trying to save Father."

Sansa shed tears and Lady rubbed herself on her mistress's leg "And then the Mad King order yours and King Robert's arrest and death?"

"Yes, and he started a rebellion, all because his son took my Sister and arrested my Brother."

"Joffrey seems to be turning into a mad man himself, he's bad tempered, cowardly, arrogant and violent."

"You shouldn't let the Queen hear you say that."

"It's the truth, he nearly killed my betrothed, almost killed the butcher's boy and Arya. Asher is his twin, why did the Gods make Joffrey the first to be born?"

"Don't know, but you should get yourself ready, there's tourney being held for me as Hand of the King."

"What about you?"

"I'm not going to it, it may be in my name but it's the King's, Asher agrees with me, but he's still going, so show you."

* * *

Sansa sat near the Royal Stand, however she sat at the low end of the stands, the best seats where she could see the full action. Next to her sat Arya, Bran and Septa Mordane. Lady rested at her feet turned to face the Royal Stand, she looked to it.

Asher sat next to his twin, both looking away from each other. His pets, Gatsby sat at his feet looking down at Lady and Sora on a stand to his left his head darting around the field. Asher caught her eyes and smiled, she smiled back, however he looked up and his face darkened.

The sound of footstep approached her and she look around to find a moustached man about five years younger than her Father, he grinned "A little wrong that your betrothed doesn't sit with you or you sit with him?"

"I sorry do I know…" Lady turned her head round and started growling.

Septa Mordane spoke up "Sansa dear this is Lord Baelish, he's…"

"An old friend of the family." he sat down next to her while Lady still growled "I've know your mother for a long, long time." Sansa smiled however Asher's waring back in Winterfell returned to her head, she would not trust him.

Arya leaned over and asked "Why do they call you Littlefinger?"

"Arya!" Sansa said turning to her sister and the Septa added "Don't be rude."

"No," Baelish said "it's quite alright, when I was a child I was very small, and I come from a small spit of land called "The Fingers." so see." he chuckled "it's an exceedingly clever nickname."

Just then the King got up "I've been sitting here for days," he bellowed "start the damn joust before I piss myself.", the Queen got up and walked away while Asher rolled his eyes and held the bridge of his noise.

From one end of the field rode in a massive armoured man on a large pure black stallion, Sansa saw him "Gods, who's that?"

"Ser Gregor Clegane," Baelish announced "they call him "The Mountain"," said Mountain opened the flap of his helmet and bowed to the King as the Master of Coin continued "the Hound's older brother."

"And his opponent?"

"Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was Jon Arryn's squire, look how far he's come." she looked from Ser Hugh to Asher, his eyebrows frowned as his eyes focused on the newer knight's amour.

"Yes," said the King "yes, enough of the bloody pomp, have at him." with that the two knights rode to the ends of the field as the trumpet sounded, they took their lances and shields, Ser Gregor with the three black dogs on a yellow field and Ser Hugh's, the sigil of House Arryn, a sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon on a similarly sky-blue field, representing the legendary falcon that carried Ser Artys Arryn over the Mountains of the Moon in order to defeat the Griffin King and win the throne of the Mountain and Vale.

With little warning both knight charged fast at each other. Ser Hugh struggled with his lance as they neared each other. Ser Gregor twisted to hit the Arryn shield but missed, so they did another go round.

Ser Hugh started fast and Ser Gregor quickly match. The Mountain's lance struck the Ser Hugh's shoulder. It shattered. Sansa screamed. Ser Hugh fell off his horse. The crowd went silent. Part of the lance embedded itself in Ser Hugh's neck, the Vale knight's helmet did not protect his neck, thus lead to the man slow and bloody death. The Stark saw it all. Lady howled followed by Gatsby.

Some men came and pulled the now late Ser Hugh of the Vale of the field. Baelish leaned into Sansa "Not what you were expecting?" Sansa shook her head before turning to look at Asher. The Prince gritted his teeth, his hand in fist as he watched Ser Gregor getting ready for the next joust. Sansa looked confused 'Is Asher angry the Mountain killing Ser Hugh or is there more to this?' she also noticed the Hound looking at his brother with contempt.

Lord Baelish began to speak again "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?" she looked back and shook her head, Baelish grinned "Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe, Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation, some lucky boy just born with a talent for violence.

"One evening, Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire, Gregor's toy, a wooden knight, Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals, held in there while the boy screamed while his face melted. There aren't very many people that know that story."

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

"No please don't, if the Hound so much as heard you mention it I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing wouldn't be able to save you." She turned again to look at the Hound and saw Asher passing him "Where's the Prince going?"

Lord Baelish grinned "His Highness is jousting.", she turned stared "He's not going up against the Mountain is he?"

"I don't think so.", she sighed in relief.

Asher didn't go against the Mountain, Ser Gregor won enough to move to the next stage of the tourney. The Prince first went up against Ser Percy George of Wyl from Dorne, the Dornish knight removed his helmet "Tallyho Pip-pip and Bert's your uncle."

Asher removed his as well "In the Common Tongue we say Good Afternoon. Might I also say may the best man win."

"Of course your Highness." They put their helmets and went to the ends.

Godsgrief snorted.

The trumpet sounded.

The two race towards each other. Asher lance hit the circular shield of the Dornish knight. It shattered. Ser Percy lost his balance and fell off.

Sansa clasped her hands together.

Asher continued to be among the four remaining, Ser Gregor, Ser Loras and his Uncle Jamie remained, and the King said the three final jousts would take place the next day.

* * *

Sansa entered her room with glee, her fiancé made it through to be in the top four, but her thoughts turned sad as she wondered if he would face the Mountain 'Please Gods keep him safe.'

The door opened and Asher walked in followed by Gatsby, Sora flew to her desk as she ran up and embraced him "You were wonderful out there."

"Thank you my dear." he wrapped his arms round her.

"I saw you look angry at the Mountain, was it because he killed Ser Hugh of the Vale?"

"Partly, there's more to Ser Gregor than that."

"I feel sad that no one will remember Ser Hugh."

"I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but Hugh wasn't really knight material, Father only knighted him in memory of Lord Arryn."

"Why don't you think he made a good knight?"

"I only talked to him on occasion but he was a bit rude and rather pompous, always stating he was the squire of the Hand of the King, and soon to be the newest knight of the great House Arryn, even though he didn't have any blood relation to Lord Arryn, he was a village boy who grew up in the shadow of the Eyrie, and only just older than me."

"Are knight really like that?"

"A good number of them shine because they want people to think that."

"What did you think of his amour, I saw you looking at it?"

"Who helped him put it on? It wasn't fastened right. Also I wonder how he could afford amour like that after only two months, someone had pay for it."

"Maybe Lord Arryn left him some money?"

"Maybe, but to go up against the Mountain so soon."

"How do knights choose to go against who?"

"We draw straws, the ones with matching colours face against each other. But that makes me wonder who held straws they pulled?"

"You think someone planned it?"

"I've got suspicions, he was among the closest to Lord Arryn, and like I said I don't believe late Lord of the Vale died naturally, Hugh could have been payed to administer a poison, which one I don't know, though I may have an idea, and then he could afford amour and be knighted. Only to die thanks to the monstrous Ser Gregor Clegane, a man so infamous for his brutality no one would really question it."

"Why is the Mountain feared? Lord Baelish told me of how the Hound got his scars."

"Sandor told me that story too when he was drunk, I asked why he was so deathly afraid of fire, it makes perfect sense, as to why Ser Gregor is so infamous, sit down it's a terrible tale." they did so, on the bed and Sansa watch as Asher sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"During the Sack of King's Landing Ser Gregor went into the room in the Holdfast that was the nursery of Prince Rhaegar's children killed them brutally, then raped Princess Elia Martell before killing her as well. I get why my Grandfather ordered the deaths of the remaining members of House Targaryen, but Ser Gregor should not have been the man to carry out that order."

Sansa shed tears "Those poor children."

"Quite, they would have been my second cousin, one removed. But I get why they were killed, I don't think it right but I understand, would Aegon, Rhaegar's son willing live under the reign of the man how killed his father? Perhaps if told of his grandfather's madness, but we'll never know." he sighed and looked to her "I need to get a book from you father, I did plan to read it in my chambers but if you like I can stay here."

"No, I'll go with you. I should get to know Maegor's Holdfast."

"That's true, come on."

They entered her Father's office he looked out toward the horizon before turning round to see the two, Asher spoke "Lord Eddard are you finished reading that book?"

"I am, couldn't really find anything, why?"

"Well, I wanted to read it myself," he wrapped his arm around Sansa "I want to know what our children could look like." she smiled but blushed, her Father smiled "Alright, but give it back to the Grand Maester when you're finished."

Asher nodded and closed the book on the desk and took it under his arm. Then he circled his other arm around hers and the two existed the room.

* * *

In his chamber the pets went to their usual places. He let Sansa sit on the desk chair and he put the book down she studied the cover "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms." Asher nodded "With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children." and opened the book. "Let's start with House Baratheon." he turned to his House and read.

Each member starting for Orys to the King, no matter who they married every Storm Lord carried the description 'Black of Hair, Blue of Eyes.', every child described as such as well, expect Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella.

It wouldn't be such a problem if only King Robert married a Lannister, but no; seventy-six years prior to the royal wedding, a Gowen Baratheon married a Tya Lannister and bared one child, a son 'Black of Hair, Blue of Eyes.', but who died in infancy.

Sansa looked to Asher in confusion "How can your sibling be an exception to such a long line?"

"I don't know, maybe it's something in the blood of House Lannister of Casterly Rock, Tya could've been from Lannisport, let's look at them." he turned to his maternal House, thirty years before the marriage of Gowen and Tya, Gerald Lannister, a Lord of Casterly Rock took as his second wife Angela Baratheon, youngest daughter of the then reigning Storm Lord. They raised four children, three daughters, one son all 'Black of Hair, Blue of Eyes.'. Almost every other marriage of House Lannister happened between the main branch, like how Lord Tywin married his cousin, its cadet branches and the Houses of the Westerlands.

Asher blinked and paced the room. After a while he stopped, the put his head in his hands before muttering "Sometimes I'm too forgiving for my own good."

"What do you mean?" Asher turned to Sansa, he explained what he saw that stormy night at the age of eight, she gasped realisation dawning on her "Should we tell Father and the King?"

"It'll sound to Father as if I'm pleading for the throne which I've never done, and I can't go against the words I said after the duel in Winterfell, anyway it would cause instability in the court."

"But you're the rightful heir."

"Yes, but with the machinations of Mother she'll never allow it unless Joffrey died, and I will not commit kinslaying for the sake of proper inheritance."

"At least let's tell Father, he could convince the King."

Asher blink his eyes widen and he swiftly held his out "No, it makes sense now."

"What?"

"Grand Maester Pycelle said Jon Arryn inquired about this book and began reading it the night he died, he told me he was researching something important, this must have been it."

"And when someone found out he was doing it," Sansa completed "someone had him killed."

"Probably Mother."

"What do we do?"

"We keep it secret, but I'll influence the Small Council to limit Mother's power, when Father passes away and Joffrey takes the throne, I'll do my best to limit his power, Grandfather ran the Realm for twenty years under the Mad King, I could try the same with Joffrey."

"What about the book?" Asher grinned "Right now we should continue with we started to do, let's look at House Stark, then House Tully, you do have your mother's looks." she smiled and nodded.

Oddly House Stark only ever married House in the North, the Riverlands and occasionally the Vale. Though House Tully being known for fighting with marriages and forming alliances among so many House throughout the Seven Kingdoms, they found only one marriage to House Baratheon, a Zhoe Baratheon married an Andry Tully, their children all 'Black of Hair, Blue of Eyes.', Sansa smiled 'The boys will be as handsome as Asher, I pray the girls have my face, with his hair and eyes they'll be so adorable.'

Asher turned back to those pages on the marriage of House Baratheon and noted on a piece of paper every detail before he closed the book "I think we'd better return it to your Father, it might be possibly he wants to have a second look." she nodded.

* * *

Once at the Tower of the Hand Asher gave the book back to Lord Stark "I think a more thorough look at it is in order Lord Eddard." he said before taking Sansa's hand and kissing it "Until tomorrow my dear.", with that he walked away leaving Sansa in a state of utter happiness.

* * *

She sat at the same place as before as the second day of the jousting began. Three more and it would be finished.

Asher rode to the Royal Stand and removed his helmet, the King smiled and nodded.

Sansa look to the other end as her betrothed's opponent rode in, "The Knight of the Flowers.", Ser Loras Tyrell rode in on a grey Stallion handing roses to girls in the crowd, his didn't wear his helmet so Sansa saw his long flowing brown hair and golden eyes 'He is beautiful,' she thought but she turned to Asher 'but how can he compete with the man I think prefect.'

Ser Loras stop beside Asher and bowed, Asher chuckled "So it appears we have another go each other."

"Prepared to lose again your Highness?"

"My, my you are confident Loras, good luck."

"And to you."

Both rode to their respected ends, took their shields, Asher's with the Crowned Stag of House Baratheon and Ser Loras with the Golden Rose of House Tyrell.

From behind her she heard Lord Baelish "A hundred gold dragons on the Prince." she turned round as Asher's uncle Renly Baratheon replied "I'll take that bet."

"Now what will I buy with a hundred gold dragons?" Lord Baelish gloated "A dozen barrels of Dornish wine, or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys."

"You could even by a friend." Renly said, Baelish turned back smugly.

The trumpet sounded and the two started. Neither landed a hit on first and second run, so the last go around would be the last.

The two charged, lances pointed. Closer and closer. Sansa held her breath. Asher moved his lance. It hit Loras's shield and shattered. The crowd cheered. Sansa jumped up and clasped her hands. Behind her Baelish laughed.

The two meet in the middle and removed their helmets Ser Loras smiled "So we're even now?"

"It appears to be," Asher held his hand out "until next time?"

"Of course your Highness." Loras said taking the Prince hand and the two shook. Sansa smiled.

Her happiness however quickly turned to worry as the Mountain unhorsed Jamie Lannister, meaning Asher would face the brutal man he hated so much.

Her Father joined her for the joust, he looked around "Where's Arya?"

"At her Art Lesson." she said not really focusing, "Don't let Ser Gregor kill him."

"Your betrothed rides well, he'll live."

The black Stallion of the Mountain snorted and poured the ground, Godsgrief stood steady and stared hard into his older counterpart. Asher adjusted his shield and push his helmet down as far as it could go.

The trumpet sounded and the Mountain charged, Asher kicked Godsgrief and younger horse quickly caught up and accelerated. Both moved their lances. Asher's struck first, right on Ser Gregor's dogs and the Mountain and his horse fell over. The crowd went silent for a moment. Suddenly the King laughed "That's my boy!" and soon all were clapping and cheering.

Ser Gregor got up, threw his helmet off and turned to his heralds "Sword." he called. He took the reins of his Stallion as the squire quickly ran up with a two handed broadsword. Ser Gregor took it and with one swing decapitated his horse. The crowd went silent. Asher turned round as the Mountain swung and knocked him off Godsgrief.

Sansa gasped as she stood. Ser Gregor took another swing, but Asher drew his Zanpakuto and blocked, before getting up. Ser Gregor tried again. Asher took a fast side sweep. The crash and then a ring sounded. Ser Gregor fell forward as Asher sliced his sword in half. The Mountain turned as the Prince returned his blade to it sheath.

"Clegane!" the King called "How dare you attack my son!"

"Father let him go," Asher said removing his helmet "he's an important member of Grandfather's court and unlike the infant Aegon Targaryen I was able to fight Ser Gregor off.", The Mountain snarled and threw his cleaved sword to the ground before walking off. The King sat down.

Sansa smiled weakly, Asher did win, but he let the Mountain live, quite why she didn't understand. A herald walked up with a wreath of flowers and handed it to the Prince. Asher turned to Sansa and walked up to her "My Lady, I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty for this tournament." she knelt and he placed the wreath on her head before taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and embraced him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **First off being in the UK is bit troublesome timewise. I can't tell when the website recognises the date changes, I uploaded Tyrion 1 around 8:30 on Wednesday the 17** **th** **of August and yet the website believed it to be the 16** **th** **, which no doubt confused a lot of people unable to receives alerts. Which meant the view for the last chapter were, while still high compared to earlier in the month, were low compared to the previous few days. As to why I wrote out the dates like that is for future reference.**

 **The ending of the manga. I know a lot of fans aren't all that happy with that anti-climax but I'm fine with it, especially with Ichigo and Orihime officially a couple, and having a son. Ichihime for life.**

 **I do feel the manga was rushed towards an ending, but I don't blame Kubo for it. I think it was something like an Editorial Mandate, Tatsuki was meant to have further development, and actually get powers of her own, but the editor wanted the story to get to the Soul Society sooner, and the Fullbringer arch was cut short as well, I think it's the same thing with the ending.**

 **Anyway if you re-read the prologue I've added some extra parts to the Soul King's exposition on the reform of reality to fit with what was revealed in the final issue.**

 **And a live action film. Interesting, personally I hoped either for a follow up series or the return of the anime. Will I see the film? If it's dubbed into English and the reviews are good.**

 **Anyway onto the chapter content itself.**

 **House Wyl. George. R. R. Martin admitted the sigil of that House was a nodded to** ** _Blackadder_** **and so as a fan of that Great British comedy I wanted to expanded on the idea, Ser George Percy's first line comes from the first episode of** ** _Blackadder Goes Forth, Captain Cook_** **. It's because of Hugh Laurie as George (oddly coincidently) that I can't watch** ** _House_** **.**

 **The bit where Asher explains the story of Ser Gregor and the Targaryen children, that's my head-canon, also Asher probably learnt this version of the story from Tywin himself.**

 **I expanded on the details of the book on the family lineage, I felt like it, just to flesh out the story.**

 **And then here's where my story of the true born heir differs from most, Asher regards a stable Seven Kingdoms more important than the truth, especially if the truth mean chaos, definitely not an objectivist. One thing Tywin would have taught Asher as a boy. Stability is the most underrated governmental virtue, something I agree with John Green, I'm a fan of** ** _Crash Course World History_** **.**

 **Also as a final note, I've got two ideas in my head for future stories. First an AU with Ichigo and Orihime as the main characters, with themselves and many other Bleach characters being the reincarnations of gods from another world (sort mixing Bleach with edited elements of Sailor Moon. (The elements I'm familiar with that is. (I only watched the first season with the DIC dub.))). Or a continuation story starring Kazui Kurosaki, one of many being started I'm sure.**

 **Farewell dear reader.**


	8. Lyanna 1

Being a ghost really sucked.

Lyanna Stark travelled to the Wall to watch her son, as he became and served as a Brother in Black. Even from the start she hated what happened. In the camp the Imp constantly called him bastard, true everyone apart from her brother, Prince Asher and a select few knew the truth but it did infuriate her, to combat her frustration she drew her nail down the dwarf's back, enjoying him stiffen slightly.

Every now and then members of the Castamere Squad would look at her, some would even speak with her in a private place, but in the company of another member to look as if they were having the conversation with each other should any none Castamere person see them. Very smart way of covering up the fact they talked to something no one else could 'This Lord Ichigo must have put some really thought into this.'

* * *

Once on the Wall she felt immensely proud as her son made easy winning from the other recruits. Then some of those recruits tried to threaten him. When the Lannister walked in she whispered in his ear "Please save him.", she knew he wouldn't hear her plea but it appeared to work, his causal threats were boosted when a Squad Member walked in and did similar. Only when Tyrion mentioned the pasts of some of them did she understand.

* * *

Later she followed her son up to the top of the Wall to find his uncle, her brother. Seeing the two hug each other made her smile, then she looked out at the snowy wastes which lead to the Land of Always Winter, from where, legend said, the White Walkers came from, she didn't know whether to believe in the stories of the Long Night or not, most her life she thought the story to be just that, but now a ghost and told magic still lived in the world, it left her confused.

"I wanted to be here," Benjen said to her Orys "when you saw it for the first time." he looked to his nephew with a face Lyanna knew meant trouble "I'm leaving this morning." he said.

"You leaving?" Orys asked. Benjen nodded "I'm the First Ranger, my job is out there. There have been disturbing reports."

"What kind of reports?"

"The kind I don't want to believe."

"I'm ready." the young dragon-wolf said, her eyes widened as he added "I won't let you down."

"You're not going, you're no ranger Jon."

"But I'm better than everyone…"

"Better than no one." The First Ranger turn to the recruit "Here a man gets what he earns, when he earns it." he put his hand on the boy's shoulder "We'll speak when I return." he walked any, as he passed her Lyanna said "Come back safely little Brother." and watch him walk to the lift down to Castle Black. She turned back to her son and saw his concerned face, almost at the same time they turned again to look out at the freezing wastes 'Please come back safe.'

* * *

She watched her Orys begin advising his comrades he fought with Grenn, easily taking his practice sword and pulled a move that would have chopped the man's head off in a real fight "Don't stand so still," he said "it's harder to hit a moving target." He turned to Pyp "Except for you, you move too much, I could just hold my sword out a let you do the work for me." He twirled Grenn's sword and handed it back to him.

She smiled 'He's so much like his Father, I wonder what his musical taste is?' if her Orys did listen to music, she never got to hear it.

* * *

"Left foot forward." Her Orys said, Grenn complied "Good, now pivot as you deliver the stroke, put all your weight behind it…", Grenn suddenly broke stance "What in Seven Hells it that?", the Starks turned around as the Master-of-arms Ser Alliser Thorne walked out with a fat young boy in training armour quickly plodding up behind. Pyp walked up "They'll need an eighth hell to fit him in.", Lyanna held her laughter, she knew better than to laugh at the overweight.

Ser Alliser and the new boy stopped in front of the band of three "Tell then your name." the Master-of-arms said.

"Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill, I mean I was of Horn Hill, I've come to take the black."

"Come to take the Black Pudding." Said Rast another recruit, Grenn and Pyp laughed. Ser Alliser looked to Samwell "Well you couldn't be worse than you look." He turned to Rast "Right, see what he can do.", Rast gave Sam a few hits and the Tarly fell down and raised his hand sobbing slightly "I yield, please no more."

"On your feet," Thorne said "pick up your sword.", Samwell struggled to get up, Throne began to get impatient "Hit him until he finds his feet.", Rast continued the onslaught, Lyanna grimaced.

"It seems they've run short of poachers and thieves down south," Ser Alliser said "now they send us squealing bloody pigs.", her Orys took a step forward but Pyp stopped him before Thorne ordered Rast to hit Samwell again, harder.

"That's enough." Her son said "He yielded." He gave the Tarly a hand up. Ser Alliser seemed amused "Looks like the bastard's in love.", Lyanna's face turned grim so she scraped a nail along his check, she grinned as he shivered then he spoke to her Orys "Alright, let's make it an exercise," he gestured to Grenn and Pyp "you two. Three of you ought to be sufficient to make lady piggy squeal. All you've got to do is get past Lord Snow."

Her son looked at his two friends "You sure you want to do this?"

"No." Grenn said. Rast however charged, Orys punched him down, made swift work of his two friends, Rast tried again, but the dragon-wolf kneed him in the stomach and kicked him down. Grenn got up and Orys rushed to him, his friend held his hands up and called yield multiple times.

Thorne seem both impressed and unimpressed at the same time "We're done for the day. Go clean the armoury, that's all your good for." And he walked off.

Pyp picked himself up and turned to Grenn "Well fought." He joked.

"Piss off." His friend said, Lyanna chuckled before looking to her son as the Tarly asked "Did he hurt you?"

"I've had worse."

"You can call me Sam, if you want, my Mother calls me Sam."

"It's not going to get any easier you know? You're going to have to defend yourself.", Grenn nodded before asked "Why didn't you get up and fight?"

"I wanted to," Sam said "I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a coward,", Grenn and Pyp looked at each other, Grenn shook his head. Lyanna tilted her head as Sam continued "my Father always says so."

"Wars not place for cowards." Her son said, Sam nodded "You're right I'm sorry. I just, wanted to thank you." The Tarly then picked up his sword and trudged back to the armoury.

'Poor lad.' Lyanna thought. Grenn turned back to Orys and Pyp "A bloody coward? There are people saw us talking to him, now they'll think we're cowards too.", Pyp quickly replied "You're too stupid to be a coward."

"You're too stupid to be a…"

"Quick now. Before summers over.", Grenn charged at his friend and the two ran off. Lyanna chuckled 'Oh, that reminds me so much of Brandon and Benjen.' She sighed.

* * *

Night came quickly, Lyanna leaned on the side of the ice wall as her son looked out at the wilderness.

Footsteps sounded and both turned as Sam plodded up "Hello, Ser Alliser said I'm to be your new watch partner.", Orys turned his head as the Tarly continued "I should warn you I don't see all that well."

"Come stand by the fire," the dragon-wolf looked back "it's warmer."

"Oh no it alright I'm fine."

"You're not, you're freezing.", with that Samwell came closer, he peered over the side "I don't like high places."

"You can't fight, you can't see, you're afraid of heights and almost everything else probably." Orys looked to the Tarly "What are you doing here Sam?"

"On the morning of my eighteenth name day my Father came to me, "you're almost a man" he said "but you're not worthy of my land and title, tomorrow you're going to take the black, forsake all claim to your inheritance and start North, if you do not he said, then we'll have a hunt, and somewhere in these woods your horse will stumble and you'll be thrown from you saddle to die or so I will tell your Mother, nothing would please me more"."

Lyanna clenched her fist 'That's horrible,', a trueborn son of one of a Marquess House of the Reach treated worse than her son in Winterfell, even when being raised and treated as a bastard 'if only I could…' she sighed, she then heard something behind her, turning she caught a black figure disappearing before her eyes with a buzzing noise, she blinked.

Sam's next comment brought her out of her bemused trance "Ser Alliser going to make me fight again tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yes he is", Sam groaned "I'm not going to get any better you know."

"Well," Orys said "you can't get any worse.", the two shared the laugh. Lyanna smiled 'My boy's made more friends here in a few days than he ever did growing up in Winterfell.'

* * *

Next morning Orys and Sam went down to Castle Black, Sam went to get some sleep.

Orys walked into the dining hall of Castle Black and sat on the table Grenn and Pyp sat at. Lyanna leaned against the wall.

Grenn spoke first, his mouth half-full "Where have you been?"

"Watch duty, with Sam."

"Prince Pork-chop?" Pyp said "Where is he?"

"He wasn't hungry."

"Impossible.", the two laughed.

"That's enough." The Dragon-Wolf snapped, he got his breakfast before he continued "Sam's no different than the rest of us, there was no place for him in the world so he's come here. You're not going to hurt him in the training yard anymore, never again no matter what Thorne says, he's our brother now and we're going to protect him.", his Mother nodded.

"You must be in love Lord Snow." Called Rast from behind Orys. The friends on the table laughed, he turned around and continued "You girls can do as you please, but if Thorne put me up against Lady Piggy, I'm going to slice me off a side of bacon.", Lyanna gritted her teeth but her son simply ignored him. Until later.

When the recruits slept, Orys, Grenn and Pyp came and put a rag in Rast's mouth. Oyrs's albino Direwolf, Ghost stood on the bed and growled at the recruit. Orys spoke calmly "No one touches Sam.", and Ghost barked fiercely.

Lyanna watched in thought 'Which way is right? Protecting a friend or being train as a brother of the Night's Watch.'

* * *

Next morning in the training ground Ser Alliser told Rast and Sam to fight, but neither attacked "What are your waiting for?" the Master-of-arms said. Sam thrusted his sword, Rast knocked it out the way. Sam went to pick it up.

"Attack him.", Rast simply struck his practice sword on the Tarly's arms. Ser Alliser pulled Rast out and turned to Grenn "You get in there.", Grenn did so getting into the stance Orys taught him, he leaned in to Sam and whispered "Hit me.", Sam turned to Orys who nodded, Grenn made a second encouragement "Go on hit me."

Sam more or less poked him in the shoulder and Grenn fell down wailing and saying he yielded. Thorne gritted his teeth, walked up to Sam, pushed him out the way walked up to her son and took him by the collar of his armour "You think this is funny do you?" he let go and addressed the entire group "When you out there, beyond the Wall with the sun going down, do you want a man on your back? Or a snivelling boy." He walked away, the yard remained silent.

Lyanna hugged the back of her boy "You had the best intention, do worry, it's just it won't do here."

* * *

Ser Alliser made Orys and Sam clean the dining hall tables. Lyanna leaned against the wall.

Sam spread the bone bust on the wood and scrubbed it in with his brush "I know for a fact that some of the officers go to that brothel in Mole Town."

"I wouldn't doubt it.", Sam stop brushing "Well don't you think it's a little unfair? Making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little, Sally on the side?"

"Sally on the side?"

"It's silly isn't it? What we can't defend a wall unless we're celibate? It's abused."

Lyanna nodded 'Does seem a bit odd.'

"I didn't think you'd be so upset about it."

"Why not? Because I'm fat?"

"No."

"But I like girls just as much as you do, they might not like me as much." He took his brush again "I've never, been with one. You've probably had hundreds."

"No.", Sam looked up and Orys stopped "As a matter of fact, the same as you."

Sam laughed "I find that hard to believe."

"Came very close once," this took Sam and Lyanna's interest, both for different reasons, "was in alone in room with a naked girl, but…"

"Didn't know where to put it?"

"I know where to put it."

"Was she old and ugly?"

"Young and gorgeous. A whore named Ros.", Lyanna rolled her eyes 'That girl.' Sam started to breath heavier "What colour hair?"

"Red."

"Oh I like red hair, and her…" he put his hands to his chest.

"You don't want to know."

"That good?"

"Better."

"Oh no. So why exactly did you not make love to Ros with the prefect…" he stopped himself.

"What's my name?"

"Jon Snow." Sam said. Lyanna sighed 'Orys Targaryen.'

"And why's my surname Snow?"

"Because, you're a bastard from the North."

"I never met my Mother.", tears started forming in Lyanna's eyes as her unknowing son continued "My Father wouldn't even tell me her name. I don't know if she's living or dead, I don't know if she's a noblewoman, or a fisherman's wife, or a whore. So I sat there in the brothel as Ros took off her clothes, but I couldn't do it because all I could think was, what if I got her pregnant? If she had a child, another bastard named Snow, it's not a good life for a child." he went back to scrubbing.

Lyanna dried her tears 'Why, what does fate have against my boy?'

Sam grinned "So you didn't know where to put it.", Orys chucked his brush at Sam and started to playfully hit him.

At that moment Ser Alliser walked in "Enjoying yourselves?", the two went back to brushing before he continued "You look cold boys."

"Is a bit nippy." Sam said.

"A bit nippy yeah, by the fire, indoors, and still summer. Do you boys even remember the last winter?", both remained silent "How long has it been now? What ten years?"

"I remember." Orys said.

"Was it uncomfortable in Winterfell? Were there days when you couldn't get warn never mind how many fires your servants built?"

"I build my own fires."

"That's admirable. I spent six months out there, beyond the Wall during the last winter, supposed to be a two-week mission. We heard a rumour Mance Rayder was planning to attack Eastwatch. So we went out to look for some of his men. Capture them, gather some knowledge.

"The Wildlings who fight for Mance Rayder are hard men. Harder than you'll ever be. They know their country better than we do. They knew there was a storm coming in. So they hid in their caves and waited for it to pass. And we got caught in the open.

"Wind so strong it yanked hundred foot trees straight from the ground, roots and all. If you took your gloves off to find your cock to have a piss, you lost a finger to the frost. And all in darkness.

"You don't know cold. Neither of you do. The horses died first. We didn't have enough to feed them, to keep them warm. Eating the horses was easy. But later when we started to fall, that wasn't easy. We should have had a couple of boys like you along, shouldn't we?

"Soft, fat boys like you. We'd have lasted a fortnight on you and still had bones leftover for soup. Soon we'll have new recruits and you lot will be passed along to the Lord Commander for assignment and they will call you men of the Night's Watch, but you'd be fools to believe it. You are boys still. And come the winter you will die, like flies." With his lecture over he left.

* * *

A few days after the two recruits stood atop the Wall, Sam started complaining "I miss girls, not even talking to them I never talk to them, just looking at them, hearing them giggle."

Lyanna saw her son's posture change, Sam didn't notice but both of them walked up to Orys, as she looked down trying to see what here son saw, the Tarly continued his talk "Don't you miss girls?", then he looked down "Riders, the horn we have to blow the horn."

"Why's he alone?" Orys questioned as Sam remembered what they got told "One blast for a Ranger returning, two for Wildlings, and three for White Walkers…"

"There no rider." Orys said before running for the lift, Lyanna followed quickly as did Sam.

At the bottom the found a black brother bring in the scared horse as they neared Orys recognised it and Lyanna gasped, "That my Uncle Benjen's horse." The dragon-wolf said, her turned to Lord Mormont "Where's my uncle?", the Commander remained silent. Lyanna started crying, another brother gone.

* * *

She walked thought the gathered recruits in front of the Lord Commander whose voice filled the courtyard "You came to use as outlaws, pouches, rapists, killers, thieves, you came alone in chains, without friends or honour, you came to us rich, you came to us poor, some of your bare the name of proud Houses, some of you, bastard names or no names at all. It does not matter, all that is in the past, here, on the Wall, we are all one House. Tonight at sunset…"

As the Lord Commander continued his speech Sam lean to Orys "You're allowed to look happy, going to be a ranger, isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I want to find my Uncle; I know he's alive out there. I know he is."

"I wish I could help you, but I'm no ranger, it's the steward's life for me."

"There's honour in being a steward."

"Not much really, but there's food.", both silently chuckled. Lord Mormont continued by say "Here you begin anew." he walked down the steps from the lift and walked in front of the recruits "A man of the Night's Watch lives his life for the Realm, not for a King, or a Lord, or the honour of this House or that House or for gold or for glory, or a woman's love, but for the Realm and all the people in it. You've all learnt the words of the vow, think carefully before you say them, the penalty for desertion is death." he paused and look around. Lyanna turned to her son biting her lip.

Mormont spoke once more "You can take your vows here tonight, at sunset. Do any of you still keep the Old Gods?"

Orys stood "I do milord."

"You want to take your vow before a hear tree as your Uncle did?"

"Yes milord."

"You'll find a Weirwood a mile north of the Wall, and your Old Gods too maybe."

Sam stood up too "My Lord, might I go as well?"

"Does House Tarly keep the Old Gods as well?"

"No my Lord, I was named in the light of the Seven as my Father was and his Father before him."

From the steps Ser Alliser called down "Why would you forsake the Gods of your Father and your House?"

"The Night's Watch is my House now, and the Seven have never answered my prayers, perhaps the Old Gods will."

Lyanna smiled.

Mormont nodded "As you wish lad." he returned to the recruits as Sam and Orys sat down "You've all been assigned an order according to our needs and your strengths." he opened a scroll to read it out, he called out names the Lyanna didn't care much for then "…Pyp to the stewards… Grenn to the Rangers, Samwell to the stewards… Jon to the stewards…", Lyanna turned to her son as his face fell. Orys turned to Thorne, she looked at the Master-of-arms who grinned smugly.

After all the name were called out each members of the orders went to their superiors. Maester Aemon addressed the new Stewards, "Samwell, you will assist me in the rookery and library. Pyp, you will report to Bowen March in the kitchen…" he gave the others their orders "Jon Snow, Lord Commander Mormont has request you for his personal steward."

Lyanna smiled widely 'Oh Mormont, I know you'll treat my boy right.', her son however didn't think much of this great duty "Will I serve the Lord Commander's meals and fetch hot water for his bath?"

"Certainly," the blind man said "and keep a fire burning in his chambers, change his sheets and blankets daily and do everything the Lord Commander requires of you.", the boy trudge up "Do you take me for a servant?"

"We took you for a man of the Night's Watch, but perhaps we were wrong in that."

"May I go?"

"As you wish." Orys turned and pushed Sam out the way but Sam and Pyp stopped him from going too far only into a small storage room "Jon wait," the Tarly called "don't you see what they're doing?"

"I see Ser Alliser's revenge that's all, he wanted it he got it. Stewards are nothing but maids, I'm a better swordsman and rider than any of you. It's not fair."

"Fair?" Pyp said "I was singing for a Marquess at Acorn Hall when he put his hand on my leg and he wanted to see my cock.", Lyanna's nostrils flared as Pyp continued "I pushed him away and he said he'd have my hand cut off for stealing their silver so now I'm here. At the end of the world with no one to sing for but old men and little shits like you, I'll never see my family again, I'll never be inside a woman again, don't tell me about fair.", as Orys looked away in thought Sam spoke up "I thought you were caught stealing a wheel of cheese for you starving sister?"

"Who's going to tell a bunch of strangers how a Marquess tried to grab my cock?" Pyp walked off to the kitchen.

Sam turned back to Orys "Now listen to me, the old man is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, you'll be with him day and night, yes you'll clean his clothes, but you'll also take his letters, attend him at meetings, squire for him in battle, you'll know everything, be part of everything. And he asked for you himself, he wants to groom you for command."

Orys looked away slightly, Lyanna wrapped her arms round him and hugged his back "Don't worry sweetheart, you can trust Lord Mormont."

Her son looked back to Sam "I just, I always wanted to be a ranger.", Sam shrugged "I always wanted to be a wizard." Orys laughed, Lyanna giggled herself.

"What?" Sam asked "No I'm serious. So you'll stay and say your words with me?"

Orys looked at his friend Lyanna whispered "It's alright, sometimes we don't get what we want, but many times what happens to use turns out for the better."

* * *

As the evening came Orys and Sam followed by a few older members of the Watch and Lyanna along with Ghost went thought the tunnel under the Wall and out into the snowy wilderness. Lyanna looked to the Zanpakuto the already sworn members wore 'If anything happens, Gods I hope they know how to use them.'

They reached the Weirwood, a hollow wide mouthed face carved in it with sap running like tears from its eyes, both boys knelt and spoke to it.

"Here my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers and now my watch begins, it shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children, I shall wear no crowns, and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness, I am the watcher on the walls, and I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and my honour to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."

The leader of the group of Watchers with them spoke "You knelt as boys, rise now as men of the Night's Watch.", Orys stood perfectly, but Sam slipped on the ground until his friend helped him up. The two embraced as brothers, followed by the rest of their party, who congratulated them on a prefect vow. Lyanna hugged her son from behind "I'm so proud of you, your Father would be too." She felt him turn. She looked as Ghost trotted in with something in his mouth. The Direwolf put it down, a served human hand.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry for being late with the update, but I spent this morning trying to sort out a problem with my mobile, but nothing can off it.**

 **Now forgive me Game of Thrones fan, but I'm not a fan of the Jon Snow storyline. I'm interested in his backstory and I wonder if George. R. R. Martin will give a differing origin for Jon in the novels. But the story itself, yes the White Walkers are an important part, definitely as the story is progressing to the climax, but I just don't think Jon is that interesting as a character. Kit Hartington fan girls you may now start hating me.**

 **I like Sam more as a character, but I wanted to get the full story on the Wall, which is why I choice to have Lyanna be the POV, a bit of drama, wanting the best for her son but able to do much, if anything.**

 **Like I said I don't like this storyline all that much, so don't expect us to come back to it that often.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Asher 4

The Prince walk to the gatehouse in the Red Keep, Arya's Zanjutsu Instructor would arrive via Flash Step, a few days ago he got back to King's Landing, and endured a fairly pointless Small Council meeting, then in the evening he wrote a message to Lord Ichigo.

The morning after he got up and read it through to see if it still made sense after a good night's sleep. He made a few changes but once sure of it he called Sora over, tied the message to his leg and told him to go to Castamere and to return if not instructed otherwise, with his orders the raven few off. And Asher went to get breakfast.

This morning Sora returned with a message from Lord Ichigo saying he'd send 'The right person for the job.'

He passed through the gate, the City Guardsmen stood to attention as he went by and walked out of there sight, once in the street he wondered how many of the people out here worked for Varys, Baelish or his Mother.

He turned to a back alley out the way and with no one there to see him, flared his spirit energy. Within moments the buzz of a Flash Step sounded, and one of the last people he expected stood in front of him "Nap." He quickly embraced his friend "Right person for the job." He laughed, why didn't he think of Sir Napier, Arya knew him from Winterfell and the Kingsroad.

"Let's find the Samurai in training.", the Prince nodded and the two walked back to the castle.

At the gate the City Watchmen stopped them "Sorry your Highness but we can't let this street beggar in."

"Beggar?" Napier reaching for his sword, Asher stopped him "Let me handle this." He turned to the two "This man is Sir Napier Waverly, he's a friend mine from Castamere, set here by the request of the Hand of the King Lord Eddard Stark.", the two gold cloaks looked at each other then stood aside, Nap gave them a glare.

* * *

Asher found Arya wondering around the Keep, "Arya you're needed in the Tower of the Hand."

"Not Septa Mordane? I sick of needlework."

"No something else, come on.", Arya reluctantly followed the Prince.

When they walked into the main room she stopped "Sir Napier?"

"Hello Arya." The Lieutenant of Squad Six said holding two wooden swords, both the same shape as a Zanpakuto "First off can I mention your late, tomorrow I want you here when the bells ring midday."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to train you in the Art of the Sword." He tossed one of the practice swords to here but she failed to catch it, Nap smiled "First time mistake, keep your eyes on the hilt, tomorrow I want you catching it, pick it up and we'll begin.", Arya took hold of the handle and lifted it before taking it in both hands, Nap held out his hand "Single handed, less powerful strikes to start with, it not a great sword."

"It's too heavy."

"It's as heavy as it needs to be my pupil, you'll get stronger the more you use it." Napier then in a swift motion flipped his sword up and balanced it with the back of his hand on its centre of gravity before flipping it back to grip by the hilt "First the stance, turn so the side with your sword hand, in your case the left faces me.", she did so and the Lieutenant look studied her "Your quite thin, that's a good, mean when you dodge your less likely to be hit, now let's see you grip." He inhaled and hummed "No, have the hand at the Tsuba, a crossguard you'd call it. The knuckles should be in line with the front, the rest of your fingers rest firmly in the crook of your hands. The wrist needs to be in line with the blade, not to the side that's very important. Soften the grip on the thumb and the forefinger, the middle shouldn't be too tight or too slack and the last two should tight."

"That's a lot to think about, why's the grip so complicated?"

"Because the Zanpakuto is a part of you, an extension of your body, and the human is the most complex thing in nature, so Squad Twelve tells us."

From where his leaned on the archway Asher chuckled. Arya glanced at the Prince before holding the sword out "Like this?"

"Not quite, you're thinking the sword is a great lump of metal, a Zanpakuto is not, it needs to be handle delicately otherwise you'll never get the best out of it, it's a precision tool it's…"

"A needle."

"Ah, very good, keep that in mind. Now we study the art, this not the technique of a knight, random slashes and stabs to create abstraction, but a fine precise methodical stroke with each attack to create the finest fights of all Westeros."

"Why do you use artist terms."

"My instructor was Captain Hugh Dean of Squad Nine, he's a painter, come on, I'm your canvas, paint me into a pretty picture." He walked away, Arya charged be he stepped to the side. She tried a side strike, he quickly dodged. The next strike she took at him Nap deflected the sword away and she lost her grip "Too lose on the grip." He picked it up a threw it to he, she caught it, he grinned "Good catch."

She charged going to his left, away from his sword, but he swung and placed his wooden blade on her now defenceless left "You'd be dead now.", she tried another raising her sword up, but he attacked her waist "Dead again."

Asher chuckled and look around to his side as Lord Eddard watched from the door to his office.

Arya charged again, Napier dodge to the side grabbed her sword arm and brought his sword down touch the middle of her forehead "Most sincerely dead.", As they continued Asher looked to Lord Stark his face started to fall.

* * *

A day later Asher got called to a Small Council meeting.

He only just finished the bed for Lady and took it to Sansa's room in the Tower of the Hand, finding her not there he wrote a letter and left it on the small make-up desk.

On the way to the Council Chamber he ran into the fiancée discussing with Septa Mordane the possibly she would birth girl only, Asher told her his solution, which made her happy.

As he continued to the Council Chamber with Gatsby and Sora he thought about the inheritance of the Iron Throne. He didn't think Joffrey would marry, one of the few candidates for a royal bride was Margaery Tyrell, and with his Mother's machinations of controlling the future King it would be unlikely she would let the power hungry House Tyrell marry into the family, so the crown would pass to him on his twin's death. But then came the question Sansa asked 'What if we only do have girls?'

Most nobles thought that, ever since the Great Council of 101 years after Aegon's Landing, women could not inherit the throne, nor the male descendent of a woman born into the royal family, but no written confirmation of this unspoken rule existed, plus his own Father happened to be the grandson of a Targaryen Princess.

Lyonel Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End during the reign of Aegon the Unlikely rebelled after being scorned by Aegon's eldest son, Duncan Targaryen, named after Ser Duncan the Tall, betrothed to one of Lyonel's daughters, Prince Duncan broke the betrothed having falling in love with a smallfolk girl, Jenny of Oldstone. In order to marry Jenny, he relinquished all claims to the Iron Throne. Lyonel became so enraged by this betrayal after serving and following Aegon's rule loyally he declared the Stormlands independent. Only after yielding to Ser Duncan in a Trial by Combat did the rebellion end. As restitution Aegon agreed to wed his daughter Rhae to Lyonel, and out of the marriage came Asher's grandfather Steffon.

Technically if the noble kept to this idea the throne should have gone to Aerys the Second's living son Viserys, but he and his sister Daenerys lived exiled in Essos and his Father rule as King.

Also no evidence of a bad Queen of the Seven Kingdoms existed, simply because the only Queen, Rhaenyra Targaryen, eldest surviving child of Viserys the First of His Name, proved an unpopular heir with most nobles simply because of the unspoken rule, she never properly reigned, never given a chance to show how good or bad a ruler she would have be. Plus because of the Dance of the Dragons the only males of House Targaryen left were Rhaenyra's sons, Aegon the Third and Viserys the Second.

Also written law said the King could name whoever he wants as heir, Ser Barristan mentioned Aerys the Second threatened to make Viserys his heir instead of Rhaegar, only tradition lead most Kings to let their eldest son inherit after, and many times not doing so lead to rebellion, the Dance of the Dragons and the Blackfrye Rebellions sprung to mind instantly. 'If I do become King I'll mention these facts.', while Asher respected tradition he definitely did not oppose change, not in the slightest, espically changes to a bad tradition.

Sitting down on the King's Chair he waited for everyone else, eventually the other members arrived and they began the business of governing the Kingdoms.

After a few talks about this and that, like how Lord Baelish found a way to cover the cost of the tournament thanks to Asher's suggestions the Commander of the City Watch Janos Slynt came before them, a man Asher despised, know to take bribes and selling positions and promotions within the City Watch, before he dead Jon Arryn tried to get Slynt removed, however the King wouldn't allow it saying the next man could be even worse, while Asher could understand the thought behind it he could see more people worthy of command, just not allowed because of the Commander's corruption. Apparently the half the officers of the Watch payed Slynt part of their salaries, in some form of position protection racket.

Slynt stood before the council and told them of the current problems the Watch faced "It's the Hand's tournament that's causing this my Lords."

"The King's tournament." Lord Eddard stated "I assure you the Hand wants no part of it."

"Call it what you will Lord Stark Ser. The City is packed with people and more flooding in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sister."

"Dreadful." Varys said, which Asher nodded to, however he noticed the slightly calm way he spoke 'Did you have something to do with this Spider?"

Renly spoke next "If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can."

'I thoughts exactly.' Asher thought, though did not show it. Janos continued "I need more men."

"You'll get fifty," Lord Eddard said "Lord Baelish will see it payed for."

"I will?"

"You found money for a champion's purse, you'll find money to keep the peace." Littlefinger wrote it down in his ledge, Asher spoke next "I think Lord Baelish it would be wise to lower the tax on the tavern which had the riot and remove the brothel that had fire completely, it would be adding insult to injury at this point."

"As you say your Highness." Baelish wore a grin, but Asher spoke again "Don't setting fires to your own brothels.", causing Varys and Renly to snort.

Lord Stark returned to Janos "Also give you twenty of my household guard till the crowds have left."

"Thank you my Lord Hand Ser, they'll be put to good use." The Commander bowed and walked away. Lord Eddard took hold of his cup "The sooner this is over the better."

"The realm prospers from such event my Lord," Varys said "they give the great a chance of glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes." Lord Baelish continued the thought "And every inn in the city is full, and the whores are walking bow-legged."

"I'm sure the tourney puts coins in many a pocket." Lord Eddard said, Asher finished with "Just not the Crown's."

"Now," the Hand said leaning back "if there's nothing else my Lords." He got up and soon did the others, Renly simply walked off, Varys and Lord Baelish nodded before going, Asher helped Grand Maester Pycelle up before calling Sora to his arm.

The aging man made slow progress walking "Oh this heat, on days like this I envy you Northerners and your summer snows, till tomorrow my Lord."

"I'd been hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn.", this caught the attention of the Grand Maester and the Prince. "Lord Arryn?" the old man said "His death was a great sadness to all of us, I took personal charge of his care but I could not save him. His sickness struck him very hard and very fast, I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed, Lord Jon often came to me for council."

"Why?" the Quiet Wolf asked.

"I have been Grand Maester for many years. Kings and Hands have common to me for advice since…"

"What did Jon want, the night before he died?" Lord Stark said rephrasing his earlier question.

"Oh he came inquiring after a book."

"A book?" both the Hand and the Prince asked.

"I fear it would be of little interest to you my Lord, a ponderous tome."

"No," the Quiet Wolf said "I'd like to read it.", Asher nodded "Is it alright if I join you as well my Lord?"

* * *

In his study the Grand Maester took the book from his shelf and placed it on his desk "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children." The old man sat down as Lord Eddard took the cover off and filed through some of the pages, before coming to the detail of one of his Bannerman Houses, the Umbers, the sigil of a chained and roaring giant drawn in the margin, he read a few out, the book described their names, and some elements of their appearance, mostly their hair and eye colours, the year of their birth, parents, place of birth, age of death and the cause.

"As I said my Lord," the Grand Maester said "a ponderous read."

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" The Quiet Wolf asked as Asher began to read more.

"He did not my Lord, I did not presume to ask."

"And Jon's death."

"Such a tragedy."

"Did he say anything to you during his final hours?"

"Nothing of import my Lord, there was one phrase he kept on repeating, "The seed is strong." I think it was.", Asher looked up as Lord Eddard questioned it, the Grand Maester responded "A dying mind is demented mind Lord Stark, for all the weight there given last words are usually as significant as first words."

"And your quite certain he died of a natural illness?"

"What else could it be?"

Asher finally spoke "Poison?", the old man sunk into his chair "Disturbing thought, no I don't think it likely, the Hand was loved by all, what sort of man would dare."

"Heard it said," Lord Stark replied "that poison is a woman's weapon."

"Yes, women, cravens and eunuch."

"If you're implying Lord Varys did it Grand Maester," Asher said "or had some involvement I'll be sure to look into."

"I hope we haven't wasted your time."

"Not at all, it's a great honour." The old man said trying to get up.

"We'll find our own way out.", and they left.

Out in the corridor the Quiet Wolf turned to the Prince "What did you mean you'd look into it my Prince, you said Varys has dozens of spies."

"Yes, but a good few are in fact double agents for Squad Two of Castamere. How if you excuse me I need to prepare for the tournament, I may not approve out it but I must make an appearance." He walked away from a rather surprised Hand of the King.

* * *

Asher continued his Zanjustu in his room when a knock came from his door 'Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm practicing with my Zanpakuto?' he sheathed his blade "Yes?"

Jory entered "Forgive me my Prince."

"Not at all Jory, anything the matter?"

"Well, Lord Eddard discovered something and wanted me to take this message to the King, but he's…"

"With prostitutes?"

"Yes and Ser Jamie won't let me in, I thought it best to give the message to you." He put the scroll in his hands and left. Asher looked down at the piece of paper before unrolling it, the information written down before his eye made his jaw drop, his hands gripped the edges, he knew what he would do. Gatsby whined seeing his master's anger and Sora flew from his preach over the top of far corner of the bed, not sure what would happen. Asher rolled up the scroll, rose from his seat and quickly made his way to his father's chamber.

As Jory told him the squeals of a young prostitute and the lecherous laughter off the King echoed through the halls, he stomped down the stairs and caught his Uncle Jamie standing annoyed by the door, he looked up "Something he's done made you mad."

"You could say that," Asher said stopping before the door, "why does he do this?"

"You know he hates your Mother," the Prince nodded before getting into his stance. Jamie smirked "The King ordered no one is to disturb him.", Asher smirked himself and glanced at the Kingslayer "When has that ever stop me before Uncle?" he took a deep breath, he remember his basic training in hand-to-hand combat by the Captain of Squad Two, and the Flash Step from Lord Ichigo he Flying Front Kicked the double doors and landed almost in the middle of the room, stood up and turned to the screaming prostitute and a flabbergasted King Robert. The Prince looked to the woman "Get out, I need speak with my Father immediately.", the girl couldn't leave fast enough.

Jamie grinning shut the door. The King gritted his teeth and bellowed out "You got some nerve coming in here boy."

"It's not like I haven't done it before Father," against his father Asher would always be passive aggressive "and those times were just to stop you disgracing the family name."

"What do you want?"

"To tell you Lord Eddard has found one of your illegitimate sons, my half-brother."

The King's eyes widened, Asher nodded and handed the scroll "His name is Gendry he's two name days younger than me and Joffrey and he's working as a blacksmith's apprentice, he's got the Baratheon hair, eyes and strength."

"What should we do with him?"

"After the Tourney is over I want to make him my squire, he's my brother, he deserves better."

The King slumped "Alright, when you bring him to the Keep bring him to me I want to meet him, for now get that idiot Lancel to come her with a large jug of wine."

"Okay Father, you know you shouldn't speak of my cousin like that."

"I'm the King, I can speak what I like." Asher sighed and walked out of the room. Jamie smirked at him "That was an impressive move you made."

"If you think that was impressive you should see fully trained Castamere Squad Members fighting." he walked away to get ready for the Tourney.

* * *

The first day of the Hand's Tournament itself didn't really have much excitement, the only exception being rather tragically when Ser Gregor Clegane killed Ser Hugh of the Vale, which sparked the anger Asher held for the Mountain 'If you weren't one of Grandfather's most praised fighters I would have you stripped of your titles and facing the King's Justice.'

His own jousts actually bored him, the knights themselves didn't, Ser Percy George of Wyl seemed an eccentric man, he noticed a man sitting in the stands with the Wyl's black adder sworn on his sleeves, and a neatly trimmed bread and moustache, roll his eyes when Ser Percy made his bizarre introduction. Behind the man stood a flee-ridden man with the worst kept appearance ever.

The jousts went on for so long that the King said the Tournament would last another day, much to Asher's annoyance at how the costs would continue.

Late in the day he took the book Lord Eddard decided to read to find out why and possibly who would assassinate Lord Arryn. He wanted to know what his children with Sansa would possibly look like, with her at his side they read, and much to their surprise learnt more about House Baratheon, Lord Arryn's last words came back and suddenly it made so much sense. But the truth would destabilise the Kingdoms and he didn't want that.

Still he gave the book back to Lord Eddard telling him a more thorough would be advisable.

The second day of the jousts more happened, Ser Gregor unhorsed his Uncle Jamie, Asher won against Ser Loras in much the same way the Knight of the Flowers did a few months earlier.

Much to everyone surprise the Prince unhorsed Ser Gregor, the champion for so long finally defeat. The Mountain did not take it well, it only ended when Asher sliced the Great Hound's two handed broadsword in half. After the madness of the unnecessary fight Asher named his fiancée the Queen of Love and Beauty.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, almost evening in fact Asher read one of his own books, a Japanese tale, much like one from the Age of Heroes, about the mighty second son of the Japanese Emperor, Yamato Takeru, said to carry cunning like a Lannister, however the story focused more on the sword he wielded, supposedly a sword from his ancestor, the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, which became part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia.

A knock came on his door "Yes?"

Sir Napier opened the door, he looked dreadful, covered in mud, his uniform, a Shihakusho as Lord Ichigo called it carried wrinkles but thankfully no rips in the cloth.

Asher eyes widened at his friend's state "What happened to you?"

"I decided that instead of teaching Arya Zanjutsu I thought today we'd would explore those secret passageways you talked about, just as a bonding thing, we found a massive dragon skull…"

"Balerion the Black Dread."

"Really? Anyway when we found it we heard two men coming, they talked about how Lord Eddard had found a bastard…"

"Gendry, my half-brother, I plan to take him as my squire."

"Okay, it's your decision Asher, they also mentioned about a book, how soon the Lion and the Wolf will be at each other's throats, they said war is coming and how it would not do at this time, they mention a man named Khal Drogo and how he wouldn't move until his son is born."

Asher's eyes widen "Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant?"

"What does the daughter of the Mad King have to do with this?"

"Daenerys Targaryen is married to Khal Drogo, her brother Viserys arranged it so he could have an army of ten thousand Dothraki to help him claim the Iron Throne."

Nap's eyes widened "So this is a threat?"

"Not necessarily, did they say anything else?"

"One of them asked about killing of Lord Stark, but the hooded one advised against it."

"So you don't know who they are?"

"Well," Nap said grinning "the hooded one sounded exactly like Varys," Asher eyes widen before grinning himself "And the other?"

"Couldn't see his face, but he wore orange, had a thick beard and rings on all his fingers, plus the Spider called him old friend."

"Magister Mopatis of Pentos, it would make sense, the two have been friends since their childhoods, they still keep in contact, and the Magister recently gave his hospitality to the Targaryen pair, I imagine he had something to do with the marriage as well."

"So," Nap said "what now?"

"Well, you continue training Arya, they said war's coming so she to defend herself, as for me I'll tell Father of what you've found out." Nap nodded and left.

Asher got up and the walked to the King's Chambers Gatsby and Sora following, on the way he saw his Uncle Tyrion in the company of a man he didn't recognise they walked towards the King's Chambers as well "Uncle, how was the Wall?"

"Very cold, still I managed to piss off the edge of the world, saw how good Jon Snow was. On the way back I meet this man, Bronn this is my nephew Prince Asher."

"Pleasure to meet you my Prince."

"Likewise, may I ask Uncle why you're heading to Father's chambers?"

"I need to speak with the King, the Night's Watch need help, more men and resources."

"You know Father's not going to listen."

"Yes, so I told you first, he'll listen to you, and I sure your Lord Ichigo will be happy to help them."

"Of course right now I need to speak with Father.", just then a servant walked up "Forgive me my Prince but the King has called an emergency Small Council meeting."

"It must be serious if Father called it." 'And I think I know why.'

* * *

He met Lord Eddard on the way and they entered the Council Chamber. All the members, baring his Uncle Stannis of course sat at the table.

"My, my Father, a rare sight to see you in that chair."

"I'm here because the Kingdom is threatened. The whore is pregnant."

"If you're referring to Daenerys Targaryen, she is no prostitute, she is a young girl, only just older than myself and Joffrey, and she is married to Khal Drogo."

"I warned Lord Eddard this would happen, he didn't care to hear, well Ned hear it now, I want them died, mother and child both," Varys look up as the King continued "And that fool Viserys as well is that plain enough for you?"

Lord Eddard spoke first "You'll dishonour yourself forever if you do this."

"Honour?" the King shouted "I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule, one King, and Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honour keeps them in line? It's fear, fear and blood."

"Father," Asher spoke out "you're talking like a paranoid Targaryen, right now Khal Drogo has no reason to come here." 'Who's going to make the first move?'

Varys spoke first "He was given his bride in a deal, for his Queen he will give Viserys an army ten thousand strong to attack us."

"Do you think Varys that with winter coming he's going to risk a quarter of his tribesmen to do something a Dothraki has never done all to please a desperate man?"

"That's not the point boy," his Father said "Jorah Mormont told Varys the dragon spawn is pregnant."

"Momont?" Lord Eddard said "you bring us the whispers of a traitor, half a world away and call it fact?"

Lord Baelish spoke "Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor, small difference I know, to an honourable man."

"He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land, we commit murder on the word of this man?"

"And if he's right?" the King argued "If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army what then?"

"Like I said early Father," Asher shouted "the Dothraki have no interest coming here, if she does have a son then Khal Drogo will raise him as his heir, a Dothraki not a Targaryen, and by the time the boy is of age to lead an army Daenerys will be so instituted into the Dothraki people she won't care about a land she can't even remember."

Varys spoke again "What about Viserys?"

"If you want kill him that's fine, but why waste the effort? Viserys is desperate, the more Khal Drogo stalls with winter coming, the more desperate he'll be and the Targaryen madness, which both the Grand Maester here and Ser Barristan noticed in him, will arise. At some point he will make a fatal mistake, and I do mean fatal." It would also keep his father from being branded a kinslayer. True he killed his first cousin once removed, Rhaegar, at the Battle of the Trident, but it happened in a war, most people do not see killing in war as a sin.

"You think that'll convince me boy?" the King said.

"No, but as I keep on saying Khal Drogo has no real reason to come here, if his Queen and potential heir were killed by your assassin however don't you think he would avenge them? Killing Daenerys would guarantee the Dothraki come here, not just the ten thousand, but most likely Khal Drogo himself and thus his whole tribe of forty thousand."

The King and most of the Council starred, Varys leaned back in his chair 'I may have set the Spider off.', and the King finally spoke "I hadn't thought of that."

Grand Maester Pycelle spoke next "Couldn't we do it in secret?"

"Khal Drogo is not stupid, he is an undefeated warrior king, with a tribe of forty thousand, not matter how careful, the truth will be found out eventually. Plus, what happens if the assassins fail? Then Daenerys will be angry, Lord Ichigo has a phrase, hell has no fury like a women scorned."

King sighed "So we do nothing boy?"

"Of course not, we observed the situation." He walked up the table and put his finger on the map of Essos "Let just say for arguments sake that Viserys does get his army of ten thousand, they'd need a hundred ships for the men alone, but they'd also need ships for their horse and provisions for the journey, so that's over five hundred. Only three place can provide them with such a fleet, Braavos, Volantis and Qarth. And I highly doubt any of them will give up resources to help a desperate man who's never commanded an army in his life, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Dothraki betray him. If they do sail, we have enough ships to meet and destroy them in the Narrow Sea." He looked into his Father's eyes, the King stared wide eyed before sighing "Alright, will do it your way."

Varys spoke again "Are you sure about this my King?"

"My son's made it very clear we're in error here."

"My, my Varys," Asher said "you seem pretty determined to have the Dothraki come here.", the rest of the Council turned to the now wide eyed Spider, before the eunuch could speak Asher continued "Didn't Viserys and Daenerys live in Pentos, under the hospitably of Magister Mopatis? A man you introduced to the King when he came to visit as one of your best friends?"

Lord Baelish spoke "Actually my Prince, your Majesty, my mockingbirds saw the Spider with Magister Mopatis this afternoon."

"And Sir Napier Waverly," Asher said "and Arya Stark can confirm it, they were in dungeons exploring the castle and heard them coming, they hid in the skull of the Black Dread and listened as they spoke of treason.", the Spider darted his eyes around. Before he got up fast and ran.

"Guards!" the King called, Asher ran forwards, grabbed the Spider, swept his legs of the floor and held him down as Ser Jamie and Ser Barristan rushed in, the King fumed "Throw the traitor Varys into the deepest cell."

"Wait Father, as the Master of Whisperers, Varys probably knows about those rumoured secret passageways, he could escape. Uncle Jamie, help me get the Spider to the chopping block and keep him there. Ser Barristan, go get Ser Ilyn Payne.", Ser Barristan nodded and rushed off and his Uncle Jamie took hold of Varys's other arm and the two dragged the Spider out.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Varys knelt his head on the chopping block, Ser Ilyn Payne stood over him, the King, the Queen, the Twin Princes, Lord Eddard and the Small Council along with some members of the court looked on. Varys starred at Asher his face not of angry or fear, but more to say well-played. The King nodded and Ser Ilyn brought his sword down, the Spider's head rolled.

Sora squawked. Grand Maester Pycelle opened his eyes and spoke "We're going to need a new Master of Whisperers."

"Don't worry," Asher said "as I was the one who got Varys executed, I'll find his replacement, I already have a few candidates.", both the old man and the Queen frowned before Asher walked away.

The Prince thought as he went back to his room 'The Spider could have easily sent his own assassin to kill Daenerys,' he sighed and looked out to the Narrow Sea 'I saved your life today Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi Daenerys I should say, I pray you won't make me regret it.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **The reason why I re-uploaded this chapter is because at first the site didn't recognise I updated today.  
**

 **You would not believe how much palaver I had to go through to get the link between House Baratheon and House Targaryen in check.**

 **I understand why the producers decided to remove Jaehaerys the Second of his Name from the show's cannon and made the Mad King son of Aegon the Unlikely. But this leaves the question of if a Targaryen of that generation, if any, married into House Baratheon, which appears to be case, but not as the books state.**

 **The show, or at least the History and Lore parts acknowledge the link, but the information is somewhat muddled, those that do usually only talk about the link from Orys Baratheon, but one talking about Robert's Rebellion says the link is through his mother, not grandmother. I checked the wiki and found a picture from the episode** ** _A Golden Crown_** **in season 1. A page in Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, said Lyonel Baratheon married a Targaryen, and made no mention of Ormund. Specially saying 'Lyonel Ba… Wed to R… Targaryen'.**

 **It couldn't be Rhaelle since she is the Mad King's sister-wife (which is rather unlike Aegon the Unlikely), and what relation is this unknown Targaryen to the Mad King? A Sister? Cousin? Or maybe an Aunt? By random selection I went with a sister to the made King, and again via random selection I choose the name Rhae.**

 **Now the scene talked about Daenerys, this is pretty much the same as in for Aldon Blackreyne's work, I think he forget Viserys was only getting ten thousand.**

 **And the execution of Varys. Like I said in an earlier chapter Varys was my favourite of Small Council, but that doesn't mean I can't kill him, George. R. R. Martin kills off character no matter their importance to the story.**

 **And yes, this mean the Daenerys subplot is more or less gone. You shouldn't be surprised to hear I'm not a fan of her storyline either. Only now do we get some real action from it.**

 **I just prefer the story going on in the south of Westeros.**

 **And I made Gendry closer the age he is in the books.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	10. Asher 5

Inside the Spider's chambers the Prince and his Uncle Tyrion looked over the Spider's belonging as the dwarf Lannister explained what happened at the Wall on the way back to King's Landing.

He travelled down from the Wall with Yoren of the Night's Watch, and the group from Castamere, spending his time in the fine company of the Captain of Squad Eight, Kojiro Kamioka, however that came to an end in the Crossroads in as the Castamere Squad Member would go back to the Westerlands, but in place of the Captain came a sellsword named Bronn, the man offered his room in the inn to him for some gold and the two plus Yoren and Captain Kamioka bonded over an evening's drinking, Tyrion offered Bronn a place in his chambers in King's Landing as captain of his personal guard, which the man greatly took.

Then when he got home suddenly Varys is executed for treason. He mentioned didn't like or hate the Spider so this came as a shock, but not an unexpected one, Varys did serve the Mad King faithfully and as an Essos person could have easily helped the two remaining children of Aerys escape.

They cleaned out the Spider's Chamber and look over every piece of information meticulously. It became apparent how massive Varys's web stretched, and it became apparent that Jorah Mormont did indeed work for Varys as a spy Tyrion spoke "We may have to send a message to him saying Varys is dead."

"By now the word of his death will be passing along the web it'll get to him eventually, right now we should wait for Varys's replacement to arrive."

"Who have you chosen?"

"She's a member of Squad Two, so hopefully the remaining members of Varys's little birds can be made informants of the Stealth Force as it's sometimes called."

"A woman?"

"Yes, but she in a relationship with a member of Squad Twelve."

"What's her name?"

"Her first name is Falena, Lord Ichigo bestowed her the surname of Shihoin. He basically founded a Knightly House, and gave her a keep in Naruki."

"A female knight?"

"Uncle Tyrion haven't I told before, there are female Samurai."

"What her title then?"

"It's a Japanese word, Onna, not sure what it means in the Common Tongue."

"Well Asher," a new voice said "it basically means Lady.", Asher grinned and turned around as his Uncle spoke "Seven Hells, you didn't tell me she's Dornish."

In the doorway of the room, with her hands on her hip stood a slender dark skinned woman, only about five foot one. Her long dark hair tied in a high ponytail. Dress in a black leotard over which a loss Shihakusho rested, the hakama trousers low around her hips, and she wore a sleeve less kosode. A pair of piecing amber eyes look down at the Imp, "My dad was a Sandy Dornishman but I was born in the lands of Castamere Lord Tyrion."

"Good Afternoon Onna Falena." Asher bowed low.

Falena smirked "Ever the gentleman Asher." see looked around the room "So this is my office?"

"I hope it's to your liking, it may not be as splendid as your keep."

"No this'll do, besides," she said stretching "I do like the sun here, just few hundred miles south and my skin's a ready better." Her eye went Tyrion "Go on and stare Lord Tyrion, but that's all you'll ever get.", Tyrion stared flabbergasted, Asher stifled his laugher.

"Well Lady Shihoin," Asher said "We'll let you get accustom to these chamber, we talk about catch up later, also there'll probably be a Small Council meeting later."

"Alright Asher, haven't you still got to get that squire of yours?"

"Yes, I was hoping Napier would join me but he's training Arya."

"Okay," she walked in and sat at the desk "right now can I ask you to leave my chamber I've got a lot of work to do.", Asher bowed and walked away.

Tyrion looked up "Is she allowed call you by your first name alone?"

"I let her in private, she's very laid back."

"Fair enough, what was this she said about a squire?"

"Lord Stark found one of Father's illegitimate sons working as a blacksmith's apprentice here in the city, I had hope to meet him earlier in the week but with sorting out Varys's stuff I've never got around to it."

"And you want to make him your squire?"

"Yes, a half-brother of mine should not live down on the street, I also want to show Father the responsibility he should have had over his misdoings and to show Mother that Father's illegitimate are not monsters, she should know illegitimates are not all monsters." Suddenly Asher stopped and looked down into the Godswood. His Mother and Lord Eddard stood there talking.

Tyrion peered over the balcony to see it and he turned to Asher "Can you tell what their saying?"

"My hearing quite sharp so yes." He heard the conversation so perfectly, almost as if he stood with them. As they spoke Asher recounted the words to his uncle.

"House Targaryen wed brothers and sisters for three hundred years to keep bloodlines pure," his Mother said fast and truthful "Jaime and I are more than brother and sister, we shared a womb, came into this world together we belong together."

"If that's true," Eddard said "then Asher and Joffrey should have been raised together, and yet their almost prefect opposites."

"Do you love your children?"

"With all my heart."

"No more than I love mine."

"Even Asher?"

"Asher's the one good thing to come from my marriage to Robert, both of us agree, he represents what I used to love in Robert.", At that the Prince smiled weakly.

"You haven't always hated him."

"Hated him? I worshipped him. Every girl in the Seven Kingdoms dreamed of him but he was mine by oath. And when I finally saw him on our wedding day in the Great Sept of Baelor, lean and fierce and black bearded, it was the happiest moment of my life. Then that night he crawled on top of me stinking of wine and did what little he could do, and whispered in my ear, Lyanna. Your sister was a corpse and I was a living girl and at the time he loved her more than me."

"At the time?"

"As Asher laid recovering after the duel back in Winterfell Robert and I watched over him, the family we could have been, at that moment I asked him if it was possible for us, he said yes, when he saw Asher for the first time, so thankful to me he told himself he could love, me, after that Lyanna was just a memory a sad and powerful one but she was died to him after that point, but he said I'd already decided."

"The King knows?"

"Perhaps, but it seems he doesn't care, as long as the children has his family name it'll live on."

"I'll still tell him the truth, you must be gone by then, you and Jamie's children I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far away as you can, with as many men as you can because wherever you go, Robert's wrath will follow you."

"And what of my worth Lord Stark? You should've taken the realm for yourself. Jamie told me about the day King's Landing fell, he was sitting on the Iron Throne and you made him give it up, all you need to do was climb the steps yourself, such a sad mistake."

"I've made many mistakes in my life, but that wasn't one of them."

"Oh but it was, when you play the game of thrones you win or you die, there is no middle ground." And with that she walked away.

As Asher finished retelling the talk he looked back it his Uncle, who looked surprised but his faced showed he expected it "You seem pretty calm about this nephew?"

"I found out about a week ago, Sansa was there too."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"It would cause instability in the court, when King's Landing is unstable so is the rest of the realm, and like Grandfather in the end I'd prefer a stable Seven Kingdoms, I just need to keep Joffrey from causing the instability, and Mother from allowing him to add fuel to the flame."

"A Lannister through and through."

"Uncle, it's more than clear by now that I'm not just a Lannister, I'm a Baratheon."

* * *

Tyrion joined Asher as they rode out into the city, to find the smith shop, the streets still had the bustle of people, Godsgrief snorted loudly and a few people walked out the way.

They reached the shop and Asher jump off before tying Godsgrief's reigns to a nearby post and walked inside. The shop made of wood and plaster stood as the largest building in the Street of Steel. The elderly master walked up "My Prince what do I own this honour?"

"Pretty much the same reason as Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Eddard Stark, your apprentice Gendry." the man nodded and called to the back of the shop, the young man at the fires looked up and put his tools down, as he walked closer Asher saw the massive similarities, his build seemed slightly wider even at only fourteen, and his work gave him large arm muscles. Their eyes meet, both identical, their Father's eyes. The smith spoke "Show the Prince the helmet you made.", the boy nodded and brought forth a bull-headed helmet, the Prince hold of it an examined it carefully "This some of the best work I've seen."

"It's not for sale." Gendry finally said. Asher smirked "For a moment I thought you were mute." he handed the helmet back "Getting back to the matter at hand I have information about the identity of your Father Gendry."

"Really? Please can you tell me?"

"Don't speak to the Prince like that, forgive him."

"There's nothing to forgive good sir." Asher turned back to Gendry "Has anyone commented about how you look like a Baratheon?"

"No my Prince", Asher turned to the smith "Ser…"

"Tobho Mott your Highness, I'm no Ser."

"Mott would you say there is a resemblance between Gendry and I?"

"I would say yes my Prince."

"Well that is because Gendry is one of the King's Illegitimates.", both widened their eyes before Asher spoke "With your permission, both of you, I am willing to make Gendry Waters my squire." He took a bag from his pocket "I'm sure there's enough gold dragons in here to cover the cost of acquiring and training a new apprentice, of course Gendry needs to agree."

"I never thought I have the chance to be a knight, of course I'll be your squire my Prince."

"Very good." The Prince handed the bag to Mott but still looked at Gendry "Also as a side note in private I don't mind being called Asher; we are after all Brothers.", Gendry smiled and picked his helmet up and walk out with the Prince to the horses, Asher untied the reins from the post "Introductions are in order, on the horse is my Uncle Tyrion Lannister."

"Commonly called the Half-Man or the Imp, so you're the new Bastard Squire."

"Uncle I would prefer it if you don't call my half-brother that, anyway Gendry this is my horse Godsgrief named after our earliest known ancestor."

"He's magnificent." Gendry said stroking the stallion's neck, Godsgrief nickered and Asher chuckled "I think he likes you, come on." Asher helped his half-brother onto the stallion and scrambled onto the saddle himself before the three head to the Red Keep.

At the gate the City Watchmen stopped them "Sorry my Prince but we need to know who this boy is."

"He's my new squire Gendry.", the guardsmen look at each other before letting them through. Tyrion looked back "I don't recall those faces before."

"Their new, two of fifty men who joined to keep the peace during the Hand's Tourney, Slynt didn't give them common sense, they tried to stop Napier from entering, he commented how the City Watch couldn't guard a boiled egg."

Once at the stable and off their horse, Marcus Caldwell the steward rushed to the Prince "My Prince you're need in the King's Chamber urgently."

"What's Father done this time?"

"I fear it worse, the King was attack by a boar while hunting." Asher eyes widened and turned to Gendry "Come on.", his half-brother ran off, Marcus calling back as to whom Gendry was, Asher didn't care, he knew his Uncle would fill the steward in on the information.

His tutors told Asher dozens of times not the run down halls, but this time necessitated it, every second counted.

* * *

Both boys reach the door finding the King with company. The Queen, Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle stood while Joffrey sat beside the bed.

His Mother and twin looked, his Mother eyebrows frowned and Joffrey stared confused Asher cleared his throat "Forgive me but may I introduce my new squire Gendry.", the fourteen-year-old bowed, Joffrey nodded and Cersei's eyes widened slightly. Gendry went to stand in the corner and looked at the bedridden King as Asher sat next to his twin.

"Glad you made it my boy," his Father said weakly, Asher took his hand as the King continued "you take care of your little Brother and Sister, you've taken better care of them than I ever had."

"Yes Father." Asher said tears forming.

At that moment Renly and Lord Eddard walked in, the King looked to his boys "Go on, you don't want to see this.", Joffrey got up and sighed before he left, but Asher didn't move "Father, I want to stay, everyone must face death at some point, and I want to be here when you meet the Stranger.", his Father smiled weakly "Stubborn as always."

"I learnt from the best." the King laughed before coughing slightly "My fault, too much wine, missed my thrust." Lord Stark came over and removed the sheet revealing the deep wound in the side of his body and the blood stained bandages. Asher bit his lip.

"It stinks." the King said as the Hand put the sheets back "Stinks like death, don't think I can't smell it." he laughed "I paid the bastard pig back, drove my knife into his brain ask if I didn't," he nodded to the Lord Commander "go on ask him."

Ser Barristan said nothing.

The King sighed "I want the funeral feast to be the biggest the Kingdoms ever saw and I want everyone to taste the boar that got me.", Asher smiled weakly 'Same as always.'

The King sighed again "Leave us, all expect Asher, his squire and Ned."

"Robert my sweet…" the Queen began.

"Out all of you." he coughed as the room emptied. Once the door closed Lord Stark looked at his old friend and sat down "You dammed fool."

"Paper and ink on the table," the King said "write down what I say." Ned grabbed the small writing box and picked up the quill as the King began "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His," he winched "you know how it goes, fill in the dam titles, I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, titles, to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death, to rule in my stead, until my rightful heir," he looked to Asher and he grinned at the two's sudden stares before finishing "comes of age."

Lord Eddard finished and then Asher spoke "Mother's not going to let this happen, write a second copy and I'll send it to Grandfather, he'll be able to convince Mother otherwise."

The King laughed "That dam Lannister brain of yours.", Asher smiled and Lord Eddard finished the second copy, the King gestured "Give them over." the Hand did so and the Prince watched as his Father signed his name on the pieces of paper. Eddard took one copy and Asher took the other, making sure the ink dried before folding it and pocketing it.

"Give your copy to the Council after I'm dead." the King said to need "at least they'll say I did this right, this one thing, you'll rule know, both of you, you'll hate it worse than I did, but you'll do it well. The girl, Daenerys, you both were right, Pycelle, Littlefinger, my Brother all worthless, no one to tell me no but you, only you two."

"I forgot Father, a message from Jorah Mormont down Varys's web came this morning. Viserys Targaryen is died."

Lord Stark looked at the Prince "How?"

"He drew his sword in the great Dothraki settlement of Vaes Dothrak, a serious crime, Khal Drogo decided to give him his crown, and he encased his head in molten gold."

"Nasty." The King said. Asher nodded "Moral of the story, don't anger a Dothraki." the King nodded "And I'll be joining that dragon spawn in a few minutes."

Lord Stark lowered his head "I'll do what I can to honour your memory."

"My memory?" he laughed and coughed "King Robert Baratheon, murdered by a pig" he coughed "Leave us Ned, let me talk with my boys before I die.", Lord Stark got up and went to the door.

Once they were alone the King looked to Gendry "Come here boy, let me get a closer look at you." Gendry sat next to Asher and the King smiled "You look just like me at your age."

"I hope that doesn't mean I'll get fat.", the King laughed loudly before coughing again. Gendry lowered his head "All my life I've wondered about who my Father was, and when I find out the truth, I meet at his death bed."

"The Gods can be cruel like that," the King said "but I should've have taken care of you, should have been the Father you needed, both of you."

"Don't say that," Asher said "you've been a wonderful Father to me."

"And," Gendry said tears rolling down his face "I just glad I got to meet my Father.", the King smiled "You're a good lad Gendry, I'm so sorry, Asher you're the best son any man could have. I glad you stayed, I get so see my trueborn son before I go, where to, only the Gods dam well know."

"You knew Joffrey isn't your son?"

"Quite easy to see, my Father was black haired, my brothers are black haired, I saw Mya Stone, and Edric Storm, and now Gendry, all three bastards of mine, black haired, and your black haired."

"You know Mother's not going to accept this."

"Deep down she'll know it's the right thing, she kept you alive. Why do you think I called you Asher? It means "The Lucky One" your Mother keeping you alive was the luck of the gods." he leaned on his pillow "Right now I'm the one who needs luck." he started coughing badly Asher held his hand, then his started coughing blood and slumped back Asher turned to Gendry "Get the Grand Maester, have him give Father Milk of the Poppy, it's help with the pain." Gendry nodded and went to the door.

Renly and the Grand Maester went inside entered, Asher motion for Renly to leave "I'd prefer to be alone with Father Uncle."

"As you say my Prince.", once the Grand Maester administered the substance he left too.

Once alone with his sleeping Father Asher sighed and locked the door. He sat down and placed his Zanpakuto on his lap, learning what Lord Ichigo taught him and cleared his mind, removed his grief and the revelations his Father made and focus completely on his blade.

He opened his eye, he stood deep inside a cave, in front of him a fire burned with a caldron on it and a rocking chair nearby. He heard the steady dripping of water down the stalactites and glanced at his shadow constantly moving in the swirling light the fire.

An aged hand with claw like nails took his shoulder, "Welcome back dearie." A haggard but kindly voice said, an old woman dressed in dark purple tattered clothing walk around and sat on the chair "Odd time to chat with me." She looked at him with aged light blue eyes.

"I just want to be with myself for a short time, and as Lord Ichigo said your apart of my soul, thus you are me."

The old woman grinned, she reached into the caldron and took a ball of thread, spun it out a length, then using a thin pair of needles began knitting, "Sorry about your Father."

"No it's fine. Valar morghulis. And I'm actually kind of glad, Father's happy before he goes."

"Valar dohaeris. So you not afraid of death?"

"No one should really, it's more the methods of death that scares me.", the Old Woman cackled "That is true, you should have seen how your past-self died, all because you wanted to help the woman you loved."

"If I died protecting Sansa I would die happy."

"So true, so dearie anything else you want?"

"Some advice, do I follow Father's last request or do I let Joffrey on the throne."

"Either way dearie you'll rule."

"I don't want Mother to hate me so," he sighed "forgive me Father."

"If he could he would forgive you, he loves you, and he always will.", Asher weakly grinned "I've only known you for two months and yet you've taken better care of me then, no I should say that, Mother loves me she said it this morning."

"You're just disappointed she spends most of her time with Joffrey."

"I suppose, and I defiantly see why now, but it does make sense, I spent so much time with Father it only makes sense for Mother to have Joffrey under her wing."

"So dearie, you think me a Mother when I look more like the Crone?"

"A Zanpakuto appearance shouldn't be questioned, in fact nothing about a Zanpakuto should be questioned, your part of my soul. Besides I see you more as a guardian, someone of wisdom to be listen to."

"So that's our relationship, is it? Well then, seems to me you're ready for your Shikai."

"Really?", his spirit nodded, Asher grinned "My, my I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Somethings in life are easier then we think, sometimes their harder, we never know which until it happens."

"I'll be careful then, observe the situation before seeing if I should."

"Good boy, now here my name and use my power, I am, Kami Ito."

"Gods Thread, in the Common Tongue, can I call you KI for short.", she nodded and continued her work. He looked to the thread his spirit knitted "You've been giving me a clue this whole time, hiding in plain sight, my, my very cunning."

"You've always been cunning."

"Can I ask, have you always been like this no matter how many times I've been reincarnated?"

"No, a Zanpakuto usually changes appearance, name and abilities slightly, just as the soul changes when being reincarnated."

"I see, so what's your Shikai ability?"

"Wire proficiency, I do have thread in the name."

"How long is the threads?"

"The can go to about a hundred feet per thread." She reached into the caldron again and pulled out a chain, two gauntlets attached at either end, she handed them over "Unlike Zangetsu, Lord Ichigo's sword, this is not a dual blade Zanpakuto, every metal piece is connected and thus all one." Asher gingerly took it wondering if the heat would hurt, however he felt nothing.

He slipped the metal gloves on, Kami Ito dropped the chain which fell to the floor Asher picked it up and put it over his shoulders feeling the links on the back of his neck. He looked at his encased hands and looked back at KI who leaned back in the rocking chair "You just focus your spirit energy into the gauntlets and you've got the threads." Asher nodded and concentrated, suddenly white string shot from his fingers, the Prince jumped and the thread spread all over the cave, slicing into the stalagmites and stalactites, some flew into the caldron.

KI leaned forward and a ladle appeared in her hand and scooped up the sudden water in the caldron and tasted it "Could do with some salt.", Asher blushed and chuckled "Sorry."

"No, no that was your first time using it, let's hope you improve, now can you be a good dearie and leave me in peace I've got other things to do."

Asher nodded, turned around and walk out the cavern.

He opened his eye again and looked down at his Zanpakuto. The Tsuba cross guard became square with rounded edges. The wrapping became light-blue. The blade stayed the same length as before. Asher grinned and sheathed the sword.

He felt his Father's pulse, nothing, Asher bowed his head "The King is dead, long lie the King. Goodbye Father."

* * *

The bells rang out in mourning for his Father. Asher stood beside the Iron Throne, observing it, many blades still sharp 'I wonder it Joffrey will make the same mistake Maegor the Cruel did.' People said the second Targaryen King died due to throne his Father made, most logical explanation being he cut his wrists on the blade.

Lady Falena told the Prince his Uncle Renly fled the capital before dawn with Ser Loras and fifty retainers heading south, she wondered if Renly would make claim to the throne himself, the Tyrell could convince him.

The doors opened and Joffrey followed by their Mother walked in followed by a Ser Barristan, his Uncle Jamie, Sandor Clegane, a few other members of the Kingsguard, and some Lannister soldiers. The two stop before the Prince and Asher bowed his head slightly "Your Majesty." Joffrey smirked before climbing up the step of blades to sit on his throne. Asher eyed his Mother looking so proud. Ser Barristan and the Kingsguard stood before the Iron Throne, and the Lannister soldiers behind it, Sandor stood beside the throne. Two chair were placed to the other side of the jagged monstrosity, one for the Queen Regent as his Mother now called herself and one for him, the new Crown Prince and current heir.

The door opened again and Lord Stark, and his household guard walked in as Marcus spoke "All hail his Majesty, Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.", the they stopped, Lord Baelish and Lady Falena walked up and stood behind Lord Stark.

Joffrey spoke "I command the Council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation, I wished to be crown within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal Councillors."

Lord Stark looked the Commander of the Kingsgaurd "Ser Barristan, I believe no man here could question your honour." he took out the scroll, the Lord Commander walked up, took it, examined the paper and looked back to the Royal Family "King Robert's seal, unbroken." he then opened it and read it out "Lord Eddard Stark is here in named Protector of the Realm, to rule as Regent until the heir come of age."

Asher looked at Joffrey, his face showing surprise and then both looked to their Mother, the Lannister got up "May I see that letter Ser Barristan?" the Lord Commander walked up and handed once back in his place the Queen Dowager looked to the Hand "Protector of the Realm? This is meant to be your shield Lord Stark."

"It's true Mother." Asher said and all eyes turned to the Prince "Myself and my squire witness Father give that order.", Ser Barristan nodded "Those are the King's words."

"We have a new King." The Queen Regent said as she tore up the paper, once done she looked to the Hand "Lord Stark, when we last spoke you offered me some Council, allow me to return the curtesy, bend the knee my Lord, bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son and we shall allow you to live out your days in the grey wastes you call home."

Lord Eddard nodded and knelt "I Lord Eddard Stark, Duke of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North do swear my fealty and loyalty to Crown Prince Asher of House Baratheon."

"Traitor." Joffrey shouted, the Queen chuckled "You condemn yourself with your own word Lord Stark."

"My, my, Mother," Asher said "you become a hypocrite by yours, Lord Stark did as you commanded, he swore loyalty to your son."

"But not to the King.", the Queen said.

"You didn't specify which son, he's sworn loyalty to the Royal Family, and shouldn't that be enough?"

The Queen bit her lip, Asher looked to Lord Stark "Lord Eddard, you and the majority of your Household Guard are to return to Winterfell, I myself have regard your service as Hand of the King very highly indeed, however I'm afraid that others have not appreciated it."

"Most of my guard?"

"Yes, Lady Sansa is to remain in the capital because of her betrothal to me, your son Brandon has expressed a desire to become Kingsguard, with your permission I wish to have him become the squire of Ser Jamie Lannister.", his Mother turned to him. Asher ignored this and looked to his Uncle Jamie who nodded with a smile.

Lord Stark remained silent for a moment before he spoke "I will need to speak with my Wife about that."

"Very well, as for Arya," he got up and walked closer "Napier has told me she wishes to continue her training, the only way to do that is in Castamere, Lord Ichigo has already agreed to trial her for the Academy he's recently set up, again with your permission.", Lord Eddard looked down before meeting the Prince's eyes and nodded.

The Prince grinned "Thank you, now please give back the badge of office you are dismissed, return to your chambers, tell your children and prepare for your journey back.", Lord Eddard nodded, unpinned his badge, gave it to Asher before he turned around and with his Household Guard left.

Asher watched as the doors shut before he sat back in his seat 'I wonder who will be the next Hand?'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This was going to be a second chapter for Tyrion, but so much plot that didn't involve him happens here I couldn't find a way of fitting him in here.**

 **Yes, he not stuck in the Vale because Bran's fall never happens in this story, but I don't imagine he'd be invited to the King's death bed now would he?**

 **Of course I would bring in the reincarnation of Yoruichi, beside Orihime she's my favourite female character in Bleach. One thing I defiantly agree with on the ending of the Manga is that we don't know what happened to so many characters, Yoruichi included.**

 **So Eddard lives, of course it's not going to end there.**

 **Now I gotten two reviews wondering why Ichigo and Orihime are not a part of the story yet, Ichigo will be POV character, I promise you that. Have patience.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Eddard

Lord Eddard packed up his thing from his office, no doubt by the time he and Bran got underway the new off his dismissal would reach Winterfell, and probably with the raven carrying the message to tell the North of King Robert death.

Jory Cassel, Captain of his Household Guard walked in, the Duke look back "I want you to stay here and look after my daughter, she has her betrothed and her Direwolf to protect her so you won't need that much men, you'll be under direct orders from Crown Prince Asher and only Crown Prince Asher."

"As you command milord, Lady Shihion is here to see you.", Ned stopped and looked back as the Mistress of Whispers strutted in "What can I do for you?"

"I've come giving news, I know you sent word to Lord Stannis and your wife about the King's true heritage, my friends in Squad Two say that a large number of your bannermen are heading to Winterfell, they think an armies being assembled."

Ned looked down for a moment before he turned back to his desk and hastily wrote a letter "Send them this message, there to remain in Winterfell until I get there."

"Very well Lord Stark, can I ask what you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." the Squad Two Member frowned her eyebrows, Lord Stark went back to packing and he heard the women leave.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard the Stark forces assembled, Arya, Brandon and Sir Napier sat on the cart. Along with their Direwolves.

Asher stood with Sansa and Septa Mordane. The Septa stared daggers at the Duke "You were teaching Arya in swordplay?"

"I'm probably going to get an ear full from my Wife, but yes." Asher turned to the Septa "It may have been Lord Eddard's idea to have her trained, but it my idea to have a Castamere Squad Member teach her, and my idea to have her continue the training."

The Septa stared at the Prince, said Prince smirked "She be safe under Lord Ichigo protection, I spent two years are his ward and I turned out fine." the Prince then looked back at the Duke "Good Luck on you journey home Lord Stark, I'll make sure to protect Sansa."

Ned nodded, Sansa came closer and embraced her Father "Goodbye Father send my love to the family."

"I will."

"Lord Stark," Asher said "Lady Shihion mentioned the gathering of the Northern Houses, I urged you, keep the peace, I know it may seem wrong, but with what I planned, it'll be alright." Lord Stark looked down at his daughter he knew that she knew the truth as well, she nodded.

Ned sighed and said nothing, but he glanced at Asher seeing his disapproving expression, he kissed his daughter on the forehead before letting go, and getting on his horse and left King's Landing.

* * *

When they reached the Crossroads Inn Sir Napier and Arya, and Nymeria of course turned towards the Westerlands and the Stark host continued north crossing over the Ruby Ford, not wanting to face Lord Walder Frey until he returned south.

The column continued north, reaching the marshes of the Neck the southernmost region of the North, and headed through the causeway, legend says the Crannogmen led by House Reed, carried the blood of the First Men just as every Northmen did, but also the blood of the Children of the Forest.

When some soldiers of House Reed came and took them the Greywater Watch, the ever moving castle of House Reed. There Eddard united with his old friend Lord Howland, one of seven companions to join him in the rescue of Lyanna, and one of two to survive. Lord Eddard told them to remain in the Neck and defend it should they fail and the Lannister Army decide to attack the North.

All the while Brandon kept say he witnessed weird dreams, he saw the world through Summer's eyes and two children of Lord Howland Reed, Meera and Jojen, requested they join the column explaining Bran possessed the powers of a Warg. Jojen even demonstrated, putting himself into a trance and able to command a raven. They also began theorising the meaning of Bran's persistent dream of the Three Eyed Crow leading the boy down into the crypt of Winterfell.

This made Lord Eddard think, magic existed, and maybe the White Walker did as well, it would be something to sort out once he finished his task. A task he need to start, and would start once he reached Winterfell. But if whatever called to Bran existed beyond the Wall, then he would not allow Bran to go.

* * *

In the great hall of Winterfell, the gathered heads of the North sat around a table, Houses Bolton, Cerwyn, Glover, Hornwood, Karstark, and Umber sat with Eddard's son and wife.

When the doors opened and the Duke walked in the room turned silent. Catelyn and Robb go up from their sets and approached him, Catelyn embraced him tightly and Robb smiled.

Lord Eddard nodded and took the head seat and addressed the gathered nobles "How many of you know why you've come here?", the room stayed silent, Ned turned to Catelyn, she lowered her head "I didn't want the information getting into the wrong hands Ned." He nodded and turned back "You all know the King Robert is died.", they all nodded.

"And that Joffrey sits as King now?", again heads nodded.

The Duke gave a sigh "What if I told you the Joffrey Baratheon is not in fact a Baratheon but an incestuous bastard.", eyes widened and the Duke continued talking about what he learned in the capital, why Jon Arryn died and King Robert's last request "He wanted his trueborn son Asher on the throne instead of the bastard son of his wife and the Kingslayer, I will honour Robert's last request, I will put Asher on the throne he deserves, does anyone disagree.", once more nothing.

Lord Jon Umber, nicknamed Greatjon, stood "I'll be behind you my lord, I've been making corpses for thirty years, what's a few more."

"We will not kill Joffrey, by now he's been coroneted, to kill him would be Kingslaying."

"As long as I still get to kill those who protect the bastard I'll be happy."

"Very well Lord Umber, you'll be in charge of the vanguard, Galbert Glover will be second in command."

"Yes my lord." Both Lords said. Ned turned to his son "Also I feel that my son Robb should be in command of the forces.", they all stared before the Duke explained "If Robb is to be the next Duke of Winterfell then he has to learn how to command the North, I will advise him but he will be in charge, do I make myself clear.", the assembled nodded, Lord Eddard finished "Then get your men prepared, we leave for King's Landing as soon as night falls.", and the hall dispersed, in the commotion of the evacuating of the hall Ned heard an out buzzing noise, but when he looked where it came from, nothing stood there.

* * *

Ned brought Robb and Catelyn into the family chambers, Brandon hugged his Mother, the Duchess then looked around "Where's Arya? I understand why Sansa is staying in King's Landing, but is Arya staying there too?"

"Not quite," Ned said and explained about the sword lessons and the current arrangement, by the end Catelyn fumed "You sent Arya into the Lannister's homelands, the lion's den, if we fail she could become a prisoner."

"Asher assured me that Lord Ichigo will take care of Arya, he may be loyal to Lord Tywin but he's willing to against the Lord's orders if he disapproves."

"Mother," Robb said "Arya's never been one for needle work and being Lady like."

Ned nodded "She resembles my sister so much."

Cat sighed "I have no choice, Arya's already gone, I'll pray to the Gods they keep her safe, I'll pray for your safety and return as well."

* * *

The host rode out from Winterfell and down to Mont Cailin, an ancient stronghold of the First Men dating back to the Dawn Age, there they kept the Andals from entering the North, thus allowing them to keep the traditions of the First Men. At the ruin they meet other members of the force, House Manderly, one of the Marquess Houses included.

With most of the North at their command the Stark forces numbered twenty-thousand.

* * *

Later at camp news came from to the tent of general. Ser Rodrick spoke "The scout report Lord Tywin moves north, we need to get on broken ground, put his knights at a disadvantage."

Ned frowned his eyebrows 'How did Lord Tywin know we were moving.' He wondered if Lord Baelish or Lady Shihoin had anything to do with it.

"No." Lord Umber said "We need to get around him and meet his forces heading for Riverrun, do that and the River Lords will join us."

"To do either," Robb said "we need to cross the River, the only crossing is the Twins."

"Lord Frey controls that bridge," Theon said before turning to his Lord "your Father-in-law's bannerman."

"The Late Lord Frey Hoster calls him, at the Trident he didn't appear until the battle was done, some men take their oath more seriously than others."

"But Robb's right." Theon said "We need that bridge.", Ned nodded, an army this size could only cross the Trident by going through the Twins. Lord Umber stood up "So what's it going to be? Do we go to Riverrun or go up against Lord Tywin?"

Just then two guards came in holding a man hostage "Beg pardon milords," one said "we've captured a Lannister scout."

Theon quickly covered the battle plans.

Lord Umber scoffed "Don't worry lad, he won't be leaving this tent with his head."

Ned spoke "Where is you find him?"

"In the brush above the encampment, he looked to be counting.", the Duke walked over "How high a number did you get?"

"Twenty-thousand, maybe more."

"Let him go.", the group at the table looked at him "I understand mercy, honour and courage." His stare silenced them, he looked to the scout "Tell Lord Tywin Winter is Coming for him, twenty-thousand Northmen marching south to find out if he really does shit gold."

The scout looked at him before nodded "Yes my Lord, thank you my Lord." The guards then pushed him out the tent and left.

Lord Umber stormed out.

* * *

They reached the Twins, the seat of House Frey, a bridge crossing the River Trident and the Kingsroad, and the Frey always charged for the crossing.

The host stopped at the north bank of the river, the gates to the Twin stood locked.

He saw a number of ravens flying out. Theon kept shooting the raven, to make sure that if any message of the Northern Army reached the capital. The Duke knew to be worried, the long lived Lord Walder Frey knew what he could profit from.

Robb question this "He's grandfather's bannerman, we can't expect his support?"

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey," Lord Umber said "and you'll never be surprised. Look." He called.

Two horsemen with the House Frey banners, the Twins itself in blue on white, approached.

Robb spoke "We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now."

"Just march up to the gates and tell him your crossing," Theon said "we've got five times his numbers, you can take the Twin if you have to."

"Not enough time." Ned said "Lord Tywin is marching north as we speak. House Frey has held the Crossing for six-hundred years and for six-hundred years they have never failed to exact their toll. Get my horse saddled and readied."

"Enter the Twins on your own?" Lord Umber said "He'll sell you to Tywin Lannister as he likes" Theon nodded "Or throw you in a dungeon, or slit your throat milord."

"I'm Lord Paramount of the North, all these forces are my men, I'm not going to let another man do my negotiating.", the horsemen stopped and Lord Stark greeted them before saddling his horse and heading into the keep.

* * *

Inside the Duke of Winterfell stared at the Marquess of the Crossing himself, sitting down with his newest wife standing beside him, surrounded by his numerous children, and grandchildren, Lord Stark looked at them all, he assumed the youngest to be grandchildren but with seven previous wives and the rumoured lecherous tendencies of Lord Walder they could all be the old Lord's children.

The old Lord finally spoke "What do you want?"

"It's a pleasure to see you Lord Frey, my wife has spoken of you fondly."

"Oh spare me.", the Lord's oldest son and heir of sixty-five name days, Ser Stevron Frey spoke "Father you forget yourself, Lord Stark is…"

"Who asked you? You're not Lord Frey yet, not until I die, do I look died to you?"

Another son spoke but the Marquess stopped him "I need lessons in curtesy from you bastard? Your mother would have still been a milkmaid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly." he looked back at Lord Stark "Alright, it's a great pleasure to have the Duke of Winterfell here today. Now that I've observed the curtesy perhaps my sons can do the honour of shutting their mouths."

Lord Stark finally spoke "I ask you open you gates to yet I and my bannermen cross to go south for King's Landing."

"You've just come from there, why go back?"

"It's a private matter."

"Sounds like you're starting a rebellion."

"You swore an oath to my Wife's father."

"Oh yes, I did say some words, but I also said it to the Crown if I recall, Stark, Tully, Lannister, Baratheon, tell me one good reason why I should spare a thought for any off you?"

* * *

Ned returned in as night fell, he entered the tent as the generals discussed ideas. They all stood up as the Duke entered he stared straight at Robb "Lord Walder has granted the crossing, his men are yours too, baring the four-hundred that will stay and guard the Crossing from any who would pursue us."

"And what does he want in return?"

"You will be taking his son Olyvar as your personal squire, he expects a knighthood in good time."

"Fine, fine." He noticed his Father silence but unsure face "And?"

"When the fighting is done you will marry one of his daughters, whichever you prefer, he has a number he thinks will fit. He did demand Arya marry his son Waldron, but when I explained where Arya is and who he would need to speak to he backed down, apparently even Lord Walder Frey knows not to mess with Lord Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see," Robb look away slightly "did you get a look at his daughters?", Theon snorted.

"Yes, there's Roslin and Shirei, they seem fairly nice, though Shirei is a young girl so you'll need to wait if you choose her. Do you consent?"

"Can I refuse?"

"Do and we don't cross."

"Then I consent."

At dawn the gates to the Twins opened the army crossed the Trident and continued down the Riverlands to meet the House Tully in Riverrun.

* * *

Ned waited Ser Rodrick, on horseback waiting for Robb and his commanders to return. Eddard thought about the two thousand sent as a distraction for Lord Tywin while the main force attack those going for Riverrun.

Ser Rodrick leaned "We should move my Lord."

"No, let's give Robb a little more time."

Out from the woods came horsemen, the three look as Robb and his generals rode up, Eddard smiled proudly, first battle in his son's life and a victory.

"By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened."

Once off on his horse Robb looked at his Father "I sent two-thousand men to their graves today.", Theon still happy spoke "The Bards will sing songs of their sacrifice."

"Aye, but the die won't hear them." He walked forward to address the cheering soldiers "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we remove Joffrey from the Iron Throne? Did we make Asher Baratheon King? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over." And Robb walked away.

Ned listened and knew it to be true, there would a lot more ground to cover before Asher sat on the Iron Throne.

* * *

A few weeks passed and a figure entered the General's tent, he introduced himself as Ser Alton Lannister a cousin to the Queen. The war slowed to a crawl across the Riverlands, while most of Lord Tywin's forces were easily defeated, the elite Castamere Squads under Lord Ichigo Kurosaki proved the hardest to defeat if at all.

Robb spoke with him "I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms, which is simple Joffrey must be removed from the Iron Throne and Asher made King."

"Your Lordship," Ser Alton stuttered "these are, there are…", Robb stood up "These are my terms, if the Queen Regent and her son meet them I will give them peace, if not I will litter the South with Lannister died."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, your Lordship."

"Is he? You'll ride when the day breaks, that'll be all for tonight.", with the order given most left leaving Robb, Eddard and Theon, the Greyjoy got up "A word Brother? The Lannister bitch is going to reject your terms."

The Duke of Winterfell spoke "Having spoken with the Queen it's a given, we can fight them in the field for as long as we like."

Theon nodded "We won't beat them until we take King's Landing, and we can't take King's Landing without ships, my Father has ships and men who know how to sail them."

"Men I fought," Eddard said getting up "we won't ally with the Ironborn."

"I'm his only living son, he'll listen to me."

"I doubt it," the Duke said "your Father is stuck thinking about the Old Way, a way that died when Aegon Targaryen roosted Harren the Black, he won't listen to a son who's been raised to be an honourable man. We don't need the Ironborn to get ship, Stannis Baratheon has ships and he's sworn loyalty to Asher, it makes sense to ally with him."

Robb nodded "Sorry Theon, but Father's right, Stannis is the better option, send a raven to Dragonstone, he can take King's Landing while we fight the Lannister Army and when the news comes we can head back home."

Eddard nodded and began writing while Theon argued "My Father has two hundred ship."

"They say," Eddard said dipping his quill in the ink "there are a million rats in the sewers of King's Landing, shall we rally them to fight for us. Besides Dragonstone Island is far closer to King's Landing then the Iron Islands, this war could be over in a matter of weeks."

Robb spoke "What about Renly, he's claimed the Iron Throne, most of the Stormlands bannerman are on his side as well the Tyrells and rest of the Reach. He has an army of one-hundred thousand."

"Maybe we can convince him to renounce his claim, I have no idea why he wanted to claim it, back in King's Landing before Robert's death he came me saying he could get the forces to imprison the Queen and her bastard children, if I made him King, I refused on the grounds that Asher is the rightful heir, Robert said so."

"And what did Renly say?"

"That Asher was just a boy, a boy yes I said, but one who successfully represents the King on the Small Council, and an honourable person, Asher was right in telling me Renly wasn't a good Small Council member, he seemed to forget everything Asher's done."

"So should we try to ally with Renly Baratheon as well?"

"I'd say yes, it's worth a try, if Renly does side with us we'll out number of the Lannister Army two to one, I'll go myself."

"Are you sure, you snubbed Renly back in King's Landing, if he didn't listen then will he listen now?"

"I said its worth a try, if not then we'll rely on Stannis's navy to take King's Landing, I'll ride at first light."

* * *

The Duke of Winter reached the camp of so called King Renly Baratheon the First of His Name to find two knights fighting each other. As he looked round while being escorted by some Baratheon guards he saw the Duke of Storm's End sitting on a platform with an antler crown on his head and next to him sat a young girl, a beauty, but he considered his Sansa more beautiful 'I hope the Gods are taking care of her, if only there was a Weirwood in the Red Keep.', he looked at the banners, the stag of House Baratheon, but not in the Baratheon colours, the black stag on gold, instead a golden stag on green, 'The colours of House Tyrell.' Lord Stark looked to the girl again 'She must be Margaery Tyrell.', the stag also wore a crown, until Robert's death Renly's banner did not have the crown, Robert's branch of the family being the Royal Family put the crown on their sigil, but Renly having claimed the throne must have decided the crowned sigil belong to him now.

The crowd went silent as one of the knight grabbed the other and brought him to the ground and pulled a knife out and held to the opponent's neck, the downed knight opened his visor revealing Ser Loras Tyrell "I yield.", the other knight got up and put the knife away, Loras got to his feet struggling a little.

Renly clapped "Well fought, approach." the knight did so and knelt, Renly nodded "Rise and remove your helmet.", the knight did and revealed to actually be a woman Renly smiled "You are all your Father promised and more my Lady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but, never quite in that fashion."

The Knight of the Flower looked put off, then Margaery spoke "Now, now my love, my brother fought valiantly for you.", Renly smiled "That he did my queen." he turned back to the crowd "But there can only be one champion, Brienne of Tarth you may ask of me anything you desire, if it is within my power it is yours.", the Stormlands Lady knelt "Your Majesty, I ask the honour of a place in your Kingsguard."

The crowd murmured and Ser Loras question this before Lady Brienne continued "I will be one of your seven, pledge my life to yours and keep you safe from all harm."

"Done." The Usurper King in Highgarden said "Rise Brienne of the Kingsguard." He started clapping and everyone else followed suit.

One of the Baratheon soldiers walked up to the platform "Your Majesty I have to honour to bring you Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"I represent my liege Crown Prince Asher Baratheon."

"Lord Eddard, pleased to see you again, may I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell.", the Duke nodded.

Margaery spoke "You are very welcome here Lord Stark."

"Thank you my Lady."

Ser Loras spoke "Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister yet?"

"We've been winning battle after battle against the Lannister Army, but I will not share his strategies with you, my son is fighting a war, not playing at one.", the crowd murmured in protest. Renly chuckled and stood up "Don't worry my Lord, our war is only just beginning." He got down and they walked along the cliff edge.

"I have a hundred-thousand men at my command, all the might of the Stormlands and the Reach."

"All of them young and bold like the Knight of the Flowers? It's a game to you isn't it? I pity them."

"Why?" Renly stopped.

"Because it won't last, they are the knights of summer and Winter is Coming."

Renly remained silent "Brienne, escort Lord Stark to his tent, he's tired from his journey."

"At once your Majesty, such I return after?"

"That won't be necessary, I would pray a while." And he walked back to his tent. Brienne started working forward "If you would follow me my Lord."

"You fought bravely today Lady Brienne."

"I fought for my King, soon I will fight for him on the battlefield, die for him if I must, and if it please you Brienne's enough I'm no Lady."

"Very much like my late sister and my youngest daughter Arya."

"I heard you sent her into your enemy's hands."

"She under the protection of Lord Ichigo of Castamere, Crown Prince Asher has told me a number of times he's an honourable man, can I ask do you think Renly deserves to be King?"

"Of course, he's loved by the people, a kind man."

"That doesn't always work, King Aenys tried to be friendly with everyone, and Lord Tytos Lannister allowed much freedom in his court, they both faced rebellion."

"They were weak-willed; my King is nothing but strong-willed. Very much like Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, or so I hear."

"You do realise Renly is only third in line to the Iron Throne, Asher is the rightful heir, Stannis is older than Renly but swore fealty to Asher."

"Asher is a Lannister raised boy, not a Baratheon."

"You wouldn't say that it you met him in person."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **With how I'm having to post chapters later and later, I don't think I'll post tomorrow, which is why I'm giving making the update early, but I will post the next chapter ASAP the next day.**

 **Not a lot I can say about this chapter, changes here and there.  
**

 **You read correctly there was seven, plus Eddard at the Tower of Joy and two survives, who is the second survivor? Wait and see.**

 **I did get a review from a guest saying this was a bad story because Asher is a "boaring" (nice misspelling sir) Gary Stu. I did have fears people would call him a Gary Stu, I never intended to write him as such, but the same I think could be said of several other trueborn children of King Robert in other such Fanfictions. And Asher's generosity and mercy, in many cases is practicality, in the case of the treasury, and, to his mind, honourable, sometimes causing more trouble.**

 **He also talks about the Castamere OC; part of the point about them is that a lot of them are the reincarnations of Ichigo's friends and colleagues. He would have favouritism towards them. And on Lady Falena and Ichigo bestowing a surname on her, we have had no evidence to say the smallfolk have set surnames. To quote the prologue of** ** _A Feast for Crows_** **'Leo had two names where Pate had only one…' I presume they can assume surnames and have surnames given to them.**

 **Another thing was about how Ichigo is not changing the story Asher is, yes but Ichigo influenced Asher, I imagine Asher would be different if he'd been completely tutored by Tywin, and even then people would call Gary Stu for that. Part of the point of the story is how one change (or in this case several) can change events greatly and how mere influence can affect things, as the Soul King thought, their mere presence has changed events, past, present and future, the Butterfly Effect.**

 **And yes, in the Lyanna chapter I followed the story step by step, one of the reasons I'm not that invested in that story, there is not a lot of change I can do. What change I have done is small, but those changes build up, the Snowball Effect.**

 **I don't mind receiving criticism, that's part of being a writer. And I've tried my best to admit my faults and justify myself.**

 **But in the end, if you don't like the story, then maybe you shouldn't be reading it, find something you like and good luck, and please be politer with reviews in future.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	12. Ichgio 1

The Marquess of Castamere sat in his tent in the encampment of the Lannister Host as they waited to attack the Stark Army again.

He didn't understand the chain of events, King Robert dies, his oldest son, by a few minutes at best true, becomes King, Lord Eddard swears loyalty to Asher and not Joffrey, Asher send the Duke back to Winterfell, and now after the almost month long journey to get back to his home he rallies the already waiting army to head back south.

Also what made his son rally the bannermen of the North to Winterfell? 'There's got to be a reason.', but he couldn't think why.

He knew stopping this army from reaching the capital mattered, but from what Lady Falena kept messaging Squad Two, Lord Tywin needed to go back to the capital and take his position of Hand of the King. The new King Joffrey seemed to be a new Mad King.

Plus, the Queen Regent seemed to be making ridiculous decisions herself, probably the most controversial being the attempt to retire Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, when the oath of the Kingsguard meant a lifelong commitment like the Night's Watch.

Asher stopped his Mother by mentioning Ser Duncan the Tall, a former Lord Commander who died in service in his late sixties, older then Ser Barristan, and Ser Duncan only died due to the Fire of Summerhall, this forced the Queen to back down.

The new King tried to justify with the fact Ser Barristan failed to save King Robert from the boar, and Asher pointed out the King ordered him back, just as the Hound would follow Joffrey's order no matter what so did the Lord Commander and the entire Kingsguard for the King.

Ichigo liked hearing how his former ward could run rings around the court of King's Landing 'Always able to find the peaceful way out. He'd be able to talk his way out of room with no exit.' He also liked how in a place full of lies Asher used fact.

Of course the moment he thought about that his mind turned to Sosuke Aizen while the two fought in the Fake Karakura Town, how people can't accept the truth they don't like. And yet Ichigo later learned his father was a Soul Reaper Captain, his mother was a Quincy, the being he thought was his Zapakuto spirit turned out to be a fragment of Yhwach, and Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow were the same being 'I accepted those facts even though I didn't like them. I sure as hell still don't believe most the bullshit Aizen said about influencing my growth as a Soul Reaper.'

He began to return his thoughts to reality.

Ichigo currently sat at his war table with the Captains, Lieutenants and one Third-Seat who commanded the roughly two-thousand five-hundred Castamere Squad Members within the Lannister Army. Four-hundred members of Squad Eleven, half of Squads One, Four, Seven, Ten and Thirteen, and a quarter of Squads Two, Three, Five, Six, Eight, Nine and Twelve. All of them contained some spiritual awareness so could see Lord Ichigo's Hollowfied eye and Estigma line.

The Captains with him were Captain Illyrio Seymour of Squad One, the Captains of Squads Two, Seven, Ten and Thirteen, and Captain Hills of Squad Eleven. The Lieutenants of Squads Three, Four, Five and Eight, Napier and Lieutenant Zachary Dean of Squad Nine sat with the Lord as well as the Third-Seat of Twelve.

Arya sat in the corner stroking Nymeria. The Stark girl became a sort of prisoner but as Ichigo already accepted her into the new Shino Academy or at least allowed her to take the entrance test he wouldn't have her in chains, partly that and also he recognised her soul as Rukia Kuchiki, the first Soul Reaper the Marquess ever meet and so the one who started his mad adventuring, it just felt wrong put an old friend, reincarnated or not in chains, Rukia spent time as a prisoner once for invalid reason he wouldn't repeat the mistake. He and Rukia shared a platonic relationship, they were very close friends sure, but not any romantic feelings for each other, she seemed more like a sister in his mind.

As for his officers, he liked them, he thought it good to have a healthy relationship with your workers, but no person could ever match Orihime, lucky for him with the Soul Bond she could speech to him even when far away, he just missed see her in the flesh, running his hands through her silky strands of hair, his hold on her delicate face as he looked into her silver eyes. He felt his wife's amusement 'Ichigo you can be so romantic sometimes' he put his hands to his face as he blushed, he heard his love's heavenly giggle.

"You alright your Lordship?" the Marquess looked up at the Captain of Squad Thirteen.

"I'm alright Felton, I just miss Orihime.", Captain Felton Wayland nodded, Captain Hills scoffed, Ichigo glanced at him "Is there a problem Shinichi?"

The elderly Captain of Squad Eleven scratched his stubble before saying "You sound weak."

"Well excuse me, I may never see my wife again so I should hide it."

"Usually you do with that great scowl, but if you show emotion about your wife it'll give away your weakness."

"We're not on the battlefield yet Shinichi, speaking off weakness, why do you think it's better to keep on fighting the Starks when becomes apparent they've won the battle? I think's it better to save our number so they can fight again, as well as that, they can tell us the battle strategies the Starks are using so we can out maneuverer them later."

"Captain Hills," Illyrio said "don't argue with Lord Ichigo, it shall make us look disorganised."

"I'm not arguing."

"We we're beginning to Shunichi." Ichigo said scowling, the Captain of Squad Eleven look away. The Marquess turned to the others "Anyone else want to comment on something?"

The Third-Seat of Squad Twelve raised her hand, Ichigo nodded and the girl stood up showing her short skirt, she nervously fiddled with her ponytail "I wanted to ask about those "Freezing Cabinets." you wanted us to make?"

"Yes Darvi? Go on." 'Hard to believe she's of Dothraki decent.'

"I wanted to ask, why what are they for?" Ichigo glanced to the masked Captain of Squad Two who nodded, the Marquess then looked along the table "To tell you I'll have to speak Japanese, I can't let any of this information getting out.", a few rolled their eyes but listened in anyway as Lord Ichigo began to speak in his native tongue "The Members of Squad Two who have been north of the Wall have reported White Walkers, several times, one even saved a Night's Watchman by using his Zanpakuto on one of the creatures, the creature was purified, we've found where the Hollows are."

Felton's eye widened "So that's why you sent those blades to the Wall.", the Marquess nodded "The Freezing Cabinets as Squad Twelve call them are to transport the creatures, we don't know what will happen to them in warmer weather, I plan to have a few captured and sent to King's Landing, maybe then the Night's Watch's reputation and numbers will be restored."

The Lieutenant of Squad Five look at him "Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"If I said the Kami speak to me would you believe me?", many of the things Ichigo ordered and implemented in the last five years started as suggestions and advice from the Soul King, who basically took up residence in the Godswood of Castamere, he thanked the Kami every day for it, it allowed him to amass wealth almost as large as Lord Tywin's.

Felton frowned "The Gods speak to you, why not the High Septon, or the very least Septon Antario?", The Lieutenant turned to him "His Lordship did say Kami, he means the Old Gods, the Seven seem to be too stuck up to talk to us shitheads."

Felton jumped up from his chair, with enough force it fell over and clutched his Zanpakuto "How dare you make fun of the Seven I'll…"

"Felton," Ichigo said standing up, he used a small fraction of the spiritual pressure to grab the Captain's attention, Zangetsu began to seep through into his voice "what have I told you?" Felton pinned by the spiritual pressure meekly spoke "Just ignore people mocking my religion."

"And?"

"Not to attack any of the other faiths."

"And?"

"Lord Ichigo, I didn't plan to release my Zanpakuto."

"You've been known to do so." Ichigo realised the Captain from the clutches of his power and looked other the table, all the Captains, Illyrio and Shinichi breathed slightly heavier, the Lieutenants shook violently, the Lieutenant of Squad Four still shaking helped Darvi recover after she passed out. Arya clung to Nymeria wide eyed but still conscious, if barely.

The Marquess slammed his hands on the table "I don't want to do that again, so no more arguing while I'm in command, got it?", the group nodded, "Good, I think we can call this meeting over.", and the group dispersed, some more quickly than other.

Ichigo retreated further into his tent and sat down on the bedside 'Kami, was this how Old Man Yamamoto felt?' he ran his hands through his hair, it stayed the length it became after accepting his Hollow powers, though he did once contemplate wearing it longer like a Japanese nobleman and tying it in a tail, he decided not to because it would probably act like one of Uryu's capes, restricting his movement in a fight, and secondly it would be too Dothraki, the reputation of those nomads didn't rest well with most of Westeros, luckily for people like Darvi he decreed violent acts of discrimination in Castamere as a punishable crime.

The stress of commanding in a war started to get to him 'It's alright Ichigo,' Orihime said 'I'm here to help.'

'Always on mind to heal, how's things back home?'

'Quiet, Kamioka is pressuring Mister Prosser to keep the Nine Tail open on Friday Evenings.'

'Five years and you still don't fully grasp the names of the days here, it's the Day of the Crone.'

'Can't we just call then the way we used to? We could just say it's Japanese.'

'If we did it Japanese we'd call Friday, Gold-day.'

'I'm confused.'

'Sorry Hime.'

'No you're right, I've still got a lot to get used to. You will be coming back won't you Ichigo?'

'Of course, what kind of a husband would I be? What brought this on?'

'Well, people have been asking me if I'm pregnant, I have to, with embracement say we never got round to consummating the marriage, if you, die, then someone will come along to try and marry me, I don't want that, I want you Ichigo, my Soul Mate, I really want to have your babies, I have for a while.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I didn't know if I was ready to be a mother. And we were so busy, assembling the Squads, getting the castle built, me setting up and organising Squad Four, healing and help some many people, and you, paying off the million dragon debt, forging all those Asauchi…'

'Okay I get it Orihime, as soon as I get back I'm going to bed you, from then on if you want me to make love to you just say so.' He felt her embracement 'Okay Ichigo, but I'll hold you up on those promises, promise you'll come back, promise me that night, promise me the nights after it.'

'I promise Orihime, that and more. Just asking how many children do you want?'

'As many as possible, here having a big family seems to be encouraged. Arya's the second daughter in a family of six children counting Jon Snow.'

'Speaking of Arya I still can't believe she's Rukia's reincarnation, Kami,' he then chuckled 'maybe that's why Napier likes her so much.', Orihime giggled.

'I wonder what her Zanpakuto's going to be like' the Marquess thought 'it's got to be iced based, growing up on the North she used to the cold.'

'It might not be, elemental most probably, ice, I don't know.'

'It'll be interesting to see what the midget does.'

'I'll have to go; I need to concentrate on some paperwork.', Ichigo nodded and his wife's presences left his mind, leaving him slightly empty. He sighed, then decided to go for a walk to occupy himself.

He left his tent and walked around the ruins of Harrenhal. Lady Shella Whent yielded the ruined keep to Lord Tywin when he arrived 'I bet she's glad to be rid of it.' In the castle's three-hundred-year history seven houses claimed ownership, the first from the Iron Islands, House Hoare ordered the keep's construction, as a place to keep the Riverlands under their tyrannical control.

Even then the irony of the castle emerged, on the day of Harrenhal's completion and arrogant King Harren the Black named the keep after himself, Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons landed on the shore of the Crownlands, where King's Landing now stood, and where the Northerner headed for, and doing despite the Lannister Army's best attempts.

The Siege of Riverrun never happened, the Stark Army reached the Tully home first defeated the small number of forces headed by a few of the Baron Houses while the main army attacked fought a small two-thousand of the Stark Army sent as a distraction 'The Young Wolf? More like the Young Fox.' They would need to think better if they were going to defeat him.

His thoughts turned back to the Castle of Harrenhal. The old term a White Elephant fit the castle like a glove. The Keep held a double-edged sword reputation, while ownership of it gave you rich lands of vast agricultural benefit and prestige among the River Lords, but garrisoning the castle meant to house up to a million men, and maintaining its vast size proved to be impossible. Its size reminded him of the Seireitei. An impossibility for one family, no matter who rich they would be.

Rumours also persisted of the curse of Harrenhal, it haunted halls, and of the many mad men and women of the House who held it. And every house who owned eventually died out, Shella Whent happened to be an old woman and the last of her line.

Even now the awfulness of the place unnerved the Marquess. He walked along one of the bridges connecting one tower to another the stone twisted after being melted by Aegon's dragons.

He could feel the remains of different spirit energies crossing and competing with each other. From the ghastly Weirwood in the vast twenty acre Godswood, added by the Weirwood timbers all around the castle, the tree of Isle of Faces, and a trace of the magic from Aegon's dragons.

He noticed movement in the tower he approached, the Widow's Tower if he recalled. He entered the tower and noticed a ghost sitting by the window. Ichigo cleared his throat and the ghost turn around wide eyed. In the light Ichigo saw the male with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes "Are you a Targaryen?"

"No, I'm, Quenton Qohryes, the first Lord of Harrenhal."

"Well I'm Lord Ichigo Kurosaki of Castamere, and before you ask I'm just able to see spirits, always have been."

"Well this defiantly new, for almost three-hundred years I've been a ghost and no one's seen me, even though they speak of other ghosts, I've yet to see the burning spirits of Harren the Black and his boys." he sighed and looked at the army down below "I rode with Aegon on the back of Black Dread I saw the army of the Ironborn, the numbers here today don't come close to those the Black Fool commanded. I've saw my son die, my grandson be murdered by an Ironborn pretender, Maegor the Cruel slaughter the House that succeeded mine in claiming this pain in the arse castle. The only time this place was ever useful was the Second Blackfyre Rebellion, which really didn't need to happen in the first place. Thank you Aegon the Unworthy, Targaryen or not your namesake would have feed you the Black Dread without a second thought. Now the latest line to claim this castle is about to die out, if you want to a person and his family to die out just give them Harrenhal."

"Do you think Aegon the Conqueror was saying that when he gave this to you?"

"I don't he realised the castle had been cursed by Black Dread's fire."

"You want to stay?"

"And watch the next House after Whent fall, no, I've prayed to the Gods of Old Valyria for years and nothing, maybe they died when Valyria was destroyed."

"I can send you on, with something called a Soul Burial." he unsheathed Zangetsu Quenton flinched, Ichigo turned his blade around so the pommel faced the former Lord "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me.", the Valyrian nodded unsure and Ichigo approached touched the end of his sword hilt to the man's forehead, the man turned into a ball of light and disappeared into the sky. The Marquess watched before turning away and heading back down to the encampment.

* * *

The Marquess sat at the table next his liege Lord Tywin who sat at the head. Arya sat close by stroking Nymeria, Lord Tywin ordered Ichigo to have her watched, if not by him then by someone he could trust, which to Ichigo basically meant his entire force. When questioned if she should witness their talks of strategy Ichigo easily argued with the number of people here she would be found out before she could send a message to her family.

The Mountain remained absent from the table 'No doubt trying to find Stark spies and killing them.', half of the men at the table carried the name Lannister, however more from the branch in Lannisport.

One of the general spoke "The Starks have over extended their lines, now that summer's over they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses feed."

Lord Tywin replied "The Starks understand winter better than we ever will, the cold won't beat them."

Another spoke "Our spies report growing discontent between the Northern Lords who want to return home and gather the harvest before the crops turn."

"And I'm sure if those same spies snuck into our own encampments they'd report discontent amongst the Southern Lords, this is war, no one's content."

Ichigo nodded "I'm pretty pissed off at the Starks for doing this." he turned Arya "No offense, but what reason does your Father have that made him want to overthrow the new King? Everything was virtually peaceful then they do this."

"The question Kurosaki," Tywin said "is not the reason for why our enemy is doing this, but how we should stop their advancement. We've underestimated the Stark boy for too long, he's got a good mind for warfare, his men worship him, as long as he keeps winning battles they'll keep believing he's undefeatable." He addressed the majority of the Lords "You've been waiting for him to fail, he's not going to fail, not without our help. So how do we stop him?"

"We've worked through the night my Lord," the man at the end said "perhaps we'd profit from some sleep."

"Yes I think you would Reginald," the Old Lion said "and because you're my cousin I might let you wake from that sleep, go I'm sure your wife must miss you."

"My wife's in Lannisport."

"Well then you'd better start riding, go before I change my mind and send her your head, if your name wasn't Lannister you'd be scrubbing out pots in the cook's tent. Go.", and Reginald Lannister quickly left.

A servant came with a jug about started to pour wine to go with the meal she'd prepared, Tywin held his hand up "Not wine, water, we'll be here for some time." the servant nodded and walked off. Ichigo sighed he felt Orihime's comfort.

It helped but only slightly, the defence of the King did not just mean stopping the Stark's advance south, but also stopping Renly Baratheon's exceedingly slow advance from Highgarden, the youngest of the late King Robert's brothers having claim the Iron Throne and been crown in the Tyrell's home. And also from the possibility of Stannis Baratheon attacking King's Landing, unlike his younger brother the Duke of Dragonstone did not claim the throne, but instead like Lord Eddard swore fealty to Asher, not Joffrey.

If Ichigo got his way, then he would have his forces go to the capital and defend it. If Stannis swore to Asher, he would bet almost anything that the runaway Master of Ships planned to overthrow Joffrey as well.

 _"_ _No matter who gets in our way King,"_ Zangetsu said _"_ _we'll just go right through them."_

Ichigo nodded and look to Arya "Head back to the camp midget, I'll be back when I'm finished here.", the Stark girl nodded and got up, Nymeria bowed to the orange haired Lord and followed her mistress.

* * *

Next morning Tywin dismissed his generals, nothing came of the discussions and he headed for his part of the camp.

He passed a member of Squad Twelve working on a machine murmuring about how it needed a number eight spanner, then a member of Squad Nine shouted "What do you reckon to this Ted?", and a load horn sound blasted out.

Ichigo covered his ears and looked, the Squad Nine member carried a tuba.

The Squad Twelve member called Ted looked at it "I reckon it wants a spot of something before it gives me headache Pat, let's try a drop of oil." He took an oil can and pump some on the values "It's good stuff this.", the Squad Nine member tried again and still the sound can out in a blast.

Ted shook his head "It's a bit over powered Pat."

Ichigo scowled "Could you not do that?" he called taking the two's attention "I've a very long night and like get some sleep today."

"Sorry milord."

"Go speak with your lieutenant he'll probably know who can teach you.", Pat nodded and walked off.

Ichigo reached his tent and slumped onto the bed.

In the last five years of being Soul Bonded to Orihime he found whenever he slept while his wife stayed awake, what she did influence the dreams he would have. Current she walked down the streets on Reyne's Ruin, not dressed in her uniform, off duty, she headed for the bakery, one of the few places she took personal patronage of, why not, back in Karakura Town she worked part-time in a local bakery and she loved food. Knowing himself to be in a dream and seeing his wife to be safe Ichigo took control, and lucidly went into his inner world.

He stood on the battlements of the castle and waited for his spirits to arrive.

He understood what the castle represented, his responsibility, Castamere and its inhabitants, he also noted whenever sadden it would still rain in his inner world and cause the lake to get large, risking the foundations of the castle.

Zangetsu arrived first, have both Shikai blades strapped to him, he wore a black version of the x-shape strap, "Hey King, you need something?"

"Actually I wanted to speak with Kaiser, he's more the strategist."

"Very well Master Ichigo.", the Quincy Spirit said appearing on a flagpole "What do you wish to discuss?"

"What do you think we should do, continue fighting the Starks here, or go to King's Landing and defend it?"

"We know if the capital falls then this war is basically over, if you must then it would be beneficial to break from Lord Tywin's ranks and head south."

"What would Lord Tywin do?"

"You're defending the King, King." Zangetsu said "I think the little shit's opinion counts more than Lord Tywin's."

"True, I'll see how things go in the next day or two, if nothing changes I'll take your advice.", the two spirits nodded and Ichigo left his inner world.

* * *

Waking up he found Illyrio standing at the entrance "Forgive me my Lord but urgent news has come and Lord Tywin requests your presence."

"How long have you standing there?"

"A few minutes, nothing too drastic."

"Good." he got up and swiftly made his way to the keep, passing the Squad Nine member named Pat being trained to play by a seated officer.

Ichigo entered the war room the other only just sitting, so he sat down too "What's happened since this morning?"

"Renly Baratheon is dead." Tywin stated, all the generals looked one surprised, the Old Lion continued "Before you ask how accounts differ, some blame Eddard Stark who was in his camp at the time, probably to gain alliance with him, some say a member of his own Kingsguard, other say Stannis."

"Which do you believe Lord Tywin?" Ichigo said, the Duke of Casterly Rock turned to the Marquess "I don't care who or how, what matters is that Renly's bannermen from the Stormlands are now turning to Stannis."

"Our spies say the Starks have formed an alliance with Stannis." One of the generals said and Ichigo turned to Tywin "That means they outmatch us now, and with Stannis's navy they can attack the capital."

"It's a possibility, however attack the capital risks killing Asher, who they've sworn to, unless we get confirmation that there will be an attack on King's Landing will continue fighting the Starks."

Suddenly from the window a raven flew in, it landed on the table and looked straight at Ichigo and Tywin before bowing, Ichigo recognised it "Sora? What the hell are you doing here?"

The doors flung open and Asher stormed in "I need to speak with my Grandfather and I've prefer to do it now." Tywin got up from his chair "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're needed in the capital; Uncle Tyrion is only just handling Joffrey. We need someone far more experienced at handling sadistic madness."

"What has you twin done?" Tywin asked clenching his fits. Asher looked around the room "I'd prefer it if I could speak in private, I'll allow Granduncle Kevan and Lord Ichigo to stay.", Tywin nodded and those the Crown Prince did not mention quickly left. Asher took a seat and scrubbed his hands over his face before sighing "I think I should start a few weeks ago, on mine and Joffrey's seventeenth name day."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope some of you are happy, and I know some of you aren't going to be with the little action that happened here, there's not pleasing some people.**

 **I know some of you will think it's unrealistic that Ichigo and Orihime haven't consummated, but I did it to add some personal drama.**

 **As for the bit with the tuba, at the time of writing I'd been nostalgically re-watching some old Ivor Wood Postman Pat episodes, I added it in to give some extra character to the Castamere Squad Members.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Asher 6

'Eddard Stark goes against my wishes, is making swift way down the Riverlands and what does Joffrey do? Have a Melee Tournament for our name day.' he held Sansa's hand as they watched Sandor Clegane, who Joffrey named as Kingsguard, even though not being a knight, beat his way through his opponent. They fought on a small part of the battlements overlooking Blackwater Bay, just above a cloister. Clegane knock the shield away. Bash the knight's helmet in and the unnamed Ser fell of the balcony onto the cloister below. The crowd cheer and Joffrey got up "Well struck." he said "Well struck dog."

Sandor removed his dog shaped helm and nodded before walk off the fighting ground and toward the royal gazebo. Eventually standing next to Jory.

Joffrey turned to Asher and Sansa "Did you like that?" Asher scowled and rolled his eyes "It just a matter of who can hit the strongest, and House Clegane is renowned for their strength.", two servants pulled the corpse away, a pool of blood stayed and a servant boy walked up to clean it.

The seventeen-year-old King ignored this and shouted out "Whose next?"

The steward called out the next pair, Lothor Brune, a freerider in the service of Lord Baelish and Ser Dontos "the Red." of House Hollard, who initially didn't appear. He did but late, coming down the stairs next to the gazebo, in his rush he dropped his helmet "Sorry your Majesty" he said picking it up and putting it on his head.

"Are you drunk?" the King asked, the knight replied no, he only drank two cups of wine, the King grinned slightly and Asher knew what would happen, "That's not much at all." he gesture the goblet beside him "Please have another cup."

"You sure your Majesty?"

"Yes, to celebrate my name day, have a much as you like."

"I'll be honoured your Majesty.", Joffrey turned to the member of the Kingsguard "Ser Meryn help Ser Dontos celebrate my name day, see that he drinks his fill.", Ser Meryn and three other Kingsguard forced Ser Dontos to his knee, put a horn to his mouth and started pouring wine down it.

Asher blinked horrified and shouted "You're going to drown him, on are our name day too.", Sansa nodded "It would be bad luck to kill a man on your name day."

"What kind of stupid peasant superstition…"

"The girl is right," Sandor said "what a man sows on his name day he reaps all year."

Joffrey sighed "Take him away, I'll have him killed tomorrow the fool.", the guards stopped and Ser Dontos spat out as much wine possible.

Sansa turned to the King "He is a fool, you're so clear to see it, he'll make a much better fool then a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of quick death."

Asher looked at his betrothed, initially with frowned eyebrow but then he realised what she meant. Inside he hated the idea, but… 'He'll live, that is something.' He turned to his betrothed and smiled with pride 'My, my Sansa you're quite cunning.'

Joffrey stayed quiet for a moment before speak "Did you here that Ser Dontos?" he stood up "From this day you'll be my new fool."

Ser Dontos nodded "Thank you your Majesty, and you my Lady thank you."

"Beloved nephew," a new voice called and Uncle Tyrion Lannister walked in up with Bronn "we looked for you on the battlefield yet you were nowhere to be found.", handed a message to Asher and took a cup of wine.

The King nervously eyed his Uncle "I've been here ruling the Kingdoms."

"A fine job you've done," he drank his wine "Enjoy your name day you two, I wish I could stay and celebrate," he walked away "but there is work to be done."

"Work?" Joffrey asked "What work could you do?", Asher read the message and stood up "I'm sorry Brother but I must be heading to Small Council.", Sora hopped onto his shoulder and the Crown Prince looked down to his dog "Gatsby you and Lady make sure Sansa is safe.", the Tiger Dog barked and Asher followed his uncle.

* * *

Tyrion whistled as they both entered the Chamber. His mother sat at the table with Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Baelish and Lady Falena and Lord Commander Slynt of the City Watch.

Asher passed a servant holding birdcage, Sora squawked and a squawk came from the cage, Asher stopped the servant and took of the cloth on it. A white raven stood on the perch. Asher nodded took his seat "So, the summer is over, ten years long, and now Winter is Coming.", he kept a cheering disposition on the outside but inside he feared what would happen if the belief of a long winter turn out to be true.

Lady Falena grinned "We were just discussing that, and the war, the Queen Regent doesn't want refuges in the capital.", Asher looked to his mother "And what will that do to the reputation of the Royal Family?"

"Forgive the interruption," Tyrion said as the took their seats, Tyrion's at the far end of the table, and Asher grabbing a seat and putting it between Lady Falena and Grand Maester Pycelle "carry on."

"What are you doing here?" Cersei asked to Tyrion "This is the Small Council."

"Yes, well I do believe the Hand of the King is welcome at all Small Council meetings.", everyone other than Asher looked at the imp, the Queen spoke "Our Father is Hand of the King."

"Yes, but in his absence," he handed a scroll to Lady Falena "Lord Tywin Lannister has named his son Lord Tyrion as Hand while he fights…"

"Out!" the Queen called "All of you.", everyone but Tyrion and Asher left, the Queen got up and walked to her brother "I would like to know how you tricked Father into this."

"If I were capable of tricking Father I would be Emperor of the World by now, you brought this on yourself."

"I've done nothing."

"Quite right, you did nothing, but made the wrong child King, and now the North matches to correct that."

"Robb Stark is a child."

"Who's won every battle he's thought."

"What do you know about warfare?"

"Nothing, but I know people and I know our enemies hate each other almost as much as they hate us."

A moments silence filled the room until the Queen said "Joffrey is King."

"Joffrey is King." Tyrion said and Asher nodded, the Queen spoke again "You are here to advise him."

"I'm only here to advise him, and if the King listens to what I say the King he might stay as King." With his uncle making his point Asher got out from his chair and walked back to the gazebo to make sure his twin did not mess with his betrothed.

* * *

The next morning a message arrived from Stannis Baratheon. Asher read it. The basics boiled down to the Duke of Dragonstone swearing fealty to the Crown Prince and not the Joffrey, he also revealed the truth of his sibling's parentage.

Asher automatically wrote a reply, 'Uncle, I thank you for your loyalty however I implore you not to follow with Lord Eddard Stark to overthrown Joffrey, I have plans of my own and I don't what to further divide the Kingdom. Rumour persist that Uncle Renly has claimed the Iron Throne himself and that Balon Greyjoy has proclaimed the Iron Islands independent, again. Thus people are calling this "The War of Three Kings.", if you can try and convince Renly and his forces to swear loyalty to me as you did, once done we can stop the advance of the Stark Army and get explanation from them. And after that we'll deal with the Ironborn.

'Please note I am ordering you not the kill Joffrey or Renly, Renly is your kin by blood and Joffrey though not blood related to you is still my brother, and thus my kin by my Lannister blood and your kin by marriage.

'P. S. Is it true you have a Red Priestess in your court, because so I would be careful, the Religion of the Lord of Light does not believe in the existence of any other gods and thus can by violent also rumours say that Thoros of Myr attempted to convert the Mad King to the Lord of Light, she may try with you, don't let her, don't allow her to desecrate anything of other religions. No Sept or Godswood are to be destroyed.'

Asher reread the message to make sure it made sense before tying it the raven and sending it back to Dragonstone.

KI spoke _"I have a feeling that's not going to work."_

'I can at least try.'

* * *

The Crown Prince followed by Gendry and his pets walked into the throne seeing a group of work men with scaffolding. The Queen enter shortly after him "What is all this?" she asked.

The King watching over the work turned and replied "Turning this room to its proper appearance, say what you will about the Targaryen Kings they were conquerors," he pointed to the throne "that is a seat for a conqueror, it needs a room to match it, not vines and flowers."

"I have to admit Brother; I agree with you there. My, my probably the first time I agreed with you on something, but this is wasting money we should be saving, with winter coming the treasury is not going to grow much in the next few years, and this civil war."

"Grandfather's stupidity in the field of battle means we're losing, and what about that great Lord Kurosaki you speak so fondly about?"

"I will admit Grandfather has underestimated Robb Stark, but do not put fault on Lord Ichigo, as Grandfather's bannerman he has to follow his Lord's command."

Joffrey ignored his twin and looked their Mother "I heard a disgusting rumour about you and Uncle Jamie."

"Our enemies will say anything to weaken your claim to the throne."

"It's not a claim the throne is mine.", both Asher and the Queen nodded, Asher eyed his Mother 'The "rumour" was sent out be Uncle Stannis, technically he's not our enemy, just yours.' He only half listened to the conversation between his mother and twin as he looked around the room at the changes Joffrey wrought on it.

Suddenly a load slap sound and Asher quickly saw his angered mother and his shock twin holding his check, the King looked at the workmen who quickly got back to work and then to his mother "What you just did, is punishable by death, you will never do it again. Never." he turned around a took his seat on the throne "That'll be all Mother."

Asher looked to the furious, but smirking Gendry, the Crown Prince left the room, in the hall Asher stopped his half-brother "What happened in there to get you relied?"

"He made a mocking remark about Father, he asked how many bastards he had."

"I see, I don't have a clue, but if Joffrey becomes paranoid about Father's illegitimates then he may order the deaths of them all, including you if he knew, which Mother would agree to."

"What do we do?"

"Don't worry brother I've got an idea."

They went to Ser Janos Slynt "My Prince what can I do for you?"

"I just want to tell, should you receive orders from the King about slaying an illegitimate children of Father's, please remind him the as they our Father's children he would be committing kinslaying and those the order should be invalid."

"But I must follow the King's orders."

"You are Lord Commander of the City Watch, not the Kingsguard," Asher sighed "but I understand," his face brightened "my Uncle Tyrion has invited you to dine with him tonight if you accept."

"I'd been honoured."

"Good, I'll tell him, I'll expect to see you there." The Crown Prince turned and walked away, a plan to kill two bird with one stone forming with each footstep. He would need to inform his Uncle about this.

* * *

"More wine?" the Half-Man asked, the acting Hand's squire split the liquid, Asher looked to Gendry "Can you please get me some water Gendry?" his brother nodded and walked away, Tyrion spoke to his squire "Leave us Podrick, I believe we know how to pour our own wine."

"That your new squire? I would have found you a proper lad."

"Myself I prefer the improper ones.", the Commander drank the wine and made a pleased hum "That's good red, Dornish?"

"You know your wine milord."

"That I do." he looked at the spread on the table "A fine dinner my Lord."

"Call my Tyrion I insist. Tell me if Lord Stark tried to force Joffrey off the throne and used your men to help do it as Lord Baelish attempted to instruct the Duke, what would have happened?"

"We would have slain the Northerners, the man would be then as he is now, a traitor, Joffrey is my King the rest doesn't interest me."

"I appreciate your loyalty, but you've heard the awful rumours of my Brother and Sister."

"I never listen to filth."

"That's good of you, but you have heard them, what would happen if they turned out to be true, what kind of man would follow a King with not even a drop of the same blood as the last."

"Are you drunk? I will not have my honour questioned by an Imp."

"I'm not questioning your honour Ser Janos, I denying its existence.", as the Lord Commander stood up Asher hide his smirk in the cup of water he finished as Gendry walked in with a new jug.

"You think I'll stand here and take this from you dwarf?"

"Dwarf? You should have stopped at Imp, and yes you will stand here and take it from me, unless you'd like to take it from me friend here.", the Lord Commander turned and Asher eyed Bronn standing in one the arches to the balcony, the Uncle of the Prince continued "I intend to serve as Hand of the King until my Father returns from the war, and seeing as would have betrayed the last Hand of the King…"

Asher interrupted his uncle "And have been known to take bribes and sell positions in the City Watch."

"That as well, I just wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

"What are you? My friends in court will not allow this, the Queen…"

"The Queen Regent, and you're a fool to believe she is your friend."

"We shall here what Joffrey has to say about this."

"No we shan't.", at that moment a number of City Watchmen walked in and the Acting Hand spoke "There's a ship leaving for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea tonight from there I'm afraid it's rather a long walk to Castle Black, I hope you enjoy the Wall, I found it surprisingly beautiful, in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

"The lads will escort you," Bronn said "the streets aren't safe at night milord."

"These men are under my command; I command you to arrest this cut throat."

"His name is Bronn," Tyrion said "and he is the new Commander of the City Watch."

"Boys." Bronn said and with the order given the Watchmen grabbed the ranting Janos and dragged him out. Bronn took Janos's seat and Tyrion poured more of the wine into his friend's cup.

Asher took his water goblet "Pour one out for yourself Gendry, this was partly to save your skin.", the half-brother nodded wide-eyed and took the wine goblet.

With their cups filled Tyrion spoke "To the new Commander.", the goblets clinked and they took a swig, then the Acting Hand spoke again "If I ordered you to kill, an infant girl say, still at her mother's breast would you do it without question?"

"Without question? No, I'd ask how much.", both Asher and Tyrion glanced at each other, Asher then looked to the man "Wouldn't you ask why the infant deserved to die?"

"Deserves got nothing to do with it, it's a job, as a sellsword anyone who found themselves at the end of my blade, he was fighting for something; bring down a Lord or keep one ruling, the homeland or someone else's, for family, for a woman, maybe just food and drink, so many dam reasons, some good and some bad. A sellsword doesn't ask questions boy, it's enough to know the other man's dying for something, but the reason whatever it was, was it really worth fighting for? Maybe? But who said you need some epic cause before shedding some blood? Fighting for filthy coins has always been good enough for me, pays the debts.

"Toss us a bit of coin and we will risk life and limb, Lord's dangle their spare coppers in front of our faces and we come running. We march onto Cyvasse boards across Westeros and Essos for mere pennies. But really it's not about the dam coopers, we go because we enjoy it, we fight for money because fighting for fun's just too horrible to admit, we're the scum of the world boy.", the men just stared.

* * *

Asher stayed with his Uncle late into the night, he stroked Sora as they spoke of other matters "We're agree then? House Martell?"

"Yes, we need their armies."

"Hopefully this deal will help fix the wounds between us, they always called Father, the Usurper. I'll miss Myrcella, but it's for the best."

The Queen enter the chamber's annoyed "Ser Janos Slynt was Commander of the City Watch, you had no right to exile him."

"I have every right I am the King's Hand."

"Your serving as the King's Hand till Father gets here, I'm Queen Regent."

The Crown Prince spoke "For how long?"

"Listen to me Queen Regent," Tyrion said "you're losing the people.", she remained silent "Do you hear me?"

She laughed "The people, you think I care?"

"You might find it difficult to rule over millions who want you died, half the city will starve when winter comes, the other half will plot to overthrow you, and you were going to let those gold plated thugs give them their rallying cry, the Queen slaughters babies." Asher eyed his silent mother before Tyrion spoke again "You don't even have the decency to deny it."

She walked to the balcony "You want to be Hand of the King? You want to rule? This is what ruling is, lying on a bed of weeds ripping them out by the root, one by one before they strangle you in your sleep."

"I'm no King, but I think there more the ruling than that."

"I don't care what you think, you've never taken it seriously, you've haven't, Jamie hasn't, it's all fallen on me." Asher felt some sadness for his mother but also some annoyance 'Right now Mother you're doing a bad job at ruling.'

Tyrion remained silent for a moment before saying "As has Jamie according to Stannis Baratheon."

The Queen bit her lip before saying "You're funny. You've always been funny, but none of you jokes will ever match the first one will they? You remember? Back when you ripped my Mother open on your way out of her and she bled to death?"

"She was my Mother too."

"Mother gone, for the sake of you, there's no bigger joke in the world than that." she got up and walked out, Asher looked to his Uncle and sighed "It's alright Uncle you didn't mean to kill Grandmother."

"I know, but it still does hurt." The Crown Prince nodded and got up, Sora squawked and flew his master's shoulder.

* * *

Asher joined Tyrion in storming Grand Maester Pycelle's room. Bronn and Gendry broke the door down. They found the old man with one of Lord Baelish's prostitutes.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Grand Maester blurted as the Crown Prince and his uncle entered, Asher crossed his arms while Tyrion leaned on the doorway "You disappoint me Grand Maester." the acting Hand said.

"I am your loyal servant."

"So loyal you told the Queen about my plans to send Myrcella to Dorne."

"No, never it's a falsest I swear it wasn't me, Falena, she's Dornish it must have been her."

"I told Lady Falena that I was giving the Princess to House Greyjoy." Asher looked away at the thought of his sister become a bride to an Ironborn.

Tyrion continued "I told Littlefinger that I planned to marry her off to Robin Arryn I told no one that I was offering her to the Dornish, no one but you. How long have you been spying for my sister?"

"All I did, I did for House Lannister, always, your Lord Father ask him I've always been his servant since the days of the Mad King."

"I don't like his beard.", Bronn proceeded to cut it off.

"How many hands have you betrayed Pycelle? Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn."

"Lord Arryn, he knew, he knew the truth about the Queen and… he planned to act, to tell King Robert."

"So you poisoned him?"

"No! Never!"

"But you let him die, made sure he succumbed."

"Lannister, I always served Lannister."

Asher walked up and took the Grand Maester by his undershirt and pulled him right to his face and shouted at the top of his voice "THE GRAND MAESTER IS MEANT TO SERVE THE ENTIRE REALM!"

"Get him out of my sight." Tyrion said "Throw him into a black cell.", Pycelle argued and used his hidden strength to tried and get out of Bronn's and Gendry's grip.

Tyrion gave the prostitute two silver stag before walking out.

* * *

Asher walked into Lady Falena's chambers and blinked slightly. The Mistress of Whisperers sat at table with a group of children, presumably from Flee Bottom.

Gendry spoke shocked "Arthur?", one of the boys turned and brightened up "Gendry!" the others turned a couple of them got up and hugged the squire. The rest stared at Asher, the Crown Prince looked to Falena "Some of Varys's little birds?"

"Our little birds now Asher." Asher nodded and knelt to one of the girls who let go off Gendry, she tried to look down "It's alright you can look, I won't fault you for starring at a Prince, I'm used to it." she looked up and he smiled and looked around at them "Now I won't make this grand speech say that I was once a boy just like you because I'd be lying, I grew up here in the Red Keep while you've been living in its shadow, and from what Gendry tells me it's not nice.", a few nodded, "Well I promise you I do my best to take care of you and anyone who needs help, all I ask in return is that all of you help Lady Falena.", they nodded, the girl hugged him, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

Falena smiled "Now then." She brought up a couple of small box "Would even of you like a candied plum from Dorne?", as quick as lighting the children took the boxes, Gendry looked and Asher nodded, he took one.

* * *

Next morning Asher woke, news reached them, Robb successfully conducted a night raid of another Lannister encampment. He went to check on Sansa, to ask of her private thoughts on her family's betrayal of his orders, however he found her room in the Holdfast empty, only Lady sitting on her furs, a servant came to the room and asked where he could find his betrothed, the servant said Joffrey called her to the throne room. Gatsby growled and barked at the Direwolf, Lady got up, still small for a Direwolf but now the same size as Gatsby.

The Crown Prince and the pets quickly made their way to the Great Hall, running into Jory on the way.

They entered. Joffrey took his seat on the iron monstrosity saying he would have to find another way to send a message to her family, he called for Ser Meryn Trant, who walked up to her.

"Leave her face," Joffrey called "I like her pretty." Asher clenched his fists and rushed in however Lady got the Kingsguard member first, launching herself onto the knight and growling loudly as she stood on top of him.

Asher, Gatsby and Jory stood in front of Sansa, the Crown Prince spoke "Brother, if you weren't King then I would punch you in the face."

"Her family deserves a message, Ser Lancel repeat what you said to my Brother."

"Using some vial sorcery, Robb Stark fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves…"

"Is that what people are calling the Stark Forces now, or are you literally referring to wolves? If it's the latter then Robb Stark only has one wolf, Grey Wind, a Direwolf yes but one none the less."

"Thousands of good men were butchered."

"This is war, thousands have been killed on both sides by this point, all of their death tragic and pointless."

"After the slaughtering the Northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain."

"No one is that barbaric, not even the Dothraki. What's next? You'll tell us they speared babies?" he turned to his brother "Sansa is my betrothed, she is almost your sister."

"My thought's exactly." Tyrion walked into the room with Bronn behind him, the Half-Man looked to Ser Meryn "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl.", Ser Meryn still pinned down by Lady didn't speak.

Joffrey look at his brother and Uncle "I'm punishing her." Asher looked to his Uncle Jamie, who looked on with horror and disgust, Asher looked back to his brother "For what crimes? She's been here in the capital since we came from Winterfell a year ago, before this conflict started, she did not fight in any her brother's battle you twit."

"Don't talk to me like that, the King can do as he likes."

"The Mad King did as he liked," Tyrion said "has your Uncle Jamie ever told you what happened to him?" Asher looked at his Kingsguard uncle again who looked away. Lady finally got off of Ser Meryn who got up and took hold of his sword "No one threatens his Majesty in the presence of the Kingsguard."

"I'm not threatening the King Ser, I am educating my nephew. Bronn the next time Ser Meryn speaks kill him. That was a threat, see the difference?" the room remained silent as the Crown Prince and the Acting Hand escorted Lady Sansa away.

Asher glanced back at the King 'We need someone with better control over you.' he looked to his uncle beside him 'Forgive me Uncle but we need Grandfather here and now.'

* * *

"And I rode here from King's Landing almost none stop." Asher finished. Ser Kevan blinked, Lord Ichigo gritted his teeth, while the Duke of Casterly Rock looked on with slight disgust but seem most unchanged by what the Prince disclosed, he spoke "That doesn't seem all that important to speak of in private."

"No, but this revelation is. You know what my Uncle Stannis wrote of, concerning Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen's parentage?", the three nodded, the Crown Prince sighed before looking his Grandfather straight in the eye "It's true.", actually shock appeared on Tywin's face, Lord Ichigo leaned back in his chair "Kami!" Suddenly this became like a Shakespeare play.

"No." His Grandfather said.

"If you don't believe my words then believe what is written as fact." The Crown Prince then pulled out his copy of King Robert's final decree, naming Eddard Stark as Regent, and the words 'rightful heir.' on it, and the notes he took from 'The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children.' before showing it the page to the three, and explaining what he overheard between his mother and Lord Eddard in the Godswood. He explained what happened to Lord Arryn, poisoned by the Tears of Lys.

His Grandfather placed his head in his hands before he looked up "Then why haven't you claimed the throne?"

"Just because I have the means to take the Iron Throne, it doesn't mean I want to. Father was called a Usurper throughout his reign, no matter how good I am as King that would still be a stain on my reputation. I could easily control the King through manipulation in the Small Council, Jon Arryn and Uncle Stannis more or less ran the Realm in Father's name, as did Viserys the Second of his Name during the latter half of Aegon Dragonbane's reign, and the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon and Baelor the Blessed. And you Grandfather, for the twenty stable years of the Mad King's time on the Iron Throne. I don't see why I can't, which was why I rejoiced inside when Joffrey named you Hand of the King, you can reign in Joffrey's madness far better than Uncle Tyrion can."

"I can't be seen retreating from the Starks.", Asher sighed and leaned back in his chair, he looked at the table and grabbed a scroll before reading it, his fist clenched and crumpled it "I told him…" he banged his fist on the table "I told Uncle Stannis not to commit kinslaying."

"We don't know if it was Stannis Baratheon." Kevan said "It could have been Lord Stark."

"I've was with Lord Eddard frequently when he was Hand on the King, he would only kill if it was the right thing to do."

"What about his Kingsguard? Some say a member killed him."

"It's possible, but unlikely. I've already had one betrayal by Lord Stark, his need to do the, right thing, lead him to this war, right now I wouldn't be surprised if Stannis betrayed me as well, if so he's going to attack King's Landing."

"We do not know that Asher." his Grandfather said "If they knew you were gone they could, but I very much doubt they do. So I repeat, we cannot be seen to be retreating from the Starks."

At that moment another raven flew in a landed next to Sora, it carried a message. Lord Ichigo took it off "From Lady Falena Shihion." he read and reread it before he sighed with a slight smirk "So much for not knowing." He handed the message to the Duke.

Asher watch as his Grandfather's eye darted along the pages and widened "Ships belonging to Stannis Baratheon have been sighted, they'll be at King's Landing in a week's time."

"So," Asher said "now will you go to King's Landing?"

"I won't go, but Lord Ichigo,", all eyes turned to the orange-haired Marquess "your forces should be able to deal with them, Lord Baelish has secured an alliance with the Tyrells, I shall put you in command, instead of that arrogant fool Loras."

"Grandfather," Asher said "Ser Loras Tyrell happens to be a friend of mine, I will admit he can be arrogant, he's defiantly foppish, but a fool he is not."

"Be that as it may," the Duke said "the man is yet to prove himself in battle, Lord Ichigo has, numerous times.", he then wrote out a scroll and gave it to Ichigo "Prepare your forces Lord Ichigo, be ready to leave by first light tomorrow morning."

"Okay my Lord, what about the Prince?"

"I'll go back with you, perhaps I convince Uncle Stannis to stop fighting if I'm in the battlefield." he looked to Grandfather "I'll do my best to remain safe." the Duke nodded and the Crown Prince and the Marquess of Castamere left the room. Asher however looked back "Grandfather, just mention, you've always hated the fact Uncle Jamie is Kingsguard, if you ask him to leave he won't, being Kingsguard is what makes him happiest, and deep down, don't you want your favourite children to be happy?" then Asher turned and left.

The two headed to the Lord's tent, Lord Ichigo looked down at his former ward "Are you sure you don't want to be made King?"

"It would cause more instability then their already is. We have this conflict ruining the Riverlands and Westerlands. A potential new Sack of King's Landing and I've heard the Ironborn are attacking the North."

"They are."

"The Ironborn," Asher sighed "they don't want to make the effort to gain their independence fairly, no they'll claim independence and destroy anyone who think otherwise, once all the other six Kingdoms are stable I'm going sort out the Iron Islands."

"What are you going to do?"

"My Father gave them their second chance when their first rebellion was ended, and Balon's defenestrated it. Mother always said Father should've made another island out of their skulls.", Lord Ichigo looked away for a moment. Then the Marquess changed the subject "Were you telling the truth about your Shikai?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about something that's part of my soul, unless it was to divert a person's mind, but I would never lie to you, KI is exactly as I described her."

They reached the tent and Ichigo give his orders to his commander, how all quickly left to round up their Squad Members.

Asher watched as the Thirteen Castamere Squads bustled about getting ready.

"A man does not fear death?" said a voice, Asher turned round to see a man with red and white hair in Lannister armour leaned on a wall.

"Hey Jaqen." Ichigo said. Asher looked at the man "No I do not fear death. Valar morghulis."

Jaqen brightened slightly "Valar dohaeris."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Why did everyone in Braavos say that?"

"There common High Valyrian phrases Lord Ichigo," Asher said "Valar morghulis, all men must die, valar dohaeris, all men must serve."

"A man asks a question, why does a man not fear death?"

"Death is always at our side. When we show fear it jumps at us faster than light. But if we do not show fear it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity."

"A man in well-spoken and wise. You are called Asher?"

"Crown Prince Asher yes, I've seen you in a cell at the Red Keep once or twice."

"This man has the honour of being Jaqen H'ghar."

 _"Dearie,"_ Kami Ito said _"he's a man of many faces."_

Asher grinned "What business does a Faceless Man have in the Seven Kingdoms?" Ichigo turned round, the man who calls himself Jaqen grinned "The Many Faced God requires a death" and he walked away.

He looked to the gates and saw someone new, dressed all in black, but in the style of Northman 'A Night's Watch member perhaps?' The Prince got up and walk to him "Good Afternoon Ser, can I ask what brings you to Harrenhal?"

"I here to see Lord Tywin, got something that'll change his view on the Night's Watch, you're the Crown Prince."

"Yes I am, and can I ask who you are?"

"Ser Alliser Throne, before you ask yes I fought for the Mad King."

"My, my, I can imagine Grandfather's face when he sees you again, wait a moment I'll get Lord Ichigo, I imagine he'll want to see this as well."

* * *

News of Ser Alliser and Lord Tywin meeting again after sixteen years speared and all the generals of the Lannister Host came to see. And got more than they bargained for.

The Duke of Casterly Rock stared, his face half pale at the moving severed hand within a jar. Asher blinked 'The White Walker do exist, Winter is most definitely Coming.' and the Long Night would return, much to his fears, he looked to Lord Ichigo the only one with a calm face "My, my Lord Ichigo, your taking this rather laidback."

"There are more things in heaven and earth that are dreamt of in more people's philosophy. This is the reason why I armed the Night's Watch with Zanpakuto, a Squad Two member purified a White Walker with his blade."

Ser Alliser looked confused "According the Maester Aemon's books the only thing the can kill a White Walker is Dragon-glass."

"I never said kill, I said purify, White Walkers, from what we can tell, are corrupted souls, the Zanpakuto purifies the corruption and send the spirit to where ever it goes, heaven, hell, the reincarnation cycles I'm not the one to ask."

Finally, Lord Tywin spoke "We shall deal with this later, first we need stable Seven Kingdoms before we can deal with threats beyond our borders." he turned to Lord Ichigo and Asher "You have a capital to defend.", the Marquess and the Crown Prince nodded and left.

=x=

 **Author's Notes**

 **Bronn's speech about being a sellsword comes straight from Episode Seven of** ** _Hellsing Ultimate_** **one of my favourite Anime, it's just one of my favourite pieces of dialog. And Asher's speech to Jaqen about death is from _Cowboy Bebop_ , I respect the Anime and see why it's so highly regarded, it's just I don't consider it a personal favourite. I put them in because there some of my favourite dialog.**

 **Next chapter is the Battle of the Blackwater. See you then.**

 **Addtional: I edited Asher's reason for not claiming the Iron Throne after recieving a review questioning it. Originally Asher said his mother wouldn't all it.**


	14. Battle of the Blackwater

Davos Seaworth walked along the deck of his Lord's flagship _Black Betha_ and climb to the stern to look out at the fleet of war ship, heading for King's Landing. He then went up to the bow to speak with his son, Matthos Seaworth, the young man spoke first "The tides against us."

"Aye," the Landed Knight said "but we have the wind, should blow us straight to the gate."

"You're coming home." Matthos said.

"King's Landing hasn't been home for twenty years, I spent more of my life dodging the Royal Fleet, and now I'm sailing right at them.", his son begged to differ "This is the Royal Fleet, and you not a smuggler anymore, you're the High Captain."

"Of course there are several Royal Fleets at the moment."

"Not after tonight. When the sun rises Asher will sit on the Iron Throne and Stannis will be his Hand."

"Gods be good."

"God, Father there is only one and he watches over us."

"But not over them?"

"Over all of us. The people of King's Landing did not choose the false King Joffrey Baratheon, they'll be glad to see him off the throne."

"First we have to pull him off."

"Our ship out number them ten to one, our army out numbers them five to one."

"Those walls have never been breached, and the men guarding those walls when they see you, they don't see a liberator, they see a stranger come to set their city on fire."

"I have faith in the Lord of Light, I have faith in our cause, and I have faith in my captain.", the former smuggler looked at his son both thankful and unsure.

* * *

Tyrion sat at the tavern with Bronn and some of the Lannister guards who protected the Queen and her children as they sung "The Rains of Castamere." when they finished one of the guards spoke "Where did you learn the Lannister Song?"

"Drunk Lannisters." The Lord Commander of the City Watch said causing a laugh across the room.

Soon the Hound arrived and the room when silent, Bronn offered his hospitality but Sandor Clegane remained silent, he took a swig off his drink to off his gloves and finally broke the silence "You think you're a hard man?"

"I know it.", the other laughed, and Bronn spoke again "It's warm in here, we've got beautiful women and good brown ale, plenty for everyone. And all you want is to put one of us in the cold ground with no women to keep us company."

"Oh there's women in the ground," Sandor replied "I put some there myself, so have you. You like fucking and drinking and singing, but killing, killing's the thing you love, you're just like me." He stood up "Only smaller."

"And quicker," Bronn added, standing up almost about to pull out a knife when a bell rang out, upon hearing it the soldiers got up and left, Tyrion took his pint and looked to the two "One more drink before the war?" Bronn grinned, Sandor said nothing but sat down at a table.

* * *

A little later Podrick fitted the Half-Man with his armour Lady Falena leaned on a pillar "Why is it that the bell nearly always signifies something terrible? A dead King, a city under siege."

"A wedding?" Tyrion called.

She rolled her eyes "I said nearly always." She stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of her cleavage and opened it "The map you asked for.", the Imp looked at her 'The things women can do with their tits.' He then examined the map "Must be twenty miles of tunnels under the city."

"According to Varys's records closer to fifty, I've read the history books, the Targaryen Kings built the city to withstand a siege, and to provide escape, if necessary."

"I'm not escaping, strange as it sounds I'm the captain of this ship and if the ship goes down I go down with her."

"Very honourable sir, but I've heard many captains say that when the ship is afloat. You look nice in the armour, very good for battle."

"Well I'm not."

"We'll see if that true, for all our sakes I hope not. My colleagues in Squad Two have said Stannis Baratheon has a Red Priestess in his court."

"What of it?"

"You don't believe in magic my Lord?"

"Blood Spells, Curses, Shapeshifting, what do you think?"

"I think you believe in what you see, and in what those you trust have seen, I assume you don't fully trust me."

"Don't take it personally, I don't entirely trust myself."

"I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

"On the way to the Wall I was subjected to your, I believe it's called Kido, I realise some magic does exist, but I believe a smart man can find his way to combat it."

"Fair enough, be careful, we don't know if Stannis will use the dark powers Melisandre offers, and at the moment, you are the only person who can save this city." Tyrion looked determinedly as Podrick handed the Half-Man's sword.

He left the room and met Bronn and started arguing with him as they entered the throne room "Remember wait until the ships…"

"The ships are in the bay."

"They must be far enough in so…"

"I know what "in" means." The mercenary took the Half-Man's hand "Don't get killed."

"Nor you my friend."

"Oh, are we friend now?"

"Of course we are, just because I pay you for your services doesn't diminish or friendship."

"Enhances it really."

"Oh "Enhances.", fancy word for a Sellsword."

"Been spending time with fancy folks." The Lord Commander of the City Watch walked away.

Joffrey beside the Hound and Ser Jamie appeared and spoke about how he would cover his new sword, "Hearteater.", with his Uncle's blood, Tyrion grimaced 'Joffrey will survive, the worst normally do.' And he followed the King on to the battlefield.

Outside man, women, children, horses and carts scream and ran for safety as they made their way to the battlements, they looked out into the empty bay as the drums of the enemy ships echoed towards them. Lancel spoke worriedly "Where's our fleet?"

"Away." The Half-Man simply answered. Joffrey spoke next "Why isn't it here now? Their coming.", Tyrion remained silent so Joffrey spoke again "Hound tell the Hand that his King has asked him a question."

"The King has asked you a question."

"Lancel, tell the Hound to tell the King that Hand is extremely busy."

"The Hand of the King would like me to tell you to tell the King…" Joffrey cut in and spoke directly to his Uncle "If I tell the Hound to cut you in half, he'll do it with a second thought."

"That would make me the Quarter-Man. Just doesn't have the same ring to it. Cut me in half and I won't be able to give the signal. No signal, no plan. No plan and Stannis Baratheon sacks the city, takes the Iron Throne, and puts your pinched little head on top of a gate somewhere. It might be quite amusing, except my head would be up there too. I never much liked my head, but I don't want to see it removed just yet." He briefly glanced back at his brother catching his quizzical expression.

* * *

Davos looked out at the empty bay, he turned round with his eyebrows frowned "Where are their ships?"

"It is wise to attack at night." Matthos said "We took them by surprise."

"Lady Shihoin knows what you had for breakfast three days ago, there are no surprises here."

"If that's true there's dissension in their ranks, maybe their sailors have mutinied."

"Maybe."

* * *

Sansa sat in the Queen's Ballroom of Maegor's Holdfast with Septa Mordane and the other women of the court. She prayed the city would be defending, for the safe return of the good men keeping the city safe, and most of all for Asher's return, he left about a week ago for unknown reasons, in between then and now she flowered meaning she could now marry the Crown Prince, which she prayed would happen soon. She stroked Lady's fur.

Gendry stood nearby with Gatsby at his heals.

The Queen Regent entered with Tommen, Tyrion having sent Myrcella away to Dorne to keep her safe.

Sansa looked at the Queen thinking about why she asked her to this safe haven.

Cersei asked her over "You look pale child," she said taking a glass of wine "is you red flower still blooming?"

"Yes." The Stark girl replied slightly embarrassed.

"Fitting isn't it? The men will bleed out there and you will bleed in here, pour lady Sansa some wine."

"I'm not thirsty your Majesty."

"Oh, I didn't offer you water." The Queen handed the Northern Lady a glass of wine. Sansa glanced at Ser Ilyn Payne standing in the room "What's he doing here?"

"He's here to defend us, when the axes smash down those doors you may be glad to have him."

"But we have guard to defend up."

"Guard we have paid, should this city fall they'll be the first ones out of the doors."

At that moment a Kingsguards member walked in and bowed "The lads caught a groom and two maids trying to sneak away with a stolen horse and some gold cups."

"The battle's first traitors, have Ser Ilyn see to them, put their heads spikes outside the stables as a warning.", the guard nodded and left the room with Ser Ilyn.

Cersei looked back at Sansa "The only way to keep the smallfolk loyal is to make certain they fear you more than the enemy, remember that if you ever hope to become a Queen."

"You said he was here to protect us?"

"He is, traitors are a danger to us all, more wine."

* * *

"There they are." The King said as the silhouettes of the ships appeared in the fog on the bay.

Tyrion look to his left "Arches to their marks." The order went through, the archers readied but Tyrion said for them to holdfast, the bemused the King "What are you doing? We need to attack them."

"Holdfast." The Acting Hand repeated. A single ship of the Royal Fleet appeared and headed towards the invaders, the King questioned this but Tyrion remained silent.

* * *

The ship approached them and Matthos stared confused "There's only one ship."

Davos call for their arches to get ready.

Closer it came, and they saw yet another oddity, Davos voiced this "There's no one on-board."

* * *

A man handed a flaming touch to Tyrion.

* * *

Davos continued to stare as Matthos went down to the deck to get a better look.

The High Captain then noticed a green liquid pouring out from the back "Wildfire! Steer clear!"

* * *

Tyrion throw the touch over the battlements as the signal to Bronn to fire a flaming arrow.

A small light sailed through the air in front of them.

* * *

Davos stared wide-eyed as a flame from above flew over his ship and landed right in the middle of the Wildfire setting it alight, "Matthos get down!"

* * *

A massive green explosion with humongous bang lit up the night tearing apart the ships engulfed within the green flames and countless screams echoed across the bay.

Tyrion looked back at his nephew catching his fascinated expression and the Hound's flabbergasted face. The Half-Man looked back 'I hope I haven't given Joffrey ideas.' He looked back and saw a few ship weighing anchor behind the inferno and readying the rowboats 'Looks like Stannis wasn't impressed by my trick.'

* * *

The former Ser Dontos juggled some apples, and messed up while the Queen took another swig of wine.

Sansa joined hands with a few of the girls her age in prayer with Septa Mordane. Cersei called her over "My Queen." She looked passed her to see Gendry sitting down with Gatsby's head resting on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying."

"Your prefect aren't you? Praying. What are you praying for?"

"For the Gods to have mercy on us all."

"Oh, on all of us?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Even me?"

"Of course your Majesty."

"Even Joffrey?"

Sansa stayed silent for a moment "Joffrey is…"

"Oh shut up you little fool. Praying to the Gods to have mercy on us all. The Gods have no mercy that's why they're Gods. My Father told me that when he caught me praying, my Mother had just died you see. I didn't really understand the concept of death, the finality of it. I thought that if I prayed very, very hard, the Gods would return my Mother to me. I was four."

"You Father doesn't believe in the Gods?"

"He believes in them he just doesn't like them very much." She put his glass down and grabbed an empty one thrusting it to a servant "One for her." She handed it over and Sansa took it, the Queen told her to sit throwing a pillow at her feet and told her to drink, the Stark girl sat and took a sip of the wine.

"Not like that." The Queen said "Drink girl." Sansa took a gulp of wine as the Queen spoke "I should have been born a man. I'd rather face a thousand sword then be shut up inside with this folk of frightened hens."

Sansa stared "They are your guest under your protection, you asked them here."

"It was expected of me, as it will be off you if you ever become Queen. If my wretched brother should somehow prevail these hens will return to their cocks and crow of how my courage inspired them, lifted their spirits."

"And if the city should fall?"

The Queen stared before asking "You'd like that wouldn't you? The Red Keep should hold for a time, long enough for me to go to the walls and yield to Lord Stannis in person. If it were anyone else outside those gates, I might have hoped for a private audience, but this is Stannis Baratheon, I'd have a better chance seducing his horse."

Sansa remained silent and Cersei spoke again "Have I shocked you little dove? Tears aren't a women's only weapon, the best one between your legs and how to use it. Drink.", they did so and the Queen spoke yet again "Do you have any notion of what happens when a city is sacked? No you wouldn't would you? If the city falls these fine women should be in for a bit of a rape, half of them will have bastards in their bellies come morning, you'll be glad off your red flower then. When a man's blood is up anything with tits looks good. A precious thing like you will look, very, very good, a slice of cake just waiting to be eaten."

This time Sansa downed her wine 'Please, if any God out there has any mercy keep us safe.'

* * *

Tyrion watched the dozens of low rowboats swiftly making their way to the shore "He's serious man Stannis Baratheon."

"Their coming." Joffrey whimpered "Their coming ashore."

"Rain fire on them." Tyrion said and the order went through for the archers to start.

Joffrey meanwhile stared on "There are too many."

"Hound," the Acting Hand called "form a welcome party for any of Stannis's troops that make it to solid ground.", the Hound walked off as Tyrion continued "Pod," he called his squire "run to the King's Gate, bring any men guarding here now."

"Yes my Lord." And the young man ran off.

The archers set their arrows alight, pulled back. At the moment the first of Stannis's men landed on the beach, the Duke of Dragonstone included, the arrow flew taking down a few. When the invaders reached the wall they started dropped object down, hit a few in the process, however the enemy began holding their shields up. And some of the enemy archers took out the Lannister archers.

"To the Mud Gate, go now." The voice of Stannis Baratheon yelled. However, the group that detached met the Hound and his "welcome party".

* * *

"And when we were young," Cersei said to Sansa, who stroked her resting Direwolf "Jamie and I look so much alike even our Father couldn't tell us apart. I could never understand why they treated us so differently. Jamie was taught to fight with sword and lance and mace, and I was taught to smile and sing and please. He was heir to Casterly Rock, and I was sold to some stranger like a horse to be ridden whenever he desired."

"You were Robert's Queen."

"And you could be Asher's. Enjoy."

Lancel burst into the room clutching his shoulder "Your Majesty."

"What news?" the Queen's cousin explained the situation, the Queen asked about Joffrey and ordered that he be taken to his chamber, much to Lancel's protest about the moral, but the Queen stayed adamant. When he left Cersei sat down and spoke to Sansa "When I told you about Ser Ilyn earlier I lied. Do you want to hear the truth?" she held out her glass of wine "Do you want to know why he's really here? He's here for us, Stannis may take the city, he may take the throne, but he will not take us alive.," Sansa turned to the mute King's Justice and Lady started to growl.

* * *

Tyrion walked down the stairs as he watched the Hound come back after retreating into the wall, at the moment Stannis Baratheon and his men started to climb over with ladders, "Can I get you some iced milk and a nice bowl of raspberries, too?"

"Eat shit dwarf." The younger Clegane muttered.

"You're on the wrong side of the wall."

"I lost half my men, the Blackwater's on fire."

"Dog," Joffrey whaled "I command you go back out there and fight.", Tyrion nodded while the Hound stayed put "You're Kingsguard Clegane, we must beat them back or their going to take this city, your King's city."

"Fuck the Kingsguard. Fuck the city. Fuck the King." And he stormed off.

Bang sounded from the gates, the enemy carried a battering ram.

"Your Majesty." Lancel called climbing up the stairs "The Queen has sent me to take you back to the Red Keep." Tyrion walked up to stood right before his nephew "If you won't defend your own city why should they?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Lead. Get down there and lead your people against the invaders who want to kill them."

"What did my Mother say? Did she have urgent business with me?"

"She did not say your Majesty."

"Ser Boros, Ser Mandon, stay with the Hand and represent the King on the field of battle." Tyrion watched as the King walked through the ranks away from the battle. At that moment Podrick arrived with reinforcement before rushing up to his master's side.

"I'll lead the attack." Tyrion said, then he repeated it to those gathered and gave out orders to get them organised, however they began to walk off, but he still called to them "They say I'm half-a-man, but what does that make the lot of you?"

"The only way out is through the gate." One called "and there at the gates."

"There's another way out," the Acting Hand said "I'm going to show you, we'll come out behind them and fuck them in their arses." small laughter filled the area "Don't fight for your King," Tyrion said "and don't fight for his Kingdoms. Don't fight for honour, don't fight for glory, and don't fight for riches because you won't get any. This is your city Stannis means to sack, that's your gate he's ramming. If he gets in, it will be your houses he burns, your gold he'll steal, and your women he will rape."

The banging continued.

Tyrion ended with "Those are brave men knocking at our door. Let's go kill them.", the gathered erupted into cheers and battle cries. Tyrion lead his inspired men do the secret exit, he felt bigger than ever before.

* * *

"The battle is lost your Majesty." Lancel said to the Queen "Stannis's troops are at the gates, when the Gold Cloaks saw the King leaving they lost all heart."

"Where is my son?"

"I want to escort him back to the battle."

"Why do I care what you want? Bring me…"

"Now listen to me…", before he could say anymore the Queen punched her cousin's wound and he fell over in pain. The Queen quickly left with Tommen.

Sansa addressed the frightened and chattering courtiers "Don't be afraid, the queen has raised the drawbridge, this is the safest place we can be. Joffrey's not hurt he's fighting bravely, his knights have rallied behind him, they will save the city." she suggested singing a hymn, she started asking the Mother for mercy to save their sons in war.

* * *

Tyrion broke opened the chained lock to the door leading outside the wall. He snuck up behind a commander and cut his leg off before calling for the attack.

They rolled the cover for the ram over and a touch fell on it setting it alight. The men cheered and began chanting the word "Half-Man.", Tyrion removed his helmet he turned around as the chant died, "Oh fuck me." More of Stannis's forces charged in.

He made his way through a few before standing in front of Ser Mandon Moore, suddenly the Kingsguard member lifted his sword and slashed the Half-Man's forehead and cheek down from right to left. The knight raised his sword again.

"Sacrifice them, Kyuketsuki." A deep female voicec shouted, an axe jammed itself in and through Ser Mandon's head.

Tyrion felt faint, he heard the voice of a woman called out the phrase, he fell to his knees but felt a pair of arms wrap around him "It's okay my Lord, help's here.", he swore he recognised that voice "Tysha?"

A trumpet sounded and a new army raced across the beach, some on horseback, some not, three banners, one the Tyrell flower, the other two a menacing horned skull and a black diamond respectively.

Those on foot wore black with not armour, carrying a massive array of different weapons, cutting down Stannis troops swiftly. The leader of the black warriors stood out by his helmet, white with angular horns, a monster carrying two pure black blades, the troops parted and the helmeted men cried out "Getsuga Tensho.", above them flew a strike of black and red, the green light from the Wildfire disappeared and shouting went silent.

"Surrender." The man called "Or I'll do that again and take your lives with the next attack.", Tyrion shut his eyes as he heard Tysha's voice again "Don't die my Lord, please."

As he went unconscious he heard another voice, Asher's he thought "Uncle Stannis stand down immediately."

* * *

Sansa looked out the window "It's all gone quiet.", she heard footsteps, she turned around.

Ser Ilyn Payne walked up and took hold of his sword's hilt. Lady growled and stood before her mistress, Gendry and Gatsby ran in front, the Tiger Dog growling as well.

"Ser Ilyn.", Sansa's eyes widened and her heart quickened. Gatsby barked and a squawk echoed in.

She turned around to the door. Her betrothed stood there, dishevelled but smiling, the Crown Prince walked in, he eyed the King's Justice "No need to swing your sword Ser Ilyn." He then looked around the ballroom "The battle is over. We have won."

Ser Ilyn nodded and left as the women of the court chattered happily.

Sansa took her fiancé's cheeks, and smiled, before bring him do to her eye level "Where have you been?", Asher gulped. He explained about Harrenhal and his unsuccessful attempt to convince his Grandfather to come "…Lord Ichigo is currently in the throne room with the Queen, Tommen, Ser Loras and my now incarcerated Uncle Stannis."

Sansa's eyes softened and she let go of him, but kept her hands on his cheeks "I don't really care." She said looking into this eyes "I'm just so glad you're back."

"Me too my love," he rested his forehead on hers and his free hand wrapped around her hand "me too." He placed a small kiss on her lips, she blushed.

He led her out of the ballroom, Gatsby and Lady and either side of them and Gendry bring up the rear "So can I ask what I missed over the last ten days?", Sansa's blush deepened.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This doesn't change much, in fact at the end of Tyrion's part it kind brings in more from the books.**

 **Anyway next chapter is Ichigo's POV and the aftermath of battle before going into season three.**

 **See you then.**


	15. Ichigo 2

Zangetsu in his large scabbard rested at Ichigo side as the Marquess knelt on one knee before the Royal Family. He didn't look at the blond haired boy sitting atop the bladed throne.

"I Joffrey of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm do hereby proclaim Lord Ichigo of House Kurosaki, the Marquess of Castamere, Saviour of King's Landing and Protector of the Iron Throne.", Ichigo stood up and bowed before lifting Zangetsu and putting his Zanpakuto back on his back.

 _"Cowardly little shit."_ Zangetsu said.

'Ichigo,' Orihime called in his mind 'you know you shouldn't get all the praise.'

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I want it to be know that I didn't defend the city alone, I had my men and the Tyrell army under my command. Your Uncle Lord Tyrion deserves praise, as does the Crown Prince, if Asher hadn't been with us then Stannis would've surrendered so easily."

The Queen spoke "If you wish so.", the Marquess noted the slight sarcastic tone in her voice "If there is anything you want my Lord, say now, if it is in our power it shall be granted."

"All I want, is for this war to end.", the court chattered and a few claps went through, the Queen smiled "I assure you we will make sure it ends with the right said winning."

Ichigo nodded and walked down to stand next to his gathered captains, he looked up seeing Sansa and Arya with their Direwolves standing at the balcony. 'There doesn't seem to be a right side here, the Starks and Stannis wanted to put Asher on the throne against the Prince's wishes, and an incestuous bastard sits on the throne.' He did give Joffrey some credit, not listening to Cersei was a start, but from what Asher told him, he hated the path the young king walked down.

 _"Master Ichigo."_ Kaiser said _"It should be our objective to make sure the correct and proper outcome comes to fruition."_

Joffrey called for Lord Petyr Baelish to come forward. The Master of Coin knelt as the boy spoke "For you good service, and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal with all its attended lands and incomes to be held by your son and grandson from this day until the end of time."

"You honour beyond words your Majesty." Baelish said he stood up "I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons.", the court laughed. Ichigo felt Orihime's disgust at such a bad joke, the Marquess raised an eyebrow recalling his talk with the spirit of Quenton Qohryes. 'I wonder if Baelish will move in to that ruin.'

"Ser Loras Tyrell." The Boy King called and the Knight of the Flowers step up to the throne. The Marquess looked at the young man, when the Marquess and the Crown Prince meet up with the Tyrell Army Loras looked confused, then enraged about how Lord Tywin had put the Marquess in command.

The Knight of the Flowers knelt and the King spoke again "Your House has come to our aid, the whole realm is your debt, none more so then I, if your family would ask anything, it shall be yours."

"Your Majesty, my sister Margaery her husband was taken from her before… She remains innocent,", the boy on the throne leaned forward examine the Tyrell girl as Ser Loras continued "I would ask you to find it on your heart to do us the great honour of joining our Houses."

Ichigo looked to Asher and then up to Sansa, both smiled sombrely, then he noticed the Queen darkening expression.

Joffrey looked at the Tyrell girl "Is this what you want Lady Margaery?"

"With all my heart your Majesty.", Ichigo rolled his eyes and noticed Asher's similar expression as the widow of Renly Baratheon continued "I have come to love you from afar, tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears. And those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

The Boy King grinned "I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but, the tales do not do you justice my Lady. It would be an honour to return your love. Ser Loras I will gladly wed your sister." he looked to Margaery "You will be my Queen, and I will love you from this day until my last day.", the court gave a round of applauses.

Ichigo look to Asher who clapped slowly with a smug impressed expression on his face looking straight at Margaery. He then walked away from the throne and up the stairs to join his betrothed. The Marquess caught the Crown Prince muttering how the Tyrell girl lived up to his expectations, she held cunning and manipulative flattery which would give a Lannister a run for their money, something Ichigo fully agreed with. He also heard his former ward state his desire to leave the capital and travel around the Kingdoms, now that his Grandfather knew the truth he wouldn't need to control the Small Council, Lord Tywin could do it perfectly, something else the Marquess agreed.

* * *

Ichigo spent the next few days coordinating the clear up of the Battle, and checking on the patients of Squad Four, both Royal and Stannis soldiers. Including both member of House Seaworth, members of the Squad found Davos first then Matthos, natural Davos rejoiced at his son's survival.

* * *

Tyrion still remained bedridden as his face healed. So when it came time to put Stannis on trial Joffrey sat on the throne. Asher sat beside the Iron Throne looking more annoyed and angry than the Marquess ever saw him before. The Queen Regent sat on the other side.

The Crown Prince looked up at the King "Brother, Uncle Stannis is technically my bannerman so I feel I should be on the one to judge him."

"I am the King; my judgment covers all the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes, but do you want to be known as a kinslayer, even if its justice the Gods will still look grimly on you, if it comes to it I'll take the sin for you."

'The brat's got more than enough already.' Ichigo muttered in his head, he watched the Boy King look away and Asher took it as permission. Asher walked to his Uncle "Stannis Baratheon, you are hereby charged with treason by attempting to overthrow King Joffrey, the First of His Name, and for the murder of Renly Baratheon, thus the crime of kinslaying. On top of that I gave you explicate instructions to do neither, so betraying your Liege Lord can be added, not an offence true, but something greatly frowned upon. How do you plead?"

"I admit to the treason," Stannis said "and I admit ignoring your words, something I regret, but I did not kill Renly, I never even ordered his death I was as much surprised as you were."

"Really?"

A new voice called from behind Lord Ichigo "He speaks the truth your Highness, your Majesty." Down the steps walked a tall man in a Shihakusho, a lit smoking-pipe in his mouth. The King looked at the individual "Who are you?"

"My name is Preston Rathbone, the Third Seat of Squad Six, and nothing escapes the detection of Rathbone."

The Queen who sat on the other side of the Iron Throne spoke "What authority do you have to make such a statement?"

"Squad Six handle justice in Castamere your Majesty," Ichigo said "they gather evidence to make sure the right person is brought to justice."

Asher frowned his eyebrows and turned to Rathbone "And how can you tell my Uncle is telling the truth?"

"Simply by the manner he speaks, plain and simple with no fanned emotion and a willingness to talk about himself, quite often when a person lies they distance themselves from what they talk about, and pad out their statements with larger words."

"Well then Rathbone, Uncle Stannis explain this." from his pocket the Crown Prince pulled out a scroll, "Brienne of Tarth, a witness to the murder of Uncle Renly states a smoke monster appeared in the tent before her and Lord Eddard's eyes and stabbed him."

Ser Loras spoke "You're trusting her? She could have been the one to kill her."

"True, but she and Lord Eddard are the only witness, Rathbone what do you make of the letter?" the Third Seat to the scroll and examined it "It's written hastily and with evidence the woman was crying, tear marks, if she had no regrets in killing Lord Renly she wouldn't write this if she was sad and desperate."

Ser Loras spoke again "She could still regret it; Lord Eddard could have ordered her to kill him."

"She was on Renly's Kingsguard Loras," Asher said "she would only follow her King's order, not Lord Eddard's, and beside Lord Eddard would not have another person do his killing for him, the man how passes the sentence should swing the sword they say in the North, and there's also the fact he doesn't kill unless necessary."

"Exactly my Prince," Rathbone said "this smoke monster thing, while outlandish is possible, merchants from across the Narrow Sea talk of such magic from the Red Temples of Essos, Shadow Assassins they are called, tell me Lord Stannis, you have a Red Priestess in your court yes?"

"I told Melisandre along with my other bannermen what the Crown Prince ordered."

"Ser Davos," Asher said "do you wish to say something?" the court turned to the trembling Onion Knight, with the pressure on him he spoke "Melisandre fucked a cabin boy before ordering me to take her to the coast, there she birthed the smoke monster and sent it to kill Renly."

"She birthed it?"

"I saw it first hand and I still can't believe it."

"Well Rathbone?"

"He appears to be telling the truth."

"I see," Asher turned to Stannis, however the Queen spoke "You believe this?"

Asher turned to his Mother "In fact I do, you were not on the battlefield so you didn't see what the Castamere Forces are capable off, I've have witness magic Mother and you know I rarely lie, I am truthful in the sight of the Gods."

"But smoke monsters stabbing men…", Rathbone spoke "Whenever people question my methods I tell them this, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable must be the truth, it would be impossible for Lord Eddard or for Brienne of Tarth due to their allegiance and their moral standings, Melisandre is the only culprit left and we have two matching accounts of this smoke monster.", the Queen stared coldly.

Asher returned to his Uncle "As you've stated you regret your actions of treason and I have other priorities at the moment so Lord Stannis Baratheon you are hereby sentence to serve on the Wall as a Brother of the Night's Watch, do you accept this?"

"I accept, but what about my wife and my daughter."

"They'll be brought here to King's Landing, Shireen should not be keep in Dragonstone, plus I like my cousin, it'll be nice to spend more time with her."

"Thank you nephew."

"Ser Davos, you will act as castellan of Dragonstone until Shireen is of age and possible wed, or until a person suitable for the island and keep can be found. Ser Cortnay Penrose will still act as castellan of Storm's End, Father always planned that if Renly died without an heir then I would inherit the Stormlands."

"Yes your Highness, although I think my son Matthos would be better suited, he can read at least."

"Fine, once you and your forces return to Dragonstone you are to send Melisandre her for immediate incarceration, I plan on giving Brienne her justice. And get some reading lessons Davos."

"As you command your Highness."

"If that is all then this trial is dismissed."

* * *

Ichigo decided to go to the Tower of the Hand and see how Lord Tyrion faired, partly as well he wanted to meet the Half-Man in person after all the stuff Tysha and Asher told him and Orihime about him.

As he turned a corner towards the Hand's bedroom Lord Tyrion's squire ran passed.

The Marquess stood just outside the doorway as he heard Grand Maester Pycelle subtly mock the injured Hand of the King, Ichigo walked into the doorway and spoke firmly "You know I hate people who insult the deformed, crippled and injured." He walked further in a stared down at the old man "It's not their fault end up like they do, ask Maester Parker and he'll explain it."

"That pretender should never have been given his chain, the madness in his blood made him think he set a glass candle alight."

"If you say that to anyone from Squads Four and Twelve they'll probably kill you, and I won't stop them.", the old man's eye widened.

"Get out." Tyrion said and the Grand Maester quickly left, once he left Tyrion looked to Ichigo "So you're the mighty Lord Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And you're the cunning youngest son of Lord Tywin."

"You can call me a dwarf if you want I know what I am."

"Nah, I don't like using terms like that, not nice to make fun of peoples looks, you wouldn't believe the number of times I was pick on for my hair colour."

"Why? Being a redhead has its advantages."

"Not where I come from, black hair's the vast majority so people thought I dyed my hair to join some crime gang, and my wife was picked on because of her hair."

"So you where outcast in your home?"

"Kind off, I didn't care, I got my hair from my Mom so I'm proud of it." The Marquess turned to the Half-Man "The Captain of Squad Two told me what happened, you've been out for three days." 'Always three days.'

"Captain of Squad Two?"

"She killed that Kingsguard member who was about to attack you."

"Tell her she has my thanks and that I will repay her somehow."

"Tell that to her." Another voice said and Lady Falena, followed by a tall woman, almost six-foot-tall, wearing a white captain's coat and a skull mask walked in. Closely followed by Bronn and Podrick.

The Captain knelt down to look straight at the injured Hand, Tyrion cleared his throat "Thank you for saving my life, I owe you much, whatever you want, if I can get it, I will gladly pay, a Lannister always pays his debt.", the Captain nodded before getting up and whispering something into Falena's ear, the Mistress of the Whisperers look at the Half-Man "She'll save that promise for another time, when she wants it fulfilled she'll say, and on her terms."

"Of course.", Falena grinned before looked to her Lord nodded and both women left. The Marquess turned to the Hand "Do you want to take that bandage off?"

"I don't think it would have held yet."

"I'll send for the Lieutenant of Squad Four," he turned round as Podrick and Bronn arrived "Podrick, can you find Lieutenant Philippa Tripp and bring her here?"

"Yes my Lord.", the squire quickly ran off.

Tyrion looked at the grinning Bronn, the Lord Commander of the City Watch sat down "Has something good happened to you since I'd been out."

"Has milord, the King's knighted me, I'm now Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."

"Congratulation, at least you get recognition."

"Actually Tyrion," Ichigo said before explaining his request in the throne room. Bronn looked the Marquess "Seen what you've done to Castamere, never seen a better place."

"You been to Castamere?"

"I've been all over the place", Tyrion nodded "He's been beyond the Wall, you won't still tell me why?"

"It was business," he turned back to Ichigo "anyway milord I've seen you with your wife, and you really lucked out with her."

"I don't know what I did to deserve her."

'You didn't need to do anything,' Orihime told him mentally 'I'll always love you.'

"I bet you've had your way and then some with her." Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"What makes you think I would age my age?"

"Your age? You're young, handsome, she's young, redheaded, tits you can get lost in, you're telling me you haven't fucked her, even when you two been married to her for what six years?"

"I don't need to talk about me personal life with strangers."

"You're not saying no."

"How would you feel it someone asked questions about your sex life."

"I'd be fine to talk, had some very interesting times, meet some very interesting girls."

"As for me," Tyrion said "I'm sure you've heard how I get to pleasure a girl."

"Almost everyone has." A new voice called and a middle aged women walked in, her hair hanging down in a bob with a clip on the left side. Tyrion and Bronn focused on her metal foot, the Lord Commander of the City Watch blinked "That's the weirdest peg leg I've ever seen."

"It's not really a peg leg, it's called a prosthetic limb. Squad Twelve developed it for a friend, I volunteered for the prototype as we both lost limbs."

"Do you know how Prosser is?" Ichigo asked "I heard Kojiro wants him to keep the Nine Tails open on the evening for the Day of the Crone."

"Of course he does." Philippa said sitting down and let her hands glow green "Now Lord Tyrion this won't hurt, I'm just using Healing Kido, from what I saw before you were bandaged up the wound is too deep for my skills, so there will be a scar. I don't think your whores will complain if you pay them well enough."

"I usually do, what's this Nine Tails?"

"It's the main tavern in Reyne's Ruin, the Nine Tails refers to a legendary beast from Lord Ichigo's native land."

"The Kyubi no Kitsune, a fox with nine tails, Kitsune are tricksters, similar to your Lann the Clever."

"I see, and what this about Mister Prosser?"

"He's the landlord, we've know each other since we were children, we've been through about fourteen winters together, he actually like winter, he was born in winter, he took a name meaning winter rain."

"He should be happy about the one coming."

"Finished, we can take the bandage off." She unwound it slowly Tyrion winced slightly, the lieutenant sighed and nodded "As I thought, quite a deep scar."

"Get me a mirror.", Bronn handed him on and Ichigo sighed himself see the scar which went down diagonally from his left forehead over the bridge of his noise and across his left check. Tyrion stared.

Ichigo cleared his throat gaining the Half-Man's attention "You shouldn't think of a scar as another deformity, but as a symbol of strength. You went into battle where dozens died and you survived, the people of this city know you went into that battle and the scar proves you got injured defending them, they'll respect you at some level."

"We'll have to see which way that goes." The Acting Hand put the mirror down and got out of bed "Can you all leave, I'd like to get dressed.". they all nodded and existed the room.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the rock watching the ship leave, he thought of Naruki, the harbour of Castamere, similarly as busy, before she left to come here Lady Falena Shihion commanded her guard as the City Watch of Naruki.

He missed Castamere, but the raven Lord Tywin sent order him to remain until the Duke of Casterly Rock arrived, while in the capital the Marquess would attend Small Council meetings and report what got discussed, especially what Tyrion suggested.

A pair of voices broke his thoughts, he looked round and spotted Asher and Sansa, Gendry standing some ways behind them, he smirked 'Nice that those two found each other.' He felt Orihime's agreement 'I'm so happy for them.', he nodded and listened, the couple discussed a ship going to Dorne, carrying silk and meant to bring wine back, but the captain would not risk the sea at winter simply to let the Lords and Ladies of King's Landing get drunk on wine they don't deserve. Asher sighed "My sister's in Dorne, I get why, but I wonder when she'll be returned to us?"

Sansa nodded before pointed to another ship and Asher said I would dock in Pentos, when his fiancée asked why he replied saying when Magister Mopatis came on business he arrived on a ship of that design, this annoyed Sansa "You're not supposed to blurt out the right answer."

"And you seem to be getting go at making up stories," the Crown Prince said "who knows in a month of two you could convincingly fool my Uncle."

"You know I wouldn't lie, when I don't have to."

"Bad strategy here my love, we're surrounded by lairs here, one reason why I'd like to leave."

"Where would we go?"

"Well back in Winterfell you said you wanted to see Castamere." He looked up and spoke a little louder "If Lord Ichigo agrees I'd like to go with him when he leaves the capital."

"When, is the question." The Marquess called back "How would your family react?"

"By time Grandfather arrives I'll probably be eighteen, therefore I have the right to make my own decisions, and with Joffrey to be wed to Margaery Tyrell, before long I won't be Crown Prince."

"True, but I've heard rumours that you'll be the next Duke of Casterly Rock."

"More than likely yes, another reason to be in the Westerlands." He looked off before remembering something "Almost slipped my mind, Joffrey's invited Margaery and Loras to have dinner with us, would you be willing to join too?"

"I don't think I have anything else to do this evening."

"Good, did you here that Gendry?"

"I did Asher, I'll inform the staff." and the squire walked away.

* * *

Ichigo followed behind Asher and Sansa, themselves walking behind the King and Queen Regent.

The doors opened and the two Tyrells stood next to the table. The Boy King gave the two permission to sit and they all took seats.

Joffrey spoke about how the Small Council meeting went on too long "At what point does it become treason to waste a King's time."

"At least you attend the meetings Brother." Asher said pulling the chair out for Sansa "I always sit in for Father."

"Yes, Father while a great warrior was not the best King."

"Another thing we agree on Brother, still he was far from the worst.", Joffrey nodded and took his seat and admired his betrothed "That's a lovely gown my Lady."

"Yes it suits you perfectly." The Queen said before moving to her chair "I image you might me rather cold."

Ichigo felt Orihime's annoyance 'It covers her more than the clothes Kisuke gave me.'

'And like I said before, I did like seeing you in, it was just impractical on the battlefield.', he caught the end of Margaery comment on how Tyrell blood is rather warm 'I don't even want to know.'

"Loras," Margaery began "isn't the Queen's gown magnificent, the fabric, the embroidery, the metal work. I've never seen anything like it."

The Queen sat down "You might find a bit of armour quite useful once you become Queen, perhaps before."

Everyone else began to take their seats as Cersei continued "Joffrey tells me you stopped your carriage in Flee Bottom on your way back from the Sept this morning."

"Yes, I paid a visit to an orphanage the High Septon told me about."

Loras looked to the Queen "Margaery does a great deal of work with the poor back in Highgarden."

"The lowest among us are no different from the highest if you give them a chance and approached with an open heart."

Asher spoke up as he lifted his cup for water "A shame I missed that, I would have love to have joined you. I highly agree that there's little difference, other than status between noble and smallfolk, we are all human after all."

The Queen spoke "An open heart is what you'll get in Flee Bottom if you're not careful. Not long ago we were attack by a mob there…"

"From what I heard your Majesty," Ichigo call out as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms "the people protested over the lack of food thanks to the Riverlands becoming a war zone and someone threw some cow shit in the King's face," he turned to Joffrey "and then he orders for them all to be killed."

"My Mother," Joffrey said "has always had a tension for drama, facts become less and less important to her as she grows older. Our lives were never truly in danger."

"From the sounds of it Brother," Asher said "you've got a tension for drama yourself, that riot was unnecessary." He then took his fiancée's trembling hand, and he gritted his teeth "And not in any real danger? If it had not been for Gatsby, Gendry, Jory and Lady then my beloved Sansa would have been raped."

"You both right of course." The Queen said "But you are your Father's sons, we can't all have a King's bravery."

Ichigo turned away from the Queen and meet Asher's glance.

The room remained silent as the servant brought the food in.

With a few dishes on the table Margaery spoke once more "Hunger turns men into beast, I'm glad House Tyrell has been able to help in this regard, they tell me a hundred wagon arrive daily now from the Reach. Wheat, barley, apples, we've had a blessed harvest, and of course it's our duty to assist the capital in time of need."

'At least someone else understands about helping those that need help.'

 _"Yes."_ Kaiser said _"But is doing it for her own gain."_

'She still doing it, that's something compared to Queen Lannister.'

"Well," Joffrey said finally "as Ser Loras says Lady Margaery has done this sort of, charitable work before, I'm sure she knows what she doing."

The Queen looked done "I'm sure she does."

* * *

Ichigo mediated in the Godswood, keeping himself calm, his patients wore thin, 'How long is Lord Tywin going to take, they call Walder Frey the Late Lord Frey, I should call Tywin the Late Lord Lannister.'

Still while he didn't enjoy King's Landing, an utter mess of a city, he understood why Asher wished to improve it, some people in court proved good to talk with, Tyrion lived up to Asher's descriptions.

He also understood the plight of Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold, made Kingsguard by Aegon the Fifth, and wasn't considered high ranking enough to be at Summerhall when the King burned. Served Mad King loyally though doubtfully, watched wounded as a potential great king, Prince Rhaeger fell to Robert Baratheon, who became a terrible King and lead the Seven Kingdoms into debt and now he served as Lord Commander of another Mad King. Living though for three Kings must really ruin a man who is supposed to keep Kings from dying. Although if Ser Barristan called him Ichigo the Tall once more, he would probably punch the old man in the face.

He felt a presence, he opened his eyes seeing Asher and Sansa with Ser Loras, their pets with them.

"Another meeting with the Tyrells?"

"Yes," Asher said "Loras invited us to meet his grandmother, I wondered if you'd join, I mean you're technically an ally, I think she'd be interested in meeting you as well."

"Well," the Marquess said standing up "it's give me something to do today." He followed on.

* * *

Once they meet with Margaery Loras left, Asher turned to his future sister-in-law "Loras is not going to join us?"

"Grandmother has a very poor view of him, I imagine you know why."

"Ah, I see, and yes.", Sansa turned to her fiancé and whispered into his ear. Then he whispered something into hers and she blinked wide-eyed at him as he nodded. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Crown Prince Asher, Lady Sansa, Lord Ichigo, it is my honour to present my Grandmother, the Lady Olenna of House Tyrell."

The old women sat on the chair and looked to Sansa "Kiss me child." She held out her hand, Sansa took it and press her lips on her knuckles "It's so good off you to visit me and my foolish flock of hens, very sorry the tragedies that have occurred."

"And," Sansa said turning to Margaery "I was sorry when I heard of Lord Renly's death Lady Margaery, he was very gallant."

"Gallant yes," the flower matriarch began "and charming and very clean, he knew how to dress and to smile somehow this gave him the notion that he could be king."

"Well," Margaery said "he was brave and gentle Grandmother, Father liked him and so did Loras."

"Loras is young," Olenna replied "and very good at knocking men off horses with a stick, which does not make him wise. As for your fathead Father…"

"Grandmother," Margaery laughed "what will our guest think off us?"

"They might think we have some wits about us, one of us at any rate. It was treason, I warned them, Robert has three sons and Renly has an older brother, how could he have any claim to that ugly iron chair. We should have stayed well out of all this if you ask me."

Asher spoke "We can't change the past."

"Well quite, so here we are to see thing through. What so you say to that?" Before anyone could respond the flower matriarch asked a question "Shall we have some lemon cake?", Sansa smiled "Lemon Cake's my favourite."

"So we've been told, what about you my Prince, Lord Ichigo?"

Asher spoke first "I'm not really hungry, I'm just here to enjoy the company."

"I don't like lemon all that much, I'll see what else you've got." Lady Olenna nodded and looked over to a servant "Are you going to bring the food or do you mean to starve us to death?"

Ichigo smirked 'I like this woman.' He felt Orihime's amusement as well. They went into a small summer house like area and sat down, Lady Olenna turned to her guest "Do you know my son? The Lord of Highgarden?"

"I haven't had the pleasure." Sansa said.

Ichigo nodded as well "Only by reputation."

"No great pleasure believe me," the old women said "and he has a reputation for being a ponderous oaf. His Father was an oaf as well, my husband the late Lord Luthor. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst hawking, they say he was looking up at the sky and payed no mind to where his horse was talking him."

Asher scoffed "If it was his personal stead then it must have inherited its master's idiocy, my stallion Godsgrief would never do that.", the Prince scratched Gatsby's ear "But if he did I imagine Gatsby or Sora would sort him out.", the raven squawked.

Lady Olenna grinned and continued "And now my son is doing the same, only this time he's riding a lion instead of a horse."

"And sometimes," Asher muttered "even a Lannister can't control a lion, my Great-grandfather Tytos was nearly killed by a lioness, luckily the kennel master at the time, Sylvestor Clegane came with the hounds, three were lost sadly", Gatsby whined and Asher scratched the Tiger Dog's ear "A Lannister always pays his debts so Tytos and gave Sylvestor a keep and lands, thus starting House Clegane."

The women nodded, Olenna leaned in "Now, I want you to tell me the truth, about this royal boy, this Joffrey, who else would know better than his twin? We've heard some troubling tales, is there any truth to them? Has your brother mistreated you? How kind is he? How clever? Has he a good heart, a gentle hand.", Asher closed his eyes.

The Marquess stood up "What makes you think you can interrogate the Crown Prince?"

Margaery answered "I'm to be Joffrey's wife. I only want to know what that means." she smiled at Asher "Is my betrothed anything like Grandmother described."

Asher's eyelids flashed open "Not in the slightest." He got up knocking his chair down and causing Sora to jump off his shoulder, swiftly he removed his tunic showing his bare torso to the others, covered in scars, many crossing over each other "All these scars Joffrey either inflicted on me, or I took protecting Myrcella and Tommen from his attacks, all of them for no good reason."

Lady Olenna looked down briefly "Ah. That's a pity."

Asher put his tunic back on "Do you wish to call off the wedding?"

"No. The Lord Oaf of Highgarden is determined that Margaery shall be Queen, even so we thank you for the truth. Ah here come the food."

Ichigo looked to Asher as Sansa took his hand, the Stark girl spoke "How can you live having so many scars?"

Asher turned to look at the Marquess "Something Lord Ichigo told me, I imagine he's told Uncle Tyrion similar. My scars remind me of my duty to protect those I love, you, Tommen and Myrcella. They also prove my strength, no matter how hard the wound felt it became a scar, and thus shows I was strong enough to survive. For you Sansa I would suffer a thousand more just to keep you safe." he kissed her on the forehead.

Lady Olenna chuckled "Your wedding can't come sooner."

Ichigo smiled, Zangetsu spoke _"Dam, the kid can be so noble, you taught him well King, speaking of which you have that gift for him?"_

'I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me.'

 _"Part of the job King."_

Lady Olenna looked to the couple "I've heard you plan to go to Castamere after your married, is that correct?"

"It is my plan, I prefer Castamere over King's Landing, and hopefully when Grandfather arrives I won't need to be on the Small Council much longer."

After the lunch finished and the guest left Ichigo tapped Asher on the shoulder "With all that's happened I forgot to give you something you might like."

"Depends on what it is."

"I'll show you.", he led the couple, and their pets to his room in the guest wings and brought out a box and gave it to Asher "Open it.", Asher did so a pulled out a fairly large red seed "What plant does this come from."

The Marquess smirked "The Weirwood in Castamere.", Asher's eyes widened and he began to grin "We can finally complete the Godswood, come on Sansa let's find the gardener." and the couple quickly left. Ichigo smiled to himself.

Just before he existed the room and servant came in "Excuse my Lord but this message has come for you.", the Marquess took it and read it 'About dam time.' Lord Tywin would arrive in King's Landing in a few days' time. Something must have happened as Robb Stark left the battlefield, and left House Bolton in charge of the front, prompting Tywin to leave Ser Gregor in charge in Harrenhal while the Duke left with half of his Household Guard.

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. This would mean he didn't need to attend those dull Small Council meetings.

* * *

Similar to how thing were the day after the Battle of Blackwater the court stood and watched as Lord Tywin rode in on his horse. Making a spectacle for the King and Crown Prince's eighteenth birthday.

Joffrey sitting of the throne proclaimed the Old Lion Hand of the King. He saw Tyrion sigh and unpin the badge of the Hand, he handed it to a servant who gave it to Lord Tywin. The Duke of Casterly Rock nodded and spoke "Thank you your Majesty." And he rode out. Ichigo knew this would not be the end. He could from the Old Lion's expression plan formed in his mind, Ichigo sighed 'Won't be surprised if it involves me somehow.'

* * *

Within an hour the Marquess found himself in the Tower of the Hand with Asher, they stood behind the Duke who started grimily at his eldest children "It's thanks to Asher," Lord Tywin said "I've learnt the truth about your actions together, you're lucky that Asher doesn't wish this to be known as the truth."

"What's to happen?" Jamie asked ashamed to look at his Father.

"We keep it quiet, and act as if it doesn't exist, we will be the winning side in this war so that we make sure the truth never comes out. As such because of your actions I will make Asher my heir to Casterly Rock."

The two nodded before Cersei said "The Tyrells are a problem."

"The Tyrells help defeat Stannis Baratheon, they saved your life, and that of your children."

"Margaery has her claws in Joffrey, she knows how to manipulate him."

"Good, I wish you knew how to manipulate him." The room stayed silent until the Duke spoke again "I don't distrust you because you're a woman, I distrust you because you're not as smart as you think you are, you've allow that boy to ride roughshod over you and everyone else in this city, I was bad enough when it was his siblings he attacked, now he has Seven Kingdoms to harm."

"And," Asher added "you've basically sowed the seeds of the Baratheon version of the First Blackfyre Rebellion, hopefully we won't have anymore."

Cersei glared at the Crown Prince "Perhaps you should stop him from doing as he likes."

The Hand of the King look straight into his daughter's eyes and said plainly "I will."

* * *

 **To answer a guest's reviews, on the subject of why Asher is so negative about Joffrey, even though he has no intension of taking the Iron Throne. It is so those smart and skilled enough to control Joffrey, like Tywin and Margaery will be able to understand Joffrey's stupidity and cruelity and stop him from doing such stuff in the future.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Catelyn

To the Duchess of Winterfell events turned from fairly good to terrible.

Her husband's attempt to get Renly Baratheon to their side failed with the murder of the King in Highgarden.

Then the Ironborn's attack of the North. But Roose Bolton convinced her son not to go, and been seen retreating from the Lannister Army. Instead her husband would go north and meet the forces the Bolton's bastard son would muster to drive the Ironborn out, Theon however stayed, being heir to the Iron Islands he could not could not be risked in the battle.

Then Stannis Baratheon's attack on King's Landing failed, causing the Houses of the Stormlands and the Reach to join on the Lannister side, making it far harder for her family to achieve their goals.

Along with this her son fell in love with a woman named Talisa Maegyr a battlefield nurse helping the Silent Sisters. In fact, a noblewoman from Volantis, who left her home after a slave saved her brother from drowning, thus making her hate the Free Cities of Essos for keeping slaves. She came to Westeros via a ship to Castamere, her talent for healing lead to her be trained personally by Lady Orihime Kurosaki, from how she spoke of House Kurosaki, it gave her some confidence about Arya's safety.

Robb broke his deal with Lord Frey and married her, the Frey forces went back to the Twins. They themselves having encored major losses, such as Lord Walder eldest son Stevron, as well his sons and the grandsons who came with them.

And to insult to injury her father Hoster Tully passed away. Their generals and some of their forces went to Riverrun to attend the funeral. She went down from Winterfell to Riverrun, and met her husband about half way.

She stood next to her daughter-in-law and Theon Greyjoy as Robb and her uncle Brynden who called himself "The Blackfish.", because he cut ties with her father, push the funeral boat into the Red Fork of the River Trident.

Edmure, her younger brother, the new Duke of Riverrun, and Lord Paramount of the Trident set his arrow blot aflame, drew back the bow, sent arrow flying, and missed.

After two more attempts Brynden stormed forward, took the bow. Looked to the Tully banner flying beside him. Drew. Fired. Handed the bow back to Edmure and walked off, as the boat caught fire. The Duchess sighed.

Talisa laughed slightly "He could give a Quincy a run for his money."

Robb turned to his wife confused "Do you know a skilled archer named Quincy?"

"No Robb, the Quincy were a tribe of skilled archers from Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime's homeland, Lord Ichigo has Quincy blood himself, though he's no archer."

* * *

The next morning, she sat in her old chambers looking out at the Red Fork thinking about what occurred before they arrived.

Edmure went into battle against the Mountain and made him flee, taking a mill and two of Lord Tywin's nephews, Martyn and Willem Lannister. A stupid thing to do as Robb wanted Ser Gregor to chase them further into the Riverlands, trap and kill him, now the Mountain hid firmly within the Westerlands.

Her uncle Brynden walked into the room and look out the window as well.

"A person could almost be forgiven," she said "for forgetting we're at war."

"It often comforts me to think that even in war's darkest days," the Blackfish replied "in most places in the world, absolutely nothing is happening."

Catelyn grinned and looked up at him "I've missed you Uncle. Father missed you too, from the day you left, maybe he never said it so many words…"

"Maybe? Your Father was a stubborn old ox; I was surprised when he died. Didn't think death had the patience."

"I'm glad you were with him; I wish to the gods I had been. Did you make peace in the end?"

"After thirty years of fighting, I don't think he remember what started it. He asked me to stop calling myself Blackfish, said it was an old joke and said it was never funny to begin with. I told him people had been calling me Blackfish for so long they don't remember my real name."

The Duchess gave a small smile before looking back out at the river "Every time he would leave for the capital or fight in a campaign, I'd see him off. "Wait for me little Cat." he'd say, "Wait for me, and I'll come back to you." and I would sit at this very window when the sun came up, waiting." She stared to sob "I wonder how many times Brandon or Rickon have stared across the moors of Winterfell waiting for me to return. I pray to the Gods I will see them again."

Her uncle took her hand "Don't be like this Cat, Robb must be strong if he's to prevail. And you must be strong for him."

* * *

Early in the morning Brynden brought in the slain bodies of Martyn and Willem.

Talisa who only the day before tended to the boys' wounds knelt before them on the verge of tears.

Theon leaned on the wall and just blinked.

Robb look to the Blackfish "Bring them in.", Brynden opened the doors and the Marquess of Karhold, Rickard Karstark, an extremely distance relative to the Stark walked on with a few other men.

"Is that all of them?" the Young Wolf asked "It took five men to murder two young…"

"Not murder, your Grace, vengeance."

"Vengeance? Those boys didn't kill your sons, I saw Harrion on the battlefield and Torrhen…"

"Strangled by a Lannister, they were his kin."

"They were boys! Look at them." Robb looked to his great-uncle "Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon, hang the rest."

"I didn't kill anyone." One of the men said "I only watched for the guards."

"This one was only the watcher; hang him last so he can watch the other die." As the Tully guards manhandled the six traitorous men out the Young Wolf sat down at his war table.

Edmure walked up "Word of this can't leave Riverrun, they were Tywin Lannister's nephews, House Lannister will pay their debts, and they never stop talking about it."

"Would you make me a lair as well as a murderer?"

"It wouldn't be lying, we will bury the remains silent, until the war is done."

"I'm not fighting for justice if I don't serve justice to murderers in my ranks, no matter how highborn. He has to die."

The Duchess got up "The Karstarks are Northmen. The won't forgive the killing of their Lord."

Talisa nodded "You're Mother's right, if you do this the Karstark forces will abandon you."

"You tended to their wounds, you brought them supper. Now they died."

"And more boys will keep dying until this war is over. You need Karstark men to end it."

"Spare his life," Catelyn suggested "keep him as a hostage." Edmure and Theon nodded, the Duke continued his sister's thought "Tell the Karstark men as long as they remain loyal, he will not be harmed."

Robb looked at all three of them.

* * *

The rain came down in bucket loads in the Godswood of Riverrun.

The Marquess of Karhold stood before the makeshift chopping block of a stone corner within the sight of the Weirwood.

Robb walked out, when he stopped the old Lord spoke "The blood of the First Men follows through my veins as much as yours boy. I fought the Mad King for your father, I fought Joffrey for you. We are kin, Stark and Karstark."

"That didn't stop you from betraying me and it won't save you now".

"I don't want it to save me, I want it to haunt you till the end of your days."

"Kneel my Lord." The Marquess did so, and Robb spoke "Rickard Karstark, Marquess of Karhold, here in sight of Gods and Men I sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?"

"Kill me and be cursed, you are no Lord of mine.", Robb took out his sword. Swung it high. One cut did it. He walked away with fury.

That night Robb decided to take Casterly Rock, House Lannister would listen if they did not have a home. However only one person commanded an army large enough to replace the Karstark men. The man Robb scorned to marry Talisa. Walder Frey.

* * *

Two of Frey's sons sat down on the other end of the table, Robb and Edmure directly opposite to them, Catelyn sat to the right of her son, Brynden to the left of his nephew.

Once the Frey boys were comfortable Robb began the meeting "Thank you for riding her so quickly, I know travel isn't easy at this time."

"The roads are crawling with cut throats and bandits." One said "When the leader of the Stark Army summons us, we come."

"Our Father," the other said "has instructed us to tell you that his alliance with the North can continue if his terms are met. Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughters."

"Of course," Robb said "he deserves as much, I was in the wrong."

"As restitution for this betrayal he demands Harrenhal and all its attendant lands."

Edmure frowned "I don't think that's…"

"We're are fighting for the North." Robb said "Harrenhal is not in the North. It is his once the war is over and we have no further strategic need for it."

"And there's something else." The first Frey mentioned.

"We will do whatever we can to give Lord Frey what he needs."

"Not what, whom." He looked to Edmure, confused he asked "What?" he then laughed "No."

The Frey boys continued "Our Father requires Lord Edmure to wed one of his daughters, Roslin."

Edmure spoke up "How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Could I see her first?"

"You want to count her teeth? We depart for the Twins in the morning. We need an answer before we leave and a wedding not more than a fortnight thereafter or this alliance is at an end."

Brynden spoke out "Your father does realise we're in the middle of a war?"

"Father is old. It would put his heart at peace if he could see her wed to a good husband."

"And his recent experiences of made him wary of long engagements."

Robb nodded "He has every right to be. Please excuse us while we discuss it." The two got up and left.

The moment the door closed Edmure protested "Why should I let that old ferret choose my bride for me? At the very least I should be offered the same choice you were. I'm his Liege Lord."

"He's a proud man," Robb said "and we've wounded him."

"I didn't wound him. My answer is no."

The Blackfish stood up "Listen to me and listen very carefully. You…"

"The laws of Gods and Men are very clear. No man can compel another man to marry."

"The laws of my fist are about to compel your teeth."

"It's alright." Robb said "You heard him. If you refuse our alliance with House Frey is dead."

"He's wanted me for one of his daughters since I was twelve. He's not going to stop wanting it now. When I say no he will come back and offer me a daughter of my choosing."

Catelyn could take no more of this "You're willing to risk our freedom and our lives for a chance at a prettier wife?" Robb added "I have a war to fight, we can't win it without them I have no time to haggle. You said you wanted to make amends for the stone mill."

Brynden leaned in "You remember that heroic engagement?"

Edmure tried to find his words "I had something less permanent in mind."

"I've won every battle," Robb said "but I'm losing this war. If we don't do this and now we're lost."

The Duke of Riverrun remained silent before sighing "I'll marry her."

"You're paying for my sins Uncle, it's not fair alright. I'll remember it. Besides Roslin was only one of two girls Father saw fit to recommend, and my Father while simple, like myself as a Northman, he has good taste."

* * *

The way up to the Twins a rain storm halted them. As Talisa dried Robb's hair Brynden walked in "That rain will cost us another day."

"Lord Frey will wait." Edmure said pouring himself some wine "He knows we're coming."

Catelyn looked to her brother "Lord Walder is prickly by nature…"

"Prickly?" the Blackfish asked "That's what you call it? Might be the least pleasant man I've met."

"Yes, and that is why…"

"I've seen wet shits I liked better than Walder Frey."

"Apologise Talisa, spent too many years around lancers and pike men."

"I've spent the last two years nursing wounded men watching them bleed and die. Not afraid of wet shits.", Brynden laughed, but Catelyn continued "Lord Frey will take this delay as a slight."

"He can take it as he likes." Edmure said "He's getting the wedding he wanted."

"He's getting a wedding, it's Robb he wanted."

"Edmure is the best match a Frey has had in the history of their house. We should all get some sleep." the three older members left, Catelyn looked back at her son and Talisa kissing before fairing the rains to her tent.

The next morning Robb gave her important news, a grandchild, a new Stark to be.

* * *

Catelyn looked down at the map, her eyes fixed on Casterly Rock. The figure heads of two lions surrounded by four wolves, four twins and pair of flayed men "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Robb said.

"It's dangerous."

"If we take Tywin's castle from him, the Lords of Westeros will realise he's not invincible. Take his home, take his gold, and take his power."

"Why are you telling me?"

"What you told me I ignored and in a way we suffered from it. Casterly Rock. I'm asking your advice, I'd prefer Father, but he's defending Winterfell and keep Bran and Rickon safe, but you have been with him for almost nineteen years, you must know how he would act in battle."

"We have enough men."

"If Walder Frey cooperates."

"If Walder Frey cooperates. If re-enforcements arrive from King's Landing before we take the castle, we'll be caught between Tywin's army and the sea."

"We'll lose the war and die in probably the worst way."

"Show them what it means to anger a wolf. Winter is Coming for them."

* * *

Grey Wind walked in front as the Stark Company reached the south end of the Twins.

Catelyn stood next to her son, and daughter-in-law, with her brother and uncle behind them as well as their generals.

Lord Walder spoke from his throne "My honoured guest, be welcome within my walls and at my table. I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven."

Robb replied to the formal greeting "We thank you for your hospitality my Lord. I've come to make my apologises my Lord, and to beg your forgiveness."

"Don't beg my forgiveness, your Grace, wasn't me you spurned, it was my girls." He gestured and a number of girls of different age, height and colour of hair walked before them as the Marquess of the Crossing continued "One of them was supposed to be the future Duchess of Winterfell, now none of them are." He introduced them all, his daughters, six of them, and eight granddaughters, the youngest, his daughter Shirei, not even old enough to flower. Roslin appeared absent.

"My Ladies." Robb said "All men should keep their word, a person of my standing most of all. I was pledge to marry one of you and I broke that vow, the fault if not with you any man would be lucky to have one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrongs I've done to you and your House. I beg your forgiveness and pledge all I can to make amends so the House Frey of the Crossing and House Stark of Winterfell may once again be friends."

Walder grinned and clapped his hands, the girls walked back to their places "Very good." The Old Lord said before eyeing Talisa "There she is, come closer let me have a look at you."

Talisa walked a few steps and the Marquess leaned forward "Still can't see you, old eyes.", she walked into the middle of the room and bowed her head. The Old Frey leaned back "Love? That's what the Starks of Winterfell say ay?" he chuckled "Very honourable, I call it a pretty face, very pretty, prettier than this lot that's for sure. Very shapely as well. Oh you try to hide it under that dress, you wanted to hide her you shouldn't have brought her here in the first place. I can always see what going on beneath a dress, been at this a long time. I bet when you take that dress off everything stay right where it is, doesn't drop an inch. Your husband says he betrayed me for love. I say her betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit."

Robb tried to step forward, but the Duchess of Winterfell stopped her son.

The Old Frey continued "And I can respect that. When I was your age I would have broken fifty oaths to get into that without a second thought. Well I've enough room in the Halls for you lot. We'll set up tents outside with food and ale for the rest of your men."

"Thank you my Lord." Robb said bitterly. The Old Frey stood from his chair "Well let's get ready, the wine will flow red, and the music will play load and will put this mess behind us."

* * *

 **Short Chapter I know. But I'm changing the horror that is the Red Wedding, and I cannot find a good way of writing it.**

 **Anyway I've decided to skip Sunday mornings updates, Church is a bigger priorty to me. And before anyone asks I'm Church of England.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Asher 7

The eighteen-year-old Crown Prince really felt sorry for Lord Ichigo, his Grandfather told him to stay in King's Landing until he said otherwise, what he meant, he didn't know.

Asher currently followed Lord Baelish, Lady Falena and Grand Maester Pycelle to his grandfather's chambers in the Tower of the Hand. Asher didn't agree with his Grandfather's decision to let Pycelle back on the Council, but he didn't argue.

When they entered the office of Lord Tywin and found the Duke of Casterly Rock stood next to the chair at the head of a long table. The Small Council members look bemused as Tyrion walked in and stood beside Asher.

The Hand of the King sat down at his chair. The Small Council would now be held in the Tower of the Hand.

Lord Baelish quickly took the chair closest to the Duke, Lady Falena and the Grand Maester sitting down on the next two chairs.

The Queen walked in, observed the arrangement before picking up one of the empty chairs and place it directly opposite to Lord Baelish, so she sat next to her father. Tyrion pulled the next chair out and noisily moved it to the other end of the table, to directly face his father, but to be the furthest from him.

Finally, Asher took the last chair and move it so he sat exactly in between his mother and uncle.

Tyrion spoke "Intimate, lovely table, better chairs then the old Small Council Chamber conveniently close to your own quarters, I like it."

"Plus," the Crown Prince said "it would be harder for invading troop to storm in having to climb the stair of the tower."

Tywin finally spoke "What do we have then."

"Well your Grace," Falena said "Robb Stark and most of his bannermen are in Riverrun for the funeral of his grandfather Lord Hoster Tully, Edmure the new Duke of Riverrun has forced Ser Gregor out of the Riverlands and has placed Roose Bolton in charge of Harrenhal." She turned to Lord Baelish "So at current Marquess of the Dreadfort is also the Marquess of Harrenhal, only he doesn't have the title."

"Let him have it," the Duke said "the title suits our proposes far more than that useless pile of rubble, the Marquess of Harrenhal would make a worthy suiter to the widow Arryn."

Asher narrowed his eyes at Lord Baelish, Harrenhal belonged to House Whent, Shella Whent died not so long after relinquishing the castle to his Grandfather, but House Whent lived on, Minisa Whent, Shella's cousin married Hoster Tully, so Harrenhal should have really passed to Edmure. But instead Joffrey gave the keep to Lord Baelish.

"For which," Lord Baelish said "I am extremely grateful to you my Lord, Lady Arryn and I have known each other since we were children, she has always been positively predisposed towards we."

The Grand Maester spoke "A successful courtship would make Lord Baelish Acting Lord of the Vale."

"Titles do seem to breed titles." Lord Baelish commented before Asher add "I presume this will be until young Robin comes of age?"

"Of course," the Hand said "and perhaps Lord Baelish can teach the boy some sense instead of the arrogance his lands nobles are known for." He turned to Lord Baelish "You'll leave for the Eyrie as soon as possible and bring Lysa Arryn into the fold and the Young Wolf can add his own aunt to the list off people who've taken up arms against him."

"Far be it from me to hinder true love." Tyrion said "But Lord Baelish's absence would present certain problems. The Royal Wedding between Joffrey and Margaery may end up being the most expensive event in living memory, summer has ended hard days lie ahead, not a good time to leave the crown's finances unattended."

"Fully agreed." The Hand of the King said "Which is why I'm naming you the new Master of Coin."

The Queen Regent laughed before Asher looked to his Uncle Tyrion who questioned this.

"It would appear to be a position that best suits your talents."

"I'm quite good at spending money, but a lifetime of outrageous wealth hasn't taught me much about managing it."

The Queen spoke "I have no doubt you will prove equal to the challenge."

"Here, here." The Grand Maester said dramatically banging the table. Asher resisted rolling his eyes at Grand Maester's melodramatic sarcasm, instead he turned to his uncle and said "If you need any help Uncle I'll gladly assist."

"To other matters then." Tywin said "Have you been receiving messages from the Night's Watch?"

The Queen Regent spoke "We received one a sometime ago asking for men and supplies, claiming a corpse came back to life and…"

"I can understand your cynicism however I have been given evidence that the Watch is drastically needed."

"And what Father," Tyrion said leaning forward "convinced you to have a heal turn on your constant view of the Night's Watch?"

"As you asked Tyrion." He turned to Asher who got up and went toward a guest room in the Tower to collect Ser Alliser Thorne. They returned to the Council and Ser Alliser simply put the severed hand in the jar on the table. The Queen Regent, Grand Master Pycelle, Lord Baelish and Tyrion all stared unsure at the hand until it suddenly opened and wriggled it fingers. The Grand Maester turned white, Lord Baelish's jaw dropped, Tyrion blinked and Cersei quickly got to her feet, and tried to leave the room before she vomited.

Once the shook of the revelation wore off Asher stood up and unsheathed KI "Now that we've all seen this we should get rid of it." He took the jar and placed it on the floor, he raised his blade and sliced open the jar and cutting the hand which disappeared in light. The Small Council, baring Lady Falena looked on astounded. Asher placed Kami Ito back in her scabbard and sat back down "Anything else we need to talk about?"

* * *

Asher never understood why Lord Baelish kept the Royal Ledgers in the office of his main brothel. But there he stood assisting Gendry and Podrick with said ledgers, once they were in the small cart the two squires pulled it out of the room. 'I hope word doesn't get out, what am I going to tell Sansa?'

As Lord Baelish wrote something down he talked to Tyrion "I here that boy was of great help in the Battle of Blackwater, you should have him knighted."

"If only the Master of Coin had such power."

"If only." The Marquess of Harrenhal said, "But you have the Crown Prince."

"I did suggest it, and offered to knight Gendry too, however Uncle Tyrion has other plans. We should get onto that shouldn't we Uncle."

"I agree." The two began to move "Any advice for me on my new position Littlefinger?"

"Keep a low profile."

"If I had a gold dragon for every time I heard that joke I'd richer then you are."

"You are richer than I am."

"Good point."

"There only numbers," Lord Baelish said as he opened the door "numbers on paper. Once you understand that it's easy to make them behave, trivial even. You want a real challenge? Try whores."

"I have tried quite a few."

"And infuriate Grandfather." The Crown Prince muttered.

"Well," Tyrion said "lots of work to do. Enjoy the Eyrie."

The two left the room and met their squires and Ser Bronn.

Asher rolled his eyes at Bronn for trying to chat up one of the prostitutes.

Gendry and Podrick pulled the cart while Asher pushed it and made their way through the brothel while Tyrion and Bronn discussed if Lord Baelish made the numbers up.

After a minute or so Tyrion told his squire he found a suitable means to thank Podrick for his great service. Three prostitutes, one for bring the reinforcements right when they needed them, one for being at his master's side through thick and thin, and one for Podrick's constant respect to Tyrion, never commenting on his appearance, and always calling him "My Lord."

"Be back in time for my supper." Tyrion said leaving a purse of money for the squire.

"Brace yourself lad." Bronn said helping Gendry push the cart out, Asher smirked "Good luck Podrick."

"Thank you your Highness.", and the Crown Prince closed the door.

* * *

"For years I've heard that Littlefinger is a magician." Tyrion said in his quarters looking over the ledgers, Asher looking over his shoulder "Whenever the Crown needs money he rubs his hands together and poof, mountains of gold."

"Let me guess," Bronn said "he's not a magician."

"No."

"He stealing it?"

"Worse he's borrowing it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're two million gold dragons in debt so Lord Baelish kept claiming." Asher said with his own notebook writing down the number off what he borrowed and what he spent for the Crown as his uncle skimmed through the pages 'And from counting up it shouldn't be that much. Perhaps Baelish has embezzled. It would definably explain the money the Iron Bank didn't take. I'll ask Lady Falena to find some dirt on him.'

"We can't afford to pay it back, that's what's wrong with it." Tyrion continued "The Crown owes roughly one and a half million to my Father."

"Seeing it's his grandson's ass on the throne, I imagine he'll forgive that debt."

"Forgive a debt, my Father?", Asher nodded as well before speaking "There's also five hundred-thousand dragons to the Faith of the Seven, and the possibility, or dare I say probability that Lord Ichigo will claim the one million dragons he scarified to pay off the loan from the Iron Bank of Braavos."

"For a man of the world," Tyrion said to Bronn "you're strangely naïve."

"I've never borrowed money before, I'm not clear on the rules."

"Well," the new Master of Coin said "the basic principal is, I lend you money and after an agree upon length of time you return it, with interest."

"An increase in the amount," Asher said "usually up to five or ten percent, but sometimes higher."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well you have to."

"But what if I don't?"

"This is why I don't lend you money.", just as Tyrion finished Podrick walked in the Master of Coin smirked "Does he have a little jaunt in his step?"

"The lad's practically skipping."

"You were gone a long time," the Half-Man said "I trust you got your money's worth, or should I say my money's worth.", the squire step forward and put the purse on the desk, Tyrion spoke disappointed "It was a gift Podrick, this is more than I give you in a year."

"Uncle, haven't you forgotten, squire aren't paid for their service."

"Oh, then it's much more then I give you in a year."

"They wouldn't take it my Lord." The young man of House Payne said. Bronn looked to Tyrion "Maybe their trying to carry favour with the new Master of Coin."

"Have you even known a whore to turn down gold? There happy enough to take it when I give it to them." Bronn looked to the squire "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

Tyrion asked next "What did you do to them?"

"Lots of thing."

"And they seemed to like these things?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Cause they seemed to like it," Bronn said "they're paid to seem to like it."

"Only they weren't paid.", after Tyrion said that Asher finally spoke "So three of Lord Baelish, finest and most experienced prostitutes enjoyed the pleasure you gave them Podrick so much they gave you the time for free?"

"Is that what you're telling us?" Tyrion said, the squire remained silent before Tyrion got out of his chair "Sit down Podrick.", Bronn gave the young man his seat and the Master of Coin gave him wine "We're going to need details, copious details."

Asher laughed while blinking and with frowned eyebrows 'My, my I never thought I'd see the day Uncle Tyrion would be looking for advice on women.' Another thought crossed his mind. He took a chair and sat down "Is it alright if I listen too? This could help when I consummate my marriage with Sansa." He heard KI chuckling.

* * *

The two royal couples walked about the inside of the Great Sept of Baelor, the seat of the Faith of the Seven. Joffrey practically ran around the place, he stopped and pointed at a grill "Rhaenyra Targaryen," he began as Margaery walked up beside him slowly followed be Asher and Sansa, their arms linked "was murdered by her brother, or rather his dragon, it ate her while her son watch. What's left of her is buried in the crypt right down there."

"When learning about the Dance of the Dragons," Asher said "I always wonder what kind of ruler Rhaenyra would have been. It's also interesting she's an ancestor of ours.", the four moved elsewhere while Lady Olenna and the Queen Regent discussed the number who could attend the Royal Wedding.

Joffrey continued his little lecture "Over there in that urn, the ashes of Aerion Targaryen, Aerion Brightflame they call him."

"Elder brother of Aegon the Unlikely," Asher added "so the uncle of the Aerys the Second of His Name.", Joffrey nodded and continued "He thought drinking Wildfire would turn him into a dragon," the King and his bride laughed "he was wrong."

Sansa grimaced and Asher nodded before speaking "After seeing what it did to the Blackwater I'd never drink Wildfire. You could pay me all the gold in Casterly Rock and I still wouldn't."

"You won't need to be paid Asher," the Queen Regent said "Father's made you his heir."

"True."

"And of course," Joffrey continued "my Brother just mentioned the Mad King, killed by my Uncle." The King turned to his bride "Would you like to see where the last of House Targaryen is buried."

"Are you sure Lady Margaery doesn't find this all a bit macabre?" his mother asked. Margaery replied "Oh no it's quite alright your Highness, I'd love to see their tombs really. It's like taking a walk through history."

"I think," Asher said "myself and Sansa will go elsewhere, I think we've had enough talk of death today, especially here."

Joffrey and Margaery walked off and the Crown Prince and his betrothed walked away from them "Speaking of what ifs in history what would have happened if Baleor the Blessed had never been a Septon? I imagine this great shrine to the Seven would never have been built, still one should not really focus on the past too much, only to make sure past mistakes aren't made." He looked at the statues of the Seven wondering about their history.

They heard crowds outside cheering.

Joffrey gave the order to open the Crone's Doors. Asher looked to Sansa and asked "Shall we join them?"

"Can we keep afar from them.", he nodded and the couple joined the King and his fiancée at the door to the Sept as they cheered praise to all of them, including Sansa.

They all waved. Asher even bowed before the people.

* * *

Next afternoon Asher and Lord Ichigo walked to the Tower of the Hand after Lord Tywin summoned them.

The entered the room finding the Duke, the Queen Regent and Tyrion sitting the at the table, his Grandfather did not look impressed "Your late."

"Forgive me Grandfather, I was talking with Sansa before I was summoned and for some reason Gatsby wouldn't leave Lady, I think the Direwolf might be carrying his pups." He took his chair while Lord Ichigo leaned on one of the pillars.

"Our business concerns Sansa Stark.", Asher looked at his grandfather 'Gods I hope doesn't say what I think.'

"The Tyrells are trying to influence her."

The Crown Prince then blinked "She did say Margaery talked to her earlier today, she said it didn't really matter."

"I bring them into the royal fold and this is how they repay me, by trying to steal the link to the North right from under me."

"Grandfather, I've been betrothed to Sansa Stark for almost two years now, it was Father who wanted to make our houses kin. And beside Sansa is not the key to the North, Lord Eddard alive and currently fighting off the Ironborn, and Robb is eldest, and from what Lady Falena has said he's married now. Plus, Brandon and Rickon."

"House Karstark has matched home, the Young Wolf has lost half his army, and his days are numbered. We have a link to keep the Duke of Winterfell at bay through his daughter, I am not going to hand her over the Tyrells."

"I wouldn't let that happen, and I'm sure neither would Sansa."

Tyrion spoke "The Tyrell army is helping us to win this war, if they want to be friends with Sansa why refuse them?"

"There's nothing to refuse, this is a plot, plots are not public knowledge and the Tyrells want carry this one out until after Joffrey's wedding."

"Plus Uncle," Asher said "I'm already a friend to Loras, why should they need to attract Sansa attention?", the Half-Man raised his eyebrow "When I said friend I didn't mean it in that sense, we have a friendly rivalry."

Tywin spoke bring things back to the matter at hand "We need to act first and kill this plot in its crib."

Asher looked to his grandfather "You mean…" he leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and took a deep breath in while smiling, after he exhaled the smile became a smirk "Alright, but if I'm going to marry Sansa before Joffrey weds Margaery I want it done on my terms."

"Very well, what do you want?"

"First I want a simple ceremony and a small feast after, Joffrey can spend what he likes but I'm not going have my wedding help bankrupt the Kingdoms."

"Full agreed it will be faster to organise."

"And," Tyrion said opening his ledger "easier to fund."

"Tyrion," Ichigo said, the eyes of room turned to his smirking grin "I'll pay half of it, Asher was my ward and I'd like to see him and Sansa wed."

"Thank you Lord Ichigo." The Master of Coin said "But Asher said "first", what else does he want?"

"While I'm fine to have a ceremony for the Seven in the Great Sept, I also want to have a marriage as per Northman tradition, before a Weirwood tree, both Sansa and I keep the Old Gods and the Seven. Yes, we planted a Weirwood in the Godswood but it'll take years for it to grow."

"You plan to go to Castamere with Lord Ichigo," the Hand of the King said "I assume you mean to have it done there?"

"Correct, and after our vows to the Old Gods I'll consummate the marriage, so no bedding ceremony."

"Very well, however you must consummate the marriage."

"Don't worry Grandfather certainly I intend to." He turned to Tyrion and waggled his eyebrow making his uncle grin, both Tywin and Cersei rolled their eyes.

"Okay," Ichigo said "I get why Asher's here, I get why Tyrion's here, I kind of get why I'm here, I guess you were going to convince to pay for the wedding. But what she's doing here." He said nodded to the Queen.

"Because Asher's wedding isn't the only one to discuss.", Cersei turned to her Father "What do you mean?"

"You'll marry Ser Loras."

"I will not…"

"The boy is heir to Highgarden, Asher will secure the North, and you will secure the Reach."

"No I won't do it."

"Yes you will, you're still fertile you need to marry again and breed."

"I am Queen Regent not some broodmare."

"You're my daughter!" shouted the Hand "You will do as I command and you will marry Loras Tyrell. And put an end to people talking about you and Jamie once and for all. The moment Asher told me the truth I knew House Lannister started to crumble, this marriage will repair the damage."

"Father don't make me do it again please…" the Duke of Casterly Rock slammed his hand down on the table "Not another word, my child." he then muttered "To think out of you two, you have disgraced the Lannister name more than Tyrion." And he walked off Lord Ichigo followed suit soon after.

Asher looked up at the Lannister sigil in between an arch before his Grandfather's desk. He smiled and got up leaving his mother but then he frowned 'I don't know what to feel.' On one hand her Mother would be forced into a second unhappy marriage, but then again she brought it upon herself for committing incest, though he also felt guilty for telling his Grandfather the truth leading to this.

He left the room and ran up to the Marquess "Lord Ichigo can I ask something."

"Course Asher, what do you want?"

"Well with Zachary Dean here I hoped the members of Squad Nine who are musical trained could play at the wedding feast."

"Good idea."

"Right now I need to tell Sansa." He then muttered "It's going to be weird having Loras as a Step-Father."

* * *

He went to his fiancée's door and one of the maid servants lead him in.

She sat on the floor stroking her resting Direwolf as a member of Squad Four used healing Kido to check Gatsby stood vigilant above his Lady, the green energy dissipated and the member and nodded "Your Direwolf is pregnant.", Sansa smiled and Asher laughed before rubbed his hand on the Tiger Dog's head "Gatsby you rascal. How far in is she?"

"Four weeks, this is in fact her twenty-fifth day, dogs generally whelp on the sixty-third day."

"Can you tell how large the litter is?"

"Well as their both large breeds six or seven is the average, although my old nan once said her Elkhound had a litter of fifteen."

"Thank you." Asher said wide eyed "Right now I want to talk with my betrothed.", the Squad Four Member nodded and walked out.

Sansa looked at him "What's this about Asher?"

He knelt and looked straight into her eyes "Grandfather says it about time we were married.", her eye widened and a smile crept along her face before hugging him. He returned the hug and explained the arrangement before sighing "It's a shame neither off our Fathers aren't here so they can see it."

"Yes, but I don't mind, maybe we can send a raven to Winterfell."

"It's a thought." He looked down at her dress "We're going to need to get you a tailored dress, your developing, some areas more than others." He waggled his eyebrows and she blushed "My, my Sansa, you shouldn't be embarrassed by your body.", she started to look like his image of her future appearance back in Winterfell the evening they met 'How far we've come.' As to why she started to change he could only speculate, perhaps exposer to his spiritual pressure caused her body to develop in the extreme.

"What dress do you have in mind?"

"If you willing to show off your curves,", she blushed but nodded, "I think something called a Mermaid dress will do nicely, as for colour Lady Orihime says it's tradition to wear white."

"That sounds, interesting."

* * *

Tywin called Asher to help discuss his mother's wedding, as a friend of Loras he would act as middle ground between his Grandfather and Lady Olenna. Partly this and to have him witness how to do tough negotiations with High Lords and Ladies, something he would need to do as his heir.

"Impossible." The Flower Matriarch said.

"Why?" The Old Lion asked.

"My Grandson is the pride of Highgarden, and the most desirable bachelor in the Seven Kingdoms, you're daughter…"

"Is rich, the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms. And the Mother of the King."

"Old."

"Old?"

"Old."

"Is there an echo in here?" Asher said, Lady Olenna chuckle before elaborating "I'm something of an expert on the subject. Her change will be upon her before long, I'll spare you the details of what will happen then. You men may have a stomach for bloodshed and slaughter, but this is another matter entirely."

"The years punish us as well I can assure you that."

"Actually my Lady," Asher said "perhaps we can speak of it in private, just so I know what to expect with Sansa.", she chuckled and nodded.

The Duke of Casterly Rock spoke "My stomach is quite strong, the only thing that might turn it are details of your grandson's nocturnal activities. Do you deny them?"

"Oh no, a sword swallower through and through."

"And a boy with his affliction should be grateful for the opportunity to marry the most beautiful women in the Kingdoms and remove the stain from his name."

"Did you grow up with boy cousins Lord Tywin? Sons of your Father's bannerman, squires, and stable boys."

"Of course."

"And you, never…"

"No."

"Not once? Not in anyway?"

"Never."

The Matriarch looked to Asher, he raised his hand "I never committed such acts, you could give my all your riches I would never do it."

"I congratulate you both on your restraint. But it's a natural thing two boys having a go at each other beneath the sheets."

"Perhaps Highgarden has a high tolerance for unnatural behaviour."

"Well," Asher said tugging his collar "Maester Parker of Castamere has recorded several types of animals committing same-sex sexual behaviour, the only difference is that we humans have intelligence, although quite a few of us don't use it."

Lady Olenna chuckled and looked to the Hand "It's true we don't tie ourselves in knots over a discreet bit of buggery. But, brothers and sisters, where I come from that stain would be very difficult to wash out."

Asher looked away, the Hand spoke "I don't care what people believe, and neither do you."

"As an authority on myself I must disagree."

"Joffrey would be no King at all," Tywin said "and House Tyrell is throwing its prize flower into the dirt."

"And if Cersei is too old to give Loras children we're throwing another prize flower into the dirt, it is a chance we simply cannot take."

"The uncertainty makes you uncomfortable, alright, I'll remove it for you. If you refuse to marry Loras to Cersei, I will name him to the Kingsguard. I'm sure you're familiar with the Kingsguard vow. He will never marry, he will never have children, the Tyrell name will fade, and Highgarden will go to the children of Joffrey and Margaery."

"Thus by the time of the next generation," Asher added "only three of the Seven Kingdoms, Dorne, the Iron Islands and Vale will not be rule directly by a member of the Royal Family. Plus, with my marriage to Sansa it would make Robin Arryn my cousin and Edmure Tully my uncle as much they are Sansa's and Robb's," he turned to his grandfather "and that means Grandfather would be kin the Stark's as well, and three of the Lord Paramount will have Baratheon as their House name."

Lady Olenna tilted her head "You would have your grandson protected by someone who disgusts you?"

"I would have my Grandson protected by a skilled warrior, who takes his vows seriously."

"He would be good fit." Asher said "One of the finest living knights, and his sister will be Queen." the Duke of Casterly Rock nodded before returning to Lady Olenna and grabbed a quill pen "So shall I draw up the order? Or do you consent to this match." Lady Olenna stood up "You know it's a rare thing, a man who lives up to his reputation.", took the quill pen from the Hand and snapped the feather in half.

The Crown Prince smirked "You know a person could still write with that."

* * *

Asher walked from the stables after help Gendry feed Godsgrief, he saw Bronn talking with the City Watchmen. At his demand to the Hand of the King, Ser Bronn remained Lord Command of the City Watch, a sellsword he may be but he knew how to command and in the few months since his appointment he proved popular among the ranks of the Gold Clocks.

Looking further beyond the gate he saw a tall woman in gold armour. Asher walked to the gates Bronn and the Gold Cloaks greeting him, and he greeted the woman "Brienne of Tarth I take it?"

She knelt "My Prince, thank you for letting me come here, forgive me for taken so long I had enemies everywhere on my journey."

"These nothing that needs to be forgiven arise, we have much to discuss," he turned to Bronn "Ser Bronn tell the chief gaoler to bring Melisandre to the chopping block, but don't send for Ser Ilyn Payne."

"Right your Highness, you heard him boys, might as well spread the word." As the City Watchmen dispersed Asher turned to Brienne who looked confused "Lady Melisandre?"

"Yes, let me explain." And he told her off what they said in the throne room months before. Once he finished her saw the infuriated Maiden of Tarth.

Asher narrowed his eyes "You loved Renly didn't you."

She turned to him surprised.

"It's not surprising, handsome, well spoken, Duke of Storm's End."

"I would have died for him, if that shadow hadn't been so sudden I would have taken the blow, I shall avenge his death."

"Honourable, but may I be allowed to bestow some information about your former King?"

"What do you know of Renly Baratheon I don't?"

"Being his nephew quite a lot, but here's the truth, Renly was homosexual.", her eyes widened and she stopped "Is it true?"

"I swear to the Gods yes, his marriage to Margaery Tyrell was merely a political one, his true lover was Ser Loras." He saw a small tear form in her eye.

They reached the chopping block as the gaoler brought the Red Priestess out, she eyed the Crown Prince then the warrior woman she turned again to the Prince but remained silent. Asher scowled and spoke "I've heard you've tried to evoke your Lord of Light, has he answered?" Again she remained silent. Asher nodded to the gaolers and they made her kneel.

"Melisandre of Asshai you sentenced to death for the murder of Renly Baratheon against your Lord's orders. Have you any last words?"

"This War of Three Kings means nothing. Death marches on the Wall.", Asher leaned in and whispered in her ear "We know of the White Walkers, we Samurai will deal with them.", she looked up at him "I see a light within you, and two sets eyes staring back at me, both light blue, one showing age and wisdom, the other closed and mysterious, we will meet again."

"Not in this life." He looked to Lady Brienne and nodded. She pulled out her sword and cut the Red Woman's head off, 'No doubt Joffrey will put her head on a spike.'

The Priestess's body started to age, Asher felt the focus of powerful magic emanating for the necklace around her dismembered head. Asher took it off, and then Melisandre's head aged to match the body. He examined it 'I'll send it to Squad Twelve.'

Brienne cleaned her sword before she turned and nodded her thanks.

"Lady Brienne I have a job for you, I already sent a raven to your father and he agrees, partly as I am the Duke of Storm's End. You will assist Jory Cassel in protecting my betrothed and soon to be wife, Lady Sansa Stark.", the Maid of Tarth knelt "I will protect her with my life, I swear by the Old Gods and the New."

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given, come." He began to walk and motioned for her to follow.

"You're very different from Randyll Tarly."

"Why I do hold respect for Lord Tarly for being the only man to defeat Father in battle, no matter what the Tyrells say, I don't agree with his out of dated views, not to mention forcing his eldest son to take the black or so Squad Two of Castamere says."

They entered the throne room, Marcus Caldwell being the only one present. Asher stood before the Iron Throne and he took out Kami Ito "Please knell Brienne." He Maiden of Tarth did so.

"Brienne of House Tarth of Evenfall Hall," he tapped her right shoulder "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave." Then the left "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just." The right "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." Left "In the name of the Maiden I charge you to protect all women." Right again "In the name of the Crone I charge you to be wise in your convictions." One last tap on the left "In the name of the Smith I charge to be strong." He sheathed his Zanpakuto "In the name of the Seven, I proclaim you Lady Brienne of Tarth, knight of the Seven Kingdoms, sworn sword of Lady Sansa Stark." Brienne stood up with a great smile.

"How does it feel to be the first female knight in recorded history?"

"I've always dreamed of being a knight, Father will be amazed and proud. I swear I will not fail you. Forgive me, I had thought you a Lannister not a Baratheon."

"It's easy to understand, I have the mind of Lannister, and I can control my anger to a degree, but I'm a Baratheon, and Ours is the Fury."

* * *

Asher followed his grandfather towards the throne room on the King's orders.

"Grandfather, what do you think of Joffrey's changes to the Great Hall?"

"He every right to have it that way."

"Yes, but fire in there? It may remind people too much of the Mad King, and when I asked Sansa she felt uncomfortable, her Grandfather was burnt alive in that room.", they went silent as they entered.

Slowly they walked up to Joffrey sat on the asymmetric chaos of sharp edges. They bowed.

"You wanted to speak to me." the Hand said.

"Yes, I'd like a report on the meetings of my Small Council."

"You are welcome to attend the meetings of your Small Council Your Majesty, any or all of them."

"I've been very busy; many important matters require a King's attention."

"Of course." their grandfather said while Asher rolled his eyes in between a long blink. Joffrey spoke to the Duke "You've been holding the council meetings in the Tower of the Hand instead of the Small Council Chamber."

"I have yes."

"May I ask why?"

"The Tower of the Hand is where I work, the walk from there to here takes time, time I could otherwise spend productively."

"So if I wanted to attend a Small Council meeting I would now have to climb all the stairs in the Tower of the Hand?" the Duke of Casterly Rock said nothing, instead he slowly walked up the steps of the Iron Throne and looked down at the King, once towering over the sitting boy he spoke "We could arrange to have you carried."

"And Joffrey," Asher called "the exercise could build your muscles, don't you want to impress Lady Margaery with your physical prowess." his brother looked away nodded slightly to start before nodding more assuredly, the Hand looked at the Crown Prince with a small grin.

Joffrey looked back to his grandfather "Tell me about the Targaryen girl in the east, and her son, is it true?"

"Apparently so, she's called him Rhaego."

"Don't you think we ought to do something about it?"

"That savage she's married to is raising him as a Dothraki, not a Targaryen."

"How do we know?"

"Because we have been told as much by the many experts who serve the realm by counselling the King on matters about which he knows nothing."

"But I haven't been counselled."

"You are being counselled at this very moment."

"I should be consulted about such things."

"From now on I will see to it that you are appropriately consulted on important matters. Whenever necessary." he began to walk down the steps at the foot of the Iron Throne he turned to face is grandson "Your Majesty." And both the Hand and the Crown Prince left.

* * *

In the Great Sept Asher stood atop steps looking down at the gathered guest, mostly the court, plus Lord Ichigo and the Captains, and the Lieutenants. Two-hundred in all.

He held a golden cloak in his arm, a new one made for him to put over the shoulders of his bride and for his children and grandchildren to put on theirs, just the through made him smile.

He himself wore tradition Japanese dress as befitting his status as a Samurai. A black and gold kimono, a black stag going down the left sleeve with its antlers touching the collar, the right sleeve went from gold to black at the cuffs. And a standard black hakama and a black and gold sash with Kami Ito put between his sash and hip. Bringing weapons into a Sept did not generally happen, since the disbandment of the Faith Militant, but like the only direct males can inherit the Iron Throne, no written record of prohibiting weapons existed.

He looked to his side as Margaery walk up beside him "You look astounding your Highness."

"Astounding?"

"It was the word that came to mind, I thought the Samurai dress only in black."

"Oh no kimonos and hakamas can be in any colour, the Shihakusho is a standard uniform."

Margaery nodded "We're going to be siblings soon; we should be friends."

"Your voice is quite musical Lady Margaery; do you sing?"

"A better dancer then a singer I'm afraid." They began to slowly walk through the Sept.

"You must know the Rains of Castamere."

"Of course, they play it so often in court."

"So you know the story of House Reyne of Castamere?"

"Not as well as you I'm sure."

"Oh, I know the full story, it was one of the first thing I asked Grandfather when he fostered me at Casterly Rock at the age of nine. House Reyne was an old and powerful family, descending from the First Men, and some say they were a cadet branch of House Casterly. Their mining operations made them the second richest House in Westeros, much like how your House is today." He looked to Lord Ichigo talking with Lady Falena, his Grandfather and Uncle Tyrion, Asher knew House Kurosaki's secret wealth, but he knew to keep it a secret.

"The Reyne's pride in their heritage turned to arrogance, they built a keep as magnificent as Casterly Rock, Lord Robert Reyne gave his wife diamonds larger than any Lannister wife ever wore, not even Grandmother Joanna. He betrothed his daughter Ellyn to Great-great-grandfather Gerold Lannister's son and heir Tywald, but he was killed in the Peake Rebellion of 233AL. She then married the next son and heir Tion, but then he became one of the few deaths of the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion. If I recall correct her ancestor Robb Reyne fought on the side of Daemon in the first of those."

He looked to Margaery, she looked off, the Crown Prince continued "To keep her high position in the court Ellyn lied about being pregnant, but after months passed and her abdomen remained flat she was sent away from Casterly Rock. Their arrogance also led them to knight the descendants of their illegitimates, Florian Rainhill was the last. Things became worse when Great-grandfather Tytos became Lord of Casterly Rock. I don't wish to speak ill of someone I've never meet and of the dead, but records show he made some terrible decisions. House Reyne perceived this as their chance at ruling the Westerlands and rebelled. Do you know where House Reyne is now?"

"Gone, and House Kurosaki rule their lands now."

"And doing a fine job. But I wouldn't just say House Reyne was gone. That's a gentle word, the correct word to describe them would be slaughtered. Every man, woman and child put to the sword. And Lord Ichigo has made sure that their ruined legacy is preserved for the future."

Asher stopped before the statue of the Stranger and looked Margaery in the eye "It strikes me that House Tyrell is in a similar position to House Reyne, and you yourself are paralleling Ellyn. You and your family have a duty to yourselves to keep history from repeating, otherwise the next generation may be singing a new song. 'The Weeds of Highgarden' perhaps?"

He then walked away from her, he glanced at his mother, she slyly smiled at him. The Crown Prince walked up the steps between the statues of the Father and the Mother and stood before the High Septon. The previous one got killed in the riot Joffrey started while Asher went to Harrenhal, apparently his Uncle Tyrion appointed this new one.

The Maiden's Doors opened and he turned as murmurs abounded about the guests. Sansa walk into the Sept wearing a white dress, while it did cover all of her, including her arms it did nothing to hide her curves. She wore no vile, but it the dress included a train, nine feet in length with a Direwolf sown on. She held a bouquet of anemones, chrysanthemum, daisies, freesia, lilac, lilies and roses.

Joffrey with his crown and purple sash on walked up to the bride, she looked confused, and Asher with his sharp hearing heard everything.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked.

"You're Father's fighting Ironborn," the King said "and as Father of the Realm it is my duty to give you away to your husband.", she looked to Asher and he reluctantly nodded, the bride took in a deep breath and took the King's arm and they slowly walked down the stairs and the slight turn in the gap between the gather to the great window with the Seven Pointed Star and the High Septon.

Once bride and groom stood together Asher nodded his thanks to his brother and the King walked down to join the Queen Regent, the Duke and the Marquess.

The High Septon spoke "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.", the couple nodded. Sansa turn so her back faced Asher and he unfurled the cloak, he liked to add a little drama to the show, showing the large black stag on the back, before placing it gentle over Sansa's shoulders. They face the High Septon who in turn looked to the Royal Family "Your Majesty," he said to Joffrey "Your Majesty." He said to Cersei before addressing the rest "My Lords, my Ladies we stand here in the sight of Gods and Men to witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

Asher lifted his hand and Sansa lifted her and clasped it. The High Septon took a strip of white cloth and wrapped it around their hands saying "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these souls, binding them for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The couple turned to look into each other's eyes both smiling the said in unison "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am her/his, and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

The High Septon nodded, Asher put his untied hand on her check and they continued by both saying "With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my Lord/ Lady and my husband/ wife." They closed their eyes and their lips meet. Asher poured his love to her, but he knew they would need to stop, he let go and creased her cheek. Sansa blushed before they turned back to the High Septon who bowed before them and said "I do solemnly proclaim Crown Prince Asher of House Baratheon and Lady Sansa of House Stark to be man and wife. And cursed be the one who comes between them.", he untied the strip of cloth, the two bowed before turning round and slowly walking towards the Maiden's Doors.

Just before the doors he turned around and addressed the crowd "For those wondering about the flowers it's a wedding tradition Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime told me, the bribe throws it and whoever catches it is assumed to be next to marry." He turned to his bride. She smiled and tossed the bouquet into the congregation, the flowers seem to fly right into the hands of Margaery, she grinned wide eyed and turned to Joffrey. Asher smiled and rolled his eyes. The couple turn round and the doors opened to the view of a cheering crowd. 'News must travel fast.' He thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Don't think it's going to be happily ever after from here, we've still got some ways to go until the end.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	18. Lyanna 2

The last year or so, she couldn't tell how much time passed in the Northern Waste became something of a shock.

First the severed hand Ghost brought back just after her Orys and Samwell said their oath turned out to be from a dead member of Benjen's scouting party but no sign of her brother.

In his first week as personal steward for Lord Commander Mormont the news of King Robert's death. Attacked by a boar when out hunting, Lyanna placed her hand on her heart, while she never wished to be his wife, she still felt sorrow for her old fun loving friend.

When Orys asked of Eddard the Lord Commander told him about his oath of loyalty to the Crown Prince Asher and not the new King Joffrey and his dismissal as Hand of the King. 'It'll mean he get to talk about me.' she sighed happily. They also spoke of Arya and Sansa, Asher's praise of Lord Ichigo meant she didn't worry for Arya, but she wondered how Sansa would fare staying in the capital.

Mormont looked at her son thoughtfully, Lyanna leaned in "Tell him who he really is, just tell him to keep it secret."

"Snow, sit down I want to talk with you."

"Yes Commander."

"Did you know I was one of the men Lord Stark choose to join him in rescuing Lyanna Stark?"

"He mentioned something about his most loyal and favoured bannermen, Roose Bolton was denied the honour."

"At the Tower of Joy in Dorne the three of us who survived found Lyanna Stark dying, but she wasn't the only person there…"

* * *

She looked at her son walking up and down his room "The son of Rhaeger Targaryen? A wolf and a dragon? Who am I? Jon Snow, or Orys Targaryen?" he stiffened "Who said that?" he looked around.

'Has my boy gone mad?' then she remembered what Asher told her 'Must be his spirit.' Would he soon be able to see her?

Suddenly Ghost started growling at the door, her son looked at his wolf "Ghost what's wrong? Is someone out there?" he grabbed his Zanpakuto and Direwolf and Master rushed out the door, Lyanna followed.

Ghost reached the Lord Commander's office and whined, Orys called for Mormont before opening the door "Stay." He told Ghost. He walked further in seeing an open door in Mormont's chambers.

Suddenly a door opened and Orys turned round, one of the dead scouting party stood there before grabbing her son. As wolf barked loudly behind the blocked door way Orys unsheathed his sword and stabbed the corpse it screamed, and staggered back.

"Orys?" Mormont said entering and saw the limping corpse.

"Stand back Commander." The Northern Targaryen said before thrusting his Zanpakuto into the chest of the corpse, it screamed again and this time disappeared in a flash of light.

"What in Seven Hells happened?" the Commander said as Orys examined the blade in his hand before sheathing it "I don't know, we should speak with Maester Aemon and Sam in the morning." Mormont nodded "Thanks for coming in and saving me Orys." He glanced at the sheathed blade in his steward's hand "Lord Ichigo really knew what he was doing."

The talk with the Maester and Sam lead them to one conclusion, the White Walker existed and they would be coming, with an army of the revived dead.

* * *

News came off Eddard's decision to overthrow Joffrey in favour of Asher, quite why no one could tell but for a brief moment Orys considered going, persuasion from his Mother and by his friends made him stay. Not only her but Maester Aemon's words, he revealed himself to be a Targaryen, someone Rhaegar told her about, but never imagined ever meeting.

Good thing her Orys decided to stay, with the White Walkers the Wall needed all hands, and more hands needed. Ser Alliser would go south with the severed hand to convince the new King the need of the Night's Watch. While a small number of the Night's Watch would go beyond the Wall. Orys and Sam included, with Lord Mormont in command.

'Mormont's always been a little looney.' Lyanna thought she sat on the back of her son's horse. If she didn't suggest it to Mormont almost the entirety of the Night's Watch would ride into the Land of Always Winter.

* * *

After a week's riding the party reached a small area of civilisation. And encampment full of women, the daughters of a man named Craster.

"I haven't seen a girl in six months." Sam said. One of the experienced scouts warned them not to looking at them, for their not just Craster's daughters "He marries his daughters and they give him more daughters and on and on it goes."

"That's foal." Sam said, Lyanna agreed, then Orys asked a good question "If he marries his daughters what does he do with his sons?"

When they met the man of the house who explained all the other wilding went further north to join Mance Rayder, a former member of the Night's Watch now one of many in the several millennia to be called King Beyond the Wall. Orys seemed to offend Craster, for Gods knows what but Mormont took it out on her son "You want to lead one day? Well learn how to follow."

Next day Sam talked with Orys about one of Craster's daughter-wives named Gilly the carried "We have to take her with us when we leave." Sam said.

They began to argue until Gilly stopped then becoming fearful at the idea she gave birth to a boy and what would happen to it."

"…if it's a boy what?" Orys asked, but she ran off.

That evening Orys mediated with his Zanpakuto until a sound caught his attention. Craster walked out of his camp with a new-born baby boy. He followed and Lyanna followed as well.

The hide as Craster walked back. Then they heard the baby crying and a sound like scratched on a glass pane, Orys drew his sword and rushed further into the forest. He saw something grab the baby on the ground and walk away.

Someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and Craster knocked him out. Craster found the Zanpakuto to his neck, he turned his head and looked around not seeing anyone Lyanna leaned into his ear "Attack my son again and I will kill you." She let the blade go.

Needless to say the Craster furiously sent the party away.

When Orys explained what he saw to Lord Commander Mormont his response stocked both him and her, "The wildings serve crueller gods then you or I, those boys, Craster's offerings."

"Offerings? He's murdering his own children he's a monster."

"Aye and many a time that monster's been the difference between life and death for our rangers your uncle among them. We have other wars to fight out there, like it or not we need men like Craster."

"I saw it," Orys said "I saw, something took that child."

"Whatever it was, I dare say you'll see it again. Now ready my horse we leave at dawn."

Next morning, she watched Sam give Gilly a thimble. A gift from his mother before he left for the Wall, he gave it to Gilly for safe keeping until he came back. 'Such a sweet thing to do.' She thought.

* * *

They reach a cliff known as the Fist of the First Men, Sam walked with glee at the history of the place "Before the Targaryen defeated the Andals, before the Andals took Westeros from the First Men…", someone told him to shut up but it didn't stop him "Thousands and thousands of years ago the First Men stood here, where we're standing all through the Long Night." He looked to Orys "What do you think they were like, the First Men?"

"Stupid." Someone suggested "Smart people don't find themselves in places like this."

"I think," Orys said "they were afraid, I think they came here to get away from something and I don't think it worked."

A horn blow, once, Rangers returning. Qhorin Halfhand and his men.

After exchanging knowledge with the Lord Commander half hand and his men would sneak into Mance Rayder's camp and kill him so the Wildings would be organised like the Night's Watch. Orys wondered about joining, but Lyanna leaned in "You're the Lord Commander's steward, like it or not you need to know how to command."

* * *

Grenn complained as he Sam and Orys dug up the snow near the Fist "I thought we we're here to fight Wildlings, people shouldn't live somewhere you need to burn shit to keep warm."

"You see a tree Grenn," Orys said "let me know."

"Let's just step back and think about it." Sam said "The thing about Gilly that is so interesting."

Grenn threw his head back "Just bloody kill me.", Lyanna started to agree, everyday it Sam talked about Gilly this, and Gilly that.

"No truly. The thing about her that I find so interesting is that after all that Craster's done to her, she's still got hope that life might get better."

Orys spoke "The thing about Gilly you find so interesting Sam is that she said six words to you.", A horn blew.

"The Halfhand," Sam said "there back?" The horn sounded again.

"Two blasts are wildings." Grenn said taking out his Asauchi.

"We can't fight them alone." Orys said and he and Grenn began walking off. The horn blew once more, "Three blasts," he turned to Sam "Run." A blizzard started causing Sam and Lyanna to be left behind.

In the distance figures started coming out of the snowy winds so Sam hide. Hundreds of dead Wildling bonded out with the blue eyes meaning the touch of a White Walker. The clinking of reigns sounded and the Black Brother and the ghost looked at a dead horse, its neck eaten into stopped. A stride it a White Walker, pale and wrinkled skin stretched taut over its frame, a pair of glowing blue eyes stared down the two before returning to look at the Fist, it shrieked, sounding like ice cracking before the Walker and its army advanced to the Fist.

As the sounds of fighting echoed Sam and Lyanna ran.

Finally, Sam stopped "Brother.", a member of the Watch sat in the snow. The two walked up and around only to find the member decapitated and holding his head.

The sound of crutching snow sounded and they turn to see an undead Wilding with an axe. Before it attacked Ghost lunged at it. Sam fell over. He scurried back on all fours. The downed corpse crawled forward. Ghost pulled at its foot. It grabbed Sam's foot. A blade hit its back. It disappeared in a flash of light. Sam looked up and Lyanna frowned her eyebrows, a Wilding woman with red head stood there holding a Zanpakuto, then they noticed a rope around her.

"Good boy Ghost." A voice said and Orys appeared, he took the blade off of the girl and sheathed it. Followed by the surviving members of the scouting party. Orys handed it to one of the others.

Lord Commander Mormont walked up to Sam as he got up "Did you send the ravens?", Sam remained quiet, so the Lord Commander stepped forward "Tarly, look at me. Did you send the ravens?", Sam shook his head and Mormont became annoyed "That was your job. Your only job."

'To be fair,' Lyanna thought 'How could we send ravens out in this weather?'

Mormont turned to the others "We need to get back to the Wall, it's a long march and we know what's out there. But we have to make it, have to warn them or before winter's done everyone you've ever known will be died."

As they marched south Sam asked Orys about the Wildling girl. Ygritte by name the Halfhand caught her, but they could get to Mance Rayder's camp the White Walkers got to the Halfhand and his men. She escaped stealing the Zanpakuto off of one of the party however ran into the remaining of the party. They took her as a prisoner. Lyanna looked at the girl, who eyed her Orys.

* * *

Sam began trailing behind, Rast, who as a ranger joined the party spoke "What's the matter piggy? You crying because you're cold? With some many of our brother's killed you still here whipping, that seem fair you? I saw them being torn to pieces while you sat hiding in a hole. Why don't you lie down and rest for a while? You know you want to." He trudged ahead while Lyanna glared it him. She heard a thud and looked back, Sam rested on his knees.

Grenn and Orys walked up "Come on Sam." Orys said.

"If you don't get up," Grenn said "you'll die."

"You don't care, you left me, when the White Walkers came you left me."

"We didn't know you weren't with us we did until we regrouped." Orys said as the two got Sam to his feet. Rast began telling them to leave Sam until Lord Mormont arrived "Tarly, I forbid you to die, do you hear me?", Sam nodded. Rast spoke out "Why should the rest of us…"

"Rast." The Old Bear said "Your responsible for him, make sure he gets back alive, if he doesn't you don't.", Lyanna grinned as Mormont walked off. Rast grumbled as Sam started walking again, Ghost growled at Rast, silencing him. The wolf's shoulders currently meet her Orys's waist.

* * *

Warily the party still intact reached Craster's camp. Orys explained to Ygritte the deal behind Craster, much to her disgusted.

The man of the house walked out "What have we here? Frozen crows."

"We've come a long way." The Old Bear said.

"Smaller folk then when you went north with."

"We can talk inside."

"Oh can we?", Ghost growled, and some members took hold of their weapons.

Once inside Mormont grimily explained the situation.

Suddenly a women cried. Craster began to arrogantly claim himself safe as a godly man, not afraid of anything out there and in the favour of real gods. The cries got loader, Craster indicated one of his daughter-wives was in labour, then mentioning his sow give birth to a litter of eight with little sound. Then mockingly called Sam a pig and asked why that didn't use him for food on the way.

Sam got up and walked out, Lyanna decided to follow curious as well to the labour in progress. Both looked into the hut and found Gilly screaming her pains, Lyanna blinked 'Has it been over six months already?'

Gilly screamed once more and the baby started crying. Lyanna tears started. A boy. The new mother look at Sam who quickly ran off.

* * *

Next day Grenn, Orys shovelled pig's doings, Rast stood with a shovel in hand but didn't work.

"When people talk of the Night's Watch," Grenn complained "they never say anything about the shovelling. The talk about honour and protecting the Realm but really it's mostly shovelling."

Rast began saying they needed to look out for themselves, Craster serve them up to the White Walkers without a second thought and the Lord Commander's decision to go to the fist ended in disaster, so he could protect them. He stiffened and looked around "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Orys asked.

"A voice, faint but…"

"I didn't hear it," the dragon-wolf said "but now you mention it I have been hearing voices, it could be your sword." He explained what some of the Castamere Squad Member mention on his journey up.

"These swords have spirits, which are part of our souls? What do we do?"

"You're supposed to meditate I think, sit and clear you mind and focus on nothing but your sword."

Lyanna tilted her head, then she saw Sam walking towards the hut where Gilly lived, with her new-born son. He came out a few moments later looking sad.

In the evening the Night's Watch member burned to body of a brother, from White Harbour chanting the line accompanying a funeral of a Brother of the Night's Watch "And now his watch has end."

Lord Mormont walked away and Rast accused Craster of starving them all, while once they went back to Castle Black he would feast on ham and potatoes with an open casket of Dornish Wine the Night Watch gave him for his hospitality and laugh as they starve in the snow. Lyanna listened finding herself in two minds.

In the house Craster talked with the Lord Commander about sons "You have one son don't you Mormont? I had my ninety-ninth, you ever meet a man with ninety-nine sons?"

Lyanna scoffed 'From what I hear Walder Frey is close.'

"I've more daughters then I can count."

"I'm glad for you." The Old Bear said. Craster made comment about how they should slay the wounded and be on their way.

Rast began to argue with Craster about the food he would give them and how he must have a hidden store to last winter, the Lord Commander ordered them to stop and tried to throw him out, but Rast called Craster a bastard.

"Bastard?" the old Wildling grabbed an axe "I'll chop the hand off the next man who calls me bastard." Silence fell through the room.

Ygritte opened her hands to unsheathed the Zanpakuto she took back at the Fist from the member holding it "You are a bastard, an incestuous baby murdering bastard."

Craster charged and raised his axe, but Ygritte lunged and pierced his stomach, the blade went right through. Orys took a frim hold on her and pulled her from the dying man.

A Brother took one of the girl, when the Lord Commander protested talking about the law the man said "There's no law beyond the Wall." He looked at the girl "Now show us where he hides the food or you'll get the same as he did."

"Unhand her." The Old Bear said drawing his sword "I'll have your head for this.", Rast stabbed the Lord Commander. Grenn attacked the member who held the girl. Lord Mormont strangled Rast. Sam scurried out the house. Ygritte dragged Orys out as the Lord Commander shouted to him as he coughed up blood "Orys," he kicked his great sword to him "send it to my family, and if you ever find my son Jorah, tell him I forgive him."

"Commander." The dragon-wolf said picking the sword up before being pulled out by Ygritte. Sam and Gilly with the baby boy left the little hut "Follow me," Gilly said "I know the best way."

"Ghost." Orys called and the Direwolf quickly joined them as they ran into the forest.

* * *

After a day they set up camp.

Lyanna watched Sam started a fire while Orys, Ygritte and Ghost kept look out. Gilly took care of her son, she looked at him and sighed "You've got too much wood in there."

"But, the more wood the bigger the fire."

"It needs to breath, take off that big log." Moments after Sam did so the fire roared into life, he looked to Gilly "You know your fires." He sat down and Gilly looked it him "Someone built your fires for you growing up?"

"It doesn't get so cold down in the Reach, and there were servants of course, though Jon said he always built his own in Winterfell."

"I knew you were Highborn." Gilly said with wide adoring eyes. Sam look off. Silence fell until Gilly asked "How much longer?"

"Not so far, a few more days."

"Is the Wall as big as they say?"

"Bigger, so big you can't even see the top sometimes, it's hidden in clouds."

"You're playing with me."

"I'm not, seven-hundred feet high, all made of ice, on a warm day you can see it weeping. Castle Black is nice enough, they keep a fire burning in the Long Hall day and night, and Hob makes venison stew with onion very tasty, sometimes one of the brothers will sing, Darrian sings best."

"Do you sing?"

"No, no not very well."

"Sing me a song." she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh alright.", Lyanna grinned 'She knows how to cute persuade a man.'

"Let's see," he thought for a moment, then the baby whined giving Sam an idea "A Father's face is stern and strong, He sits and judges right from wrong, He weighs our lives the short and long, And loves the little children…"

As Sam continued Lyanna got up and walked to where her son and Ygritte stood. The Wildling girl swung her Zanpakuto around as she spoke "I heard they get all bruised and swollen if you don't use them, cause that might be something the lads say when they want me to be sorry for them, as if I'd feel sorry for them. So there no girl crows?"

"There are no women of the Night's Watch no."

"So the lads just do it with each other?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never, we swore an oath."

"Do you have sheep at the Wall? With your hands then, no wonder you all so miserable.", Lyanna couldn't take anymore she grabbed the back of Ygritte's neck and spoke in her ear "You are a foul woman, make such comment again and I'll pull your tongue out."

Orys spoke "Maester Aemon told me why, love is the death of duty. What is honour compared to a woman's love, what is duty compared to feel of new-born son in your arm."

Lyanna knew all too well, Rhaegar betrayed his first wife and his family, and she her family and her betrothed for love, and to hold her Orys, she would never have it any other way.

Her son continued "And was tested by his vows the day his family was killed."

"Who was his family?"

"House Targaryen, he was the son of King Maeker the First of His Name, his brother was Aegon the Fifth of His Name, and his nephew was Aerys the Second of His Name."

"The Mad King?"

"The Mad King, but Maester Aemon stayed at Castle Black, partly as has was already an old man, but he could have tried, but he stayed and kept his vows and so will I.", Ygritte looked away.

* * *

After a few more days they found an old shake next to a Weirwood tree. Orys knelt bow the craved face in prayer and Sam look in. A raven flew out and onto a branch of the tree and Sam looked to the girls "It's getting dark, we could stay her for the night.", Gilly handed him the baby while she started collecting wood for a fire. A second smaller raven flew onto the branch.

The four huddled in the shack and Sam tried to striking two stones together "How hard can it be to build a fire?"

"It doesn't matter." Gilly said "Come under the furs. We can keep each other warm." Sam sat next to Gilly. Ygritte inched closer to Orys but Lyanna put herself between the Wilding girl and her son. Orys started meditating.

Lyanna looked to Sam and Gilly, "You thought of a name yet?" Sam asked looking at the baby "It would be easier to refer to him if he had a name."

"Sometimes do you talk fancy to just confuse me?" possibly referring to something she missed.

"What? No, it's just the way I talk."

"I'll build that fire." she said hand the little bundle over to him again, Sam looked at the sleeping infant before speaking again "Don't you think he should have a name?"

"I don't know many boys' names."

"Let's see there's, Duncan, Kevan, Jon, Guymon, Feldan, Tristifer…"

"Craster." Gilly added as the flint sparked and fire started, Sam looked up "Uh yes, maybe that's not…"

"Mormont." Gilly suggested.

"That's a lovely idea but Mormont's a last name."

"Why is it a last name?"

"Well it's a family name, for a noble the name of your House. For instance, I'm Samwell Tarly, Samwell is my birth name, and Tarly is my family name as I'm from House Tarly of Horn Hill, you see? So my Father is also a Tarly."

"His name's Samwell Tarly too?"

"No, Randyll Tarly."

"Randyll is a handsome name."

"Please don't name him Randyll."

"Is your father cruel, like mine?"

"Different manner of cruel."

"Not Randyll then."

Outside the sound of squawking echoed and grew loader. Ghost scratched at his master, and Ygritte shock him. Sam handed the baby to Gilly and ventured outside with a long branch from the fire and his Zanpakuto in hand, much to Gilly's pleas not to. An unkindness of raven flocked on the Weirwood squawking like mad. Then a noise silenced them. Like ice cracking. A White Walker approached. Lyanna saw it and join in with the Wilding girl and the Direwolf in waking her son up from whatever deep sleep him entered.

Sam shouted "Come down from the Seven Heavens, Joka Kasai.", a massive pressure engulfed the area and a bright light came from behind, Lyanna felt like being very deep underwater. Orys opened his eyes and got up, Gilly held herself in the doorway holding the baby tight. Ghost laid in the corner whining. Ygritte passed out.

Lyanna slowly got up to the window and saw Sam, in his hand a bow made of white fire shooting bolt after bolt, set alight with the fire, at the White Walker, it screamed with every hit final getting to its knees exhausted. Sam turned to bow back to his Zanpakuto. He jammed the blade into the Walker and it disappeared in a flash of light. He turned round. Ghost and Ygritte got to the door.

"Sam?" Orys said "What just happened?", Sam shrugged, suddenly the ravens started up again and the group made a run into the woods as they flew at them.

* * *

"We're west of Castle Black," Sam said "the Nightfort's closest to us, it was the first castle on the Wall, the watch abandoned it during the reign of King Jaehaerys, too big, impossible to maintain. Other than Castle Black the Nightfort's the prefect castle for us, it's got a secret sally port, the Black Gate, as old as the Wall itself, no one's used it in centuries most likely, and it leads through the Wall right down in the Nightfort. If one knows how to find it, which just so happens I do."

Gilly stopped "How do you know all that?"

"I read about it, in a very old book.", Orys rolled his eyes and grinned, Lyanna just knew what her son thought 'Of course Sam read about it in a book.'

"You know all that from staring at marks on paper? And you can somehow defeat a White Walker."

"Yes." He said nervously.

"You're like a wizard." Sam smiled and Lyanna giggled, the Tarly boy glance in her direction and frowned his eyebrows before following. Lyanna gulped and stayed some length behind.

Orys leaned in and talked to Sam "I like to know where you got that bow from."

"It's something called a Shikai, a portion of the fully power a Zanpakuto has."

"You learnt you Zanpakuto's power."

"It happened all suddenly, the White Walker came, I wanted to stop it for the sake of Gilly and the baby and I heard a voice give me a name and a phrase to say, I've been talking with it all morning to learn what happened."

"So if that's what your sword capable of doing, what's mine?"

"You'll have to find out, although I've got this odd déjà vu, the name Kiganjo keeps appearing in my head."

They reached the edge of the forest and Gilly and Ygritte looked at the Wall. Gilly held the baby close to her "Father used to tell us no Wildling ever looked upon the Wall and lived. Here we are, alive."

* * *

Once in Castle Black they entered Maester Aemon's chamber. Gilly tried to be formal calling the ancient dragon Lord, but the Maester dismissed it saying all member relinquish their titles and other thing "What are your names?" he asked.

"Gilly."

"Ygritte."

"Ah, for the Gilly flower and if I'm not mistake Ygritte is Old Tongue for Hero's Daughter, lovely."

"Yes my," Gilly said before turning to Sam, he said Maester and she said as Master.

"And the child?"

"She hasn't chosen a name yet."

"His name is Sam.", Lyanna giggled as Samwell smiled, her Orys looked around but shrugged.

"Tarly," Aemon said "do you remember the oath you swore when you joined this order?"

"He's not my child Maester Aemon, Gilly's one of Craster's wives. I remember every word of the oath. Night gathers and my watch begins; I am the shield that guards the realms of men. The realms of men, that means them as well as us. We didn't build five-hundred miles of ice seven-hundred feet high to keep out men."

Orys spoke "The night is gathering Maester Aemon, we've seen it. The White Walkers are coming for us. The Lord Commander is died; we don't know how many of our party are still live." Maester Aemon nodded "Ygritte, Gilly, you two and the boy will be our guests for the time being, we certainly cannot send you back beyond the Wall."

"Thank you Maester," Gilly said "I can cook and clean and I can…"

"Good. Ygritte what about you?"

"I can fight, I'm a skill archer, and I've been bonding with this Zan sword thing."

"Zanpakuto. Since you've bonded with it we can't take it from you. Samwell, fetch a quill and inkwell. I hope your penmanship is better than your sword play."

"Miles better."

Lyanna grinned 'If only he knew.'

"We had forty-four ravens at last count." The ancient dragon said "Make sure there all fed, every one of them flies tonight. Make sure one goes to Castamere, Lord Ichigo will defiantly support us."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yeah I don't really think the Jon Snow storyline in season 3 of Game of Thrones accomplished that much.**

 **Gosuke Kiganjo is an obscure name in Bleach, but I encourage you to look it up. I thought it would be hilarious for Sam to be his reincarnation.**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Sansa 3

**Be warned there is a lemon at the end of this chapter. As such the rating will go up to M.**

* * *

Sansa sat at the head table with her husband, just thinking it made her smile.

Asher poured himself a glass of water, Gendry came with wine and started to pour Sansa stopped him "Please no wine Gendry." her spouse's half-brother nodded and took the jug away. She looked around the tables. The Royal Family sat to their right. The Tyrells sat to their left. Lord Ichigo with his Captain sat behind the Royal Family. Above a group of Squad Nine members played 'Better music then they usually play in court.'

Loras got up infuriated. She watched him go and turned to Asher "I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"The feeling mutual my dear, it'll be confusing once all the weddings are done. Joffrey now you Brother, Margaery is going to be our Sister, and Loras is going to be our Brother, and Step-Father, and be both Grandfather and Uncle to our children."

She smiled to herself before turning to him "Can I be excused Asher."

"You don't need to ask me. Just watch out for Joffrey." she nodded and got up. And started talking with some of the people in the crowd including Lady Falena.

She made her way to the balcony for some fresh air when someone spoke "Congratulations my Lady." she glanced at the King and she did her best to keep her composure "Thank you your Majesty."

"You've do it, married Asher, soon you'll have Baratheon baby, a dream come true for you isn't it?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which brother puts the baby into you, maybe I'll pay a visit to you after my Brother passes out."

A shadow came over the King "You remember what the High Septon proclaimed?" Lord Ichigo said the King turned and looked up at the man towering over him "Cursed be the one who comes between them? The Gods won't very happy, anyway Jory and Brienne will be guarding their room and their pet will be with them, it's going to be hard for you." the Marquess walked back to his table and Sansa walked back to hers.

As soon as she sat down she heard clapping, the King called for attention. She turned to Asher rolling his eyes.

"Time for the bedding ceremony." Joffrey called.

"There will be no bedding ceremony Joffrey." Asher said.

The King ignored this and told the young men and women of the court to do their duty, the men would carry Sansa and strip her, while the ladies would do similar for Asher.

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Asher repeated.

"There will be it I command it." the King said. Asher stood up and unsheathed his Zanpakuto and pointed it at his twin's trousers "It's already been agreed by Grandfather that there will be no bedding ceremony, break the arrangement and force me to consummate against my will, then you find yourself unable consummate your marriage."

"What did you say?" the King asked before repeating it.

"This is my wedding night Joffrey. You have authority every other day. For once can you not make everything about yourself?"

"I think," Lord Tywin said "we can dispense with the bedding your Majesty.", Asher nodded to his grandfather, placed his blade back in its scabbard and took Sansa's arm escorting her out. Lord Tywin leaned in a murmured to them "There's a matter we need to discuss immediately, come with me."

They went to the Tower of the Hand meeting up with Lord Ichigo and Arya on the way. Lord Tywin sat down at the head of the table and began "Robb Stark and most of his forces are going to the Twins to attend the wedding of his uncle's wedding, he'll be there by the end of the week."

"So Lord Frey's now kin to me and Sansa though both our material houses." Asher said "What about it?"

"I've arranged with Lord Frey to give the wolves a pen."

"You mean you're going to incarcerate Robb and Lady Catelyn?" Asher said "What will happen after that?"

"This war will be over." Tywin said "Lord Eddard has pushed the Ironborn back to their islands."

"I mean to House Stark and Tully."

"It depends on the Young Wolf."

"You know he's not going to bend the knee, he's as much an honourable man as his father."

"What you do with him is your chose, Lord Eddard will keep his lands, as we know the reason why he rebelled, but he will no longer be Lord Paramount or Warden of the North, Roose Bolton will be, until your son comes of age."

"Gods help us." Asher muttered, Sansa agreed, Roose Bolton tried to convince King Robert to slit the throat of Ser Barristan. "And House Tully?"

"Much the same, Edmure will remain Duke of Riverrun but Genna and her husband will move in to make sure things run to our interest."

"That does makes sense, who's going to be Lord Paramount of the Trident?"

"Lord Frey of course."

"He'll be the one with all the praise, or the blame, he'll be the one breaking guest rights. I understand we you told us and Arya, but why's Lord Ichigo here?"

"Because both of you will collect the Starks from the Twins and offer them these terms." he handed then parchment to Asher he showed it to Sansa "Like I said Robb won't expect this."

"And as I said what you do with him is your chose, now we should get some sleep, Lord Ichigo get your forces ready by dawn, be at the Twins as soon as possible."

They all nodded and left the Tower.

In their room Asher sat down at his desk and sighed. Sansa began undressing but tears started forming, he came closer and wrapped his arms around her "It's alright Sansa, this may not be right or pleasing, but it's for the good of the Realm."

"I just don't want Robb killed."

"I won't let that happen, I will not be kinslayer, we may have to send him to the Wall but he'll live."

"Thank you Asher, It's just, I wish we could do more."

"I understand, but in a few years' time, I'll be the Duke of Casterly Rock as well as the Storm Lord, and then we can influence together, I'm a child of storms and you're a child of snow, together we'll be a blizzard." he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

* * *

Sansa sat on a cart next to Arya and Septa Mordane, must like she sat almost exactly two years ago when she and her family came to the Red Keep. The Direwolves and Gatsby sat behind them with Gendry and Asher, Lady Brienne and Jory rode beside the cart as they followed the Castamere Squads up the Kingsroad to the Twins. She wondered how her family faired, this would be the first time in two years she saw her mother and brother, and she and Arya would meet Robb's wife for the first time.

* * *

After a week and a half of travel they reached the Twins. Sansa only briefly travelled through the Twins on the journey from Winterfell to King's Landing and only knew Lord Walder Frey by reputation, among one of the worst nobles in the Realm.

Two of the Frey Host and a man with the Bolton's banner meet them and escorted them to the castle.

Lord Ichigo requested he enter first and told the steward not to say his name, he wanted to surprise Lord Frey. He stood before the doors with his monstrous helmet under arm they opened and she heard a few gasps, Lord Ichigo scowling walked in.

Asher took Sansa's arm and they walked to the door.

The aging Lord Frey sat eating a meal, a young girl, not old enough to have flower sat close to him 'His youngest daughter?' And Lord Roose stood close by.

Frey spoke half way chewing "Welcome my Lord, my Prince, it's an honour to have you here in this humble part of Westeros, and my congratulation your Highness at catching a wolf bitch."

Asher gritted his teeth "Thank you Lord Frey. Now that pleasantries are done with can we have the Stark Family?"

"Of course, there no use to me, already sent Edmure and Roslin to Riverrun with Emmon and his lioness whore."

"Genna is my Grandaunt Lord Frey, insult House Lannister again and you'll find you and your family joining House Reyne." the Old Lord started glaring at Sansa's husband but Asher stood his ground and glared back. Lord Frey glanced to some of his guards and they left.

They returned with three people, bruised, cut in several places and in ragged clothing. Sansa gasped "Robb, Mother."

"Talisa?" Lord Ichigo said, Sansa noticed the Essos women clutching her swollen abdomen. The Marquess started growling. Sora squawked and flew away fast. Then the air started crushing her and everyone else. The room shook. It pushed her to the ground, Asher wrapped his arms around her and shout "Ichigo, control yourself, you crushing everyone with your spiritual pressure." the crushing stop, she breathed heavily, she looked to her family, Talisa, who she assumed to be her brother's wife began reiving Robb and her mother laid unconscious. Lady Brienne, Gendry and Jory all shook themselves but remained standing.

"Are you alright Sansa?" Asher asked. She looked up at his concerned face with tears welling "I'm alright Asher, it's just that…"

"I know." he let go of her "The first time Lord Ichigo got truly angry in my presence I was nearly crushed to death, "Ours is the Fury", more like his." Sansa watched as Lord Ichigo walked up to the motionless Old Frey. The little girl sat under the table but looked unaffected by what happened. Ichigo held the wrist of Lord Frey, moments passed and he sighed "Kami." he shut the Old Frey's eyelids.

"The Late Lord Frey indeed." Asher said getting up and checking on Roose Bolton passed out and slumped, sitting at the wall. He checked Lord Bolton's wrist similar to Ichigo and his eye widened. He opened the Dreadfort Marquess's tunic and press his ear to his chest, he sighed and stood up "This complicates matters." Lord Bolton's body fell to the floor, Sansa realised, the two Lord who betrayed her family now laid died.

The little girl stood up and touched Lord Frey's hand "Goodbye Daddy."

The doors burst open and Captain Illyrio Seymour and Captains Hills rushed.

"My Lord," Illyrio said "what happened?"

"Lord Frey add insult to injury with his guests. Get the Starks to Squad Four, and be gentle with Talisa, she's pregnant." Illyrio starred wide-eyed at the Essos woman.

"Lady Brienne." Asher called "You carry Lady Catelyn."

"Yes your Highness."

Illyrio carefully carried Talisa, Brienne carried Sansa's mother and Captain Hills wrapped Robb's arm around his neck and helped the Young Wolf out, however the Captain of Squad Eleven did watch the little girl with some interest.

Sansa looked to Asher "What was that thing with the wrist.", Asher took hold of her wrist and pressed his thumb down "Feel the throbbing?" she nodded before he continued "That's the pulse, the pumping of blood along your vein, your heart is working and keeping you alive." he then walked to the table.

Lord Ichigo and Asher pulled up chairs and began talking, Asher started "How are we going to explain this to Grandfather, Lord Frey we could say died of a sudden heart attack, but Lord Bolton? The only thing I can think of is the Tears of Lys, the same poison that killed Jon Arryn, but how could it be administrated, who would give it to him?"

"I would." the girl said, Asher stared "But Lord Bolton was married to your niece."

"I never liked Lord Bolton, besides I think Walda will probably marry whoever's the new Lord Bolton."

Ichigo grinned "For a young girl you're pretty smart."

"Shirei my Lord, and thank you.", Asher nodded and looked to the steward "Send for the Maester and tell him to bring a family tree, with so many sons Lord Walder had we need to sort out who's the next Marquess of the Crossing."

Due to the battles of the War of Three Kings and the chaos which came from the "Iron Wedding." as people called it the forty-one-year-old Walton Frey, Walder's grandson through his first son Stevron inherited the Twins. An introverted individual happy with just his wife and children, however he known to be assertive when needs be and very judging, also noted for a keen intellect on subjects no one else in his family cared for.

He walked in, the light catching his medium length hair, most combed back apart from a few strands framing each side of his face. He bowed to Sansa before kneeling before Asher who spoke "Walton Frey, I hereby name you Marquess of the Crossing and Lord Paramount of the Trident."

"Thank you your Highness, I will endeavour to bring back the reputation of my House, and bring good to the Riverlands." Asher nodded.

The doors opened and a young man only just older than Asher walked in, he wore armour with the flayed man of House Bolton on it. Sansa turned worried and gripped her husband. The man stopped and knelt "My Prince, I am Roose Bolton's closest Nephew, Zion Bolton." Sansa looked at him amazed 'Quite attractive.' dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of white gloves, still Sansa held onto Asher.

"A Myrish name?" Asher said, Zion nodded "Mother was from Myr, my Father loved her but Roose disowned her for trying to raise me different from a Bolton. Ramsay took care of Father and Mother, Roose probably brought me along with his men to try and get me killed."

"That is tragic, but Zion Bolton, as Roose's closest trueborn kin you are now the Marquess of the Dreadfort, and until further notice Lord Paramount and Warden of the North."

"Thank you my Prince, of course I'll ask Lord Eddard for guidance."

"Tell me are you married?"

"Yes, I've had quite a number of female admires, and some men too, but none of them can match Kyrsty Flint, of the Mountains, we've not consummated yet, got called up by Robb the day of the wedding. If you're asking for me to take care of the now widowed Walda I will. Though I'm not sure Ramsey will like this," he then started muttering about throwing him in a cell just to be sure.

Sansa titled her head "I've never meet a woman from the Mountain Clans."

Zion grinned "They breed hardy men, but their women."

Asher chuckled "I think we get the picture."

Lieutenant Tripp of Squad Four walked him "My Lords, your Highnesses, we've finished healing the Stark family, they wish to talk but not in here."

"Fine," Lord Ichigo said "we'll do it in my tent."

On the way out Asher noticed Gatsby, Lady and Nymeria huddled around a closed stable pen and a hollowing came from inside it. Her husband when to it and opened it. Robb's Direwolf Grey Wind, almost fully grown, close to a pony in size walked out. Lady and Nymeria barked happily and rubbed their muzzles along their brother's fur. Grey Wind remained silent and stared at Gatsby. The Tiger Dog starred back, before growling lightly. Grey Wind loosed slightly and bowed.

Sansa came up to Asher "That's a bit odd isn't it?"

"Not really back in Winterfell Gatsby acted like a surrogate father to them, remember how he growled at Nymeria for biting Joffrey?"

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

* * *

Outside the tent Castamere Squad members and remaining Stark soldiers carried the bodies of the dead to be burnt. Sansa gasped as they placed the corpse of Theon Greyjoy on the pile. While she generally steered clear of Theon back in Winterfell she knew Robb considered him family.

Robb sighed turn his eyes to other end of the table where Sansa, her husband and Lord Ichigo sat.

Asher handed the parchment with the terms over to Gendry who intern gave them to Robb. Her brother opened it and read it before crumpling the paper "Do you expect me to accept this, when a literal bastard sits on the throne?"

"We didn't," Asher said "that why we've already named House Frey the new Lord Paramount of the Trident and House Bolton Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. But rest assured, both Walder and Roose have paid for breaking guest rights and betraying their liege lords."

"There entire Houses should pay for what they did." Greatjon Umber said. Lord Ichigo stood up matching the great warrior in size, he pointed to the bodies "They were innocent men, we did this so no more lives would be lost."

"It was their duty to die for their Lord."

"It was your duty to protect them." Ichigo shouted, he used his spiritual pressure as Asher called it, far less than before and the Umber feel to his knees.

"So what's to happen?" Catelyn asked wide-eyed.

"Well," Asher said "you Lady Catelyn will return to Winterfell, and the rest of the Lords of the North and their remaining forces as well. But as for Robb and Talisa." the Young Wolf and his wife looked worried, Sansa gripped her husband "Please Asher don't."

"You'll come with us to Castamere." Talisa smiled and Robb blinked, Asher continued "The original plan was to have my future son inherit Winterfell, that may still happen, but with the possibility that your child will be a boy, if he's raised in a way that will prevent this from happening again then he will inherit."

"You'll have my child raised in the lion's den?"

"In the most prime example of what happens if you go up against a Lannister. It's doesn't mean brainwashing the child, simply give him more information on certain matters so he doesn't cause this horror in the future, you can raise him to be an honourable man, but someone with a little cunning and wisdom of the South."

"It's alright Robb," Talisa said "Castamere will be a great place to live." she looked to Lord Ichigo who spoke "Still can't believe it was you who married Robb."

"And," Lady Catelyn said "I can't believe Asher and Sansa are wed."

"Grandfather decided it was time. Right now I need to write a message to Grandfather about the current state of affairs."

* * *

Sansa lowered her expectations on Castamere having seen what King's Landing turned out to be.

The Castamere Squads passed through the Golden Tooth and continued on to the Reyne's Road. Once over into Lord Ichigo's territory it the quality of the road suddenly changed for the better, paved with no mud causing the horses to clop on steady rhythm, they passed as couple of no-seated Squad Five members making repairs.

Soon the mountains which sheltered Reyne's Ruin and the castle of Karakura-jo came into view and they rounded a corner.

Her eyes widened 'Gods, it's like something out of Old Nan's stories.' the castle set on a hill before the mountain looming over the Godswood and the ruined keep of House Reyne next to it. A large flight of stairs led up to what Sansa recalled Asher calling the training ground of Squad Eleven, those who specialised in Swordsmanship, Lord Ichigo made sure they trained far away from any other people. Halfway up the step another path next to a wall lead to a building with smoke gentle rising from its chimney.

The castle itself looked like nothing she ever saw before, as tall as the Red Keep and as large as Winterfell. Square with each floor getting slightly smaller. A tiled roof with a shallow concave curve inwards extend off the walls above each floor like houses on top of others. Around it thirteen large complexes, the barracks of the Squads. The banners of House Kurosaki and the Squads flew almost everywhere like the Tully banners in Riverrun, so her mother described.

She looked to the town, first seeing the Sept, designed similar to the castle. A gate at the front with the Seven Pointed Star of the Faith, a flight of steps heading up before a long walk way to the heptagonal building with the same slopping roofs.

Reyne's Ruin itself looked the complete opposite of King's Landing, an organised and structured town with wide streets and a grid like system. A wall circled around a small section of the settlement, then another larger and further out from the edge by several miles, construction still underway.

Asher leaned in "The first wall was the first when the settlement was merely a town. In the past five years the old town was rebuilt into that and more houses were built to those relocated and moving in but outside the Old Wall as it's called. The New Wall is so far out to allow future constructions to be protected, if it continues growing it'll be larger than Gulltown and White Harbour very soon." she nodded 'Very smart thinking.', if it did grow it would need to be proclaimed a city very soon.

They passed through the gates of the New Wall and entered the settlement. Carts travelled up and down the streets. They reached something which made her frown her eyebrows, four roads merged and horse and carts stopping and letting people through. All the carts stopped and the Castamere Squads went through a few people welcoming Lord Ichigo back as well as Asher and congratulating the Crown Prince on the marriage, some people even called Sansa Princess. Many also bowed to Robb, Talisa though they shouldn't have any reason to. Robb did attack the Westerlands.

She noticed a few members of the Squads breaking rank and heading for homes and business, the Lieutenant of Squad Four walking to an inn with a sign of a fox with nine tail, with the words 'The Nine Tail.' on it. A man with a leg just like her stood outside handling barrels, before slinging back his platinum blond hair 'Does he have Valyrian blood in him?' she wounded as the two embraced.

A tailor's shop carried a lot of attention from Squad Members with torn and sliced uniforms. The words above the door read 'Franklyn Stansfield.' and a man of slender build dressed in white with a pair of spectacles started measuring a Squad Member.

Asher suddenly spoke "Good Afternoon Naerys." Sansa looked seeing a slender and youthful, well-endowed woman with green eyes. Her black hair pulled back into a long braid. Her uniform consisted of a short black kimono, which extended to mid-thigh. The sleeves of as wide as those worn by most Samurai. A captain's cloak over her shoulders, she smiled at Asher and nodded respectfully as she passed Sansa. The Stark Princess look back seeing the number twelve on the back of the cloak as she went into the tailor's shop. Stansfield stop measuring momentarily and the man and women gave each other a small kiss.

* * *

After dismounting from their horses and carts in the courtyard to the castle Sansa held onto Asher's arm, they stood beside Robb and Talisa.

Lord Ichigo talk with a member of Squad One who acted as the stewards of the castle and its guard. The Marquess nodded and looked to the four "Orihime's in her garden, she always let me, Asher and Talisa in, I'm sure she let you two in." he said looking between her and Robb.

The walked towards a wall with a door, out of which can a man as young as Lord Ichigo, long platinum blond hair a large front bang covering the left side of his face, his right eye showing its violet shade. He wore a Maester's chain, with the most prominent being a link on Valyrian Steel. He bowed before the group "Lord Ichigo, your Highness, it so good to see you again after so long."

"Don't mention it Parker." Ichigo said. The Maester nodded and left.

Sansa looked back at the man before turning to Asher "I thought all of House Targaryen are gone."

"He's not a Targaryen, he's the Great-great-great-grandson of Daemon Blackfyre, through a daughter's line." her eye widened he smiled "Castamere is full of people who have been outcast." he took her arm and escorted her into the Lady's Garden as people called it, separate from the Godswood, a private place for the women of House Kurosaki those she gave permission to enter. Much better than the Maidenvault of the Red Keep.

Lord Ichigo walked forward to the cascading mass of long orange hair sitting down and hugged the figure from behind, a long and dainty hand took hold of the Marquess's arm. The orange-haired Lord moved round and leaned his head into a kiss.

Almost a full minute later they broke, Sansa blushed deep having witnessed it.

Lord Ichigo took his wife's hand and the women stood up, Sansa began to arc her head up never knowing a women as tall, not even Lady Brienne or an Umber daughter. The face turned, first the large silver eyes, then the perfectly framed face within her orange bangs and her divine smile. Finally, Sansa examined the Lady's slender yet curvaceous body, the most eye catching being her chest, two mountains pushing her black kimono out.

Lady Kurosaki clasped hands together and quickly rushed to Asher hug him "Oh Asher it's lovely to see you again, look how you've grown."

"It's lovely to see you too Orihime." Asher wheezed slightly before Lady Kurosaki let him go so he could take Sansa's hand "May I introduce my wife, Princess Sansa, formally of House Stark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Lady Sansa, Asher and Ichigo have said quite a lot about you, Asher mostly."

Sansa curtsied "I'm honoured my Lady, I've learn so much about you from Asher, I didn't believe him when he told me of your height."

"I hardly believe it myself, I used to almost break my neck looking up to Ichigo I didn't mind, it's just this is lovelier." She turned to Talisa and hugged her too "It's been so long Talisa, how've you been?"

"Wonderful Sensei," Talisa said as her former mentor let go, Robb walked up and held her firmly "I saved many live thanks to your teaching, fell in love, and I'm with child."

"Oh that's wonderful news." She turned to Robb "If things start getting out of hand with her behaviour just call me."

The Young Wolf's eyes widened "My Lady, I am a guest here, I shouldn't burden you with such task."

"It's no problem, I've seen this several times, Squad Four does do midwife services as well." She grinned and turned to Ichigo "I hope I'll soon be needing their help."

"Soon Hime." The Marquess said walking up before he kissed her on the check. He then looked to Asher "Don't you two want that blessing in front of the Weirwood?"

"Right now?" Sansa asked.

"Good time as any." Lord Ichigo replied, he turned to Robb and Talisa "I think you two should ask for the Old God's blessing too, from what I heard you did the marriage of the Seven, not the Old Gods."

"That's true." Robb said.

* * *

Asher and Sansa knelt before the Weirwood of Castamere with its sad smile.

The Crown Prince bowed his head "We come here for the blessing of the Old Gods, we are married in the sight of the Seven, but not in the sight of the Old Gods, we have yet to consummate our marriage, and thus we ask, do the Old Gods approve?"

A warm breeze flowed through the Godswood and the leaves rustled, Sansa smiled according to legend the Old Gods spoke via the wind, and the rustling sounded happy. They stood up and kissed each other lightly before stepping away for Robb and Talisa.

Both brother and sister-in-law knelt "Forgive us." Robb said "We did not do this before we consummated our marriage, but I ask that the Gods bless us and protect our child.", the wind blew again and the leaves rustled, it sounded annoyed but accepting. The couple stood up, Robb joined his sister and brother-in-law and the four bowed to the Weirwood and walked away.

* * *

Night came. Sansa blushed with expectation setting candles up in the bedroom, Asher's idea. She wondered if Lady Orihime shared her feelings, she never expected a strong and handsome warrior like Lord Ichigo and a woman that would put all of Lord Baelish's whores to shame never made love before, especially with both now over twenty-five name days.

She began lighting them. She admired the room as well. Asher went straight to these chamber, as they were his during his time in Castamere and the room remained the same as he remembered. A proper wooden door with lock instead of the sliding paper doors in the rest of the castle. Asher called the bed "King size.", six foot six long and five feet wide 'How large must Lord Kurosaki's bed be?' Silk sheets lined with furs, the luxury of King's Landing mixed with a little of Winterfell, it actually made her wish for the North after being away for so long.

When she finished lighting the candles the door opened and Asher walked in "Finally got Sora to stay put." he shut the door, locked it tight before sliding the windows shut.

He walked up to Sansa. Cupped her check and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and delved her hands into his long black curly hair. His tongue tapped at her teeth and she let it in. The appendages started a waltz, wrapping around each other in any direction not wanting to let go. Asher's hand moved from her cheeks to her back pushing her into him, her still growing breast press firmly into his hard chest causing her to moan deeper.

His mouth left her causing her to whipper but Asher moved to her neck she gasped as his teeth scrapped her jugular vein, she lean back giving him better access, he groan, almost like a feral growl.

She felt loved, different than love for a father, mother, brothers and sisters, a love for herself alone and no one else. This did not feel like a husband just wishing to consummate his marriage to her, it felt like Asher wanted to show her how much he truly loved her, by doing as much to please her, to make her happy. She smiled and began thinking of ways to return it to him "Asher?" She felt his tongue leave her neck as his face meet her "You alright Sansa?"

"I'm fine, you're excellent, it's just, what can I do?"

"Please simply allow me to please you, I wouldn't expect you to know what to do when it comes to this. For me, after spending some time with Uncle Tyrion, especially when I hit the age of manhood I learned how to pleasure a woman.", her eyes frowned, he cupped her check again "I've never used that knowledge until now, you are first person I'll ever made love to, and I swear to Gods the only woman I'll ever make love to."

"Thank you." she looked to the bed "Shall we?"

"If it's what you want."

"Yes Asher, I really want this." He nodded. Put his hand under her arms and lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He began to unlace the back of her dress. His touch nimble, with her dress off in only a few seconds, but far from delicate, though she expected it with Asher being a warrior not an artist. He took the dress and folded it placing it on a side table, he then removed his tunic. Twice before she saw him without it and showed no shit underneath, quite odd with the winter coming. In those times she only briefly caught his husband's body, now he revealed it to her properly.

First his pectorals, larger and more defined since last she saw them, like plates of armour wrapped in fine silk, she imagined using them as pillows in the not too distant future. His small pink nipples appeared and began hardening in the slightly cold air, her mouth watered as she desired to touch and taste them entered her mind. The last of the latches came loose and he let the garment slide off his arms. Her eyes focus on his abdomen, back in Winterfell Asher sported six mounds, now two years later he wielded eight mountains of muscle, she wondered if her tongue could perfectly fit the central valley. Her eyes traced each scar on his torso, when she back in Winterfell she felt sad, but after his explanation in the Tyrell garden she view then as sexy. She saw his navel, noticing the line of black hair starting just below it and disappearing to his trousers, the other place on his body to have hair.

In conjunction with the exposer of skin she felt fluids forming between her legs. Sept Mordane taught her many things but here she knew nothing. She just felt desire for her husband and she felt wet.

Asher came closer and took hold on her chin "What's the matter my love?" she blushed and explained, he smiled "It's an increase of blood flow, Lady Orihime gave me a more proper sexual education, when a woman become aroused the blood vessels in the vagina dilate, causing fluid to pass through, it's just natural." he then smirked "Good to know I can excite you." her blush deepened, he kissed her on the lips before slipping the shoulders off her underdress and pulling it down exposing her chest.

She looked at his intense stare at her own mountains, nowhere as large as Lady Orihime's but still far above average. His tongue darted out onto his lips before his hand pressed her right flesh mound. She gasped, then again as his other hand started playing with the other. She arched back and feel onto the bed. She felt her nipples being played with as they grew erect, she shirked and her hand dug into his hair. He leaned forward. Moment later something moist played with her right nipple, she wailed and clawed Asher's head. His groan vibrated down her breast. Their eyes meet "This is what you do to me." Asher said letting go her "If you carry on like this it'll end too soon."

"You're just so good Asher."

"You haven't experienced anything yet." He stepped back and removed his trousers. Her eye widened at the thin baggy cloth hiding a straining bulge. He took her hands and placed them on the waistband of the odd garment, before his hand took hold of the ends of her underdress "Together Sansa." he said "One, two, three." they both pulled. The slick of her underdress caressed the nub at the top of her entrance, she bit her lip. Her eyes traced the muscles of his legs and thighs before she halted at his throbbing member, her eyes widened as far as they could go and she went slack jawed, a trail of saliva escaped "That, that's not going, to fit." She squeaked.

"I'm sure it will. We can stop if you want."

"No, I'm just surprised." Even though she never saw one in her life, she heard what courtiers in King's Landing chattered about, she knew her husband size exceeded most girl's dreams, both length and width. And with his promise she would be the first and only woman to experience him.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear "I have to warn you, as a virgin you've got this barrier which I will break, and it will hurt, it's why there's blood on the sheets after consummation.", she looked to him and nodded before moving further onto the bed and lying back "Take me Asher, please."

"As you command my love." He said smiling. He climbed onto the bed and on top of her, putting his hands beside her head. He rubbed the head of his length against her pearl causing her to moan again before she felt herself being pushed into. Then a sharp pain overtook her. She hissed. The pain went as she felt his hips meet her 'Gods. It does…' she moaned again. Asher cupped her checks and wiped her tears away "Are you alright my dear?"

"I am, my husband." She smiled when the word passed her lips. Asher smiled and pressed his lips to hers briefly "We don't need to continue," he said "we've consummated.", she flexed her pelvic muscles causing him to hiss and throbbed inside her making her shiver in pleasure "Please Asher."

"You realise you'll be a mother after this?", she looked to her belly and her smile widened, she looked back to him and nodded. He returned the nodded and pulled back, and stabbed her channel. She wailed as the stimulation took over, she started rocking her hips in time as well, making him go deeper still. Her insides felt tighter and tighter become knotted in pleasure. She whispered his name in her gasped of breath over and over again. His thumb pressed the nub on the top of her fold and his other hand squeezed her breast. She screamed, only the first syllable of his name as the knot suddenly loosened and she gripped him tight feeling a torrent of fluid flow through her. She heard him roar and felt something with a hot sting fill her insides, cause her to moan and spilled forth again.

His hands upon her body kept him propped up as he breathed heavily and pulled out of her before rolling over onto the bed beside her. She crawled up and placed her head on his chest "Thank you Ash." she whispered. He smiled and looked at her "I should be thanking you, right now I need some sleep." he shut his eyes. Sansa followed soon after and fell unconscious, happy, loved and fulfilled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Not sure how successful I was writing this stuff. Still it can't be worst then** ** _Fifty Shades of Grey_** **at least this is written like an actual piece of literture.**

 **Until next time.**


	20. Ichigo 3

The warmth of the sunlight hit his face causing the Marquess to wake. He looked to the window as the memories of the previous night came to him. He rolled around and laid his eyes on Orihime. Now his wife fully and more than likely the mother of his child. She smiled in her sleep, he looked into her mind seeing her dream, rocking gently side to side with a little bundle in her arms quietly singing a lullaby. He couldn't tell the face she gave the child but he knew he couldn't wake her up.

He carefully got out of bed and went to dress himself.

He slid the bedroom door opened and shut it quietly before walking down the corridor and stopping a member of Squad One Member "My wife is still sleeping and I don't want her disturb understood?"

"Yes my Lord, you wish to have breakfast in your office?"

"Yes, anything of importance today?"

"No my Lord, I believe the Squads wish a quiet day after returning from King's Landing."

"Understandable, carry on." Ichigo walked into his office and sat down. On the desk sat dozens of scrolls, all the messages which arrived the night before.

A message from the Shihion Keep in Naruki 'What does Orten Dunn want now?' Orten Dunn of Squad Twelve, the boyfriend of Lady Falena Shihion, masterful inventor and scientist and current castellan of the Shihion Keep. Ichigo never truly understood him, in his passed life or his life now.

The Marquess opened the letter and read it. Apparently he needed help from Squad Five to clear a tunnel collapse. He mentioned to Ichigo before the Marquess left to join the Lannister Forces in the Riverlands he planned on making an underground training ground, but it collapsed last night. Ichigo rolled his eyes and put the letter to one side.

The next letter came from House Lefford, he decided to send a member of Squad Eight to act diplomatic.

Next came a letter from the Night's Watch 'To all the Lords and Noble Men of Westeros. The Night's Watch implores help. Lord Commander Mormont is dead, he and several men went beyond the Wall, only two are known to survive, they claim an army of the undead commanded by a White Walker attack the party at the Fist of the First Men and now they head for the Wall. A new Long Night is coming for us. Maester Aemon of Castle Black.'

 _"You know what this means King?"_ Zangetsu said. The Marquess nodded 'The Night's Watch need more men, and more Asauchi.' he sent two thousand up, with Lord Tywin knowing the threat of the White Walker to be real more convicts would be sent to the Wall, and perhaps with this message going out to as many as possible, men from noble houses would head North too.

 _"Master Ichigo."_ Kaiser said _"You have thought about sending him to the Wall. I personally think now would be the best time."_

 _"Got to agree there King."_ Zangetsu said.

The Squad One Member came in with the tray with a hot breakfast on it "Here you are my Lord, Lady Orihime is yet to wake as are Crown Prince Asher and his wife."

"Princess Sansa, she has a title and a name, what about Talisa and Robb Stark."

"They have woken; Lady Talisa plans to show Lord Robb the Squad Four Barracks."

"Make sense," Ichigo said starting to cut into his food "what about the midget?"

The servant titled his head, "Arya Stark."

"Oh, I see, she is yet to wake."

"If she wants to join the Academy she'd better be woken."

"Right away my Lord, anything else you require?"

"Nothing I can't do myself.", the Squad One Member nodded his head and quickly left sliding the door shut.

Ichigo finished his breakfast and put it aside before returning to the scrolls, some he decided to act on, some he ignored. One came from the Citadel in Oldtown, the headquarters of the Order of Maesters. He read it, the Conclave, the governing council of the Order wanted an unbiased opinion on Grand Maester Pycelle, they knew from Maester Parker's messages to them Lord Ichigo would be honest and rarely held bias, they wanted to know if Grand Maester Pycelle truly acted as a proper Maester.

Ichigo knew at once what to write 'To the Archmaesters of the Conclave I can say completely honest and without doubt, Grand Maester Pycelle is a Lannister loyalist. Crown Prince Asher and the current Master of Coin, Tyrion Lannister both witnessed Pycelle's proud statement as a servant of House Lannister since the days of the Mad King and gave secrets to the Queen Regent. The Crown Prince and the Master of Coin also found him with a prostitute. I personally think it would be best to replace him, and quickly, and with someone who is a proper member of the Order.' he reread the letter, he like what he wrote and rolled it up.

The next letter carried the stamp of the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin while having reservation agreed to let Robb and Talisa live in Castamere, however he said if the child in Lady Stark's womb turn out to be a girl then the plan would return to Asher's son.

One final letter sat on desk, stamped with the symbol of the Mistress of Whisperers, the symbol of Squad Two and the sigil of House Shihion. Ichigo frowned his eyebrows wondering what Lady Falena sent them. He checked the letter's side and found it addressed the Asher 'Why wasn't it sent to Asher then?'

He got up and left the room. He passed a Squad One Member and told him to give the letter addressed to Asher and the one from Lord Tywin once he woke up, the Squad Member nodded before both walked away.

At the Squad Eight Barracks he first gave the letter to the members in charge of the Rookery. True Maester Parker possessed and skills and should take care, raise and train the ravens but Parker did not like bird very much, in fact he seemed scared of them, so Squad Eight, being in charge of diplomacy took charge of commination, both the ravens and administrating the local postal service. He then talked with the Lieutenant of the Squad about arranging a member to visit the Golden Tooth, he would have spoken with Captain Kojiro Kamioka, but he did not return from his night in the Nine Tails.

He headed to the Squad Six Barracks, more specifically the detention wing. Only one person sat in the cell, the rest got sent to the Wall, Ichigo ordered this man be kept until he decided what to do with him. One of the guards opened the door to the cell and the man looked up "Well, well, after seven years Lord Ichigo Kurosaki has decided to come and speak with my, I feel so honoured."

"Nice to see you looking well Rainhill." Ichigo said walking in. The former Ser Florian sat on the wooden plank topped with straw he used as a bed. Almost completely bald, with the remaining hair white, a thick white braided beard almost touching the floor, stained and smelling of food. His almost skeletal fingers showed how thin he became since his imprisonment, not out of bad treatment, he refused to eat beyond the bare minimum.

Ichigo spoke "I giving you a chance to leave this cell by…"

"Joining the Night's Watch? I don't care why, I not going. I was born in Castamere; I'd like to die in it thank you very much."

"You could earn some respect up there you know."

"Who'll know about it? Other than a bunch of thieves and rapist? Those guards out there may have compared me to the likes the Aegon the Unworthy but I'm no criminal, there've been worst people ruling, at least I kept Castamere stable."

"Reyne's Ruin maybe but everywhere else?"

"What could I do? I was only knight in Castamere left. It took years to defeat the gangs in the town by the time the last leader was died at my sword I was too old to do much more than rule the land I took." he grinned "But I took it. I worked day and night to defeat all other to earn what was mine by blood right." He then frowned and his eyes darted to the Marquess "Then one day two red headed adolescents walk into my home as give me a piece of paper saying it belongs to them now, next thing I know I'm knocked out by a women and in a cell."

"You sent a group of bandits to capture Lord Tywin and Prince Asher, I presume to somehow convince the Old Lion to officially name you Lord of Castamere. But when Lord Tywin, with every right named me Lord for saving him and the Prince you threatened to kill me and in your own words send me back to Casterly Rock in pieces. Then when I proved myself the best fighter you tried to run and take Orihime with you, she acted in self-defence."

"That's what you'll say to the children you'll squirt into that whore of yours."

"My Orihime is not a whore." Ichigo used a small part of his spiritual pressure to make the room shake slightly and he spoke with Zangetsu's voice layering onto his "She is the greatest woman I have ever met. I have power you couldn't imagine, so don't insult me by insulting her." he quickly left. He went to the office of the Captain of Squad Six, not a reincarnation, but much like Byakuya Kuchiki a man who deeply believed in justice, however he understood the system at hand, he understood the problems faced by usual Westeros justice system, he agreed with Ichigo's decision to create a Court of Law under Squad Six to more fairly handle justice.

The Captain finished his report and turned his attention to his Lord "Lord Ichigo."

"I regret saying this, but if Florian Rainhill demands to be executed again let him."

The Captain frowned his eyebrow "Very well." and Ichigo left.

* * *

Once he re-entered the castle a Squad One Member came up to him "My Lord Crown Prince Asher is awake and wants to talk to you in private."

Ichigo frowned but followed. They went to his office Asher stood rubbing his temples muttering to himself. Sora sat on the furthest corner of the writing desk and squawked the moment Ichigo walked in. The Prince looked round "Good that you're here Lord Ichigo, I need your opinion."

"What's up?" Asher pulled out the scroll from Lady Falena "I gave her the task of finding some dirt of Lord Baelish, perhaps to blackmail him into admitting his embezzlement of the treasury…"

"Wait what?", Asher sighed and explained the gap between the amount of debt the previous Master of Coin stated the crown carried and the actually amount according to the ledgers as he saw back in King's Landing. Ichigo's gripped his fist 'So I gave away one million gold to someone who could have used it for a brothel?' Good thing he threaten to kill the fishmonger in order to get him to comply, and went along to Braavos to make sure his money got there. He never actually went into the Iron Bank itself, so he didn't know how much the bank took.

"I know, as I was saying I wanted something that I could blackmail him with so he'd admit it and hopefully in shame he'd pay the money back, now look what she found." he handed him the letter.

Lord Ichigo knew when Squad Two found something they would make sure they got all the info, and boy did they this time. As he read the report apparently as thanks to Jon Arryn for his part on discovering the truth of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen's parentage Stannis Baratheon planned to squire young Robin Arryn in Dragonstone, though the report stated Jon Arryn considered sending Robin to Casterly Rock, probably seeing how smart a young man Asher became.

Baelish found this out and told the late Hand's wife Lysa Arryn, sister to Catelyn Stark, thus a childhood friend, and love interest of Baelish. She became furious. To "protect." her darling boy, and out of love for Baelish, she poisoned the Hand of the King with the Tears of Lys, which Baelish provided. Baelish also told Lysa to take Robin and return to the Eyrie, and frame House Lannister for the poisoning, thus starting the conflict between House Lannister and House Stark.

"Kami." Ichigo muttered.

"I know, I knew Lord Baelish was completely out for his own gain, but this, starting a conspiracy which led to a war. Lord Baelish and Lady Arryn need to be brought to justice, but we need to figure out what to do with Robin, he's my close cousin now."

"Well his father planned to send him to Dragonstone."

"Yes, but that was when Uncle Stannis was there, now he's serving on the Wall, and with Grandfather as Hand of the King and Granduncle Kevan sorting out the Riverlands I don't know who's the castellan of Casterly Rock, still I'm sure Robin would not receive as good a tutoring there as I did."

"So what then?"

"Robin needs to stay in the Vale, he is the Lord Paramount, twelve-year-old or not. We need someone who can teach Robin to be a smart person and hopefully not arrogance of isolation a Vale Lord usually has. Not a Maester as he would simply teach Robin the sciences and history, when need someone who can teach Robin to lead. He's very sheltered thanks to Lysa's overprotectiveness, he twelve years old but he has a mind half that age."

"I've heard House Hightower have intelligence matching a Lannister. Haven't a few of them been Hand of the King?"

"Two to Targaryen Kings yes, intelligent yes, cunning no, Margaery told me about them, wealthy, proud and solitary, members of that House have lived decades without ever leaving their lighthouse seat, I don't think they would fit the requires we're looking, sounds like they'd give Robin the arrogance of isolation, even if it's just from a castle not a mountain top, the same arrogance Harren the Black died from."

Ichigo sighed "I'll need to think about it." he left and headed back to his bedroom, finding Orihime just waking. He smiled and knelt down to her as her eyes opened "Morning Lady Kurosaki.", A large smile came onto her face, she kept the sheet over her what with the open door and her hand came to his face "Last night, just wow Ichigo." she looked down at her abdomen and her hope filled his head, he kissed her on the forehead "Early days Hime."

She nodded "Just before I woke up, the dream I had, you and Asher discussed someone called Robin?" Ichigo nodded and explained.

"Maybe we should speak with the Soul King.", her stomach growled and she giggled slightly, Ichigo smiled "I'll speak with the Soul King, you eat and get dressed and shadow my mind." he got up he almost left when he turned "No sexy thoughts while I'm gone that only make want to fuck you, hard."

"I think that's the idea, you did promise." she moved her leg and winced.

Ichigo smirked "I don't think we could with you sore down there."

"You're so good Ichigo the pleasure would outdo the pain." her stomach growled again. Ichigo smirked again "Can't make love on an empty stomach."

"I guess your right." she said "Well get going I need to get dressed."

"Your acting like I didn't see you naked last night.", his thoughts returned to the night, before he shook his head 'I've got other things to do.', Orihime giggled. Ichigo left and closed the screen door. He shook his head, 'When did Hime become a seductress?', he never imagined someone so sweet could have such a teasing, and thoroughly wicked streak.

* * *

"I did not expect you to come here again so soon Ichigo." The Soul King said sitting next to the Weirwood.

"I need you help on a matter. Not here, but in the Vale.", the Soul King nodded before Ichigo explained.

The Soul King gritted his teeth when learned Lysa Arryn became a kinslayer, but his thoughts turned to Robin "Perhaps he should be fostered with House Royce, they are among the oldest Houses, predating the Andals. They have a Septon in their household but my counterpart in the Godswood of their castle Runestone tells me they secretly worship the Old Gods and well as the Seven, and have been for several generation contemplating about uniting the Hill Tribes as an army for the Vale. If so they have much they could teach the boy, many great things that could help the Vale of Arryn."

"It's the only option we have." Ichigo sighed. He felt Orihime's hope come again as she put her hand to her abdomen he looked up, "Do you have any thought of what our kids will be like?"

"Well," the Soul King said "firstly because you two are Kami that will make the first generation born into House Kurosaki Kami as well, all of them. Even if you weren't the Soul Bond would give your children exception abilities."

Ichigo blushed wondering how many children he would have.

The Soul King continued "Depending on how they are raised they could become like Daemon Blackfyre, except without the large number of supports should your decedents try what House Reyne did."

"I'll make dam well sure no kid of mine become an asshole.", the Soul King nodded and Ichigo left the Godswood.

* * *

The Marquess took out a key as he walked up to the stairs leading to the Squad Eleven training grounds, then he turned onto the path leading to his forge. He unlocked the gate and went in walking along the cliff-edge 'Thank the Kami I had the wall made.'

The forge consisted of a stone building, much larger than Oestu Nimaiya's Hooden. A river ran though it as Ichigo used the waters to call down the Asauchi.

He entered the door and five women greeted him. Like Oestu Ichgio created a group of Zanpakuto Spirits to help him forge the Asauchi, it just happened they became women. Unlike Oestu however Ichigo in his more reserved nature dressed them in proper Shihakusho.

Ichigo nodded and the girls started up the forge. The Marquess sat down with his feet flat on the ground and focused his spirit energy, more on manipulating the background Reishi and formed it into a humanoid shape. The method Oestu used to create the Asauchi paralleled somewhat with the method Kirio Hikifune invented to create the Artificial Soul, and according to Soul King it mirrored the method in European Witchcraft to create a familiar spirit. Oetsu spoke a few phrases of English when he and Renji suffered his anarchic hospitality, so he probably spent time studying European magic. Unlike a Valyrian Steel blade, which from his understanding consisted of a sword forged in Dragon-fire and embedded with both the magic of the fire and spells said during its forging, a Zanpakuto is pure magic, cutting through the physical as well as the spiritual.

The veil which existed before the world reformed disappeared, the Kami could show themselves, but they could also personally hide themselves from sight.

With the new blank spirit created he then focused his powers again and transformed it into a crud strip of metal. One of the girl pick it up and placed it on in the fire as another pumped the bellows. Another gather the river water into a bucket and placed it at the anvils sided. The last girl handed Ichigo a pair of thick gloves, a pair of goggles as eye protection and a hammer.

The Marquess with his speed and strength beat the heated lump of metal into a katana blade in a few minutes before putting it in the water to called "One down, at least five to go." He would probably make more today and rest of the week since more people in Castamere wished to join the Squads and with more probably heading to join the Night's Watch they would need more Asauchi as well.

He pulled the blade out and on the Tang, the piece of metal contained within the hilt, he tapped in his mark, his House Sigil and name in Kanji.

The spirits created the other parts. The hilt, with spiritual wrappings and the Tsuba crossguard.

 _"King, while I do think giving those Black Brothers Zanpakuto was necessary to do, I think it's a loss. I mean think about how many men are lost beyond the Wall now, how many wildings are getting their hands of the blades?"_

"If the wildings are using the Zanpakuto against the White Walkers and their zombies I don't mind." Ichigo said taking out the cooled Asauchi and handing it to the final of the five spirits, this one in charge of wrapping and the stores for the Asauchi.

* * *

The Marquess and his wife breathed slowed as they recovered.

When Ichigo returned from forging fifteen Asauchi he found Orihime waiting and wanting. Ichigo gave his soulmate her wish. Intense did not come close to describing it. As both shared their pleasure causing their feelings to skyrocket and when they did climax they almost passed out.

"I hope you see Hime." Ichigo said "You could kill us if you try again."

"I just can't help, I'm so happy, you're so good at this, I definitely want to do this often."

"I never thought you to be a nymphomaniac."

"I can. When I'm in love with such a divinely handsome, strong and viral man." she said letting her hands roam his muscles "You've got wonderful body Ichigo, to me you always had the face of a god, you've got the body of one too."

"Dam it woman." Ichigo groaned "Carry on like this and I'll never let you leave the bed.", she giggled "I'm sure Philippa can take over my duties as Captain."

"She's not got Bankai remember?"

"There are three ways to become a Captain Ichigo. Toshiro told me when he and Rangiku stayed in my apartment."

"Really?", she nodded "The most common is the Proficiency Test," Ichigo knew this one, the candidate for the Captain position needed to perform Bankai, the full release of their Zanpakuto's power witness by Ichigo and two other Captains. Though at the start of the Castamere Squads only Ichigo witnessed the release.

Orihime continued "The two other method are personal recommendation, if the candidate is recommended by at least six Captains and approved by at least three other the remaining then he or she is instated. Toshiro told me that's how Aizen became a Captain.", Ichigo growled at the mere mention of the turncoat "How the hell did Aizen get recommended and approved by nine Captains?"

"He wasn't. After the Visoreds, Miss Yoruichi and Mister Urahara were exiled only six Captains remained and the Kenpachi at the time was a lazy man he never turned up to meetings."

"But why the hell did Shunsui and Jushiro recommend Aizen?"

"Aizen pretended to be a fine and loyal person, he kept his plan so well hidden no one really knew of it, or at least its full extent. To everyone else he seemed prefect for a Captain, with all the Captains unanimous on the decision Aizen became a Captain."

"Bet Shunsui and Jushiro regretted that. What's the third method?"

"Defeating a Captain in combat with at least two hundred of that Captain's Squad Members watching. That's how every Kenpachi became Captain of Squad Eleven."

"I thought Kenpachi was a name.", she giggled "It's a title, given to the strongest fighter. Captain Zaraki didn't know his proper name so he just called himself Kenpachi."

"So we could call Shunichi a Kenpachi? Doesn't feel right, to me Kenpachi was always just Kenpachi."

"I understand." she said cupping his cheek with a knowledgeable smile, the smile turned sultry and she began rubbing her hips on Ichigo's legs "You ready for a second round Ichigo?"

"Dam it Hime," Ichigo groaned "Do you have to be so sexy?" he cupped her breast tight and his lips crashed to hers.

* * *

"So," Orihime asked the Soul King "do you have any idea what our kids may look like?"

"Perhaps, if the Weirwood stays up then your traits will be passed down the family line."

"Why the Weirwood?" Ichigo asked.

"The Household Kami of each family gave that family its protection and in order to distinguish one family member from another they made the genes and blood of their family powerful, some more than others, especially those today who keep to Old Gods and keep a Weirwood in their keeps."

"Wait," Ichigo said "Asher told me House Baratheon's traits out trumped those of any other, but the always worshiped the Seven."

"House Baratheon shared its traits with House Durrandon, a house which had something above everyone else, the blood of the Old Gods. Durran Godsgrief married and made love with the daughter of a sea and wind Kami, and whereas Houses like Lannister and Tully change to follow the Seven thousands of years ago, House Baratheon has only existed and worship the Seven for three hundred years, which to an Old Gods and a Weirwood is very little time, and with Prince Asher worshipping the Old Gods as well as the Seven the Kami that may take residence in King's Landing will probably keep the Baratheon or should I say Durrandon traits strong."

Orihime titled her head "That still doesn't answer my question about what our kids will look like, I get the orange hair, we both have it, but I've got silver eyes and Ichigo's got brown, do you know which?"

"Well." The Soul King said "You're Kami so you yourselves can choose.", the two looked at each other, Ichigo spoke first "I always preferred you silver eyes Hime, I've just got boring brown eyes, nothing special in that."

"I like your eyes Ichigo, they look like chocolate," she sighed "I miss chocolate."

"Maybe it should be both, some have your eyes, and some have mine."

"I like that." she put her hand to her abdomen wondering which her first child would inherit.

"What other traits can they inherit?" Ichigo asked.

"Since they going to be Kami themselves, the superhuman strength both of you possess." he turned to Ichigo "The males will no doubt have your physical strength in appearance." he then looked to Orihime "The females will inherit your outstanding figure.", she blushed before the Soul King continued "And they will all be as tall as both of you if not taller."

"They be almost seven feet tall." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Bodies of gods Ichigo." Orihime repeated from earlier. Ichigo rolled his eyes and hugged his wife. He nodded his thanks to the Soul King and they left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Just a simple chapter to all you readers to breath before we re-enter the drama of King's Landing and enter into season four of the show.**

 **Also for those interested I started writing a new story, a Bleach crossover with Dragon Age, Inquisition specifically, and seeing some of the earlier comments about the fact Ichigo and Orihime weren't the main characters, I promise that they will be the POVs of the story.**

 **Though writing that story and my others may slow down, since at the end of the month I'll be entering my final year a University and during which I'll be looking for work exprience.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. Tyrion 2

The Master of Coin looked over his shoulder to the tall towers of the Red Keep before turning back. He stood next to Podrick and a sitting Bronn on a road outside King's Landing with a number of City Watchmen standing behind them. A woman with a pair of goats passed the Imp and Bronn spoke "How many Dornish men does it take to fuck a goat?"

"Please don't." Tyrion said, he did not wish to offend their guests when they finally arrived.

"Seems to me." the sellsword commander continued "smart place to meet travellers is in a tavern, that way one party's late, the other party can drink some ale inside." he took a swig of his wine skin.

"It the Prince of Dorne we're waiting for," Tyrion said "not one of your sellsword friends."

"He's so dammed important how come they sent you to meet him?"

"There's bad blood between House Martell of Dorne and House Lannister of Casterly Rock, has been for years."

"And just encase House Martell of Dorne are looking to spill some Lannister blood may as well be yours?"

"No need for cynicism I happen to be an accomplished diplomat." they heard shouts from down the road and a group of horse and banners appeared "Ah, here we are." he looked to the banners "Can you read the sigils?"

"Yellow ball?" Bronn suggested.

"Wild lemons on a purple field," Podrick said "House Dalt of Lemonwood. A vulture grasping a baby in its talons, House Blackmont. A crowned skull, House Manwoody of Kingsgrave." Tyrion spoke impressed "Boy knows is Dornish Houses."

"I need a sigil." Bronn muttered. As a knight he could carry one. Tyrion ignored this and spoke to his squire "And House Martell, a red sun pierced by a spear?"

"I don't see it my Lord." Tyrion quickly put his diplomatic skill into play and stepped forward as the party of Dornish nobility stopped before them "Well met my Lords, His Majesty King Joffrey welcomes you in his name, my Lord Father the King's Hand sends his greetings as well, I am Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock, Master of Coin." he paused for a moment, the Dornish Lords remained silent. The Imp decided to ask his plaguing question "Forgive me, I don't see Prince Doran in your company."

One of the Dalts spoke "The Prince's health forces him to remain at Sunspear. He sends his brother, Prince Oberyn to attend the Royal Wedding in his stead."

"Yes," Tyrion nodded "the King would be delighted to enjoy the company of a warrior as renowned as Prince Oberyn at his wedding feast."

"Will he?" the Dalt asked with a hint of humour.

"And where is Prince Oberyn?"

"Arrived before dawn." this took the Master of Coin by surprise, the Lord continued "Not a man for welcome parties our Prince."

"Very well, my Lords these fine men from the City Watch will escort you to your quarters in the Red Keep, you must be wary after such a long journey." the three walked to their horses as the Dornish Lords rode passed.

The Lord Commander of the City Watch spoke "Some accomplished diplomacy that was. Now where?"

"We must find Prince Oberyn before he kills someone, or several somebodies."

"How do you plan on finding a single Dornishman in the middle a city this big?"

"You're famous for fucking half of Westeros. You've just arrive at the capital after two weeks of bad roads, where would you go?"

"I'd probably go to sleep, but I'm getting old."

* * *

Naturally they went to the finer of Littlefinger's brothels, even without Littlefinger there great noblemen still flocked to it. The new Lord of Harrenhal knew to put good people in charge of his most important endeavours.

Leaving Podrick outside they went finding Oberyn, they heard a Dornish voice and walked in Tyrion spoke "Prince Oberyn forgive the intrusion we heard there might be," he just caught the Prince pull his knife out the wrist of a Lannister solider who screamed "trouble." the soldier's friend helped him out as the Dornish woman with the Prince encircled her arms around the Prince "Apologies my love." he said before they kissed, for a very long time. Tyrion tried to get a word in however they ignored him. Finally, the parted the Prince spoke to the woman "Ellaria Sands my paramour, the King's own Uncle Imp. Tyrion, son of Tywin, Lannister."

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay…"

"What are you?" Oberyn said to Bronn "His hired killer?"

"I started that way aye, now I'm a knight and Lord Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing."

"And how did that come to pass?"

"Killed the right people I suppose.", the Prince laughed a looked to the manager "Will need a few more girls yes?" Tyrion smiled slightly at the thought "Prince Oberyn if I may, a word in private?" Ellaria let her lover go and the Prince and the Imp went outside.

"Seems I visited the Lannister brothel by mistake." the Dornishman said.

"Oh they take all kinds," the Master of Coin explained.

"Even Dornish."

"The King is very grateful that you travelled all this way for his wedding."

"Let's speak truth here, Joffrey is insulted, I am only the second son after all."

"Well speaking as a fellow second son I've grown rather used to being the family insult.", the Prince chuckled.

"Why did you come to King's Landing Prince Oberyn?"

"I was invited to the Royal Wedding."

"I thought we were speaking truth?"

"The last time I was in the capital was many years ago. Another wedding. My Sister Elia and Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon. My Sister loved him, she bore his children, swaddled them, rocked them, fed them from her own breast, Elia would not let the wet nurse touch them. And beautiful, noble Rhaeger Targaryen left her for another woman, that started a war and the war ended right here. And your father's army took the city."

"I wasn't present."

"And butchered those children. My nephew and niece, carved them up and wrapped them in Lannister cloaks. And my Sister, you know what they did to her?" the Prince lifted Tyrion's head up "I'm asking you a question."

"I've heard rumours.", the Prince chuckled "So have I. The one I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegane, the Mountain raped Elia and spilt her in half with his great sword."

"I wasn't there; I don't know what happened."

"If the Mountain killed my Sister your father gave the order. Tell your father I'm here, and tell him House Lannister is not the only one to pay their debts." with that the Prince walked back into the brothel.

* * *

Tyrion and Podrick walked down the gardens he slowed seeing a friend "Lady Falena. Breakfasting with the King?"

"No on business I need to talk with you.", they moved down a more private path "Before he left Asher had me look into something we could blackmail Littlefinger with."

"Why?"

"Haven't you read the ledgers, Asher did the maths and the number don't add up, that means."

"Littlefinger's been stealing from the treasury."

"Correct, as Master of Coin I thought you should know."

"Have you found something to blackmail him with?"

"Not blackmail no, something else, I'm waiting for Asher's answers, it's complicated." and she walked off.

Soon Tyrion sat with his family as Mace Tyrell walked up and presented the King with a large golden cup adorned with the sigils of the Great Houses, Joffrey accepted the gift and asked whether or not he should refer to Mace as Father, the Duke of Highgarden said it would be an honour before taking his seat next to his daughter. Podrick came and the Master of Coin got out of his chair walking over to face his nephew who looked at the gift oddly as the squire put it before the King "A book?"

"The Lives of Four Kings, Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy and Daeron the Good. A book every King should read." Joffrey looked to the Hand of the King who nodded, the Boy King returned to his uncle "Now that the war is won," Joffrey said "we should all find time for wisdom. Thank you Uncle." Tyrion knew his nephew didn't really mean those words, but he returned to his seat.

A member of the Kingsguard walked in a placed a sword on the table, the Duke of Casterly Rock stood up "The only sword of Valyrian Steel in the capital your Majesty, freshly forged in your honour." in no time at all the King rushed around the table and took out the blade, it out-of-tune ring caught the attention of all gathered.

"Careful your Majesty," Grand Maester Pycelle said "nothing cuts like Valyrian Steel."

"Although." Tyrion mentioned "Some say the Zanpakuto of Castamere is sharper.", Joffrey glared at his uncle. Then he slashed the book. He grinned "Such a great sword should have a name. What shall I call her?" Members of the court called out names, one took his attention "Widow's Wail I like that." he sheathed it and saying "Using it will be like stabbing Asher in the back again and again." Tyrion quickly leaned over to see his father's reaction, the Duke looked shocked and angered at Cersei who looked like she wanted to sink into the Blackwater. The Master of Coin then stared at the sliced book 'So much for wisdom.'

* * *

The bells on the Great Sept rang out its changes.

Inside Mace Tyrell escorted his daughter down the central gap in of the gathered. Tyrion wanted to turn away, Margaery looked so flamboyant it hurt. Whereas Asher and Sansa's beauty came through the simplicity of their wedding attire, to Tyrion it looked like they put too much effort to outdo the Crown Prince they failed at it.

Joffrey took his brides arm and they walked up to the High Septon before the King cloaked her. The wedding went as anyone could expect, so straight forward it bored him.

He glanced at Lady Olenna as the High Septon said "Cursed be the one who comes between them.", the Matriarch of Flowers face shifted slightly into one of thought. Joffrey's statement of his kiss caught his attention and the Royal Couple's lips meet to applauses. 'We have a new queen, better her then Cersei.'

* * *

The Imp walked about the garden party when he came across Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand, they greeted one another, before the Prince spoke "I couldn't help but notice someone is missing. I had hoped to meet with Crown Prince Asher. Some say he is like a new Rhaegar."

"The Crown Prince is in Castamere your Highness, he didn't want to King harming his new wife."

"So the younger twin gets married first, and who's the lucky girl?"

"Sansa, the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark." Oberyn face fell slightly but then he chuckled "So the Stags and the Wolves are finally together, as are the Lions and Roses." he and his mistress walked away, heading over to speak with Lady Falena.

Tyrion walked to Podrick's side and they walked to the Royal Stand taking seat next to Tommen. Ser Barristan stood behind the King and Queen. With other members of the Kingsguard stood around the garden. A massive lion head stared directly at the Royal Family.

The musician started playing the Rains of Castamere, which annoyed the King, Joffrey threw coins at them. Tyrion agreed 'Those people from Squad Nine at least had a large number of songs to choose from.'

The King stood up "Everyone." he called "The Queen would like to say a few words." Margaery got up "We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvellous food and drink, not all among us are so lucky, to thank the Gods for bringing the recent war to a just end King Joffrey has decreed that the left over from our feast be given to poorest in his city." the crowd cheered at this charity Tyrion scoffed 'Her idea no doubt.'

He glanced around and saw Ser Loras nodded at Prince Oberyn. Jamie stood beside him and the Knight of the Flowers bumped into the Kingsguard, the two talked 'Probably about Cersei.'

Speaking of the Queen Mother she walked over a talked to Grand Maester Pycelle who left the party slightly dejected 'Whatever Cersei said to make him sad would me more entertaining than Ser Dontos.' even when the King gave a Gold Dragon reward to the man who could knock his hat off.

After a while Joffrey goy up "Everyone silence, clear the floor. There's been too much amusement here today. A Royal Wedding is not an amusement; a Royal Wedding is history. The time has come for all of us to contemplate our history, my Lords." a servant opened the lion's mouth, "My Ladies," a tongue made of red carpet sprawled out "I give you Kings Joffrey, Renly and Balon Greyjoy, Lord Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon. The War of Three Kings." a group of dwarf came out of the lion's mouth dressed as the named men, they also wore mock mounts around their wastes with fake leg like they rode them. For the Kings the one as Joffrey on a lion with antlers, the one as Renly on a figure resembling Loras, a fake bottom on him to look as if he rode the figure in more ways than one. The one as Balon on a kraken, the sigil of House Greyjoy. The Robb dwarf rode a regular horse but wore a wolf head helmet, 'More Clegane then Stark.' Tyrion thought then glance at the one playing Stannis riding a figure of Melisandre.

"Let the war begin." the Joffrey dwarf proclaimed. Renly went first; Stannis and Robb hit him with their fake weapon. Tyrion glanced at Margaery who looked away while Loras got up and stormed away.

Stannis went next being beaten down by Joffrey.

The Robb dwarf took out Balon.

Tyrion motioned to Podrick "Pay each of them twenty gold when this is done."

"Yes my Lord." the Squire said, before Tyrion muttered "I'll have to find another way to thank the King."

The Robb and Joffrey jousted and missed, twice, the Robb proclaiming Asher the rightful king. Before the Joffrey took out a rope and looped it around Robb's hands and dragged him saying "Off to the Westerlands with you."

"Well fought." Joffrey said taking out his purse "the Champion purse, though you're not the champion yet, a champion defeat all other challengers, surely there are other out there who still dare to challenge my reign, Uncle," he turned to the Master of Coin "I'm sure they have a spare costume."

Tyrion got out of his chair "One taste of combat was enough for me your Majesty, I'd like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him, this is but a poor imitation of your bravery on the field of battle, I speak as a first hand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show how a true King wins his throne. Be careful though, this one is clearly mad with lust. It would be tragedy for the King to lose virtue hours before his wedding night." he returned to his seat as a few chuckles resonated around the guest tables.

Joffrey walked over and poured his wine onto his uncle's head, Tyrion still made a joke "Fine vintage, shame that it spilled."

"It did not spill."

"My love," Margaery called "come back to me, it's time for my Father's toast."

"Well how does he expect me to toast without wine? Uncle you can be my cupbearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

"Your Majesty does me a great honour."

"It's not meant as an honour." Still the Master of Coin got up and took Joffrey's goblet, though the King did drop it on the floor for him to pick it up, and kicking it demanding the Imp pick it up. Tyrion went under the table and handed it to the King "What good is an empty cup?" Joffrey said "Fill it.", Tyrion took the jug of wine closest to Cersei and filled the goblet, and handed it to the King again.

"Kneel." Joffrey said "Kneel before your King." Tyrion failed to kneel while Joffrey demanded it.

"Oh look," Margaery said "the pie." the crowd cheered as the kitchen servants brought out a massive pie, so large four of them carried it.

Joffrey took the cup and handed it to Margaery. He unsheathed Widow's Wail and sliced the top off, a flock of dove flew out accompanied by much rejoicing. Joffrey demanded the Master of Coin serve him the wine to wash down the dry pastry.

The King drank it down, but he started coughing, and then started choking. Ser Barristan and Jamie rushed to his sided as the King collapsed. Cersei came to his side to and put his head to her lap.

Tyrion picked up the goblet confused. He heard the last gasp of Joffrey, then Cersei spoke "He did this." the Imp looked at his sister who starred at him angered "He poisoned my son, your King, take him. Take him. Take him." she shouted as two of Kingsguard took hold of the Master of Coin and took him away.

He noticed both Lady Olenna and Lady Falena leaving, the Matriarch of Flowers holding onto a piece of jewellery.

* * *

In a cell Tyrion thought about what happened. He understood why his sister would think he did it, but he hoped his father would see reason, though he did call Joffrey a lost cause he would never sink to the lows of kinslaying.

The door opened and Tyrion looked away, more bad food.

"My, my uncle, you look dreadful." Tyrion turn round seeing a smirking Asher "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes nephew, or should I say my King.", he noted some changes to his nephew in the few months since the Crown Prince, 'No force of habit.', the King left with his new wife for Castamere. Asher stood even taller, his shoulder seemed even wider, he had the Baratheon strength in multiple spades.

"Either will do," Asher glanced to the gaoler, who nodded and removed the restrains much to the Imp's surprise, Asher spoke "I argued with the Small Council, but eventually they all saw reason, you're cleared of charges, the proper culprit has been found."

"Who would be so bold as to poison a King?"

"Lady Olenna Tyrell. It's a good thing I sent the order to keep people from leaving King's Landing in time, the Queen of Thorns was going to run back to Highgarden."

* * *

In the throne room Tyrion stood next to Bronn and Podrick watching Asher atop the Iron Throne, yet to wear a crown, Sora the raven on his shoulder, with the Duke of Casterly Rock and the Prince of Dorne sat either side of the King. Lady Olenna stood before them. Around them a few soldiers of the Castamere Forces as well as Lord Ichigo, Lady Orihime, a woman he never thought would live up to her reputation and Queen Sansa, both women showed signs of pregnancy and multiples apparently.

The new King spoke "Lady Falena Shihion found crystallised essence of the Strangler in the jewelled necklace you wore, our Mistress of Whisperers also saw you lean over and place some in my Brother's wine while everyone focused their attention on Joffrey and the pie, you cannot deny it."

"I don't deny it your Majesty."

"Have you anything in your defence?"

"I did it to save Margaery, everyone here can admit Joffrey was violent, it would have been a matter of time until he repeated the actions of Maegor the Cruel and killed my Granddaughter."

"But the Tyrell's desire was to have a member become Queen, did you make the same mistake my Uncle Renly did and forget the order of succession?"

"You told me you preferred Castamere to King's Landing."

Asher sighed and held the bridge of his noise "I did say that, but that did not mean I would refuse the crown simply because of it, I was born in King's Landing and I plan to improve it."

"You must know the rumours about your mother and the Kingslayer."

"Yes, but I would never make myself into a new Daemon Blackfrye simply on rumour. So let me get this straight, you thought because I prefer Castamere over King's Landing as it currently is and because I didn't claim the Iron Throne during the War of Three Kings I would refuse the throne completely and allow Tommen to become King? Thus Margaery would remarry my younger Brother making her Queen again."

The Matriarch of Flowers looked down and nodded.

"I see; you realise the crime of Regicide is punishable by death?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Be thankful then that I understand the need of this alliance, Margaery will marry Tommen, not to be Queen, true, but still a high ranking member of the Royal Family. As for the rest of House Tyrell, first until further notice the Flowers of Highgarden are banished from the Crownlands, so the betrothal between Ser Loras and the Queen Mother is hereby ended," the crowd murmured, Tyrion glanced at Cersei who grinned, the King continued "and House Tyrell are to pay off half the debt the Crown owes to House Lannister, so they will be paying who much Uncle?"

Tyrion blinked "Around seven-hundred and fifty-thousand gold dragons."

"Thank you. Is that clear?"

Mace Tyrell spoke "We've already payed half of the wedding, and will probably pay half for the new wedding as well, it'll take years to pay that off."

"Quite," Asher said glaring at him "I will not ignore House Tyrell's sterling contributions to the Realm however killing the King does sully that somewhat. Be thankful I don't have Ser Ilyn Payne cut your mother's head off and make Ser Loras Kingsguard, which can still do." He turned to his friend "Would you be willing Ser Loras?"

"To protect the Royal Family if my sister's apart of it? I would.", his father starred at him as Asher spoke "But it means you would never marry and father no children, thus the name Tyrell would end."

"After what Grandmother did I would be willing to do what I can to restore my House name in what little time it had left."

"I can consider it at least Loras, but right now I don't think we need any extra Kingsguard at the moment." he returned to the Duke of Highgarden "But you can see your Grace what could still happen, now prepare you and your forces I want every Tyrell apart from Margaery gone from the Crownlands as soon as possible." they nodded and quickly left the throne room.

Asher sighed and climbed down from the throne "Grandfather a word," he turned to Tyrion "this concerns you as well Uncle.", the Master of Coin walked up, Lord Ichigo and Lady Falena stood close by, the Captain of Squad Two stood behind them.

"What is it you wish your Majesty?" the Patriarch of Lions asked.

"The truth over a women named Tysha.", Tyrion's eyes widened and looked to his father.

"How do you know that name?" the Hand asked.

"Squad Two."

"She was a whore.", Tyrion heard a low growl and glanced at the Captain who put her hand to her sword. Asher spoke again "Why would you hire a prostitute to make Tyrion lose his virginity? That seems rather low, not to mention it turned my Uncle into the libertine he is today, if you want to blame anyone for his actions you should look in a mirror."

"I do not need to say anything." Tywin protested.

"Grandfather, no one should keep secrets from a King, if you won't then I call a trial."

"If that is so I wish to make it a Trial by Combat."

"Very well Grandfather, and knowing you'll pick Ser Gregor Clegane, who is a great fighter, whoever I chose as my champion would be at a disadvantage, however if I had more champions…", both Tyrion and Tywin's eyes widened and Asher smirked "I call for a Trial by Seven, the first in almost a century."

* * *

Tyrion sat on the makeshift platform next to Sansa and Lady Orihime, Ellaria Sands and Jamie, his brother told him the truth, but it appeared his father would not admit defeat. Sansa and Lady Orihime held each other hands.

Asher and Lord Ichigo stood on the field of battle, along with Prince Oberyn, he offered his service for a chance at killing Ser Gregor. Captain Hills of Squad Eleven, the Captain of Squad Two, Lieutenant Napier Waverly, and finally Lady Brienne of Tarth, the first female knight.

Obviously the Hand called Ser Gregor to fight, the Mountain stood tall flanked by six other, no one Tyrion recognised. The Duke of Casterly Rock sat on the other platform with the Queen Mother, Crown Prince Tommen and Lady Margaery.

Asher with is helmet in his hands turned to his Hand "You can still back down Grandfather, Uncle Jamie has admitted the truth."

"The truth is what we perceive, if you want the Seven to decide so be it on your head."

"Very well." Asher put his helmet on.

Grand Maester Pycelle walk out to the middle "In the sight of Gods and Men we gather to ascertain the truth of the women Tysha, Lord Tyrion Lannister's estranged wife of several years." he went on about the Seven. However, Asher nodded to the herald who blew the horn, the Grand Maester trudge away.

Ser Gregor took out his broadsword.

Oberyn's squire threw the Prince his spear. The King and the other Samurai glanced at Lord Ichigo who nodded. They all drew out their blades. The game changed the moment the Samurai baring Captain Hills started speaking.

"Stitch to Kill, Kami Ito."

"Roar, Zabimaru."

"Sacrifice them, Kyuketsuki."

"Zangestu."

Their swords changed. Asher's turned into a pair of gauntlets connected by a chain going over his arms and the back of his neck, from all eight finger glowing thread shot out.

Sir Napier's sword became segmented with each getting larger until the blade at the end.

The Captain of Squad Two carried an axe.

And Lord Ichigo held two black blades like giant knives. He put his right hand to his face and red and black energy appeared over it, he pulled his hand down and his helmet materialised.

The six on Lord Tywin's seven all stared wide-eyed. Tyrion looked to the other book seeing all their slack jaws 'I don't think I've ever seen Father look like that.'

"I yield." One of the Lannister seven called, very soon all the others bar Ser Gregor yielded.

Asher spoke "Do wish to continued Ser Gregor?", the Mountain roared and charged.

Captain Hills stepped forward and blocked to attack, his Zanpakuto chipping slightly, he kicked the Mountain on the leg so hard everyone heard the bones crack. Ser Gregor fell onto his knee. Captain Hills then stomped his foot on the downed leg and the Mountain screamed. Clegane tried to swing again but Asher flicked one of his wrists, the wire flew to the Mountain's great sword and sliced through, the three served pieces scattered onto the ground. Gregor tried a punch but Hills caught it "You call that a punch?" he twisted the Mountain's arm and more bones broke.

Prince Oberyn walked up showing off his skills with the spear, removing the Mountain's helmet "Did they tell you who I am? I am the brother of Elia Martell. I won't let you die until you confess, you raped her, murdered her, killed her children." he sliced at the Mountain's other leg "Confess."

Hills took Ser Gregor's other hand and started breaking the fingers one by one "I did it." the Mountain screamed "Elia Targaryen, I killed her children, I raped her, I smashed her skull in."

"And who," Oberyn said looking to the Hand of the King "gave you that order?"

Lord Tywin spoke "Only ordered the death of Rhaegar Targaryen's children. And I never gave Ser Gregor alone the order, he was just the first man to reach the Holdfast, if someone else arrived before him your sister would have lived."

"Oberyn," Asher said returning his Zanpakuto to its original form "we can't change the past, finish it.", the Prince of Dorne nodded and rammed his spear through the Mountain's head. He walked over to a Lannister banner, ripped it off from the pole and covered the dead Ser Gregor "To hide the blood." He said with a sly grin, before both he and Hills picked the corpse up and threw it over the balcony and into the Blackwater.

Asher turned to his Grandfather and took his helmet off "The Gods have decided, Tysha Lannister was no whore, but an innocent girl who married our Master of Coin out of love.", Tywin looked away before the King spoke again "Can I ask something? If Grandmother Joanna had survived Tyrion's birth and she learned of her youngest son's marriage how would she have reacted?", the Hand of the King closed his eyes tight.

Jamie spoke "From what I remember of Mother she would have seen how Tyrion couldn't be married off to any noble family, and I was Kingsguard by the time we meet Tysha. So to know Tyrion was married, a chance of grandchildren and continuing the family name she would most likely have endorsed the marriage."

The King spoke again "When you show me her tomb Grandfather you told me while the lion defends the territory of the pride, the lioness makes sure the pride survives."

Tyrion looked to his father who finally spoke "That girl was no whore, but she was a lowborn."

Lord Ichigo yelled at his lord "She's still a human being, and family to you.", the Hand of the King looked to the Masked Captain "How did your spies find out about this?"

Lady Falena walked out and called "My Captain would like the Hand and the Master of Coin down here so she can tell them directly.", Lord Tywin grumbled but Tyrion curious walked down and stood before the Captain. The Duke of Casterly Rock stared down at her, though tall for a woman, she stood at five foot eleven inches, the Hand still dwarfed her "Alright girl tell me how you know this."

"It's quite easy." She said her voice suddenly higher and Tyrion's eyes widened, the memories of the Battle of the Blackwater came back 'It wasn't a dream?'

The Captain put her axe down and pulled her mask off and revealing a face Tyrion never forgot "Tysha?", she knelt down and look straight into his eye "Hello my Lord.", Tyrion couldn't resist, he leaned in, she did so too and they kissed. For quite a while, feeling the happiest in years he ignored his father's argument with Lord Ichigo.

She let the kiss go and whispered "You told me I can have whatever I want for saving your life last year.", he nodded and she smiled widely "When we make love I want you to make love to me better than you have any other women."

Tyrion shuddered "Tysha forgive me for…", she put her figure on his lips "It's fine my Lord, I understand why, you thought I was a whore, so you thought only whores would make love to you, I get it.", he smiled and kissed her again.

When they finished they turned to the Westerland Lords arguing, Tysha turned angry and picked her axe walked up to Lord Tywin, wrap her arm round his neck and pulled him back. She held the axe blade inches from his face "I didn't need Lord Ichigo to protect me from you, I could have tried to kill you any time since you separated me from my husband." She let him go and returned her weapon to normal "The only reason I haven't is because I don't want to be a kinslayer."

"How could you have killed me?"

"Legends say Lann the Clever crawled through the clefts in Casterly Rock. I'd try at least.", the Duke starred half shocked and half impressed "I see what I did gave you some backbone."

"Oh I've got more than that as you saw.", Lady Falena smirked "She not lying either, one cut from that axe of hers, you'll never stop bleeding." She turned to her captain "As planned then?", Tysha nodded and removed her cloak before handing it to Falena.

Asher walked up "I didn't know I lived so close to my aunt when in Castamere, but even still this doesn't change anything." He looked to the Hand of the King "We arranged this when we discussed battle plans, since Lady Falena has the requirements to be a captain, Captain Kershaw as I knew her wished to retire as a captain, but like the spy networks so they planned to swap positions." He turned back to his aunt "Lady Tysha Lannister, I name you Mistress of Whisperers."

"Thank you your Majesty." She then glanced at Cersei "From what Falena told me you said you'd kill any person Tyrion truly loved, well I've got news for you sister, try anything on me, not even the Gods will save you."

Tyrion smiled 'She become quite the woman.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I bet some of you are going to call the Trial by Seven anticlimactic. With this perspective I could right out the planning for the fight, but I imagine Asher had this idea in the back of his mind for a while.**

 **Anyway, see you next time.**


	22. Sansa 4

Sansa sowed. She sat with Margaery, Lady Orihime, Lady Falena and Tysha in the Tyrell garden, now technically Margaery's property as the only Tyrell left in the Crownlands. Lady Brienne stood on guard.

Asher considered making Brienne Kingsgaurd, while he did like the idea, he remained cautious with Brienne being the only living child of Lord Selwyn Tarth, and so the heir to the island. He also didn't have any knowledge of anyone else eligible to inherit.

Gatsby and Lady sat beside the Queen flanked by a litter of nine pups. Asher named the subspecies Akita Direwolves, Gatsby's breed of dog first and then Lady's species second. Sansa liked it. She put her hand on her belly and smiled. Most of capital knew by now Sansa also carried the new heir to throne, and siblings as well, the question of gender did plague her mind, but in truth it didn't bother her much.

She looked to Margaery "I heard from Asher you and Tommen are really getting to like each other.", the Queen for a Day as some people nicknamed her smiled "His innocence is so sweet, and we're both relieved Joffrey's gone."

"I never met Joffrey." Orihime said "But from what Asher and Ichigo told me he seemed like a monster."

"Seemed," Lady Falena said "is an understatement, he was a monster, I watched in the background as the idiot began figuring out how he could use his power for his sadistic fun. What's worse, a King who didn't use his power that much and became a slob, drinking, eating and whoring himself into the grave, or a King who did use his power, but to abuse others, literally."

"I don't want to think about it." Tysha said taking a cup of wine "But I hope my Nephew does actually rule as a King should, he's got wisdom, as much I hate Lord Tywin I have to admit he taught Asher well," she turned to Lady Orihime "but then again so did you and Ichigo.", Lady Kurosaki smiled.

One of the pups left its mother's side and wondered into the middle. Tysha smiled and pick it up "These guys are so adorable." She put it on her lap and stroked the stripped fur she looked to Sansa "Have they got names?"

"We haven't named them yet, things have been and will be busy for quite a while."

"Well when this one's old enough can I keep it?", Sansa turned to Lady and Gatsby, what looked like grins came onto their faces, Sansa tilted her head and smiled herself "I think it should be okay, buy why I thought House Lannister preferred cats?"

"My dad was scratched by a cat when he was young so both he and I took dim view of felines, second of all I want to get on Tywin's nerve by acting un-Lannister, if he'd let me be with Tyrion I would probably just keep to the background, after what he did to me I'm going to do anything I can to annoy him without actually going against his orders."

"Wow," Margaery said "Grandmother would definitely like you, how did Lord Tywin scorn you?", Tysha turned to Orihime, she nodded and began explaining her history.

At the end Sansa, Brienne and Margaery starred, Tysha nodded "Right after it happened I considered killing myself, but something told me to live in Castamere. Florian Rainhill pretty much took any woman who looked pretty and I explained I really hated Lord Tywin so he gave me a job. He did threaten to rape me, but deep down his chivalry kept him at bay, probably to keep up his image as a good knight. Then Ichigo and Orihime arrived as the new Lord and Lady, I got my Zanpakuto, founded Squad Two and the rest is history."

"Speaking of history," Margaery said "what are the history books going to say about the Trial by Seven? Won't people say that using magic was cheating?"

"If I remember what Ichgio said." Orihime said leaned back and looking at the ceiling in thought "In a Trial by Combat the champions are allowed whatever weapon they want; it's just few have ever seen a Zanpakuto Shikai before. I also think Asher and Ichigo plan to have it written down," she closed her eyes "that when the six saw who they fought against, their King, and two of the greatest fighters in the Seven Kingdom, my Ichigo and Captain Shinichi Hills, as well as another Captain of Castamere, the Red Viper, and Lady Brienne," she turned to Sansa's sworn sword "a famous warrior woman, they realised they had little chance and yielded."

Sansa frowned her eyebrows "That makes it sound like they always planned the yield."

"That would make them smart." Margaery said nodding "And Ser Gregor as a violent oaf. What does Shinichi mean?"

"It depend on the character of Kanji you use, but it usually means "True First Son." I guess he choose to change his name to that as a statement to whoever his family was, he was defiantly a noble child with the name Hills."

"Kanji? Is that a writing system?"

"One of three that are used for Japanese, Kanji is used for nouns, names and some verbs, Hiragana for general Japanese words, mostly for grammar, and Katakana for foreign words we don't have ourselves. But all have a symbol for each syllable in Japanese."

"How bizarre." Sansa said, three writing systems for one language and a symbol for each syllable 'How many do they have?'

"We get by, but learning the Common Tongue. It was hard, the grammar's complex, the vocabulary is sometimes too big to handle, all those silent letters." She shook her head.

"I never knew it was hard to learn." Sansa said.

"Well that's because you grew up with it." Orihime said "Me and Ichigo had to learn it."

A squawk sounded and a raven flew overhead. Tysha and Lady Falena got up and suddenly disappeared with a buzzing noise. Everyone besides Orihime jumped.

"Gods," Sansa said "what was that?"

"It's called the Flash Step, Samurai who learn it can move faster than the eye can see."

"If you're forces are that fast," Margaery asked "then why did your husband use horses and take six days to get here for the Battle of the Blackwater?"

"No every Samurai has learnt it, and individual Samurai have different speeds. So it's hard to keep an army together when we don't know how far forward or far back some people are, plus we can't carry many supplies individually."

"That's true I guess." Sansa turned to Orihime "So Arya's going to learn how to do that as well as have a transforming sword?"

"I guess so, she reminds me on a friend, she was very short, she had a Shikai, knew the Flash Step, was proficient in Kido, do you know about Kido? No okay it's a type of magic, there's offensive, defensive and healing Kido, every member of Squad Four know healing Kido." Sansa and Margaery starred at each other 'These Samurai are just full of surprises.'

"Sansa?" Margaery asked "What's that you're sowing?"

"Oh, it's something Asher thought of, an embroidery of our story, told as out sigils something for the children in the future.", Orihime leaned over and smiled "Oh that's so sweet, you're the wolf and Asher's the stag?" Sansa nodded "And Joffrey's the lion." she glanced at Margaery who didn't even blink, 'Asher was definitely right, she didn't have any really feelings for Joffrey.', she wondered if the Queen for a Day actually held any really feeling for Crown Prince Tommen either.

* * *

In the throne room Sansa stood behind her husband as the High Septon walk up the divide in the gathered, Septa Mordane walked behind him. The Hand of the King, the Queen Mother, Crown Prince Tommen, Tyrion and Tysha, Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime and a sad looking Grand Maester Pycelle stood to their right, behind them members of the court, nobles from all across the Realm and Castamere Squad Members, like Sir Napier Waverly, Lady Falena, Captain Illyrio Seymour and Captain Hills, as well as Bronn, Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sands. Margaery with other nobles and members of the court stood on the left. Gendry, Jory and Brienne stood at the balcony with Gatsby, Lady, the nine pups and Sora, the raven standing on the balcony runner. Ser Barristan stood to the left of the Iron Throne.

The leader of the Faith of the Seven held Asher's new crown in his hands. Unlike King Robert and Joffrey, Asher did not want antlers on his crown, he said they looked silly. Nor did he wish to be crown with one of the surviving Targaryen crowns. If the crown of Aegon the Third survived Summerhall then he would have been crowned with it, but it did not.

Instead Asher requested a new crown, and designed it like no other crown before it. Not a circular band, but eight gold plates hinged together creating an octagon. The front and back plates arched over while the other six remained square, no markings on the plate at all, just plain gold. Inside two iron strip kept the shape of the crown in place and a velvet cap lining it to add some comfort.

Also Asher requested a crown for Sansa. A simple golden band with Direwolves and Crowned Stags carved into it. Septa Mordane carried it in her hands.

The High Septon bowed before walking up the steps before the Iron Throne and stood behind Asher. Septa Mordane stood behind Sansa. Both knelt so the priest could hold the crowns over their heads.

The High Septon began "Lords and Ladies of Westeros, I present to you Asher of the House Baratheon, your rightful King. To whom you have come today to pay homage and service, will you?"

"We will." Everyone said. The High Septon looked down at Asher "Will you solemnly promise to serve and swear to govern the People of the Seven Kingdoms, the Crownlands, Dorne, the Iron Islands, the North, the Reach, the Riverlands, the Stormlands, the Vale of Arryn and the Westerlands?"

"I solemnly promise to do so." Asher said.

"Will you be lawful, just and merciful, and keep to the laws of Gods and Men."

"I will."

"Then I call on the Seven to bestow their gifts on our King. May the Father grant him the wisdom of justice when he is called to give it upon this world. May the Mother grant him the mercy of her love and give him many descendants. May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him though the dark places that lie ahead."

Sansa bit her lip in anticipation as the High Septon finished "In the Light of the Seven, I now proclaim Asher of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm." He placed the crown of Asher's head and stood back "Long may he reign!"

"Lord may he reign." Everyone said as the King stood up. Before they started cheering Asher held his hand up "And I proclaim my beloved wife, Sansa of House Baratheon of King's Landing and House Stark of Winterfell my Queen and consort." He nodded and Sansa felt the weight and the slight cold sting of the gold on her forehead. Asher walked up and took her hand, she rose as Septa Mordane shouted "Hail the King and Queen."

"Hail!" everyone said before started cheering. Gatsby and the Direwolves howled and Sora squawked and flapped his wings.

* * *

Sansa sat on a chair beside the Iron Throne looking up at Asher on the jagged chair as the members of the Small Council walked up to be acknowledged by the King and Queen. First Lord Tywin who took his place on the other side of the throne.

Tyrion and Tysha walked up together.

Then Grand Maester Pycelle walked up still looking glum "Your Majesty, forgive me for bring such news to you on such a momentous occasion, but." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Lord Tywin he read it out "Due to evidence of the breaking of his vows to neutrality and celibacy the Conclave of Maesters have unanimously decided Pycelle unfit to act as Grand Maester. He is also hereby stripped of his chains and titles. A new Grand Maester will be pick in due time.", Asher got down from the throne and read it himself.

Lord Tywin looked furious "Maester or not Pycelle you will still have a place on the Small Council."

"Grandfather," Asher said "perhaps I should tell you what I plan for my Small Council. I plan to have representatives from all regions of the Seven Kingdoms sitting on it, similar to how King Daeron the Good had Dornishmen on his council, but fairer to the Realm. Currently with of you as Hand, Uncle Tyrion as Master of Coin and Aunt Tysha as Mistress of Whisperers we have three representatives from the Westerlands. We don't need a fourth."

"But I born in the Reach, and as a Maester I remain neutral"

Asher scowled and crossed his arms tightly "You said with pride to Uncle Tyrion, and within my presence, and that of Bronn and Gendry that you served House Lannister with loyalty ever since Grandfather was Hand of the King for Aerys the Second. And in truth representing one House is not representing the region, Lord Paramount or not."

Tywin narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Pycelle bowed and walked away and Asher took his place on the throne again as the Lords and Ladies lined up to pay homage to the Royal Couple.

During the proceeding Asher sorted out a loose end from Joffrey's rule, Dontos Hollard, literally made a fool, admittedly by Sansa's pleading to keep him alive. Asher reinstated his knighthood and gave him the choice of staying or head back to his House's keep. With no reason to stay in King's Landing he left.

* * *

Evening arrive and the Lord went to their accommodations leaving the Royal Family in the Great Hall.

The Queen Mother walked up to the Royal Couple. Asher stop her by raising his hand and said "Mother I do not need a Regent. If a King needs guidance, then that's why he has the Council. Although I have to admit I'm impressed."

The Queen Mother's eyes narrowed slightly before Asher continued "Your determination to stay in power is commendable, and you'll do anything to do it, like undermining your husband and son, the trouble is sometimes the foundation of a person are too strong to be erode, even gradually."

Sansa watched her husband glare at his mother, Cersei kept her face calm however her eyes gave away her fear, Asher spoke once more "And when you had power when you stood behind Joffrey you made incompetent decisions.", Sansa glanced at Ser Barristan as Asher continued "As Uncle Tyrion said "You might find it difficult to rule over millions who want you died, half the city will starve when winter comes." Winter is Coming and what have you done to help them?"

Cersei remained silent.

"When Uncle Stannis prepared to attack the capital what did you do? Don't answer, you'll say to ordered the Alchemists' Guild to create Wildfire, what did you plan to do with it?"

"Fire the jars at the enemy with catapults."

"What would have happened if they lit the jars before firing they accidently spilt it? The fire would've spread among our own forces and weakened the already small defence. Uncle Tyrion's plan was far more effective, plus, it meant the Battle of the Blackwater would be remembered far better, only costing one of our ships, which we didn't need as much as men of the fortifications." He walked closer to his mother and stared down at her, both he and Joffrey stood taller than Cersei even at sixteen, but Asher now towered over her, his height in fact match Lord Tywin's and he would probably still get taller.

Cersei tried one more attempt "Some needs to teach you in the game of thrones."

"This is not a game mother, I have the lives of millions in my hands, that's not a game. You treat murder, corruption and deceit as amusements, and look what happened, as I said you helped start House Baratheon's equivalent of the First Blackfyre Rebellion." He sighed "As such you no longer have power to misused Mother, the only power you will have, is the power I will give you. And right now I can't trust you with any." He turned to Ser Meryn Trant "Take the Queen Mother to her chambers.", the Kingsguard did not look please but followed his order.

Once Cersei left the room Asher sighed and rubbed his face with his hands "Gods I can't believe I disowned my own Mother."

"You did the right thing Asher." Sansa said taking his arm "Sometime the right things are hard to do.", the King smirked slightly "You've gotten wise since our little talk in Winterfell." she smiled and blushed.

Asher turned round "Tommen, since you've seen the abilities of my Zanpakuto it should not be hard to realise I don't need a Valyrian Steel sword, as such I'm passing Widow's Wail to you, but I'd recommend you find a better name for it."

"Of course Brother." The current Crown Prince smiled.

* * *

"These meetings aren't always going to be this early are they?" Oberyn said to Asher. The King sat next to the empty chair of the Hand in Lord Tywin's office. Sansa representing the North for the time being sat next to him, Margaery for the Reach sat next to her, Tysha sat at the right end next to her husband who sat directly face the chair of the Hand. Oberyn sat opposite to Tysha. Ser Barristan stood, he smiled at the King.

"I was up late last night." the Prince explained "So does this mean I am a master of something? Ships? Law?"

"If we can get the Ironborn to meet our terms and have one them on the Small Council he or she would be Master of Ships," Asher said stroking Sora as the raven stood on the table "so far we're still figuring things out."

Lord Tywin walked in, Asher stood first so Sansa and Margaery followed. Oberyn, Tyrion and Tysha did not. The Hand of the King sat down "What are the current affairs of state?"

Tysha spoke "First Sandor Clegane has been spotted in the Riverlands."

"A coward," Asher said "and a traitor. What were his words at the Battle of the Blackwater Uncle?"

"If I recall he said, "Fuck the Kingsguard. Fuck the city. Fuck the King." Before leaving."

Ser Barristan spoke "Joffrey was a fool to make Sandor Kingsguard, he wasn't even a knight."

"As disappointing as he is," Tywin said "Sandor is the current head of House Clegane."

"The lands of House Clegane should be given to a better person." Asher said "We should hire a skilled sellsword to find him and bring him here for justice," he turned to his uncle and aunt "ask Bronn if he has any friends.", Tysha and Tyrion nodded.

"What else?" the Hand asked, Tysha spoke again "Jorah Mormont says Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant again.", this took everyone attention as Tysha continued "While her first son Rhaego will be Khal of the tribe after his father, this next child could be trained by its mother to try and reclaim the Seven Kingdoms for House Targaryen."

"It's possible," Asher said "tell Jorah to keep an eye on this child, if there's any sign that Daenerys does plan to retake the Realm then we should try and open peaceful negotiations with her and Khal Drogo."

"Peaceful negotiations your Majesty?" Tywin said "I don't think the Targaryen girl will be peaceful."

Asher looked to Prince Oberyn "Baelor the Blessed and Daeron the Good did through peace what Aegon the Conqueror and Daeron the Young Dragon couldn't do through fighting. They turned Dorne from an enemy into an ally and region of the Realm. Sometimes fighting isn't the answer, if we attack the Dothraki, then they'll come and attack us, the violence will go on and on until no ones left."

The Hand blinked and nodded "Your Majesty, is that all?"

"No," Tysha said "one last thing." She looked to Asher, the King nodded and she bought out a group of parchment "Before she left with Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime back to Castamere, Lady Falena give me these." She pushed the pile to the King and the Hand. Tyrion took out his ledger and began speaking "When I was made Master of Coin our King helped me look over Littlefinger's work and found gaps in the numbers, Littlefinger has the skill of an Iron Bank Clerk so he couldn't have made a mistake."

"The only conclusion…" Tysha said before Lord Tywin furiously finished "He's been embezzling my wealth!"

"And presumably," Asher added "money from the Faith."

"And that's not all." Tysha said eyeing the parchments, Tywin took one and read it as she continued "From the reports my agents have sent, it seems without a shadow of a doubt that Lysa Arryn was the one who poisoned Lord Jon Arryn." Sansa's eye widened and looked at the parchment 'My aunt?'

"Lady Arryn loved Lord Baelish," Tysha continued "and Lord Jon in thanks to Lord Stannis for giving him evidence to the truth behind Joffrey's parentage planned to have Robin squired in Dragonstone, though one or two reports say Casterly Rock."

Asher nodded "Father suggested having Robin sent to Casterly Rock, seeing how I became in my years with Grandfather."

Tywin read the paper "Lysa in her overprotectiveness of her son poisoned Lord Arryn, with the Tears of Lys? I presume Littlefinger was the one who provide it, that means he's guilty of aiding and abetting the crime of kinslaying." He put the paper down "I'll have word sent to the Eyrie I want Lord Baelish and Lady Arryn here to face trial."

"Grandfather," Asher said "what of Robin, he is my cousin. Always has been due to Aemma Arryn, Viserys the First, the King before the Dance's, first wife and Mother of Rhaenyra Targaryen. But he's now a direct cousin through my marriage to Sansa."

"You seem to have the wisdom a King needs your Majesty what do you think?"

"I think he should be fostered with House Royce, the second most powerful family in the Vale and have been loyal to House Arryn for centuries, and have blood ties to both House Arryn and us, again through Aemma Arryn. But I also think Lord Royce should show him the Vale of his House name, teach him how to fight, it's time that Robin flew the nest.", Tywin nodded "Very well, if that is all." the Hand got up and went to his desk, everyone else left.

* * *

She sat on the bed in their chambers, once just Asher's Chambers. The King decided not to move into any other room, to him no other room suited him.

She watched him practice his sword, she remembered Arya's talking about art lesson which turned out to be lessons with Sir Napier Waverly on how to wield a Zanpakuto. But as she watched her husband see realised it 'An art form is the best way to describe it.'

Asher stopped and put his sheathed his blade "I think I could use a bath." he walked over to the oddly placed bookcase before stopping and turning round "You'll like this Sansa." he pulled a book out and suddenly the bookcase swung open. Her eyes widened and she walked over seeing the staircase "Where does that go?"

"I'll show you." he grabbed a couple of towels and took her hand. She gulped and followed down the spiral stair, something she always wondered about a spiral staircase, and suddenly her eye widened at the bottoms "Gods."

"I know.", a hot spring pool, she knew what one looked like as some rested in the Godswood of Winterfell, but to find out one lay under the Red Keep, she turned to her husband "When did you learn of this?"

"When I was ten there about," he explained the history of this chamber she just blinked. He then put his hand on her face "It'll be one of our little secrets." he kissed her on the forehead "Care to join me?", she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sansa sat in the Godswood of the Red Keep and looked at the sapling Weirwood growing. Asher instructed the gardeners to take care with it, and if the pervious Oak heart tree got in the way of the Weirwood's roots them the Oak should be cut down and the stump removed.

It surprised her how fast the Weirwood grew, as if the Old Gods to get a foothold the South once again compelled the tree to be tall and health in its first year. Still too thin to carve a face yet, and she wondered what the face would look like, she remembered the solemn face on the tree in Winterfell, she hoped such a face wouldn't be carved on it, Asher's Tree as court members called it should reflect him.

"I can't believe it took over a year to finally get you here.", she heard Asher say she turned her around and saw a hooded figure walking next to her husband, the figure spoke with the voice of a young girl "The Onion Knight kept arguing with Mother but she wouldn't leave, I wanted to go as soon as Davos told me you wanted me in King's Landing."

"Selyse Florent has never been one for negotiations. If she wants to live on that rock praying to a candle she can be my guest. Perhaps she'll set herself on fire and rid the world of her stupidity."

Sansa hardly believe what she heard 'I've never known Asher to speak so terribly of someone, not even Joffrey.'

"Sansa," Asher said "allow me to introduce my cousin Lady Shireen Baratheon, the Duchess of Dragonstone.", said cousin removed her hood revealing the left side of her face, it resembled a lizard's body covered in grey scales. Asher stood between them and looked to his cousin "Shireen, this is my wife, Queen Sansa, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell", Shireen curtsied "It's nice to meet you Sansa."

"And you too Shireen, can I ask?" she motioned around the left of her face, Shireen's smile faltered slightly "It happened when I was very, very young, Daddy saved me," he smile brightened "and now he's protect all the Seven Kingdoms."

"You're not mad that Asher sent him to the Wall.", she shook her head "Daddy lost and the people who lose generally get bad things done to them, I'm glad Asher didn't kill him, at least I've got the chance of visiting him someday."

Sansa smiled "Your optimism is quite rare." She turned to her husband "You're not angry at your cousin's words about you mother?"

"It was never a happy marriage, not many are, but this was worse."

"And it got worse," Asher said "when she converted to that Lord of Light, what I'd rank as one of the worst religions in the world, that and the Drowned God."

"Why?" Sansa said only ever heard brief mentions of it, terrible things like the Shadow Assassin, but no could be truly horrible. Asher motioned for them to sit. He sighed "First they believe only two gods exist, the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire and the "Great Other." Whose real name is forbidden to say. To this end the most fanatical of the Red God's servants will destroy all representations of other Gods, the Weirwoods and the Septs would burn if they came here."

"So they're violent," Sansa said "but I've heard of fanatical priests of both the Seven and the Drowned God."

"Do the Seven or the Drowned God demand those who don't convert to his Faith be burned as sacrifice?", she gasped, Asher nodded.

Shireen spoke "Melisandre was a terrible woman, when Daddy claimed Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were bastards of incest she demanded they and Aunt Cersei be burnt."

Sansa blinked "Father told me once of Thoros of Myr, a great warrior, he served King Robert faithfully in the Greyjoy Rebellion, isn't he a Red Priest?"

"Yes, but he doesn't actually believe in it, he showed me his fiery sword, he called it a trick for the masses."

"I see." Sansa said, but after hearing the abilities of the late Melisandre she wondered if the Old Gods or the Seven could offer such feast of magic. She wondered which gods the Samurai of Castamere fell under, they did not seem to worship the Red God at all, but she imagined with the exception of Lord Ichigo, Lady Orihime and Asher very few of them worshiped the Old Gods.

Sheerin spoke "Is that a new tree?"

"Yes," Asher said "we planted it six months ago, growing fast, but then again no one for centuries has ever planted a Weirwood." Sheerin's eyes widened in awe.

* * *

The Small Council assembled for one thing, the arrival of the new Grand Maester.

The door to the office opened revealing a thin young many with dusty blonde hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. He bowed where he stood "Greetings to you my Lords and Ladies, I am Quincy, the Conclave choose me as the new Grand Maester."

Asher nodded "Then sit, you have a place on this council."

"Thank you your Majesty." a chair sat next to Tysha. Sansa watched as the Grand Maester gingerly walked over and took it. She frowned her eyebrows and titled her head, her husband asked her question "Is there anything wrong Grand Maester?"

"No your Majesty, it's just, to be sitting among living legends."

"We are not legends Quincy, we are only men and women."

"Of course your Majesty."

"What are you trained in Quincy?" The Grand Maester lifted the ends of his chain and placed it on the table pointing to each link as he went "The black iron is for Ravenry, yours your Majesty is quite a fine bird." Sora nodded his head, Quincy continued "The copper is for history, silver for medical and healing, and the brass is for languages, included Ancient Andal."

"Impressive." the King said "Well since this Small Council was convened to introduce you to the Council and vice versa I believe when can call this meeting done, if you can Grand Maester, my first cousin once removed Ser Lancel Lannister has suffered severely from the wounds he sustained in the Battle of the Blackwater, can you see if something can be done to help him recover. Pycelle was too busy trying to feel up girls to take care of him."

"Of course your Majesty."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I based the beginning of the coronation ceremony off the British coronation ceremony.**

 **Asher's crown is based on the crown of the Holy Roman Empire, expect without all the decorations and the cross.**

 **I did forget to mention last chapter, now that Asher is King we will be seeing a lot of changes from the actual show.**

 **Until next time.**


	23. Asher 8

The Ironborn.

Asher hated them.

They decided to take the easy way of life and steal from other instead of actually down the hard work, they get their "glory." by stealing it, not earning it. The take what belongs to someone else and claim it as their own.

He understood their island did not support a lot of agriculture, but reliable sources said corps grew on all of the main islands of the archipelago tended by captured peoples, a class lower than the smallfolk of the islands.

They called them Thralls and Salt Wives, because technically slavery did not exist on the Iron Islands, none legally owned by the Ironborn 'If owning another human can in anyway be legal.' The King thought. Thralls did own property, just treated as the lowest of the low. The children of Thralls and Salt Wives born on the Islands were considered Ironborn and so joined the Iron Fleet, some Houses even descended from Thralls and Salt Wives, like House Codd and House Humble. 'Still the fact Thralls are banned in Braavos shows they are technically slaves.', slavery being banned in the most northern, and powerful of the Free Cities due to its fascinating history.

Whoever came up with the Drowned God and its decree of raiding and pillaging must have been smart and charismatic in order to convince the Ironborn of this. Asher could have imaged back in the Dawn Age and the Age of Heroes the decedents of the First Men who settled on the islands prowling the stone ridden soil and digging in the mines for the iron the Islands took their name from. Then one day a man got the idea of taking food or gold from a passing ship and thus the Old Way began.

In the Tower of the Hand he looked over a map of the Iron Islands. Since his father-in-law pushed the Ironborn back to the islands they didn't seem to leave. Odd for a piratical people to be defensive. Perhaps they believe if they stay on their islands well defended and supplied the other six Kingdoms would live them alone, or something else, it did not seem like the Ironborn to hide, their wish for glory and death wouldn't stop them as they always proclaim "What is dead may never die. But rises again harder and stronger." Yet the Old Way died with Harren the Black and when Balon Greyjoy tried to rise it again it didn't work, the first time when Asher's father sat on the throne and again soon after his Uncle Renly stated his claim for the Iron Throne.

Most people considered the War of Three Kings done, but one of the Three Kings still lived and would not bend the knee easily.

He knew once Balon learnt of the Royal Fleet coming for him he would send the Iron Fleet to fight. Asher needed to plan for possibilities, what if the King of Salt and Rock learnt from his mistake when the Iron Fleet meet his Uncle Stannis at Fair Isle and actually organised his people, or did his devotion to the Old Way's idea of individual achievement in the heat of mass battle leave the Ironborn as disorganised as ever? A redo of the First Greyjoy Rebellion or something different. The King would need to plan for both, and a few possibility besides those two.

His Grandfather stood up next to him "You wish advice my King?"

"No Grandfather. My Father told me enough of the First Greyjoy Rebellion to have an understanding of how to plan this."

"Balon will expect a full assault, you're a Baratheon and the Baratheon's always fight in battle, perhaps instead a secret assault and assassinate him."

"No, the Ironborn would be organised enough to pick a new King, probably Victarion, and the Rebellion would continue in Balon's memory. No we need to show the Ironborn what they face against is far worse than the assault my Father wrought them."

"Your Father thought with almost all of the Seven Kingdoms behind him how could improve on that?"

"You weren't there for the Battle of the Blackwater, but what did people say happened to the Wildfire on the bay?"

"They say some great strike of Red and Black extinguished it." His eyes widened suddenly and he turned to his grandson "They say it was Lord Ichigo's doing.", Asher nodded, "Remember what he said, "There are things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in most people's philosophies." Zangetsu has a special ability, the Getsuga Tensho, Moon Fang Heaven Piercer in the Common Tongue. By focusing his spirit energy into either of his blades he can create a magic attack. The one in the Battle came from his smaller blade." He smirked "So imagine what the larger one can do? Of course I'll wait until my children are born, and presumably so will Lord Ichigo."

The Hand of the King said nothing however he quickly left for his chambers something the Duke of Casterly Rock did frequently, Grand Maester Quincy commented to the King earlier in the day "The Hand must have diarrhoea.", to which Ser Bronn commented "I thought the Hand takes the shit from the King not from himself.", and Tyrion added "I wonder, if the rumours that my Lord Father does shit gold are true, how rich the man in Flee Bottom who's door is right beside the privy pipes will become by the end of the day?"

He also need to plan what would happen afterward. He knew Balon would have to die. Asher didn't trust him, and since he threw away his second chance to redeem his people Asher would not give him another.

But what would happen the rest of House Greyjoy? Theon, the last son and heir died in the chaos of the Iron Wedding, and Balon presumably raised his daughter Yara to follow the Old Way as he did, so Asher couldn't trust her, nor Balon's brothers, the estranged Euron, who created the plan of burning the Lannister fleet at the start of the first rebellion, the aforementioned Victarion commanded the Iron Fleet, and Aeron Greyjoy a Drowned Man, one of the priest of the Drowned God, he preached the Old Way, 'And that the Ironborn are closer to fish then other humans.' Asher thought with confusion, then his wit took over 'Perhaps they have fish brains as well.' Euron fathered a large number of illegitimate children whom the Crow's Eye care not, but legitimising baseborn children often led to trouble north of Dorne, the Blackfyre Rebellions came mind to immediately, 'If I can't find an alternative of any kind it'll be a last resort.'

Another question came to mind, if House Greyjoy died who would rule the Iron Islands? He knew in the ancient ceremony held on the Islands called the Kingsmoot. Any captain of a Longboat could put forward a candidacy as King of the Iron Islands as with the Ironborn phrase "Every Ironborn Captain is a King." and all captain votes in votes for their choice after each candidate make a speech of his prowess and show gifts of plunder to sway the Captains to their side. Asher thought it interesting that the Ironborn could elect their Kings from their own ranks, much safer than a war for throne.

Asher decided as Balon seemed to ignore the history he himself made by rebelling again. He would learn from history and figure out a way to defeat the Ironborn.

Harren the Black's defeat at the hand of Aegon the Conqueror spelled the end of the Ironborn infamy as fearsome and undefeatable warrior-sailors, however without dragons Asher needed to look to armies in order to defeat the Ironborn. Aegon's reasonably small army got supplemented by Edmyn Tully who rallied the majority of River Lords to rebel against the Ironborn and drive them back to their Islands three hundred years ago. 'One group of oppressed people rose up and defeated the Ironborn, perhaps they can again.'

He turned to Gendry "Get my Aunt Tysha, I've got an assignment for her to look into."

"Yes Asher." His half-brother said and rushed off.

After a few minutes Gendry returned with Tysha "You summoned me Nephew?"

"Yes Aunt Tysha, I want you and your agents to determine the how much of the percentage of people on the Iron Islands are Thralls and Salt Wives."

"And why is that your Majesty?" she said with a raise eyebrow and grin.

"Depending on the numbers if we could insight a revolt of Thralls and Salt Wives on the Iron Islands then Ironborn will be far weaker, thus making the blockade weaker to allow us to invade and help fight with the revolutionaries.", Tysha grinned, the Mistress of Whisperers nodded and quickly left.

Asher looked to his grandfather's chambers "Grandfather's been gone for some time.", Sora squawked and fell to the chamber "What's gotten into that bird, come on Gendry."

They entered the chambers, the room untouched apart from the doublet with the badge of the Hand attached hanging upside down, Asher blinked and looked away 'I'll have the badge redesigned.', with it upside the badge appeared to be giving anyone who looked at it the middle finger.

Asher looked around the room before he heard another squawk leading down a corridor "Oh Gods." he muttered, the corridor leading to the privy "Sora." he shouted "Come back here." The bird did nothing but squawk again and Asher looked up "Father forgive me, Mother protect me, Warrior give me strength, and any of the Old Gods I ask for your help." Gingerly he made his way down the corridor, as he got closer two thing caught his attention, the lack of sound, if his grandfather did suffer diarrhoea then surely, however unpleasantly he would hear something, but more important one of the worst smells he sniffed in his life, however part of it made him think back to his father's death dead 'Stinks like death he said.' he began to wonder.

Sora's squawk brought him out of his thoughts as he found the raven starring straight at the door to the lavatory. Asher gulped and hesitantly opened the door. His eye widened at the sight 'Gods.' Tears started to form. His grandfather sat on the hole on the seat wide-eyed mouth open and dead. Asher look away from the face and notice blood soaking the Hand's clothes, he scrubbed his hand over his face and walked away, Sora flew onto his shoulder.

"Brother?", Asher look out from his hands at Gendry "Get some of the guards in here, and call for my family, tell them the Hand of the King is died, then go to Grand Maester Quincy, tell him to send ravens to the Houses of Westerlands telling them of the death then to come here. I think Grandfather died of dysentery but I'm not sure."

Gendry nodded and ran off.

Asher sat down on one the chairs in the chamber, he looked to the jug of wine before he pushed it away. He saw the Lion of House Lannister in a tapestry on the wall "Goodbye Grandfather." He said before leaning back as footsteps came, he looked up at his mother. Slightly more overweight from the wine she now drank constantly, she almost sank of wine as much as Asher's father used to. His Uncle Jamie, Tyrion and Tysha, and finally Tommen and Sansa, her belly most definitely showing her sixth month carrying Asher's children.

His mother rushed up to him "Is it true? Father's dead.", Asher nodded and sighed.

The jangling of chain sounded and everyone cleared the way for Quincy, and Pycelle to walk in, Asher frowned his eyebrows, the former Grand Maester spoke "I may not be a Maester anymore your Majesty but I still know about medicine and healing.", the two headed down corridor with a few Lannister soldiers.

Both knights of the mind confirmed dysentery, and thus the bells rang out. Asher sighed "I found Grandfather I'll do the vigil tonight.", Sansa sighed and kissed him on the check before leaving, he turned to his squire "Gendry you can go get some sleep.", his half-brother nodded and slowly walked away.

* * *

Godsgrief walked ahead of the carriages his head held low as they reached the Great Sept. Today he wore a pure black Shihakusho, and a black shirt underneath. Asher sighed, out of habit he did his standard jump off. He waited for Sansa to get out of her carriage before they and Ser Barristan walked slowly up the steps to Stranger's Door of the building, commonly used for the Silent Sister, an order of woman who attend the recently departed, the Stranger's Door fit the use for funerals. Several mourners from all over the Seven Kingdoms, mostly the Westerlands stood at the edges of the stairs. Lord Ichigo decided not to come, though he owed Tywin a lot he thought the safety of Castamere and the well-being of his pregnant wife outmatched a funeral, he focused on the living not the dead, instead he sent Captain Kamioka.

The High Septon stood and greeted the King "Your Majesty we are honoured by your presence."

"Thank you High Septon, though I've already said my goodbyes to Grandfather I'll simply here to see if the Silent Sister have done a good job with his body." He walked into the Sept.

His Uncle Jamie stood at by the body on the altar he looked back as Asher walked in he spoke "It's a bit odd how after so long he wanted me to give up being Kingsguard he would suddenly name you his heir."

"I think it was my doing Uncle, I told him how much you loved being Kingsguard, not to mention certain other facts." He looked at his grandfather's face, the eyes covered with a pair of stone with open eyes painted on it, he never understood why, something to do with seeing the Stranger when he came. Seven canopic jars with his internal organs at his feet.

"He looks like he's smiling." Jamie said "He rarely smiled after Mother died, and usually only in your presence."

"I think that was for a few reasons, first people always said I inherited Mother's cheekbones and her smile, but really she inherited those from Grandmother Joanna, so in truth it was the smile of Grandfather's beloved wife. Then on my first night in Casterly Rock he showed me how to play Cyvasse and I almost beat him. After that I asked him about House Reyne, when he told me the truth of what happened I said I understood why he did it, it made House Lannister what it is today, I plan to do the same with House Greyjoy. What I said to Grandfather almost ten years ago must he made him realise I was as much a Lannister as he was."

His uncle nodded as the mourner started filing in.

* * *

The King walked around the gathered crowd as they gave condolences to him and House Lannister.

A man in a grey cassock and without shoes walked up to him "Your Majesty.", Asher blink recognising his face and voice "Lancel? Why've you forgone your knighthood? You wished for it constantly."

"It did not do any good for me."

"Understandable, it good to see the wound finally healed."

"I thank the Gods for helping, but it wasn't my wounds that needed healing, not truly. My deepest sympathies.", at that moment Lancel's father, Asher's granduncle Ser Kevan Lannister appeared "I apologise for my son's appearance your Majesty."

"Oh I quite alright Uncle, I'd actually say Lancel looks better with short hair.", his first cousin once removed bowed and walked away before Kevan explained "They call themselves Sparrows, bloody fanatics. Religion has its place of course, up to a certain point, they never would've come to the capital when Tywin was alive."

"Well Grandfather's no longer alive, how are things in the Riverlands?"

"Very stable, but due to the fighting the majority of the corps were not harvested in time."

"I see, well if Walton Frey can keep those lands stable I think it's time you and your forces withdrew, as such Uncle as Grandfather named his heir I'm naming you the Castellan of Casterly Rock, and Warden of the West.", he smiled and bowed "Your Majesty.", Asher nodded and walked off.

He and Sansa watched the harbour when Lancel walked up, he bowed "I came asking for forgiveness from the Queen.", Sansa tilted her head before her cousin-in-law explained "The lies I said in the throne room, when your brother's victory in the Battle of Oxcross.", Sansa looked away "You're forgiven, you said only what Joffrey wanted you to say."

"But I said them when I shouldn't have, but thank you my Queen. Also your Majesty I want to ask forgiveness for your father King Robert, his boar hunt, his wine.", Asher slowly turned his head to his cousin, he didn't like the tone of his voice "Are you saying there was more to my Father's death then just being too drunk to miss a boar? I'll get Lady Tysha on it as soon as possible.", his cousin nodded and walked away.

* * *

Asher dressed in his Baratheon colours kimono, walked up to Lady Margaery standing at the Maiden's Door "As you Father is not allowed to be here, like how Joffrey lead my wife up to me, I will lead you up to your husband."

"You do me a great honour your Majesty."

"I'd do almost anything for a sister.", she smiled and the King brought her to his brother who carried his blade, formerly known as Widow's Wail, now renamed, Misio, the High Valyrian word for protector.

When Tommen and Margaery turn to face the crowd after their kiss Asher started the applauses, he glanced at his mother who clapped the slowest.

* * *

Asher sat in the King's Chair in the Small Council Chamber, after the death of his Grandfather he moved the council back to the original chambers. He also ordered a redesign of the symbol of the Hand, he removed the baton and made it an open palm.

Asher fumed.

Marcus Caldwell escorted the High Septon in, the Leader of the Faith stopped before them "Your Majesty, my Queen, your Highnesses, Grand Maester, Lord and Lady Lannister, Ser Barristan, as the High Septon of the Faith of the Seven I give voice to the will of the Gods and their foremost servant in this world. An insult to me is an insult to the Gods. An assault on my person is an assault on our very religion."

"The Sparrows," Asher began "found you in the finer of Lord Baelish's brothels…"

"I attend to the highest born and the lowliest amongst us, even prostitutes may earn the mercy of the Mother."

"That would be far enough High Septon, if Olyvar, the manager had not confirmed you planned to have your way with six girls dressed to look like the Seven while Olyvar played as the Father, to me that sound like an insult to the Gods.", the High Septon gulped, the King continued "You became High Septon because my Uncle Tyrion appointed you to the office, I should have known he would choose someone who would not keep to celibacy, no offense Uncle."

"No offense given your Majesty I was a different man back then.", Asher back to the High Septon and stood up "I understand sometimes rules need to be broken, but you had no good reason to break your vow of celibacy. At the moment you are a disgrace to the Faith, the Most Devout are calling for your resignation and I agree with them. I myself am in half a mind to be re-crowned by your replacement. Be gone and be thankful I don't throw you in the dungeons.", the man turned and slowly walked away.

Asher sat back and rubbed a hand over his face and turned to Tysha "Anything else?"

"I've come up with a candidate for Hand of the King." She passed over the parchment and Asher read through "Trevor Moore, of Paragon Moor, a Valeman?"

"I thought he could also represent the Vale."

"I see, odd decision since you drove Kyuketsuki into, presumably, his cousin's head." He looked to at the page, in the corner of his eye he saw his Uncle Tyrion become worried and look at his wife.

Ser Barristan spoke "Mandon was a skill fighter, and very dedicated to his duty, but he was very separate to the rest of us, plus he wasn't one for command"

"Yes," Asher said "Jon Arryn did bring and recommend him, but neither he nor Father like him that much, nor myself really. But onto Trevor Moore, let's see. Credentials, lawyer of several years, political philosopher, and advocate of the rule of law. Sounds like someone to my own heart, have a message sent to him offering the position, if he refuses find a few more candidates."

"Speaking of the Vale." Tyrion said "What's the news on our friend Lord Baelish?"

"He appears to have finally left the Vale and is sailing here."

"Good," Asher said "we can prepare for a trial, Uncle, would you be willing to act as a judge."

"Of course."

"And Oberyn? You haven't met Baelish before so you're the best candidate for the third judge with a generally unbiased view."

"If that's what you command your Majesty."

"Very well then. I assume Lysa Arryn is staying put in the Eyrie?" Tysha looked at her notes before nodding.

"I see, when Lysa learns of what will happen to Baelish she will definitely lock herself away, I think during the trial the truth of Jon Arryn's death should be announced, let's see how long the Vale will remain loyal to Lysa once they know she killed their Lord."

* * *

The King and Ser Barristan walked down the streets of King's Landing, the Lord Commander spoke "This reminds me of when Rhaegar would come down here to sing."

"So my first cousin twice removed sang here in the streets."

"Oh he loved to sing, he was a great fighter but he hated killing. He was good to."

"Ser Barristan can I ask, before you never attended a Small Council and yet once I became King and asked you complied."

"I am sworn to follow my King's orders, and in truth I was surprised and excited at what you suggested, I always wondered what Rhaegar meant when he said there would many changes in court when we returned from the Battle of the Trident, but the Gods played a cruel joke…"

"What the Gods do," a women's voice said "are never jokes." A Septa walked out. She wore white, from under her headdress a single white bang fell onto her young face, she looked no older, and in fact younger than Asher she looked at Ser Barristan with a reassuring smile "The Gods saw it was time that House Targaryen end their reign, and for a House with blood connection to Westeros itself, of Andal and First Man blood to take its place. But to keep the great chain of being in place one also of Targaryen blood needed to sit." She turned to Asher "The Gods made your House their chosen your Majesty, much like they told me to meet you today. I am Septa Olene."

"The Gods told you?"

"In a dream, and as I left the Great Sept today to a group of drunks called me a freak because of my unusual hair colour, so I turned away from them I heard you coming.", Asher sighed "That's no way to treat a Septa."

"I can forgive them; the wine is poison on the mind."

"My father got used to it, and ended up died for it."

"I prayed his soul went to one of the Seven Heavens."

"I appreciate that Septa, would you care to walk with us, I want to know the Faith's view on certain matters."

"Of course your Majesty, what do you wish to know?"

"First the High Septon, what's the view of his action?"

"Pretty much as everyone else, disgust, I knew the High Septon indulged himself in such fantasies before the Sparrows came, however he was the highest authority in the Faith, he could've had me removed if I spoke out."

"Understandable, speaking of the Sparrows."

"They mean well, their leader, jokingly called the "High Sparrow." Is an extremely devout man, and wishes to help the poorest in the Faith, the thing is he only helps those of the Faith."

"I see, people must realise the Andals before Hugor of the Hills must have worship something else before the Seven appeared before him, all humans have the right to choose who they worship, would you take a poor view on me for worshipping the Old Gods and the Seven?"

"No, you have the right do so your Majesty, in these times the Faith needs to extend its love to all mankind, but the Faith needs a strong leader, and right now the Most Devout squabble on who."

"Who do you think is going to be the new High Septon?"

"Most likely Septon Luceon."

"Lady Tysha says he hosted a feast for thirty of the Most Devout, probably to have their sway."

"Food and drink which could have helped the poor, if the Faith doesn't sort itself out soon we could face a new riot, or perhaps a radical leader enacting a religious coup, in a month or two we could be calling the High Sparrow High Septon. Then his extreme devotion will lead to rampant violence. I want a High Septon who truly follows the will of the Seven but I do not believe they would approve violence in their name, the Seven are meant to be loved, and forcing people to convert will make them fear the Seven."

"So true. Tell me, can women take the office?"

"I have never heard of it, but I don't believe there is anything against it."

"If you excuse me, I'm going to see the Most Devout.", Olene nodded and walked down a street into Flee Bottom, Asher turned toward the Great Sept with plans and arguments forming in his mind.

* * *

Asher, Sansa and Olene or as the Faith now called her, the High Septa sat in the Godswood. Gatsby, Lady and their pups rested nearby. Sora sat on the branch of the former oak Heart tree starring down as the growing Weirwood. Gendry arrived with a jug of water.

"Thank you Gendry." Asher said as his squire poured into the three glasses. The High Septa took her glass and watch Gendry leave she turned back to Asher "Your squire resembles you quite a lot your Majesty."

"Most people don't know this but Gendry is one of my Father's illegitimates. I just thought my brother deserved a better life."

"Commendable." The High Septa said taking a drink "As you were saying your Majesty?"

"Yes, reports came from across the Realm talking of Septs burnt, Silent Sisters raped and the bodies of holy men and women left dead on the street, some purely to plunder the wealth of the Faith, others against corruption in Septs."

"Yes, I understand those how wish a prefect Faith, but those who just wish money."

"Quite, the Faith needs to make itself clean of corruption and to defend itself. Plus, the Crown owes five-hundred-thousand gold dragons to the Faith after Lord Baelish convinced the Fat High Septon to give him the loan."

"Money that could have helped the poor." The High Septa grumbled "What do you propose then your Majesty?"

"First with the Crown's backing an order within the Faith should be established to defend the Faith from heresy within itself. Only corrupt Septons and Septa should be arrested and persecuted for breaking the doctrine of the Faith. The Inquisition perhaps."

"Interesting thought, who would head it?"

"I was tempted to say a Sparrow, but from what I've seen with some of their actions that it would cause a lot of problems, have you any colleagues how share similar views, and are not heretics?"

"Oh several, so I have choice?"

"Well you're head of the Faith."

"You said second, so the next proposal is?"

"The restoration of the Faith Militant, however their power should be limited, Lord Ichigo says absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"A wise thought, so this new Faith Militant will be?"

"The Warrior's Son with act purely as the body guards of Septons, Septas and other orders within the Faith as well as the guards to Septs, unless given orders to by members of the Inquisition, Inquisitors perhaps, they cannot arrest anyone and must not attack members of the Faithful, or they will find themselves being judge by the Inquisition."

"That's very good idea, I presume the Poor Fellows will have similar restrictions when guiding the Faithful on pilgrimages."

"Quite, lastly I have gifts to the Faith, I did not think giving them to your two predecessors would've been wise, but you I trust."

"What are these gifts?"

"They should be coming in a few moments.", Gendry with Marcus Caldwell slowly walked in carrying a massive book with a locked wooden chest sat on top, followed by Grand Maester Quincy. They put the book on one of the benches and walked back. Asher sighed and explained "When Lord Ichigo and I went to Bravoos to oversee the payment of the loan to the Iron Bank I decided to visit the Sept-Beyond-the-Sea at the time it suffered financial troubles, in return for the twenty-five-thousand golden dragons we had spare the Sept sold us these relics."

Asher moved the chest of the book and opened to the cover, the front page showed its vivid colours with the words 'Zibin Puntid Star.' And the symbol of the Faith. "This," Asher said "is the oldest known copy of The Seven-Pointed Star, Squad Twelve of Castamere have dated its earliest pages to roughly six-thousands years as ago, making it one of the oldest human records."

"As it's written in Ancient Andal," Grand Maester Quincy said "I will help with the translation.", the High Septa just stared. Asher smirked "You haven't seen what in the box yet." From his tunic he pulled out a key and unlocked the chest. He opened it slowly and a small light shone from it, a crown sat on a silk cushion, very similar to Asher's crown only with seven plates each with a seven pointed star on them.

"Gods," Sansa said "is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's the Crown of Hugor of the Hills, you'd be right, or so the Septon-beyond-the-sea said.", the High Septa knelt before the crown and began murmuring prayers. When she finished Asher spoke "I will give you royal approval of the Inquisition and the Faith Militant plus these relics and Grand Maester Quincy's skills for translation if you promise to remove the debt the Crown owes the Faith."

"The relics alone are more than enough to the Faith; we shall have a new chapel built to house these." Asher raised an eyebrow "Isn't there an old chapel which the Great Sept is built around?"

"From the time of Aegon the Conqueror they say yes, but it is where the cells are."

"I see."

"But I see what you mean. The chapel shall be a simple building, no guiding, just the stone and the relics."

* * *

The Grand Maester and a few Septons began translating the old tome, and at the very start it caused controversy among other members of the Faith. The first line on the first page read 'Inspired from the Gods these words are. Written by men. Flawed but loved are men by the Gods.' Which made the Seven-Pointed Star not the words of the Gods, but man's interpretation of the Gods message.

The High Sparrow protested but Asher came and spoke to him "First off I am glad I finally met you," the King said "you and your followers have done great work in helping the poor something defiantly needed, and while some of your follow could show more restraint I thank them for exposing the Lech High Septon."

"Thank you your Majesty, however I can tell you have more to say."

"Yes, you denounce the creditability of the translation, but can I ask, first I can't keep on calling you High Sparrow."

"Of course, I am Septon Josef, and your question is your Majesty?"

"Do you actually know Ancient Andal?" the High Sparrow blinked before looking away and shaking his head, the King turned slightly annoyed "Quincy has spent several years learning the language, he is fronting the translation, he is probably the most credible person to do the translation." From his tunic he pulled out a piece of paper "This is a copy of the first page I made listen to how to words sound and tell me if it doesn't sound similar to the Common Tongue. Inspayad fun di Gats disa wats ha, doesn't that sound similar to Inspired from the Gods these words are?", the High Sparrow just blinked.

"For those who think the Seven-Pointed Star was still dictated by the Gods remember this, the Common Tongue today is different from what the Andals spoke six thousand years ago, having mixed with the Old Tongue and Valyrian, vowels and constants have been added. Plus, we lost the tones for the vowels, so in time mistranslation must have happened.

"Also, there are few methods of copying over text over than actually copying word for word, by hand. The men doing this could unknowingly swap one letter here and there and change the word completely. And since the Seven are not here among us to correct our mistakes we have to use the oldest source, which we now have. So we can bring the Faith back to the days of Hugor of the Hills.", suddenly the High Sparrow brightened up.

* * *

Asher sat in on the throne with his Uncle Tyrion and Prince Oberyn sitting either side. Most of the court sat on makeshift benches like those used when King Robert called for a tourney 'I don't care what people say I won't hold a tournament until we can afford it.', if another other lord wished it he gave them their blessing, but the Crown wasted too much time and money on tourneys when Asher's father reigned and he would claim the time and money back.

The doors opened and Lord Baelish, escorted by Marcus and a few City Watchmen walked in with a face of understanding, 'No doubt his spies told him he'd be on trial.' he would need to do something about those spies. Baelish took his place on the accused stand and Asher spoke "Lord Petyr of the House Baelish of the Fingers and Harrenhal, you are hereby charged with the embezzlement of the treasury, aiding and abetting the murder of Lord Jon Arryn and treason for putting blame on the Queen Mother.", the court murmured.

"How do you pled?"

"Not guilty." The Vale Lord said. Asher shallowly nodded "Then we shall start with the proceedings, I call for Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.", the Lord Commander of the City Watch took the witness stand and swore to tell the truth, the King addressed him "Ser Bronn you were with me and Lord Tyrion when we reviewed the ledgers."

"That's right your Majesty, your uncle talked about how Lord Baelish here borrowed too much to pay back, cause now with the Faith happy with what you've done and House Tyrell, paying back half the wealth to…"

"Yes Ser Bronn," Asher said "I think we get the picture, the Crown is more stable financially then it was a few months ago, as you were saying on the day?"

"We talked about how burrowing money was bad, especially if you couldn't pay it back, then you mentioned how Kurosaki could have possibly claimed that million gold he gave away for the loan to the Iron Bank. You were scribbling down numbers, not really being a man of numbers what were you doing?"

"Making my own calculations on the amount of debt we owed." Asher turned to Baelish "Which turned out to be smaller than you claimed."

"And how much did I claim?"

"If I recall from the first Small Council meeting Lord Eddard Stark served as Hand of the King, over three years ago you said the Crown owed two million golden dragons, however I did have suspicions before that, you always seemed a little hesitant with my suggestion on infrastructure and possible taxes, but they became aroused when myself and Lord Ichigo paid off the debt to the Iron Bank, we ended up with twenty-five-thousand golden dragons spare, a quarter of what you claimed, and the Iron Bank is never wrong."

"Then how is it you and Lord Ichigo arrived empty handed? I assumed the Bank took the extra just to increase their stock."

"I gave the money to the Sept-Beyond-the-Sea in exchange for the relics you must have heard about on the way down."

"Ever the pious man your Majesty."

"That's beside the point, you can go Ser Bronn, and I call on Olyvar Drew, the manager of Lord Baelish finest, establishment." He noticed Baelish's stifled laugh at his prudishness.

Olyvar in his blue attire to his place in the witness box and took his oath of honesty, the King looked to him "Mister Drew, how long have you known Lord Baelish?"

"I've been in his employment since he bought the brothel I, worked at which he turned into the finest.", some murmurs went through the court before he continued "So about seven years."

"How many establishments had Lord Baelish brought by this time?"

"I believe mine was one of the first."

"How much did it cost?"

"It was close to going out of business, and needed heavy restoration."

"So though it was presumably cheap to buy it needed massive amounts of money and labour to make it what it is today. How do you think Lord Baelish acquired the money?"

"He comes from the Fingers; it's known for being profitable land."

"For the Faith yes, it controls the area of land where the Andals supposedly first landed where the Sept of the First Stars is located, most of the riches of the Fingers come from pilgrims and go directly to the Faith. Lord Baelish wouldn't have much profit from it. If he did we would have known who he was before becoming Master of Coin and he'd have a mighty castle, instead he once referred to it at the "Drearfort". So where else could he get money from?"

Olyvar looked back to Lord Baelish and turned back to the King "The only thing I can think of is from the treasury."

"And yet." Tyrion said opening the ledger "No entry here of money taken out refers to use by Lord Baelish for any personal projects, not one. As such we have no other course but to call it stealing."

Baelish's smile became more fixed; Asher spoke "Anything to add Lord Baelish?", the Marquess of Harrenhal said nothing.

"Very well, you may go Olyvar, we now turn to the matter of aiding and abetting the murder of Jon Arryn." He explained his murder by the Tears of Lys, plus the plan to send Robin to Dragonstone "Motivated by love for Baelish and the overprotectiveness of her son Lysa Arryn placed the Tears in Lord Arryn's wine. The only people able to get hold of the Tears of Lys were, Varys, no records of his spies acquiring it are reported, the Grand Maester, no record of any poison stolen from his stores were reported at the time and Lord Baelish, who could have used treasury money to acquire it.", Baelish remained silent as Asher continued "According to Lord Eddard Lysa sent a message to Lady Catelyn saying members of House Lannister killed the Hand, and Varys's notes agree with this, but also state it was Lord Baelish who encouraged her do it."

Once the chatter of the court ended Asher looked straight at Lord Baelish, Tyrion spoke "You tried to start a war between my House and House Stark, you wanted us all to be plunged into the pit of chaos."

"Chaos," Baelish said "isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who tried to climb it fail and never get to try again, the fall breaks them. And some are given a chance to climb but they refuse, they cling to the Realm or the Gods or love, illusions. Only the ladder is real, the climb is all there is."

"And yet I had to ability to add to the chaos by claiming the throne when my Brother sat on it, but I didn't, but here I am today, and I made no effort to climb."

"We all climb, whether we know it or not, those who do have a better chance of reaching the top. Plus, you didn't have far to climb."

"And those who work too hard at reaching the top will have a better chance of making a mistake and fall, and here we are today. One last question Lord Baelish, your actions have been for your own benefit, to what end may I ask?"

"I saw myself atop the Iron Throne, first with Catelyn or Lysa Tully at my side," he grinned "then with Sansa."

Asher gritted his teeth "Do not speak of the Queen so informally Baelish." He turned to his associate beside him "Uncle, your Highness what do you think?"

"I say guilty your Majesty." Tyrion said, Asher turned to Oberyn who nodded.

"Very well, we are all in agreement, we find Lord Petyr Baelish guilty. As for punishment you hereby sent to serve on the Wall." He turned to Bronn who nodded "Boys.", the Gold Cloaks took Baelish's arms and escorted him out. Tyrion called "If you see Janos Slynt give him my regards."

"And," Asher said "give Lord Commander Jon Snow my congratulations, and tell him the Night's Watch can call on the Crown for help."

With Baelish's businesses, the crown could take the profits and eventually pay off the last of the debt.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I know making Asher have a certain amount of prejudice against the Ironborn and House Greyjoy is not exactly going to make him totally unlikeable, but it was one of the first things I thought in order to make him less of the Gary Stu I did not want him to become. His prejudice comes out of his intelligence, he knows that the Iron Islands have been, are and will always be a part of the Seven Kingdoms, but he believes the Ironborn to be stupid for trying to think otherwise, as well as keeping to the Old Ways.**

 **The idea of the Thralls revolt came from the Haitian Revolutions.**

 **As for Tywin's death, just like George R. R. Martian I believe anyone can die, no matter their status and importance to the plot. And the fact that disease was such a great killer I thought it best to kill Tywin off that way.**

 **The religious discussion in this chapter are partly from my own biases and from what information I could glean from the things we've seen from the show and the info video extras.**

 **While the Faith operates like the Roman Catholic Church in Medieval times, from what I can tell its theology and teachings are strictly law on how to worship the Seven, no prophets or Messiah figures. The narrative of Hugor of the Hills seems to mirror the story of Abraham and the large number of sons he has parallels Jacob, so that leads me to believe the Faith of the Seven is more early Judaism than Christianity. As such the language of Ancient Andal, is based on Yiddish. I think the Andals were also to parallel the Anglo-Saxons so I took a language that was both Jewish and Germanic, a bit ironic with what would happen, insert Faulty Towers quote here.**

 **Yes, the term Inquisition has some sketchy connotations, you may all quoting Monty Python now. But the Inquisitions in the Catholic Church were established to eliminate heresy and crime in itself. Thomas of Torquemada was the Adolf Hitler of his day in term of Antisemitism, he was appointed first Grand Inquisitor of Spain due to his favour with the two most powerful rules of the region Ferdinand and Isabelle of Aragon and Castile respectively, Torquemada helped advise their wedding.**

 **Anyway, just a nudge of potential future stories, Olene said she dreamed of meeting Asher, the meeting that made her the High Septa, and Age of Prophesy may be coming to Westeros.**

 **Until next time.**


	24. Sansa 5

Sansa watched as the men taking down the stands for the trial walked away, news came of Sandor Clegane's capture and impending arrival. Plus, news from the Vale meant her aunt Lysa would arrive in a month or two, about the time she would give birth. She rubbed her belly hoping, while Asher's comments back when she first came to King's Landing and walked through the Great Hall with Septa Mordane did lessen her worries about having only girls, she still hoped for at least one boy. In truth she no longer knew how many babies she carried, the women of the court who carried twins and the very occasional triplets said she grew larger than they did.

* * *

Sandor Clegane, chain up, trudged in escorted by a sellsword and a few Gold Cloaks. Ser Barristan Selmy acted as a judge beside her husband and Prince Oberyn.

However, Sandor spoke "I want a Trial by Combat."

Within hours the court looked on with at the balcony expecting what they knew.

Asher released Kami Ito and cut Sandor's sword into pieces "I'll give you the option I gave your brother, yield or be killed."

"Kill me then."

"As you wish." Asher flicked his wrist and a single thread slice though the Hound's neck, his head hit the ground at the same time as he body.

* * *

She sat next to her husband who in turn sat on the Iron Throne.

Sitting down was both a relief and a sight trouble, with her size she could only just walk, so sitting down meant she didn't need to carry the weight of the next generation of House Baratheon, but getting up would be a struggle. Climbing the stairs in Maegor's Holdfast became all but impossible, but Asher with his gifted strength carried her. She defiantly knew couple of her babies inherited the Baratheon strength of their father, when they lightly kicked her the kick felt strong.

The doors opened bringing her out of those thoughts and a large number of the Valemen arrived. A pair of heralds walked in wearing the sigils of House Moore and House Arryn respectively.

The herald of House Moore spoke "Presenting Trevor Moore, appointed Hand of the King by His Majesty King Asher Baratheon the First of his Name."

From the crowd walked forward a tall man, his hair whitening, dressed in low level finery, and a coat with furs. Trevor walked forward to the throne and knelt "Your Majesty when I received your request appointing me as Hand I was amazed, I did not imagine I would be worth of this task; I pray to the Gods I do not fail you."

"Thank you Lord Moore."

"I just want to be referred as Moore your Majesty," he said scratching the edge of his eye "my cousin is the Earl of Paragon Castle."

"As Hand of the King you are a Lord now." Asher looked to Marcus who nodded and handed Moore the modified badge of the hand. Moore examined it before sighing and pinned it to his coat. And then he stood next to the throne.

The Herald of House Arryn spoke "His Grace Robin Arryn, Duke of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn.", a twelve-year-old boy walk up, lip quivered.

Sansa's eye widened slightly, she never fully believed what Asher said about her cousin acting younger. But here only four years until viewed as a man and he looked about ready to cry, Sansa felt sorry for Robin, partly due to Robin's cuteness, and partly because he seemed so pathetic. He walked up to the throne, closely followed very a stocky old man, she recognised him as Lord Royce, large and fearsome, and though old she easily imagined him able to break a man in two. He stopped at Winterfell on the way to the Wall, his youngest son planned to join the Night's Watch. In fact, he beat her father and Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-arms at sparring.

Lord Royce handed Robin a handkerchief and the young Duke whipped his eyes before looking to the King "You're not going to make Mother fly?"

Ash's eyes frowned, but the he chuckled "The Red Keep doesn't have a Moon Door, I will not defenestrate you're Mother." Robin tilted his head, Lord Royce murmured "It means to push out a window my Lord."

"Quite," the King said "I will not kill your Mother, because through my marriage to your cousin Sansa," he indicated to her "I am kin.", Robin brighten slightly, Lord Royce nodded and a group of Arryn soldiers walked in surrounding Lysa Arryn. Sansa recognised her immediately from the classic burnt orange Tully hair. Her face looked longer and gaunter then her mother's, then she noticed the bangs under her eyes. Her mother mentioned Lysa suffered melancholia in recent years. She stood before the throne her head held high attempting to look intimidating.

"Lysa Arryn you are hereby charged with the murder of your husband, former Hand of the King Lord Jon Arryn, and for the charges of aiding a conspiracy against the Royal Family. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, and before you start with this mockery of justice, I call for a Trial by Combat."

Asher sighed "I cannot deny you that right, who will be your champion then?"

"Lothor Brune."

"The freerider?" Asher said "Why would a mounted sellsword previously in Petyr Baelish's service fight for you?"

"As his wife his property and contracts passed onto me."

"Baelish was charged with treason Arryn," Asher said "according to the law whatever belong to him is forfeit for inheritance and goes to the Crown, so whatever contract he had with Lothor passed onto me." her eyes widened before the king spoke again "However I don't need a freerider, so I call off the contract. Will he still fight?"

The mercenary looked away and shook his head. Asher turned to crowd "Anyone else?" the room stayed silent, "We'll send out word for anyone who wishes to be champion, say a week's time for a response plus time for any person's journey here, Grand Maester?", Quincy looked up and King again "Send the ravens saying the position of Lady Arryn's champion is open to anyone, smallfolk, knight or noble. With the deadline of reply via messenger raven."

"At once your Majesty."

* * *

No one replied in the week given, by the rules of a Trial by Combat if a champion could not be found then the side with the absence is found guilty, and of course no one expected Lady Arryn to fight.

Asher's punishment, Lysa Arryn would join the Silent Sister, as she sent her first husband to the Stranger, now she could do it for others, however in a more respectful manner. Sansa never released Asher would use his wit in the punishment of others; she couldn't help but approve the irony of this punishment.

Robin thanked the King for keeping his mother alive, however he became sad as now he would never truly see his mother again, she would forever be one in the crowd of Silent Sisters. Lord Royce decided the Valemen should return home Robin agreed, saying he didn't like being at sea level. Although Lord Royce made the decision to foster Robin in Runestone, snow began to fall in the Eyrie.

Asher escorted Lord Moore to the Tower of the Hand, she decided not to follow, all those steps and in her condition. She Asher changed the decorations of the chambers, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Tywin put their sigils in those chambers as if to give the room some resemblance to their homes, the Eyrie and Casterly Rock. Asher on the other replaced the lions of his grandfather with the symbol of the Hand.

Jory, Lady Brienne and Gendry stayed close to her, she wondered where Lady and the pups were.

Suddenly she felt a couple of sharp kicks against her belly, and between her legs she felt a gush of liquid, like a river passing through her and a waterfall start on her chair; happy tears fell down her face 'Their coming.', another kick and she wailed. She heard fast running and caught Gendry rushing the Tower of the Hand. People started helping her up, she heard Lady Brienne, Jory and Ser Barristan all saying stuff, she couldn't focus, the constrictions, her pain, and her happiness.

* * *

The light woke her. She felt ablur, the last hour or so did not register quite correctly, pain, Asher's voice, the Grand Maester, Septa Mordane, tiny cries of new voices. Her eyes snapped open. Her babies, she gave birth.

"Thanks the Gods you woke up.", her eyes darted to her husband, and a wrapped bundle in his arms, her eyes widened "How many? With the pain it became ablur."

"I can't believe it even with my own eyes, but, five."

"Five!"

He nodded "I asked Quincy and Pycelle if this ever happened before," he shook his head "they haven't a clue." Then he smiled "Five Sansa, you gave birth to five new lives, Gods you're the strongest women I ever met."

She smiled "Which one is that?"

"The youngest, if you can call him that."

"A boy?", relief washed over her "I've had a boy?"

"You've had five boys, all five are boys." He chuckled "I think the Gods wanted to make sure a proper heir was born, and you feared you'd never have a son."

She smiled before propping herself up on the headboard of the bed "Can I hold him?", he smiled and stood up showing a table with a large fur on which rest four other wrapped bundles. She narrowed her eyebrows slightly, unlike the youngest being handed over to her, wrapped in pure white, the other four wrappings carried the colours and sigils of Houses Baratheon, Stark, Lannister and Tully, one House per wrapping.

Asher walked back and gentle lifted the baby in the Baratheon colour "Here's the first-born, we wrapped them in these so we tell the order." He looked up as Sansa looked back down and took the hood off the fifth-born, seeing the face of her child made the pain she suffered bringing him and his brothers into the world washed away "He's adorable." She brushed the small bit of black hair.

Asher chuckled "Then are our first and second born are equally adorable." He removed the golden yellow hood showing the same face on the child "The three are identical, the Gods just keep on giving us surprise after surprise." He looked down at the boy in his arms "My dear, forgive me, but I took the liberty of naming the new Crown Prince while you were asleep, I've yet to name his brothers."

"That's fine, what's his name?"

"I took a leaf from my father's book, he named me Asher, a name from the Old Tongue, so I did the same, my name means, "The Lucky One", so I had a look at names from the Old Tongue and I found one which meant "Beloved", David."

"David Baratheon." She repeated and smiled "That works amazingly well, can we name the others?"

"Of course." He put David on the bed and took the second-born "Now, apparently our identical trio resemble Baratheon children, or so the elder members of my Baratheon guardsmen say, while David is meant to inherit the Iron Throne, I've got other titles to pass on, Storm's End and Casterly Rock, I think Storm's End so go to a Baratheon through and through."

"So a Stormlands name?"

He nodded "I did think Steffon after my Grandfather or Lyonel after my Great-grandfather, but I don't think they fit, I decided to looked at the book with the names and description…"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours, anyway, I found an ancestor, Colmar Baratheon, does that sound good for a name?"

"Colmar." She smiled "I don't see why not.", Asher smiled and put Colmar next to David, and picked up the boy wrapped with the Lannister colours.

"Now," he said taking off the red hood "this little chap's got my cheekbones, which are in fact Lannister, unless Uncle Tyrion and Aunt Tysha have a healthy son and raise him as a Lannister, then our boy here will probably be Duke of Casterly Rock after me, he'll probably have to take the name Lannister as well, so I found a Preston Lannister."

"Ser Preston Blackwood is one of my favourite minor knights, he helped my ancestor Edmyn Tully against the Ironborn, after hearing that I always liked the name."

"Preston it is then." Finally, Asher held the fourth-born "This boy might inherit Winterfell after your father." His eyebrows frowned "It's a little odd that we haven't heard anything from Castamere recently, Lady Orihime should be ready to give birth about this time. Still I think we should give this son a Stark name." He revealed the face and Sansa blinked "His face resembles Arya as a baby." A vague memory, but still.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she said "actually it suits him, I thought Arya was ugly," she lowered her head "Jeyne Poole and I used to call her Horseface."

"My, my Sansa," her husband said "is that anyway to your sister? I hope you don't treat any future daughter of ours like that."

She laughed "Of course I wouldn't", the baby in her arms stirred and yawned before going back to sleep, she smiled "but least wait until these five are old enough."

"Naturally, but what name should suit are fourth son?"

"Well, if he's going to be Duke of Winterfell it's only at the consent of the Royal Family, your grandfather's plan, my ancestor Torrhen Stark rule as Lord Paramount of North after bending the knee to Aegon the Conqueror."

"It be appropriate though a couple of people in the North might protest at such an on the nose naming, as if a statement, Torrhen was known as the King Who Knelt."

"True, but Torrhen didn't lose the North, he knew what needed to be done to keep his people safe, he chose to become a part of a large kingdom instead of an enemy to it."

"True," he looked down "if he asks why we named him Torrhen, we'll tell him that.", she smiled as he put Torrhen next to his named brothers. She looked down at the unnamed child in her arms "What do you want to call him?"

"Well, our youngest there had a tough hour or two, Grand Maester Quincy feared he might not make it," she inhaled slightly, before her husband continued "I know, I worried too, but he won though, so I first thought Victor, or Vincent, deriving from the Ancient Andal word for winning, but I also want to honour my links to the Japanese, I am a Samurai after all."

"Is there a Japanese name that means winning?"

"Actually there's a Japanese version of Vincent, Vuinsento. Written the Andal Writing System it has a silent U between the V and the I."

"Vuinsento Baratheon, it works." She put the baby down and looked upon all five or her sons "David, Colmar, Preston, Torrhen and Vuinsento, it's going to be hard to keep track on them."

"Quincy came up with this idea of putting the initials of their names on their clothing, especially the identical trio."

"That's a nice idea."

"I like it too," he got up "I need to tell Quincy their names so he can inform tailors. Also I want to speak with Lord Moore and Uncle Tyrion as I want to change the throne room."

"Why?"

"First off I don't want my sons getting seriously injured by those braziers, we both had our reservation over them and I think it's time to have them removed, also that Seven Pointed Star, it feels like we're picking favourites in the matters of religion." He shook his head "Joffrey made the Great Hall a place for a conqueror, I did agree with that, and it does symbolise the might of the Royal Family. But perhaps it should be more for the might of the entire Realm, to showcase the unity and history of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Whatever you plan Ash I know it's going to be good."

"Thank you my dear." He kissed her on the forehead, before he spoke again "Sansa is it alright if I find a new representative for the North on the Small Council, temporarily of course, one of us needs to take care of the boys while I govern the Realm."

She nodded "That's fine Ash, I kind of found the Small Council tiring away."

"I can understand, Lord Ichigo had similar problems." He got up and slowly left. With her husband gone she returned her attention to her sons, David yawned and began wriggling a little. Sansa smiled and picked the new-born Crown Prince up "It's alright David, Mother's here."

* * *

After she breast fed all five Asher returned with a piece of paper, he looked unsure, she titled her head "What's wrong?"

"What do you know of House Ironsmith?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Aunt Tysha thinks Tiana Ironsmith, a cousin to Lord Ironsmith would suit the position of the North's representative."

"I met her, quite a speaker, she's smart."

"What about her family? A Baron House right?"

"Yes, their rich too, they control the road crossing over the River White Knife linking the villages on Long Lake to the Kingsroad."

"So House Frey of the North? Still unlike Walder Frey House Ironsmith actually responded to Robb's call, still it would be good to hear a different point of view on matters."

"Their loyal, proud of their heritage, almost completely First Men blood, they worship the Old Gods reverently."

"To the point of violence?" Asher hummed "Hopefully Lady Tiana will remember where she will be for the foreseeable future."

"We can hope."

The door to the chambers opened and Cersei walked in, the Queen Mother rarely left her chambers, she looked a wreck.

Asher stood up "Mother, an expected pleasure, what brings you out of your self-imposed imprisonment, before you say I sent you to your chambers you've had the freedom to walk around the castle, I imagine it must feel different without the power you once had."

Cersei glared at the King briefly before turning her eyes to the babies "I wanted to meet my grandchildren before the presentation to the court."

"Yet another thing to arrange," Asher said sighing "there won't be a presentation until the renovations to the throne room are complete, and they won't start until we've create a National Sigil."

"A what?"

"A sigil to represent the entire realm. The Seven Kingdoms have been united for almost a hundred and fifty years, it's about time we actually acknowledge that. I, the Grand Maester and Lord Moore have worked out the field, sky blue, meaning loyalty, truth, strength and faith, with a chevron, meaning protection in blood red.

"Westeros has had countless moments of bloodshed from the Dawn Age when the First King slaughtered the Children of the Forest, to the unknown wars in the Age of Heroes, the Long Night, the Andal Invasion, the War of Conquest, the Battle of the Redgrass Field, the War of Three Kings, the list goes on it only seems right to acknowledge it, blood spilt for the protection of ideals is something I wish to embody in my reign," he turned to the boys "and hopefully they'll wish it too. All that's left is to create an emblem."

"It sounds riveting Asher." His mother said walking up closer to the babies "The court is going to question why their all black haired."

"It may cause a problem." Asher said thoughtfully "But consider this, Father raised Myrcella and Tommen as if they were his own children, and as King he has the right to legitimise baseborn children, so if Father consider them his own, the that could be seen as legitimisation."

Cersei blinked "Father really did teach you cunning, I should have told Robert you were born first."

"It could have been avoided if you had killed me after I was born.", Cersei face turned to one hurt as she looked at him "I never do that, you're my son, I couldn't. You know I hated your father, but I couldn't hate you, you represent all I used to love in him, but I throught he still loved that Stark girl." She turned to Sansa "And it seemed you inherited that from him, Joffrey's dead and I lost you, Myrcella and Tommen to different people."

"I'm standing right before you Mother, what I said after the coronation hurt me as much as it did you, you let me live, if you hadn't, Gods know what would have happened to the Realm, to Sansa," he turned to his sons "and the boys would never would have never been born."

"I kept you alive because of a prophecy, one that's plagued me since I heard as a girl."

"A prophecy, they can be tricky, what was it?"

"I went to this witch in the wood, I asked her would I marry Prince Rhaegar, she said I would marry the King, at first I thought it meant I would marry Rhaegar after he became King. But I married Robert instead. I asked if I would be Queen she said I would," she turned to Sansa "until another one came, younger, more beautiful, to cast me down."

"My, my Mother," Asher said stepping in between them "I think we have what Lord Ichigo calls a Self-fulfilling Prophecy, due to you hearing that you tried to take measures to ensure you would stay a powerful Queen, only those actions to ensure you'd be removed as such."

"Don't put the blame on me Asher."

"I not, I'm merely stating a possible theory as to it, anything else."

"I asked if the King and I would have children, she said we'd have one, the King would have twenty, and I would have three."

"So the one was me? So I have twenty half siblings from father?"

"That wasn't the only thing she said on that, after telling me my three said finished with gold would be their crown, gold their shrouds."

Sansa's eyes widened "Myrcella and Tommen will die?"

"Maybe," Asher said "but maybe not, a shroud could easily mean something to hide behind, perhaps the wealth of the Royal Family can keep them safe, besides so far my lineage seems safe so I don't think any descendent of Myrcella and Tommen will be King or Queen. Speaking of Myrcella at some point we should negotiate her return."

"She supposed to marry a Martell."

"Yes, perhaps we can exchange Oberyn for Myrcella betrothed, I had Lady Falena and Aunt Tysha look into the character of Trystane Martell, and I think he would be suitable as the Master of Laws, I had considered Oberyn for it but his short temper could cause trouble with prisoners, Trystane's inherited his father's reserve, still one thing at a time.", Cersei suddenly pulled her son into a hug "Thank you Asher, bring her home."

* * *

"Thank you for coming Moore." Asher said as the Hand entered and to a seat "Normally I would visit you but."

"It's natural to wish the safety of your wife and children your Majesty if I was a father I would do the same. Can I just say? How lovely the Queen looks, and how awfully nice the Princes look.", Sansa chuckled as Asher rolled his eyes, Moore cleared his throat "so are we to discuss possible emblems for the National Sigil."

"Yes and also something I toyed with the idea of, Lord Ichigo said his home country created a document, called a constitution. Basically outlining how the nation would be run."

"An awfully good idea your Majesty, and I'm not saying that just to be on your good side, that is a brilliant idea, what brought this on?"

"Well, after witnessing the horrors of my Twin, the disinterest and indulgence of my Father, and knowing of the horrors the Mad King did, and the disinterest and indulgence of Aegon the Unworthy, the King shouldn't be this powerful. At the very least he shouldn't have the power to kill on a whim." He turned to her sons "It'll keep my descendants from become infamous the way Aerys and Joffrey did."

"We'll have to go further into that later your Majesty we have other duties to do."

"Of course." Asher took sat at his table and motioned Moore to grab a chair "So have you any ideas about an emblem? Has anyone given you any ideas?"

"Well, not really I'm afraid, you said nothing that's appeared as a sigil before. Nothing that represents or has fire, my I ask why?"

"It'll look as if I support the Lord of Light, if they do come wishing to set up a temple I'll allow them to, but as for sacrifices they won't kill so much as a rabbit without my consent. I don't care what people believe in, it's their loyalty I wish for. I want to keep the Seven Kingdoms stable."

"Of course your Majesty, you also said nothing that represents the Royal Family, rather unusual, but I can understand."

"You should, this is meant to represent the entire Realm not the Iron Throne or whatever future House sits on it, no stags, no dragons, no wolves, no lions, something completely original."

"Well if you wish original I'm afraid I'm rather stuck, perhaps a mythical creature of some kind, like how the Old Ghiscari Empire used the Harpy as its emblem, I mean the Seven Kingdoms an Empire in all but name."

"You do have a point, but the Harpy is a terrifying creature, one common version of it put me off the creature, bats wing instead of arms, people could connect it to dragons, a scorpion's tail." He shuddered before running his hands over his face "Besides the Harpy today is a symbol of slavery because of its use in the cities of Salver's Bay."

"I was only using the Harpy as an example, you have to admit it is a powerful image."

"That mainly due to wings, throughout human cultures they've been powerful symbols." He rubbed his chin and narrow his eyes "Tell me Moore, have you heard of Angels."

"No your Majesty, is it something Japanese your Lord Kurosaki told you about."

"Lord Ichigo told me of them yes, but they're not Japanese, they were a common mythical creature found throughout his part of the world, usually depicted as men with feather wings sprouting from their shoulder blades. They have many roles and are countless, the lowest act as the invisible guardian of individual people, the highest protect the Gods. They appear in different forms, most times as the winged men, sometime without the wings, sometimes as bizarre creatures and objects. They are spirits, without physical form, however they can reveal themselves should they wish."

"You think an Angel would work?"

"Maybe, but I'll need to message Lord Ichigo about this, when he told me about them he also told me of those who invaded and destroyed his home, the Vandenriech, they used the image of Angels during their invasion, I don't want to upset him."

"I see," he got up "I'll try to find possible emblems if Lord Kurosaki doesn't approve the idea."

"Thank you Moore, you may go."

The Hand got up before pause "Oh before I forget." He pulled a message "A few notes Lady Tysha wanted me to give you." And with that the Hand of the King bowed before the Royal Family and left.

Asher walked to the bed and opened the letter. Both he and Sansa read it. Tysha said Adrian of House Humble of the Iron Islands organised the Thralls into an effective resistance force, also convinced a good chunk of the smallfolk of the archipelago and the revolt could start at his command. She ended the notes with 'Quincy came to me and examined my recent health problems, he's confirmed I'm with child.', Asher looked at Sansa and then they both turned to the new born Preston, Asher sighed "There's still a chance he'll be Duke of Casterly Rock, but maybe it's for the better that a Lannister inherit it, that is if this young cousin is a boy.", Sansa nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Originally Trevor Moore was more like Sir Thomas Moor, his basis, but after watching a documentary about John Le Mesurier, best known as Sergeant Wilson from Dad's Army, I thought it would be awfully nice to reference him in the new Hand of the King.**

 **And yes, after I came up with Ancient Andal as based on a Hebrew language I wrote that Asher and David are of the Old Tongue of Westeros, it's called creative license.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	25. Adrian

Being the second eldest grandson of a minor lord who lost a favourite son did not do much for confidence, much less the son of a Salt Wife.

House Humble, very different to the other Houses of the Iron Islands. And very different from the House they shared the most in common, the Codds. They descended from the lowest of the lows in the region, the Thralls and Salt Wives. They never forgot, unlike the Codds who thought as nobles they do anything the Humbles remained humble. Their sigil a man carrying ten poles, the man bent over as if struggling.

They lived on one of the small islands of the coast of Great Wyk, the largest of the main islands. Their keep, Faith's Grave, sight of the last intact Sept on the Iron Islands, built during the reign of Harmund the Third or Harmund the Handsome. House Humble kept it intact. Though they still joined in saying "What is die may never die." In truth they secretly kept to the Seven, the majority of their Thrall blood bring Andal. A dream passed down from father to son for the last three hundred years was the end of the Old Way, the return of the Faith and more unity with the mainland. There's also the only House to adopt the title of Baron when King Robert decreed a ranked nobility.

The one Drowned Man on their island also preached a different lesson. The Drowned God gave the Ironborn the island to tame, the harsh lands need to be controlled and defended from the Storm God, the raids and pillaging were the sins of men's greed and while the Drowned God would take any who died as a strong oarsman, he would make those he hated do the harder work. He got called a heretic for sounding as if he praised the Thralls, those without Iron blood. He claimed he got a vision from the Drowned God of these word during his second drowning to become a Drowned Man.

Adrian's grandfather was a friend of Quellon Greyjoy, Balon's father, both agreed with the Humble Dream. Quellon tried to reform the ways of the Ironborn and integrate them with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms by freeing Thralls, forbidding most raiding, discouraging salt wives, encouraging marriages with the mainland, and bringing Maesters to the Iron Islands. Quellon died at sea in one of the last battles of Robert's Rebellion, after the death of Rhaegar Targaryen. Balon become Lord Reaper of Pyke and Lord of the Iron Islands 'Odd that it doesn't include the word Paramount in the title, probably shows how small islands really are in the grand scheme of things.', Balon undid most of his father's reforms.

Balon Greyjoy, never the man Quellon was. House Humble remembered Quellon as a friend, a wise man and a magnificent warrior who towered over most other Ironborn, six and a half feet tall his grandfather remembered, saying he would suffer pains in his neck when speaking to Quellon standing up and not at the table. Balon pretty much the complete opposite, his devotion to the Old Way only ever lead to disaster, the Ironborn did not have the best reputation on the mainland at the best of times. But thanks to Balon and his policies the Ironborn were seen as monster.

Adrian reread the letter he constantly read for over a year, given to his treasured, beloved and beautiful sister Zia, a spy for the Royal Family, at his suggestion.

As a young boy he watched the Iron Islands try and fail at separating from the Seven Kingdoms, when it happened to be one of the kingdoms Aegon the Conqueror hammered and fused into his throne, when something is so firmly integrated to something else, it's hard to removed it, and even now the Iron Islands did not have the force to remove themselves from the Iron Throne.

His father Adrack understood this, but he thought being loyal to Lord Greyjoy would perhaps shed some good light on his House. He got chosen to take the fortress of Mont Cailin, then Ramsay Snow arrived, his messenger came saying if they left peacefully they would be safe, Adrack putting the needs of the dying, sick and starving men before the fulfilment of the Old Way, killed Ralf Kenning, the commander and surrendered the keep to House Bolton. Only for the bastard to kill and flay all of them.

Adrian reread the letter telling him and his family what happened once again. Zia walked in "Ad, when are you going to stop morning Dad?"

"I shall grieve for as long as my heart tells me.", Zia walked up and placed another letter in his hands, Adrian look at her briefly before reading it 'Ramsay Snow now rots in a cells, as decreed by the new Marquess of the Dreadfort Zion Bolton.', a grin formed on his face "I hope the Bastard starves." He looked to his sister, looking some much like their late mother, one of their father's three Salt Wives.

Unlike most their father loved all his wife as gave them as much sovereignty as one could within closed wall, that was one thing Adrian considered good about the Old Ways, if you ended up loving two or more girls at the same time and couldn't choose who to marry you could marry all of them.

Adrian hoped no foolish, arrogant and selfish Ironborn Lord planned to take Zia as a Rock Wife, she deserved a life beyond the Iron Islands, but where would she get the chance. He sighed "Thank you."

"There's more Ad, the new King Asher sent this to me, what an idea." She passed yet another piece of paper into his hands and he read it, he blinked and his grin widened "Smart boy, I'll speak with Granddad." He got up and quickly walked out 'We could avenge father by ridding us of the fool who ordered that pointless invasion of the North, Lord Greyjoy, watch out, the true King shall be coming.'

* * *

The old man sat at in his chair at the fire place slowly scribbling a letter, the door opened "Jack?"

"Adrian Granddad, Uncle Jack's still away on the ship to Braavos."

"Oh yes, the iron to sell. What brings you here?"

"Who do you think was responsible for Dad's death?"

"Ramsay Snow killed your father, dear Zia told me he's locked up."

"But why was he sent to Mont Cailin?"

"Lord Greyjoy ordered him."

"Yes, if Lord Greyjoy didn't foolishly think he had the ability to be King of theses Gods forsaken islands your son would still be here. His four wives wouldn't be morning or in the case of my Mum drowning themselves, and not in the religious way."

"Tragic yes. But we can't take down a Greyjoy."

"Not without help, from our blood."

"What blood do we have? The blood of forced labour, we are only just higher than the Thralls."

"Exactly.", the elderly Baron of Faith's Grave turn to his grandson who spoke with confidence "Edmyn Tully rose up and showed the Ironborn what those under their heals can do. The Thralls greatly outnumber the nobility and the lowborn combined all they need is organisation. Allow me your leave, nothing will be traced to you if things go wrong I promise. As well if we succeed the blockade will fall and Uncle Jack will comeback safe."

The old lord sat back in his chair, remained silent for the moment before slowly nodding "I'll pray to the Gods for your success."

* * *

With a few friends of his Adrian sailed onto the island of Great Wyk and he thought about the islands Faith's Grave neighboured with. During the First Greyjoy Rebellion Stannis Baratheon and his forces to control of the island. Great Wyk, the island with some of the greater Houses of the Islands including Sparr, and Goodbrother, who claimed descent from the Grey King's loyal eldest brother, apart from the extinct House Greyiron no other House had members chosen as High King in the Kingsmoot. Even with such great Houses with such great history the island fell to Stannis Baratheon, not King Robert, but the brother who failed to stopped the Mad King's children from escaping and who King Robert forsook by taking Storm's End from him. 'It just showed how incompetent the Ironborn truly are.'

They entered the port, Adrian and his friends, docked their ship, Adrian personal vessel, _Clever Priest_ and went different ways, Cedric Farwynd rode off to speak with his uncle Triston, the Lord of Sealskin Point to discuss a possible alliance with House Humble on this matter. Clifton got onto another ship to convince House Blacktyde whose Lord Baelor worshiped the Seven. Other members of the crew Dryden, Laidlaw, Orchard and Price went to sort out family business. Adrian with his closest friends, his ship's quartermaster and first mate, Plato and Gilbert went to a local tavern Thralls congregated in.

Adrian knew a few Thralls. He knew to keep to his House Words, "Do Not Forget." Chosen by the founder of his House centuries ago to his decedents to remember their roots. He entered the room and the landlord looked up "Ah Lord Humble, the usual I take it?"

"Yes Elmore, one of each of us."

"Sorry milord," Plato said "I don't want to be too impaired on the way home."

"Far enough, Gilbert what about you?"

"Count me in."

"Good, two of the usual then?"

Elmore joked "Well that's unusual, you usually have something different." He grabbed two pit jugs, opened the taps on a barrel and filled them "What brings you hear today, more iron shipments to Braavos?"

"No Uncle Jack hasn't come back yet, anyway you know about this blockade House Greyjoy has placed around the islands."

"Oh yes, you nobles, the stuff you get up to."

"Actually that's kind of related. Is Sutton in I want to talk with him?"

"Upstairs, had an argument with his wife, staying here for a night or two, here's your drinks. Do you want me to get him?"

"No I want to speak in private. Can I go up?"

"Anything for my favourite costumer."

"Thanks." He turned to his friend "You two find a seat I'll be down in a few minutes."

In a guestroom Adrian found the Thrall Sutton slumped on the floor asleep. He kicked the man who woke up "Oh it's you."

"Oh it's you my Lord." Adrian joked.

"Go drown yourself." Sutton said getting up "What up then?"

"I need your help."

"Why else would you be here? Trouble down your family mine?"

"No, you're a good speaker people listen to you. What about you and me insight a revolt of all Thralls, and maybe some Salt Wives against House Greyjoy and their idiot followers?"

Sutton burst out laughing and went on laughing for a short while until he noticed Adrian didn't laugh "You're not kidding?"

"No." He took out a copy of the message from Lady Tysha and gave it to Sutton, "You're lucky I taught you to read."

"King Asher Baratheon thinks it would be a good idea for the Thralls and Salt Wives of the Iron Island, people made into slaves in all but name should revolt and bring House Greyjoy down, the King plans to help if achievable. Storm God this is new."

"Not really, heard of Edmyn Tully?"

"Couse. So this King Asher wants us to bring down the Ironborn in their own home?"

"Apparently."

"What do we get out of it?"

"I'll get my sister to look into that and get back to you. But could you start spreading the words. House Greyjoy don't sow, but will sow the seeds of revolt. And the Thralls will listen to your more than they will me."

"What happens if it goes wrong?"

"I'll take the blame, it not like the other Houses like my family to begin with."

"Okay I can do that, in the meantime care for a drink?"

"Already a head of you, Plato and Gilbert should have found a table be now."

"Good man, first one legless pay the coopers, what's the source so far?"

"Two to me, and two to you this year."

"Still early day my friend."

"Oh and five to Gilbert, he's drinking too."

"By the Grey King, not again! I remember the time we played with him, we had to share the bill."

"Yes and if I recall, I paid most of it."

"You've got the money mate. I'm just a poor miner taken from my home."

"If we do things right Sutton we could very well change that."

* * *

"No," Adrian said "remember people didn't know if Daron the Second was a bastard, and he stayed as King."

"Because his sons and half-brother got rid of Blackfyre." Gilbert said "We could have had Maelys the Monstrous as king."

"Not Maelys," Sutton said "Would've been Aegon Blackfyre and his children, if any."

Elmore walked up "Closing time gents." He grinned "Have to say you've fared better the last couple of time, anyway you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

"Wait," Sutton said "I thought we had a deal if I go home to Pearl like this."

"Sorry force of habit," he turned to Adrian "You've got a ship to get back to don't you?"

"Yes," Adrian said getting up with Plato's help "we've got to get to, where again Plato?"

"Sealskin Point Captain."

"House Farwynd?" Elmore asked "Better be careful with them, I heard they can change into sharks."

"Never seen Cedric do that," Gilbert said walking past "no matter how good a swimmer he is."

The upshot of Cedric's talks with Lord Triston Farwynd lead to the support of his House, not just the main branch but most of its cadets branches to, however House Humble would still be in charge. Adrian accepted this before going into the settlement around Sealskin Point and letting his associate spread the thoughts of rebellion.

House Blacktyde said they were willing to fight to stop this war, but like Farwynd they knelt to Adrian.

* * *

The blacksmiths began to work double time, not only forging weapons and spare part for Nobles but also secretly arming the resistance.

With Zia Humble coordinating the weapons travelled across all the islands over the course of a few months without detection of House Greyjoy or any loyal House.

House Codd even tried to get into the action. Left-Hand Lucas, who Zia with her own small Island spy network set up when they started the resistance, claimed to be in contact with the estranged Euron Greyjoy wanted a piece of the action.

Adrian went to the seat of House Codd. Adrian agreed with their House Words, 'Though All Men Do Despise Us.', he really did despise House Codd, the Aegon the Unworthy of Houses, they believed as noble, no matter how low down, they could do anything, the mainland slang of a cod being a sham, like in terms "cod Andal." helped describe this house.

Presumably they didn't want to join the resistance to spread the idea that none should be slave, the people who most need the protection of a government should be afforded that protection, that the Old Way just lead to tragedy in years after Aegon's Landing, when House Targaryen changed the rules and changed the world and that the Iron Islands would benefit changing to meet it. No House Codd most likely wanted to overthrow Balon, to put Euron on the throne thinking the new King would grant them a boon. The Crow's Eye would probably have him, his House, House Farwynd and Blacktyde executed for treason.

The _Clever Priest_ sailed toward the island keep of House Codd when a raven flew onto the deck with a message. Adrian removed at read it 'To Adrian of House Humble, I am giving you permission to begin the rebellion when you so choose, give your enemies no quarter, send them to their Drowned God. When word reaches us we shall assist. King Asher Baratheon, First of His Name.', Adrian grinned, he turned to helmsman "Turn this ship around Mister Ruskin, take us home, the King's given us the word."

"Aye-Aye Captain." He pushed the crank to turn the stern-mounted rudder. Everyone held onto ropes and woodwork as the ship rock to the left and did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn.

Once up again Adrian read the letter in full 'You asked what benefits will come for a successful rebellion, first any House who fights on the side of the Thrall are allowed continue, my only request is the rejection of the Old Way. The Drowned God could still be worship, however more ceremonially then properly, but the Faith of the Seven should return to the Islands as well.', Adrian agreed with this. The King promised great rewards for House Humble and Farwynd for their help.

* * *

Adrian watched another miner jammed his pickaxe into another Ironborn's head and a blacksmith bash the head off another, blood ran on the hard earth, the violence reminded him of the violence on Great Wyk during Stannis Baratheon's siege, as a boy then he merely watched from a far, but here in the heat of the battle against the outnumbered houses it showed him the brutality of war 'No glory can come from this surely?', someone tackled him and he hit the ground. He looked up.

One of the Goodbrother boys, probably Greydon, stared him down angry. The Goodbrother brought his sword and Adrian rolled out the way. He got up and drew his sword. The clashed of steel on steel rang through the field.

It reminded Adrian of when he forged his sword. An experiment. His strength put into his blade. For the metal he took a prized possession of his. When as a boy he saw a star fall into the sea, he swam out to dived deep, he nearly drowned collecting the lump of metal which he found where the star landed. Like Dawn of House Dayne, his sword, Hellrobber, was forged with the heart of a star.

Adrian use his pure strength into his attack, the Goodbrother blocked and kicked the Humble down. Raise his sword high, but the sword shattered. Adrian grinned and jammed Hellrobber into the Goodbrother's heart and out his back. Pulling the sword out of his opponent he wiped the blade on the Goodbrother's clothes and whispered in his ear "What is dead may never die." Before dropping him to the ground and sheathing Hellrobber.

Plato grabbed his shoulder "Great Wyk is more of less subdued, I image the King needs you at Pyke, Lord Triston agrees to finish here, let get back to the ship Captain."

"Very well Mister Plato."

* * *

 _Clever Priest_ and the personal ship of King Asher, not _King Robert's Hammer_ though it played its part, but a ship given the Asher as a present by Stannis Baratheon, which he named _Aegon the Fifth_. Quite why he didn't know, Aegon the Unlikely while considered a generally good king, like all Targaryen Kings after the Dance of Dragons faced rebellion throughout his reign, much of what he left the Realm ended up removed and forgotten.

Both ships anchored and the gangplank between ships brought them abroad the Royal Vessel. The King stood at a table with a map of the islands, dressed in the black loose clothing Adrian didn't recognise and a crown of gold, with an unusual curved sword at his hip. Beside him stood a towering figure, hair bright orange with an intense scowl, a massive sword, wider than any he saw before and an odd white x-shaped strap, with a red metal shoulder pad to hold the blade in place. Adrian's blood ran cold when he saw the helmet the man held in his arms. Around both men four of the Kingsguard, included Ser Barristan the Bold, and Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer.

The King looked up "You must be Adrian Humble." He stood up straight and Adrian looked up and blinked, the King stood at almost six and half feet. His curled black hair reached his wide shoulders. The King smirked "I've been getting rather surprised looks for a while now. Anyway I can't thank you enough for taking this challenge, all we have left is to take down House Greyjoy."

"Of course your Majesty, but what about Euron Greyjoy?"

"He most definably keeps to the Old Way; he'll be eliminated in due time."

"I see your Majesty." He turned to the other man, the King grinned "Adrian Humble, this is Lord Ichigo Kurosaki of Castamere, have you heard of him?"

"Yes." He said amazed "Lead the winning charge against Stannis Baratheon, the only man to ever stop Wildfire."

"Well." Hhe King said "The Alchemist's Guild know how to stop Wildfire, didn't stop the Fire of Summerhall sadly," he looked off and mutter about what happened to kill his Great-great-grandfather. Adrian blinked, he didn't know House Baratheon carried the blood of the dragons. He hoped this King would not go mad like most of the others.

* * *

Yara Greyjoy lead an assault with a few loyal men, but the quick and efficient Castamere Squads them down, but the two Kingsgaurd assigned to help were killed easily. Adrian looked at the castle as the arrogant Balon Greyjoy watched from his tower and lowered his head. The Humble noticed no siege weapons he wondered what the King planned.

"Lord Ichigo, if you would please." The King said to his friend. The Marquess pulled out his sword with one hand, Adrian's eyes blinked constantly at this, made from Valyrian Steel a sword of such size couldn't be held in one hand.

Lord Ichigo placed his other hand on the hilt and shouted "Zangetsu." The air started to vibrate and the Marquess held two giant black knives. He placed the smaller on his hip and held the larger in both hands, red and black energy started forming around the blade, held it high and shouted at the top of his voice "Getsuga Tensho!" and a crescent shaped energy blade flew almost too fast for Adrian to see.

It passed through Pyke, a massive flash of the energy's colours occurred and everything above the point of strike disappeared. Stone, wood, object, even part of the cliff it stood on. No sign of Balon Greyjoy could be found, whatever Lord Ichigo did it destroyed him and his castle.

* * *

The last two members of House Greyjoy knelt before the King in chains. King Asher took out his blade. Both men's eye widened. Victarion shut his eyes and pulled his hair back giving the Baratheon King his neck and said "What is dead may never die.", Aeron repeated it. Asher brought his blade down and took Victarion's head off in a single stroke, before repeating it with Aeron. He sighed and sheathed his blade, the rebellion over, House Greyjoy and its armies, no more, thus the War of Three King, finally done.

The King turned to Adrian, Zia Humble walked out from the crowd and knelt before the King, Adrian did so too. The King nodded "Thank you." He looked to Zia and handed her a parchment "For their actions in organising and commanding the now free Thralls of the Iron Islands, I bestow on House Humble the title of Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and give you the Islands of Harlaw, Pyke and Old Wyk. Command these lands as you see fit, but please inform me of any changes. As part of this I shall make your House Dukes." Before their eyes widened, the King continued "Lord Triston of House Farwynd of Sealskin Point," the Lord stepped out "For your part in this I give you the Islands of Great Wyk, Sandcliffe and Oakmount, and the title of Marquess, I'll let you sort out the ranks of your cadet branches. House Blacktyde are likewise raised to Marquess, and they shall keep their island."

"Thank you your Majesty, I swear many great things shall come of this day."

"I pray to the Gods for it to happen." He turned to Adrian "Adrian Humble, for leading this revolt within a revolt, and your loyalty to the entire Seven Kingdoms I name you Master of Ships, you and your crew may come to King's Landing if you accept."

"Your Majesty, I would be honoured," and a grin came across his face "with your permission I want to introduce the Braavosi method of ship building here."

"A very good idea." The King said. Adrian stood up and suddenly felt a slap on his back Gilbert laughed "Well done Ad.", Plato smiled "Quite, what an appointment."

Lord Ichigo walked up to the King "Am I allowed to go? I've got Castamere to run and a wife and children to return to." He scoffed "I thought becoming a Dad to triplets was a feat, but Asher, quintuplets, Kami."

"It's not like I planned it. Yes, we can all return home, also give Robb and Talisa my belated congratulation on the birth of their son Marlon, also tell them the plan to have him inherit the North is still to go ahead."

"Okay." He turned to his force and walked to their ships. Asher returned to Adrian "For them moment we should stay here and work on rebuilding what's needs to be rebuilt."

* * *

 **Until Next Time.**


	26. Asher 9

A King's work is never done, after making sure Lord Adrian Humble the new Master of Ship started his position as would stick to it, unlike Cregan Stark how held the position of the Hand of the King for only one day, Asher started his plans to travel to Dorne.

He and Lord Moore still worked on the National Sigil, his moments with Lord Ichigo on the voyage to the Iron Island allowed them to discuss the use of Angels. Ichigo in fact didn't mind "Those Quincy assholes were the ones who destroyed the Seireitei not the Angels.", Asher considered it luck Grand Maester Quincy stayed in King's Landing. Still he and Moore discussed the design. Choosing a specific type of Angel, a seraph, one with six wings, one pair pointed upward, one pair downward, the third covering the body. Light skin colour as the majority of people. Dressed in purple clothing. The wings golden. And the hair the same colour as Lord Ichigo as a small, if unsubtle nodded to his good friend.

With the design sorted out the work on renovating the Great Hall could start. Moore said he would add to the initial design of the National Sigil to covey the unity of the Seven Kingdoms, what that meant Asher didn't know. Moore also mentioned he would create a new look for the base of the pillars. When Asher asked Moore said planned to have statutes of the "Great Kings." of Westeros placed around the pillar, with the plan of any future "Great Kings." being added.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"First Aegon the First, naturally. Jaehaerys, he did rule during the Realm's most prosperous era. Baelor…"

"Wait." Asher said "I'm not sure he should include, Baelor may be remembered fondly but he's also seen as overzealous by others. True his reign was stable, but was that Baelor's doing or his uncle the then Prince Viserys the Hand of the King, I mean much like my late Grandfather he kept the Realm stable during the reign of a mentally unstable King. Baelor may have begun the process that brought Dorne into the Realm but he also locked his sisters including his annulled wife away in what we now call the Maidenvault. He gave tax exemptions to lords who put chastity belts on their daughters, and when his sister and former wife gave birth to Daemon Blackfyre he fasted for forty days, and starved on the forty-first. The less we get into the rumours about his death the better. Plus, he already has that massive statue outside the Great Sept."

"Right," Moore said "well then Daeron the Second."

"Nothing wrong there."

"And Aegon the Fifth, revolts and Summerhall aside he was a good king."

"Ah yes, Great-great-grandfather, I heard Mother say last the last man deserve the Iron Throne sat on it fifty years ago, and Aegon reigned until 259 so."

"As you say your Majesty." Moore said smiling.

"Also I did like the stained-glass windows of Father's reign, but the Seven-Pointed Star and the stags, I didn't like. Like I suggested to showcase the history of the Seven Kingdom I think they should be representations of the most renowned figures during the Age of Heroes, Bran the Builder, Lann the Clever, Garth Greenhand, Durran Godsgrief, possibly the Grey King, perhaps Ser Artys Arryn the Winged Knight, true he wasn't from the Age of Heroes, but he was the founder of the Vale as we know it today. And if we do include the Winged Knight, then we must include Princess Nymeria."

* * *

Lady Tianna Ironsmith arrived in King's Landing and entered the Council Chamber.

Trevor Moore and Asher at the time reviewed Adrian's plans for faster shipbuilding industry as Tyrion noted down the costs. And also talking with Tysha about new members for the Kingsgaurd, Ser Boros Blunt and Meryn Trant died on the Iron Islands, Asher insisted on well trained Hedge Knights, like Ser Duncan the Tall as an example.

The doors opened and Marcus Caldwell entered, he bowed before speaking "Your Majesty, my Lord Hand, members of the Small Council may I present Lady Tianna Ironsmith, here to represent the North on the Council."

The King nodded "Welcome Lady Ironsmith, if you could take a chair I shall explain."

She did so and as they explained she nodded, she then glanced at proposals of future ideas "Education institutes?", Asher looked at her "Yes, I want Westeros to be an intellectual powerhouse in the future, right now the only things we're useful for is agriculture and roar materials."

Adrian nodded "According to many traders across Essos they see us of Westeros as backwards, out of the way and unsophisticated, they only exceptions to this being the Westerlands, primarily, Lannisport and Castamere. You do realise a majority of the smallfolk still think the world is flat?"

"If we're to make ourselves smarter," Asher said "it should be for all, do you want to live in a country full of idiots?"

"Well, no, but if the lowborn start thinking for themselves then things could get troublesome with them wanting to rebel."

"Which is why myself and Lord Moore are starting to think about gradual reforms to the Realms."

"Reforms?"

"Similar to those of Jaehaerys the Wise, and Aegon the Unlikely."

Lady Ironsmith frowned "That lowborn loving tyrant? He tried to…"

"I heard it before." Asher said not even looking at her "A bloody-handed tyrant intent on depriving us of our gods-given rights and liberties." Then he turned to Lady Ironsmith, "From what history has told us, the Gods didn't give the nobility their land, the First Men battled the Children of the Forrest until the Pact, then the fighting over the thousands of years of the Age of Heroes, then the Andals came and gradually fought through all the lands aside of the North, then Aegon the Conqueror and our current history. The noble Houses rules the lands they do today because they beat other people to rule. And on liberty, Grand Maester what is the definition of that word?"

"The state of being free within society from oppressive restrictions imposed by authority on one's behaviour or political views."

"Thank you." He turned again "The smallfolk in some places have absolutely no liberty at all, certain noble Houses assert their authority on the smallfolk."

"Certain Houses?"

"I'm not saying House Ironsmith does it, before Lord Zion House Bolton defiantly did." Tianna nodded quietly. Her family's land rested on the border between House Bolton and House Stark.

"Still," Asher said "I'll take it slowly, a gradual pace, most likely my son David will continue this work."

"Your son?"

"You haven't heard?" Tyrion said amused "Our viral King here filled his Queen with five sons in on his very first go."

Asher rolled his eyes 'It's always the fathers who greats the credit.', Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime taught him the truth of mammal reproduction, according to them they would have only had triplets until one of the fertilized eggs split and then one of them spilt again, and they developed into the identical trio, David, Colmar and Vuinsento. "Quite." He finally said before getting back to the documents on the table.

Marcus entered again "Forgive me your Majesty but I came to inform you, your crew is ready to set sail."

"Thank you Marcus." He turned to Trevor who nodded "I think I can handle things. Though you should be diplomatic."

"Don't worry Moore I will."

Lady Ironsmith spoke "Travelling somewhere my King?"

"To Sunspear, I'm going to bring me sister back to King's Landing." He turned to Oberyn "As arranged?"

"Of course your Majesty, I go with you and my nephew takes my place.", Asher nodded and got up "The sooner we leave the better.", the King and the Prince left the Chamber, Tyrion and Tysha wishing them good luck.

* * *

'Dorne,' Asher thought as they approached Sunspear, 'the only Kingdom Aegon failed to conqueror.' The oldest of the Seven Kingdoms as well, but also paradoxically the youngest.

History says the First Men crossed a land bridge which once made Westeros a mere peninsula of Essos. The First Men who went north and fought the Children of the Forest helped make it a continent. The songs say the Children used their magic to destroy the arm, much like how they flooded the Neck, leaving the Stepstone Islands, an area of great dispute.

The descendent of the First Men who stayed in Dorne fought with each other as enemy tribes and making small kingdoms. Very few Andals came to Dorne but those who did fought and formed kingdoms of their own.

Asher wondered about religion in Dorne at the time, few if any Weirwoods grew in Dorne, so the very First Men of Westeros must have kept their original religion, if any, after the pact.

But one thousand years ago came Princess Nymeria, leader of the Rhoynar arrived fleeing the Valyrians. She landed and most of the tribal leaders rejected her, but Mors Martell thought otherwise, and offer his hand in marriage, when she agreed she ordered the ten thousand ship that brought her surviving people, to be burned, all of them, so no one could leave.

House Martell descended from an Andal adventurer and in fact did not rule as kings of their lands, but fought as cautious vassals too other Andal Houses. But when they married in the style of her people she proclaimed her new husband Prince of Dorne, not king.

For the next few years the warrior couple defeated all their rivals and sent six Kings to the Wall.

Mors fell in battle, but Nymeria took command of the army and continued her quest to conqueror Dorne, she did it two years later and ruled as the first proper ruler, Princess of Dorne for twenty-seven more years, she married again but kept the name of her first husband and House Martell became as it is today.

Thus Dorne was founded. The old land of Westeros to be inhabited by men, but the youngest kingdom of the Seven to come into proper existence as a Kingdom, or technically a Princedom.

The Faith of the Seven supplanted the other religions, including those of Rhoynar, who more or less assimilated into the pre-established culture.

When at last Nymeria passed away her eldest daughter took the throne of the Principality and the people followed her, because Nymeria proved women could be equal to men.

After Aegon conqueror the other six Kingdoms, Rhaenys, one of his sister-wives landed at Sunspear on her dragon and ordered the allegiance of the Dornish, but the Princess Meria warned her "I will not fight you, nor will I knee to you. Dorne has no king tell your brother that." Rhaenys warned the Targaryen would come again with Fire and Blood, but Meria said "You may burn us my lady, but you will not Bend us, Break us, or make us Bow. This is Dorne, you are not wanted here, return at your peril."

Rhaenys did return, with an army, which quickly perished, with her and her dragon among the numbers, those who survived left.

Daeron the First of his Name tried again to bring Dorne into the fold. His advisers told him not to, as this took place after the Dance of the Dragons, and the last dragon died when Daeron's father King Aegon the Third of his Name sat on the Iron Throne. To this Daeron stated famously stated "You have a dragon. He stands before you." thus giving him his nickname of "The Young Dragon."

Initially he succeeded, but proving the words of House Martell, Unbowed Unbent Unbroken, the Dornish struck back. Daeron and sixty-thousand of his men died. Daeron also lost the crown of his ancestor Aegon the Conqueror.

Only with the peace of Baelor the Blessed did Dorne cool. The less said about Aegon the Unworthy disaster of an invasion after Baelor the better. Daeron the Good finally brought Dorne into the fold by marrying a Dornish Princess and marrying his sister Daenerys, to the Prince, Maron Martell. And thus Maron allowed Dorne to join the Realm, thus the Seven Kingdoms came into existence.

House Martell kept their title of Prince or Princess and so acted as the rulers of Rhoynar people, so after Daeron the Good, the Rhoynar part of the royal title was drop, Aegon the Conqueror styled himself "King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men." as he claimed dominion over Dorne even after their resistance.

So when Aerys the First of his Name, Daeron's second son, ascended to the Iron Throne, after the deaths of Daeron's first son Baleor Breakspear and his son, Valarr and his sons, Aerys was crowned "King of the Andals and the First Men.", one of the many seemingly Dornish sympathetic condition Daeron made in his peace treaty with Dorne, which lead a number of Marcher Lords, House in the Reach and Stormlands who boarder Dorne and fought them even before House Targaryen came to Westeros, to ally with Daemon Blackfyre in his war for the Iron Throne.

Apparently Daemon Blackfyre loved Daenerys and vice-a-versa. Asher knew the singers got it wrong. Daemon rebelled eight years after the wedding of Daenerys and Maron. and Daemon was married and fathered several children without her.

Much like the North, Dorne fascinated Asher as a place different from most of the Seven Kingdoms, both were the extreme and in fact opposites, the North, snow and ice, Dorne, sand and heat.

The fact the Dornish regarded illegitimates as members of their family interested him, much like how he considered Gendry his brother, Dorne raised illegitimates as brothers and sisters along with their trueborn children. Not even in Castamere did this happen.

Asher took Gendry with him, as well as Ser Barristan and his uncle Jamie, but he refused to let his uncle leave the ship given his reputation. As they approached the port he looked at Sora who twitched in the heat. Gatsby proved a real father and refused the leave his mate Lady and his pups.

The gangplank fell onto the stone of the jetty and the King walked down. Before him in a wheelchair sat the Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell, behind him stood four women. One stood directly behind the Prince, Asher determined her as Arianne Martell, the heir to Sunspear. She looked as Oberyn described her, as by the way she dressed appeared to try and get the King's attention. Perhaps to try and seduce him the way she did Ser Arys Oakheart leading Doran to send him back to King's Landing. Though Arianne now counted twenty-six name-days she remained unmarried.

Oberyn and Ellaria stepped from down, almost immediately the other three girls congregated to him. Asher understood, Oberyn's illegitimate daughters.

The King walked up to the Prince, Doran nodded his welcome "A pleasure to have you visit, especially after allowing my brother the chance to avenge our sister and her children."

"Their deaths were an unnecessary tragedy, the children especially since they would be my second cousins once removed."

"Your father the Usurper never acknowledged his Targaryen blood."

"He blamed the Mad King for sending my Grandfather Steffon to Essos to find a Valyrian Princess, really from reliable records Grandfather volunteered to go. As for his death, they don't call the water before Storm's End Shipbreaker Bay for nothing."

"So true, may I introduce my daughter, Arianne." She nodded.

"Hello Princess, forgive me for anything I may imply, but I am already married and a father."

"Ah yes," Doran said "the miraculous five, the gods have been generous to you."

"They were generous the moment I meet my beloved wife Sansa, the moment our eyes meet it felt as if our souls connected." He closed his eyes and sighed happily remembering the day in Winterfell, he opened them seeing Arianne a little disappointed, Asher turned more serious "Your Highness may I speak you, Prince Oberyn and the Princess in private?"

* * *

In the lounge area the King, Prince and Princess sat, Doran spoke "Now that we're settled what is it you wish to talk about?"

"The unusual way you've been handling your daughter's marriage prospects. She twenty-six and still unmarried, I know Dorne is different to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, but this is bizarre."

"I am her father I have a say in who she marries."

"Including Walder Frey? If he saw her he would have died of that heart attack far earlier than he did. It seems to me you been trying to save her for a specific person."

"And who would that be?" Doran kept his calm, Arianne looked at her father. Oberyn blinked his expression falling slightly.

"The late Viserys Targaryen.", Arianne looked back at the King "The man who sold his sister to the Dothraki?"

"Yes and died thanks to paranoia he inherited from his father."

"And how," Doran said "did you do come by this?"

"My suspicions were aroused very early on with what I heard about all those failed suitors, primarily those your daughter would instantly reject. Then I read filed reports by Squad Two of Castamere."

"They have agents in Braavos?"

"They've had agent go beyond the Wall, it's not that much of a stretch. An agent went to the house in Braavos where the Targaryen Children lived before being thrown after the death of Ser Willem Darry, and found in his former study a secret compartment in the floor boards, inside a yellow parchment with the seals of House Martell and House Targaryen and the seal of the Sealord of the Braavos as a witness. He went to the Sealord and asked around, the First Sword, Syrio Forel said he witnessed it as well."

Oberyn sighed "He was a fun man Forel, we spared together before I left after sighing it."

"I will not fault why you wished to place a Targaryen on the throne again, seeing how Father ruled, if it hadn't been for Jon Arryn the First Greyjoy Rebellion wouldn't have been the only during his reign."

"You admit your Father's incompetence."

"History often repeats itself, I've said a couple of times the War of Three King was very much the Baratheon equivalent of the First Blackfyre Rebellion. Which is why I hesitated at this idea when I first read the report back in Castamere, I must have been fourteen, sometime after I became Lord Ichigo's ward." Daron raised an eyebrow and motioned for the King to continue.

"Twice in history a Royal has married a Dornish Princess and the hostilities created by this lead to trouble. Daeron the Good married Mariah Martell and the hostilities caused by the Dornish influence in the court lead to many lords backing Daemon Blackfyre. Then when Ellia Martell married Prince Rhaegar, that decision lead my Grandfather to resign as Hand of the King, thus the stability he brought to Kingdom began to fall apart, all because the King Aerys decided not to have his son marry my Mother. And we all know what happened when Grandfather finally joined the fight.", Doran sighed.

Oberyn stared at the King a little angry, but Asher stared right back.

"So," Arianne said finally "what am I to do?"

"A good question, I'm already happily married and a Father of five. There aren't very many suitors left, my Uncle-in-law Edmure did suggest a marriage and what I heard you were quite interested Princess.", she nodded but the King continued "But now Uncle's married to Roslin Frey, and from I've heard is expecting a child himself. There seems to be a baby boom this last year or so."

"Who else do you know? Don't you have a cousin and brother-in-law reaching manhood?"

"Robin Arryn and Brandon Stark? Robin's exploring the Vale in the company of Lord Royce and Bran I think is still in Winterfell, he wishes to be Kingsguard. Perhaps someone older? Although he could be trouble."

"Trouble? We are Dornish we can handle trouble, who do you speak of?"

"Ser Loras Tyrell.", Doran and Oberyn looked at each other while Arianne slyly looked at her father. As recalled reading a Sqaud Two report saying she suggested Loras as a potential husband.

Asher spoke again "I know there is a little bad blood between Dornishmen and House Tyrell. Most notably when that Tyrell Governor got set upon with roughly ninety scorpions, but from what I saw of Loras and Margaery when Oberyn was in King's Landing they don't really care about the past. But still people hold resentment. Plus, Loras is homosexual."

Arianne's eyes lit up "Oh I like a challenge."

"If you agree then it should give Mace Tyrell some relief. I've threatened to put Loras on the Kingsguard. I suggest any Dornish looking children should take the name Martell and any Reachman looking children should have the name Tyrell. That's of course if you're willing, and Loras is."

"I'm more than willing, I'd like to see his reaction to me, maybe he'll go straight when he sees these." Using her arms she squeezed her breasts tightly together "Although it would be more fun if he became bisexual, then we could play about with another man in the bed."

Asher looked down blinking quite a lot, Arianne really did live up to her reputation, "Well then, maybe we should send a letter to Highgarden.", Arianne chuckled.

* * *

From the balcony Asher and Doran watched. Doran's guard and Ser Barristan stood beside them.

Trystane place a small flower in Myrcella's hair and quietly discussed something, before he placed his lips to hers.

"They make a lovely couple." Doran said "A Lannister and a Martell, they don't know how dangerous that is."

"During the War of Three Kings because my engagement to my beloved Sansa people thought me a traitor for staying loyal to Father's wishes and pursing my heart, it appears their doing the same. And Myrcella is a Baratheon, not a Lannister."

"You must protect them."

"Don't worry, I plan to."

* * *

The King and the Prince sat at the meal the next day. Asher talked with his head turned from the entrance as he heard footstep which stopped abruptly. His sister spoke "Ser Barristan?"

"Your Highnesses.", a squawked sounded from Sora on the table.

Asher smirked and turned his head "Forgive me dear sister. But I requested my arrival be kept secret."

Trystane bowed low "Your Majesty."

"No need to be formal Trystane. You're going to be my brother. Act as such." the Dornish Prince looked back and blinked, Asher chuckled "Please sit, we have stuff to discuss."

The Princess and Prince sat down and Trystane spoke "How is Uncle Oberyn?"

"Why don't you ask him." and the other Prince walked in with Ellaria.

Trystane stared speechless as his uncle and his mistress sat down.

Once all settled and food brought Doran spoke "The King insist on his sister's return to the capital.", Myrcella looked at Asher "Not just me, but Mother too."

"Mother told me I would be sent here, she seemed happy for me go."

"I was actually Uncle Tyrion's idea, Mother disapproved violently. Myself and Uncle argued with Robb Stark, Uncle Stannis and Renly coming for us it would be best for you to be somewhere safe, ever since then Mother tried to find ways of humiliating Uncle Tyrion, and bring down, up to and including have him arrested for killing Joffrey."

"If he had been the one to kill Joffrey I would have thanked him."

"I know."

Myrcella turned back to Doran, he spoke "I cannot disobey my King's commands."

"Don't worry I've had it all planned, Trystane will accompany us, just as I knew the value of the alliance with House Tyrell to have Margaery be remarried to Tommen so to with you and Trystane to kept the alliance with House Martell."

Myrcella smiled, Asher turned to Trystane "The reason why Oberyn returned with us is because I want you Trystane to take his place on the Small Council, as the representative of Dorne."

"I accept you're, Asher."

"If you are also willing I would name Master of Laws.", everyone eyes widened.

"Our Mistress of Whisperers considers you a good candidate, since you have your father's calm nature it should help you when handling those in the cells, and be wary of the Lord Commander of the City Watch, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, he has a rather course tongue, it's easy to see why he's friends with Uncle Tyrion."

Myrcella laughed "The Mistress of Whisperers, you mean our Aunt Tysha, I loved to meet her."

Prince Doran spoke "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater? I did not know there were knights of bays."

"He the only one, he got due to his action during the battle," and explained what Bronn did.

Doran spoke "Your capital must be full of interesting people."

"I've meet a few in my walked through the city. I meet the High Septa on the streets, unlike Baleor the Blessed I decided someone actually ordained in the Faith should lead it."

"A smart idea. You have you Aunt as your spymaster and a woman leading the Faith, you seem very Dornish."

"Perhaps it's the blood of Mariah Martell in my veins, or more likely my time in Castamere showed me what you here already knew. Women are equal to men."

Ellaria scoffed "If not better."

Asher nodded "We should be ready to leave anytime you wish."

Myrcella and Trystane nodded and stood up Myrcella spoke "We need to see what we should bring."

"Of course."

* * *

Myrcella and Trystane entered their cabin in Myrcella's private ship. The Queen Mother asked Oberyn to have it sailed down, which he complied, now it would sail back to King's Landing.

Two separate beds rested there. Asher followed by his Uncle Jamie entered "Myrcella I thought it would be best to have Uncle Jamie guard you, he insisted to come and if Trystane doesn't mind." He turned to his future brother-in-law "We'd like to speak in private before I head to my ship."

Trystane nodded and left.

Jamie smiled "He seems like a nice boy, you're lucky, arranged marriages are rarely so, so well arranged."

"Do you think Mother will like him?"

"If she sees you're happy I'm sure she will."

"And you really believe that?"

"Have you ever know you're Mother to like anyone besides her children?"

"She likes you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jamie muttered, he sighed and sat down "Listen, there something I wanted to tell you, something I should have told you long ago.", Asher walked to the corner of the cabin as his uncle continued "So, now that you've seen more of the world, you've learned how complicated things can be, people can be. House Lannister and Martell have hated each other for years but you fall in love with Tystane," she smiled as he continued "it was an accident really, what were the chances? You happen to fall in love with the man you were assigned to marry?" he paused "My point is, we don't choose whom we love, it just, well, it's beyond our control. I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't." The Princess said.

"What I'm trying to say, and failing to say is…"

"I know what you're trying to say."

"Myrcella?" Asher said getting up. She got up and took Jamie's hand "I know, about you and Mother, I think a part of me always knew, back in Winterfell I told Sansa and Arya that I wished I looked like Asher, because when I looked in a mirror I saw Joffrey looking back, but Joffrey's gone, he can't harm anyone anymore. But I'm glad, I'm glad that you are my Father." She hugged him.

Asher felt a tear fall down his cheek as they embraced. The two let go and he out his hand on her shoulder "We need to keep this a secret, but I have an argument to dispel the court should they question this, and in truth it doesn't matter I have five sons now, my line is more than secure."

"I'll keep it a secret Brother, thank you.", the King nodded and exited. He stopped at the door and opened it finding Trystane with his ear to it. Asher raised an eyebrow and Trystane gulped, the King leaned in and whispered "You truly love her?"

"Yes."

"If you do then keep it a secret, if the Kingdom know the truth then both her and you may find your heads on spike when a rebellion happens.", Trystane nodded "As my King commands."

"Good man." And Asher walked over to the gangplank and stepped onto his ship.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I agree with the people saying the producers really botched the Dorne subplot, and I really wanted to put Arianne Martell into this, I haven't read the books in full but what what I can tell Arianne is a great character, really disappointed she wasn't included in the show. I hope I was able to reasonable capture her character in what little time she had here.  
**

 **Until next time.**


	27. Ichigo 4

In King's Landing again, third time, but at least thing started to improve. He heard about Asher walking through the streets looking at what to improve and asked people in the shadow of the Red Keep what he could do to help them, something he definitely approved off.

Ichigo did not come alone, Robb Stark came down too.

Orihime and Talisa would have accompanied them as well, but with their babies, Marlon Stark and Ichigo's threesome.

Two sons and a daughter. The first-born of them, one of the boys, non-identical boys, they called Kazui, meaning "One Well", the one being from Ichigo, and the Well from Orihime's maiden name of Inoue. The daughter, second born, Ai, meaning "Love." And the last son Tamotsu, much like how Ichigo meant "The One Protector." Tamotsu meant "Protector".

He planned any future children and Orihime told him several times she be happy to have more, he would give them the names of his relative, other daughters he would name after his mother Masaki, and his twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, another son Isshin after his father, possibly Kaien after his relation Kaien Shiba, a relative of his father, his exact relation he didn't know.

Marlon Stark now lived for eight months and started crawling when his father left.

The triplets a little under 6 months.

Both he and Robb came as Asher invited them to witness the naming of his sons, first with the High Septa for the Faith of the Seven and then in the Godswood.

* * *

They entered the Red Keep and travelled through it to the Great Hall. Marcus Caldwell stopped them so they could be announced.

The doors opened and a man called out "And now presenting Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, the Marquess of Castamere, Saviour of King's Landing and Protector of the Iron Throne.", Ichigo rolled his eyes at the title the little idiot Joffrey gave him as the announcer continued "Accompanying Lord Kurosaki, Lord Robb Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark, Duke of Winterfell.", a couple of murmurs went through the room as they walked in.

Ichigo looked at the four statues around the front pillars, which stared right at those who entered. On the left and standing in the middle, a man dressed in scale like armour, holding a sword, a simple band crown with large square cut gems set in it over his short cut hair 'Must by Aegon the Conqueror.', he then looked at the two statutes flanking it, to the Conqueror's right stood a statue of a man in a long cloak with an equally long following beard holding a quill pen and wearing a different band crown with oval gems 'Got no idea who that is.' Ichigo thought.

'That must King Jaehaerys, the Conciliator.' Orihime said, 'and the other one is Daeron the Good.', the other statue depicted a potbellied man with round shoulders and a face of resolve, an elaborate crown with dragon heads and a rolled up scrolls in his hands.

Ichigo then turned to the other statue, this one on its own. A tall slender man with long hair and large eyes, in some aspects this man resembled Asher somewhat. He wore the simplest crown of all, no gems be a simple band 'That must be Aegon the Unlikely.'

'Asher's ancestor?' Orihime asked.

'Technically their all Asher's ancestors.' He looked at Aegon the Fifth's long hair, 'So that where got it from.'

The announcer called out "And now presenting Jon Snow, the Nine-hundred and Ninety-Eighth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.", a man with the most notable Stark features walked in dressed in black furs, a large white Direwolf at his side.

Ichigo hid his surprise at recognising the soul 'Old Man Yama?'

Robb walked up and the two embraced, "What are you doing here Jon?" Robb asked his brother.

"I came here to talk with King Asher, I need his help."

"Well Lord Snow." Asher said walking up "We'll have time to talk after the presentation."

Ichigo walked other to a large cot and looked in "So these are the Famous Five?" the five baby boys wore clothing with their initial sown into them, one being the katakana for Vu. He felt Orihime's happiness 'Aw their all so cute, I hope the triplets get to meet them, they can all be friends.'

"Yes," Asher, responded to the term "Famous Five" held the bridge of his noise "I hope they become known for a different reason than being the first of their kind in recorded history."

* * *

Ichigo more or less ignored all the religious stuff, including the Weirwood, since it still did not have a face.

Ichigo did however talk with Asher and Lord Snow on the matter he came down for.

The talked in the Small Council Chamber.

"The Free Folk are divided about allying with the Night's Watch, I offered them safe haven in the Gift if they would farm the land and fight with us, but their King, Mance Rayder isn't convinced we'll honour them, not only that but there's a large faction of the men of the Night's Watch who don't agree with this, Ser Alliser included."

"What about my Uncle Stannis?"

"He agrees with me, he butted heads with Ser Janos Slynt and Lord Baelish."

"How are they?"

"I executed Slynt for cowardice and Baelish escaped."

"I knew one of these Janos would get himself killed. So since I'm King south of the Wall and the Night's Watch will have to follow my orders you want me to give you my approval? You could have just sent a raven?"

"Your King south of the Wall, I think the Free Folk would agree to follow if you talked to their King."

"So want me to come with you?" Jon nodded.

"Very well," Asher sighed "Marcus."

The steward walked in and Asher spoke "Tell Lord Moore I am need urgently in the North. The Queen and the Princes will be protected by Lady Brienne and Jory Cassel. Ser Jamie Lannister, will protect the Queen Mother, however they must be watched. Ser Preston Greenfield will protect Tommen and Margaery, Ser Balon Swann will protect Myrcella and Trystane. Ser Barristan and Ser Felton Osher will join us at the Wall."

"Yes my King."

Ichigo turned to Asher "I've got a shipment of Asauchi ready to go to the Wall, I'll join you, and I'd like to see a White Walker close up before purifying it."

* * *

After a month of travel, they reached Winterfell, in a similar fashion to arrival five years earlier. When Asher's cousin Shireen begged him for her to come, he allowed her.

Jon explained what happened, Lord Commander Mormont's search party which lead to the mutiny, the Battle of Castle Black, where he learned his Shikai. And his election to Lord Commander. Petyr Baelish deserted almost as soon as possible, he tried to hide, but eventually the Bolton forces found him, Zion sent him to Lord Eddard. Naturally Ned beheaded Littlefinger.

Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn stood with Brandon and Rickon.

The Marquess of Castamere blinked, another soul he recognised and this time another true friend of his 'Chad' he thought as he looked at the Duke of Winterfell. He began to wonder why he hadn't seen this before, since Eddard was nicknamed "The Quiet Wolf.", Chad had never been that must of a conversationalist only speaking when he needed to. But he was very observant, according to Orihime he was one of the few people besides Tatsuki, to recognise her love for him.

Ichigo looked to the hooded lieutenant next to Napier Waverly as Asher rode in. Lord Eddard knelt as Asher jumped off Godsgrief and to him. The King motioned for them to stand. Lord Eddard looked up at Asher, now six foot five "Your Majesty."

"Lord Eddard, or can I call you Ned? I'm technically your son-by-law."

"Of course."

Ichigo turned to Lady Catelyn as Jon rode in her eye widened slightly. Ichigo nodded to his forces to dismount.

The hooded lieutenant walked up to the Starks closely followed by Nap, and took the hood off, revealing Arya Stark. Catelyn quickly embraced her. Ned walked over and examined her "You really do look like Lyanna."

Ichigo grinned, but his mind became a muddle, Arya was Eddard's daughter, but with the recognition of their souls it did feel a little off putting.

"Ned," Asher said "I want to speak with you and your family in private." He turned to Lord Ichigo and motioned him to come along. The Marquess turned to Captain Kamioka and Illyrio "Get everything sorted out." His captains nodded.

In the Great Hall of Winterfell Ichigo took a seat beside Asher and Jon Snow. Asher spoke "As you should know by now Squad Two of Castamere formerly under my Aunt Lady Tysha, my Mistress of Whisperers is one of the best spy networks in Westeros, we found out the truth of Jon Snow's parentage."

Ned's eye widened and Lady Catelyn's eye narrowed.

"Jon Snow, is in fact a Targaryen.", Ichigo turned to the Lord Commander and then looked over the wide-eyed Stark, barring the guilt filled Duke of Winterfell.

The Lord Commander "Lord Commander Mormont told me the truth, I'm not Lord Stark's son, I'm the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, my real name is Orys Targaryen, I already told the truth to Robb and Sansa."

"Ned!" Catelyn said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't risk the truth getting out, if Robert found out he would have killed him, and I promised Lyanna at her death in the Tower of Joy that I'd take care of him."

"What's past is passed." Asher said "I'm just glad the truth is out."

* * *

After a day or two in Winterfell they ventured north to the Wall.

Ichigo felt the spirit energy resonating from it 'Bran the Builder must have used magic to build it.'

They entered Castle Black. Ser Alliser Thorne stood with some other men, including Stannis Baratheon, whose eyes widened as he spotted Shireen.

An overweight brother rushed to Jon "Jon thank the Gods your back."

"What's up Sam?"

"Maester Aemon's on his deathbed."

"Maester Aemon?" Asher said "As in Aemon Targaryen? The brother of Aegon the Unlikely?", the Watchman named Sam nodded and Asher quickly walked over "I want to see him."

Sam nodded and Asher with the Lord Commander quickly made their way.

Ichigo followed with Stannis and Shireen and entered a room. And exceeding old man, clean shaven and blind laid on a bed guarded by a woman holding a baby and a red head in wolf's fur. The ghost of a women leaned on the wall, her eyes look to the Lord Commander and she smiled, Jon smiled back. Ichigo thought for moment 'Must be Lyanna Stark.'

The old man spoke "Tarly is that you?"

"Yes Maester Aemon, the Lord Commander's back too.", Jon Targaryen sat down at his side "Maester Aemon.", the old man smiled "How was the capital?"

"It smelled.", the Maester laughed before Jon continued "We've also other guests, the King has come" Asher sat on the other side of the bed and took the old man's hand "Maester."

"Your hand feels like Egg's."

"That be because Aegon was my Great-great-grandfather though Rhae, I should be calling you Uncle Maester."

The Maester smiled "I'd say that makes me feel old but it would be quite redundant. I must say, thank you, you've brought the Night's Watch back, and I've never known it so large."

"I'm trying to help the realm."

* * *

Ichigo felt uncomfortable and felt Orihime's sadness as the Maester's dying mind made him speak nonsense, he called out to this brother Aegon. Asher, Jon and Shireen sat by the ancient Targaryen, the younger two with tears in their eyes.

"Egg!" the old man shouted lifting his arm, Asher grabbed the hand as the Maester calmed down and narrowed his blind eyes "Egg, I dreamed that I was old."

"Aegon's not here Aemon." Asher said "He's been gone a while. But I'm here, and you're with family."

"Family." The old man said, his breath hitched and exhaled. Asher checked his pulse and sighed before moving his eyelid down.

Ichigo looked round the room wondering if the ghost of Aemon would appear, but it didn't seem so. The old man passed on with no reason to stay.

* * *

Ichigo, his forces, Lyanna, Ygritte and Gilly with baby Sam stood by the winch to the top of the Wall as Aemon funeral began.

The body laid on a bunch straw and logs. Asher spoke his eulogy "His name was Aemon Targaryen, son of King Maeker, brother of King Aegon Fifth of his Name, my Great-great-granduncle. He came to the Wall from King's Landing, to escape the court using him against his brother. A Maester of the Citadel, chained and sworn and sworn Brother of the Night's Watch ever faithful. No man of this age wiser, gentler or kinder. At the Wall, Aemon served under a dozen Lord Commanders, including his granduncle Brynden Rivers, the Bloodraven, and Aemon was always there to council them, Lord Snow included. And now his watch has ended."

"And now his watch has ended." The Black Brothers all said.

Shireen and Stannis opened a wooden box at put at Aemon's feet five dragon eggs, much to the Night's Watches surprise.

Asher spoke again "Aemon was the last true Targaryen in Westeros, these the last known dragon eggs in Westeros, the eggs of the Last Dragon. We found them in Aemon's chamber hidden away and lock tight with a letter from Crown Prince Rhaegar. The dragons are gone, and so we shall put them all to the fire."

Jon took his Zanpkauto out "Reduce all Creation to Ashes, Ryujin Jakka." The sword became engulfed in fire, but nowhere are powerful as Yamamoto.

Ichigo looked surprised, the Soul King explained to him a Zanpakuto spirit could choose to change its name, appearance and ability when their wielder re-incarnated. Until now he knew Zabimaru as the only spirit not to change, now he knew two.

Jon placed the tip of his sword to the bonfire and set it alight. The fire burned hot and started to melt the snow around it. Everyone backed away.

Ichigo heard a crack, followed by a succession of others. From within the flames small silhouettes appeared. Jon crept forward Ghost at his side. Something flew out of the flames and landed at his feet.

Everyone stared.

A small white dragon stood up.

Out of the fire four more dragons appeared. One an orange gold, it flew to Ichigo. One black, flew to Asher and got into a small fight with Sora. One red and circled around Stannis, the last, grey which landed and hopped to Shireen.

Ichigo blinked at the small beast before him 'Why? I don't have any Valyrian blood. The other I can get but me?'

'Maybe Ichigo,' Orihime said 'because dragon as tied with magic it sees you as a Kami and submitted.', Ichigo held out his hand and stroked it "What are we going to call this little ryu?", the dragon lifted his head and nodded "Ryu? You like that?" it nodded again "You do know it's Japanese for dragon.", it ignored those word and climbed onto Ichigo's shoulder.

He looked down as the Baratheon bonded with their dragon. Shireen's linked the left side of her face, taking a liking to her scales. Stannis unsure held out an arm and excited red one landed on it. The black dragon sat on Asher's left shoulder and currently faced against Sora in a staring contest. Jon's white dragon hid behind the Dragon-wolf boy's boots as Ghost sniffed it.

Ichigo walked down and talked with Asher "I've named mine Ryu, its idea not mine, what about you?"

"Let see, with Gatsby I just liked the name, Sora I did it to honour your brother-by-law, Godsgrief I wanted to honour my Baratheon ancestry, and my ship _Aegon the Fifth_ my Targaryen ancestry, so I don't know, I something Valyrian."

"Well in Japan dragons are seen as equal and in some cases actual gods, what are the Valyrian Gods?"

"Many of the Targaryen Dragon where named after them, I want something original. Gods, Jae is Valyrian for god, Hae is Valyrian for like, so I know Jaehae means God-like, I don't know what rys is, most think fire what with drakarys.", at the saying of the word the dragon spat a spark of flame Sora jumped and Asher grinned patting the little creature on the head "Obedient little thing aren't you, like young child to a parent, child, Rus is Valyrian for child, does Jaehaerus sound a good name?", the black dragon nodded. Asher grinned and turned to Shireen "What about your new pet cousin?"

"Hontes."

"Bird?"

"It's cute.", Asher nodded and turned to his uncle, Stannis slowly stroked the red dragon "Arrax, after the dragon who fell into Shipbreaker Bay during the Dance."

"Fitting to a certain degree." Asher quickly went to Jon, the secret Targaryen answered him straight "Aemon, his Fire and Blood brought dragons back to the world I want to honour him."

"Fair enough, let's put them in a safe place, we have Wildling to meet."

Ser Alliser looked disapprovingly "The Wildlings are savages; we've been fighting them for millennia."

"I understand your side of argument and those who agree with you, but you know the White Walkers are coming, yes you have Zanpakuto now but three thousand against an army of the countless died is losing fight, we need numbers. Also Bran the Builder didn't make the Wall or the Night's Watch to fight the Wildlings, he made them to fight the White Walkers."

* * *

They rode to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and meant with the Royal Navy, the remains of the Iron Fleet, the Redwyne ships, and the ships under Davos Seaworth's control. With the navy assembled they sail to Hardhome, a snow covered beach where the Wildlings settled. Ichigo saw the numbers of them as they rowed to the shore.

Jon and Ygritte disembarked first. They met a man with a thick red beard and another in a skull mask.

Asher and Ichigo joined them. Asher remained hooded to act as a surprise.

The man with the skull spoke "How did a crow defeat the greatest army the North has ever seen?"

"With my help, I supplied with the weapons." Ichigo said, the others turned to him.

"You don't scare me." The skull man said "I faced men your size, and I'm here.", Ichigo responded by putting his hand to his face, calling up his Hollow mask. People started backing up, Ichigo let Zangetsu layer his voice onto him "You scared of me yet?"

"What's going on here?" a new voice said, a man with dark hair and age lines in Wildling furs walked up, he stopped seeing the Night's Watch "Stupid of you Black Brothers coming here if you wanted to kill me."

"We not here to make war." Jon said "We're here to talk and hopefully make peace."

"None of them are going to trust a crow."

"Which," Asher said walked forward "is why I've come personally." He removed his hood revealing his crown "Asher Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, south of Wall, you must be Mance Rayder, I come to speak as one King to another."

Mance stared before turning to the skull man and Redbeard "Get the tribe leaders, we'll use to the large hut."

* * *

In the hut Jon and Asher discussed what they offered. Letting the Wildings settle in the land south of the Wall known as the Gift.

They could keep their culture, but very basic laws of Westeros needed to be observed. They would also be monitored by the Night's Watch, the Northern Mountain Clans and the Umbers.

Ichigo, with his Hollow mask removed, studied the tribe leaders include a giant, reminding him of the Gatekeeper he faced during his first visit to the Soul Society, until a certain cunning fox made use take another way in, he glanced to Asher as he spoke with Mance.

"I not asking you to forget you died." Asher said "But think about those who live at this moment, your old, your spouses, your children especially, they are the future of your people, if they die here then your people will die out. In fact, worse than die, they become the puppets of cold monster, and you can't fight them, because they were your friend, your lovers and your family and the cycle with keep on going until there's nothing left. The Free Folk, the First Men, the Andals, and not just Westeros, the Long Night will affect the world all over as it did before. Legends in Further East Yi Ti speak of the Long Night. No one will be safe."

Mance nodded "Alright, I'll ally with you, anyone else?", they did as there King commanded.

* * *

The efforts to ferry each tribe to the ships went slowly but surely.

Then the dogs started braking, and cold clouds started to form above them.

Ichigo felt a presence similar to a Hollow, but also to Aizen's spiritual pressure in his final form with the Hoygyoku, and the Soul King 'It must be some evil Kami.'

The people furthest away from the shore and closest to the cliff-face started screaming and running to the barricades.

"Shut the Gate!" Mance called.

"What are you doing?" Asher said.

"It's the Walkers." Ichigo said.

"I got that, but those people are going to become the Walker's armies."

Ichigo turned to this forces help the people onto the boats "We'll get as many as we can.", the Castamere Squad Members began Flash Stepping people up and over the locked gates. But soon the all returned, Zanpakuto out and facing the gates.

Deformed screams and growls whaled out and arms appeared in the gates of the defences. The Squad Member began slicing and stabbing at the undead, purifying them, but more kept on coming, some with weapons hacking at the wood.

Wilding members drew bow and arrows and fired at them.

Ichigo looked back as Asher, Jon, Mance, the Black Brothers and the Kingsgaurd members tried to keep the Wildlings organised in the frightened chaos.

Some of the dead started climbing up the walls. Napier released Zabimaru and whipped them off.

Glowing wires joined. Asher and Jon, the Night's Watch member and Ser Felton Osher joined them, Asher explained "Mance, Ser Barristan and Duncan Liddle are holding the line."

With the extra help the undead were stopped as soon as they came through, generally one by one, but more opening started appearing.

The giant appeared and started stomping them.

"Jon," Asher said "as soon as those gates go, release your Zanpakuto."

"Won't you get hurt?"

"We'll be died you don't."

Ichigo rolled his eyes then glanced up at the cliffs. In the snowy mist a group of people on horses stood watching.

From the meeting hut a scream sounded, like breaking ice. An armoured White Walker walked out. From the hut's roof Arya jumped onto its shouldered and jammed her Zanpakuto into its head, she did fall off as it purified, but she stood up proud.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the Walkers on the cliff. He squared in on one. A taller greyer Walker, with lighter glowing blue eyes and spikes growing out of his head like a crown of thrones. The Kami 'Ygritte called him the Night's King, but can't be a corrupted human soul, eight thousand years old or not. Those Lord of Light people talk about "The Great Other." that must be him.'

'Ichigo,' Orihime said 'you can't fight him like that.'

'You're right.', he took held his blade in both hands.

 _"Dam King,"_ Zangetsu said _"never imagined you going straight to it."_

'Never imagined I'd ever use it.', he turned to his allies "Brace yourselves everyone" he turned to the Great Other and stared hard at him "Peirce the Stars, Luna Colmillo." A white light with black spirals of spirit energy burst from his Zanpakuto, it covered him and expanded out.

Around him Wildlings and undead like hit the ground fast. The lieutenants there fell to their knees, as well as those affected by gradual exposer to spirit energy like Ser Barristan and the Black Brother, Asher gripped and Jon gripped onto a gate post to keep themselves up.

Ichigo looked at the Great Other, who stared in disbelief, much like Aizen when he used the Final Getsuga Tensho, which Luna Colmillo was a hollowfied and stabilised version of, plus his Kami status meant he stood above the limitation of the Final Getsuga Tensho. The face of the Great Other also reminded Ichigo of Yhwach when the Soul King reassembled himself 'It's always down to one being with more power than sense.'

He revealed his Resurreccion. He kept his human skin colour. No hollow hole. Because he released his full Hollow powers without releasing his Zanpakuto Zangetsu remained sealed.

His hair turned black lengthened to his knees. His Shihakusho become black smoke-like Reiatsu continuously emitted from him.

The White Walkers stepped back. The Great Other showed fear, probably of the unknown, this being, whatever he was existed for over eight-thousand years, more than likely longer, Ichigo only lived for twenty-seven, less than half in Westeros, so really an unknown.

With his increased power gifted by the Soul King, Ichigo didn't even need to use the Mugetsu. He focused his Reishi on his sealed sword, his god-like power meet he could break some of the rules, and fired "Getsuga Tensho.", the black smoke line stretched beyond sight.

He Flash Stepped to the ground as the Great Other rolled down the cliff-face. Similar to Aizen a huge gash split its body almost in two. Unlike Aizen it didn't regenerate fast enough.

Ichigo dropped his Resurreccion, kept his Hollow Mask on and returned Zangetsu to his sealed form. He towered over the creature "I will Protect." he murmured before closing his eyes and stabbed the creature's heart through, he felt something else in the creature's chest, like hard stone, but it didn't put up much resistance. The Great Other roared and coughed up blood which instantly froze before its head hit the floor and it moved no more.

Shrieks of ice sounded and Ichigo looked up, that White Walkers began to disappear in light, with their leader and probable progenitor died the corruption left, they disintegrated into light energy and disappeared. Ichigo removed his mask and walked away.

Asher walked up "Is it over?"

"I do not know, there could still be White Walkers out there." he looked to Jon "The Night's Watch is still need, we don't know what lives in the Land of Always Winter, there could be something as bad as the Walkers or even worse."

"The Night's Watch will stand guard."

Mance Rayder walked up "So what about us?"

"Good question," Asher said "I'd say the Free Folk are allowed to return to their lands those willing to relocate in the Gift as per the arrangements are allowed to do so. But you must uphold the peace established here, Free Folk, Night's Watch and Southerner banded together against a greater enemy." he turned to the cliff "It's lucky every tribe was here, I don't know what Lord Ichigo's attack did, or how far it went, seemed that only the lead Walker got to be caught by it." he turned back and walked to the boats "Right now we should head home."

'Yeah.' Ichigo thought 'We've got dragons to collect.'

On the way back Asher decided to visit the Northern Mountain Clans, becoming the visit King to visit and feast with them in three-hundred years. They did have concerns about the Wildlings, Asher, or "The Asher." as the Clansmen referred to him as per their traditions, assured them they had little to worry about, and explained their part in the arrangement, he did stress they could only report something when they were completely sure of trouble not by rumour or just guesses. Of course they agreed with their King.

* * *

Ryu flew through the Godswood. The Soul King smiled and turned to Ichigo "This could be the start of a new Age of Heroes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'm guessing I'm going to be in the history books, and they'll naturally glance over Orihime and the Squads."

"Unlike then Ichigo we can accurately record true history."

"I guess." he looked at Ryu sitting on a branch "How big as this one going to get? In the months I stayed at the Red Keep Asher showed me the skulls, Balerion the Black Dragon, the oldest was huge, that little shit Joffrey was right saying it's as big as a carriage, Napier and the Midget hide in it."

"Yes, then the Last Dragon which laid Ryu and his sibling's eggs was only the size of a dog, after each successive generation of dragons got smaller and smaller. I predict these dragons will live for about thirty years, the name Syrax keeps appearing within my mind, whether or not they lay new age I cannot tell at this moment."

"Syrax?" Ichigo his jar dropping "Rhaenrya Targaryen's dragon? That's still huge. What the hell are Asher and Shireen going to do?"

"My precognition doesn't say the Dragonpit is rebuilt for its original propose, but I see a new King's Landing."

"Any time soon?" then his eye widened slightly "You know I just realised we've been here for ten years."

"For a Kami that is very little time indeed. I would estimate another five years before the construction can start."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I am said to say this is the last full chapter of this story. With the White Walkers gone there's no more conflict.**

 **Now the five years' things, I choose that as the length of the winter. Shorter than anyone expected. Yes, George R. R. Martin the long seasons have a supernatural explanation but since the Winds of Winter and the last book are so far long away from being published, at time of writing at least, that we don't know if it's connected to the White Walkers.**

 **I promise one more chapter, an epilogue to bring Daenerys Targaryen back into the piece. Her plot line differs greatly due to Asher's interventions.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	28. Epilogue

Ser Jorah Mormont read out the message given to him by Lady Tysha.

With the Khal, Khaleesi, and the Kalakkas in their Pentos residence over the five-year winter, King Asher though it would be the best time to visit them, bring his Queen and sons as well.

Daenerys's eye widened, almost as wide as five years ago when she learned the Baratheon's hatched dragons. How she questioned. Why would the gods grant her enemies a gift when she and her sons were blood of the dragons? She wondered if they'd bring their dragons with them. Jorah dispelled it telling them while the dragons lived happily on Dragonstone, they were yet to choose a rider. She wondered why.

* * *

She stood outside with her husband, and her sons, the nine-year-old Rhaego, prophesied great leader, already tall for a boy his age. And Bharys, little over five years old and intrigued by Westeros. Both sons had Drogo's copper skin, but her silver hair and violet eyes, both a prefect mix of Dothraki and Valyrian.

She wondered what this King Asher would be like. She heard many great things from across the Narrow Sea, and after Jorah's word about what the common people think, well she wondered if she's ever see her birth place.

A couple of riders from the Khalasar rode in, Ko Rakharo spoke "The Andal King is coming."

Drogo raised an eyebrow and asked "What kind of rider is he?", before anyone could say anything else a large black stallion rode in, followed by five equally black ponies.

On the stallion rode a tall man with long black hair dressed in black and gold, the colours of House Baratheon, in a style she didn't recognise, a raven on his shoulder and an orange hair woman dressed in white and grey. Right behind the horse walked in a large dog with tiger stripes and a massive wolf.

On the ponies sat five young boys, no older than Bharys. All dressed in light blue and blood red, three in standard Westerosi style, another in Northman style with furs and another in the same style as the King. Each had a different letter sown on the right side of their clothes, D, C, P, T, and one completely new character.

She turned to Drogo, who seemed impressed by the entrance.

The man on the horse dismounted in the oddest way possible and helped the woman down. The boy jumped off the ponies as well. They walked up, the Khaleesi felt some jealousy over the women's appearance.

A few other men on horse rode in behind them.

They greeted the Khal and family with bows and curtesy, the man, who stood an inch taller than her husband spoke his voice almost as deep as Drogo, and in High Valyrian "Valar morghalis."

"Valar dohaeris." She responded.

The man continued to speak in Valyrian "Greeting Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen I am Asher Baratheon, current King of Seven Kingdoms, and this is my wife Queen Sansa, formally of House Stark, and my sons, Crown Prince David, Princes Colmar, Preston, Torrhen and Vuisento. First please forgive me if my accent is off, but may I say it is an honour to meet you at least."

"An honour?"

"Unlike my late Father and Twin Brother I acknowledge my Targaryen blood, my House founder Orys was said to be the Conqueror's illegitimate brother, and your aunt Rhae, married my Great-grandfather, Lyonel Baratheon."

"Though we are family that didn't stop your father the Usurper from killing my brother."

"Yes," he sighed "and from what Ser Barristan Selmy," he turned to a Kingsgaurd member walked up from his horse "told me of Rhaegar, he would have made a great king, which is why I have come to try and make amends the best I can."

"And how would you do that?"

"By giving you and your family the rebuilt Summerhall."

Her eyes widened, Viserys never talked much about Summerhall, only that their Grandfather Aegon the Fifth died in a massive fire the day Rhaegar was born.

"How did Summerhall burn?"

"Why don't know much. Only that Aegon tried to use Wildfire to hatch dragon eggs and it got out of control."

"Then how did you hatch dragon?"

"By sheer luck, we found five dragon eggs in the chamber of your granduncle Aemon at the Wall, when he dead of old age, being over a hundred, we put the eggs on his funeral fire, Jon Snow, the Lord Commander used his Shikai to light the fire and the dragon's hatched."

"Shikai, those magic swords I heard of."

"Yes, I would demonstrate my own but it could be fatal."

"Then don't, I don't want my sons injured." She turned to her concerned husband and turned back "I cannot leave the Khalaser as its Khaleesi."

"I understand, perhaps when Bharys is of age he'll shall be Grand Duke of Summerhall."

"Grand Duke?"

"It a title I created to denote the status of he who carries it as a royal prince. Bharys is both a Targaryen prince and a Khalakka, when I give Colmar Storm's End he shall carry the title as well."

"I see." She turned to her excited son and she nodded.

Asher smiled "I know this isn't going to suddenly make us friends but at least it a start, House Targaryen will have a place in Westeros once more, Summerhall is in the Stormlands, it would be good if my children and yours established a friendship. So while Rhaego builds an empire for the Dothraki, Bharys becomes one of the great nobles of Westeros, I may give him a place on the Small Council."

Bharys quickly hugged the King and said, in his Dothraki accented Common Tongue "Thank you." Repeatedly, and talked about a dream of have a Khalaser in Westeros.

"As long as they don't cause too much trouble for the Storm Lords I don't see any reason why not."

Daenerys smiled, she felt her hatred to House Baratheon falling away, this Asher actually trying to be a friend, and when Queen Sansa knelt and talked about how sweet Bharys was she felt her dislike to House Stark begin to disappear as well. 'Viserys was probably telling me lies.', she began to wonder if her Father truly did have the reputation as the Mad King.

Asher spoke "If you want to learn of you father and brother." He turned to Ser Barristan "Then Ser Barristan is the best man to talk to.", she nodded, and turned to her husband, he smiled and spoke at last in his Common Tongue "You are invited inside."

"Thank you." Asher said and took his Queen's hand and they and the Princes walked into the Pentos mansion, together like an actual family.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Of course the story could continued, I have ideas for one shots, possibly including the Stormlands reaction to the Dothraki. The storms lands are thought to be the most materialistic.**

 **Anyway, I enjoyed writing this story. I know some people have critised me for some plot holes in the story, but still most of you have been very nice and encouraging.**

 **I have other story ideas in the works but like I said, univercity will be getting in the way. I do encourage you to look at my other works,** ** _The Next Watch_** **especially.**

 **Farwell.**


	29. Author's Notes: One Shot question

**Author's Notes**

 **I suddenly though about the One Shots sequal story for Blessed Plot.**

 **Should I be a seperate story or should I publish the one-shots here?**

 **I have put a poll up on my profile for registered users to vote on, I will give it a month's time.**

 **Untill next time.**


	30. Author's Notes: Poll Results

**I'm a little disappointed that out of 126 followers only people voted over the course of one month.**

 **Anyway the poll is closed and off the profile.**

 **The result: Seperate stories.**

 **However due to University and my other writing projects these one-shots are going to be a side-project.**

 **Keep an eye on my profile for them to come up.**

 **Farewall for now.**

 **PS I am going to make a new poll for my other story, The Next Watch. I'll explain more on the next update for that story. Those interested in my Teen Titans and Watchmen crossover I recommend reading it.**


	31. Author's Notes: One Shot up

**The first of the One Shot stories is now up.**


End file.
